He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?
by Crystal Maygin
Summary: An unknown organization has they're eyes on a very powerful hollow. Only one thing stands in their way... More info inside.
1. Chapter 1: Shadows in the Dark

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Chapter 1: Shadows in the Dark

Summary: An unknown organization has they're eyes on a very powerful hollow. Only one thing stands in their way…. One Substitute Shinigami. It's up to Ichigo to find out what this group is up to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, wish I did but I don't.

Just a note so no one is confused, this story will take place after the fight against Azien, but Ichigo does not lose his powers. Also I will do my best to keep the characters from being OOC but at least with some of them will be a bit OOC at times. Anyway this was a story idea that just hit me one day and it hasn't gone way since, so I want to get it out there for others to read. I hope you enjoy.

**Reworked:** Just a note, since I've now found a beta reader, I'll be going through each chapter and editing them or adding onto them. But if I don't make any big changes I won't make a note of it. All those chapters that have been will have reworked at the top. All but this one that is, I didn't change much here just wanted to informed you guys what I was doing.

* * *

_Somewhere in an unknown location…._

"I think I've found it." A figure says while typing way at a computer. This man is but one of many that sat in the room. Each one forced on their own screens, all but one. This one man walks over to the one that spoke up.

The man looks over the first one's shoulder to take a peek at the screen himself. "So you've finally located that strong hollow signal that we keep see in that region?" He asks.

The first figure gave a quick nod. "Yes Sir, after observing that region for some time, I've finally been able to find the exact town that the hollow has pick for it's territory." The other man gave a small nod, but before he could say a thing the first continues. "Though it seems that since last we picked up the signal it's only become stronger. If we wait too long there is a chance that it might become too powerful to be…."

"Do not worry, no target as yet to escape our soldiers. I'm sure that they are more than capable of handling it." The second man says cutting off the first one before he can even finish his sentence. He takes a closer look at the screen. "Karakura Town huh? I'll send out an order to our men that are close to that area, make sure to send them all the information we have on this one." The man says as he moves to walk away. '_The last thing we need is for that target to disappear again…_' He can't help but think as he glances over his shoulder has he walks out of the room.

"Yes Sir! I'll get right on it." Says the first has he begins to type faster on his keyboard.

_Sometime later that night outside of Karakura Town….._

A group stands overlooking the town. One of them pulls out a small machine and hits a few buttons on it. "This is the place alright. Let's see what it says about our target…." Says the man. He looks to be in his mid-20s with short black hair and he was wearing an army looking outfit. He gives out a low whistle, "Wow, not much on this one really. It's good at hiding it's spiritual pressure, there is no info on how it looks, there is nothing about it's abilities at all. The scanning team really slacked off with this one. What do you think Jimmy?"

"How many times have I told you Mickael, it's just Jim…" replies Jim. Jim appears to be in his last 20s, he has longer then shoulder length dirty blond hair that is pulled back into a ponytail. His outfit also looks to be that of some sort of military. "As for our target, if I remember right this one would keep appearing then disappear off of the scanning team's radar. So it can't be helped if there is not much information to go by. In fact that's part of the reason we're here, to find the hollow and get more details on it to see if we more out here to help or if just the three of us will be enough. Am I right Miss Lilly?" Jim asks as he glances to his side.

A young woman takes a step forward. "That's right, but I doubt we'll need any more than just us. We'll be more than enough to take whatever this town has to throw at us." Lilly looks to be close to her mid-20s if not a bit younger. She has close to shoulder length hair that is dyed blue and she also is wearing a military looking outfit but it looks a little bit different from her companions. "So stop the small talk and let's spilt up and find this thing. We all have the signal of it's spiritual pressure to go by so that should be enough to find this hollow." As she says this she holds up her own device much like what Mickael has in his hand.

"Yes ma!" Says Mickael with a half salute while a small smirk crosses his face. "I hope this one is more fun than the last one. Anyway let's get moving Sky Shatter." He says while looking over his shoulder has a large bird like monster moves over to him. He hops onto it's back and glances at Jim. "Hey Jimmy, I bet I'll find it first!" Mickeal says with a laugh as he gives a silent command to Sky Shatter to take off.

Jim gives a small sigh as he watches Mickael fly away, "I really wish he would stop calling me that… And why does he always have to try and turn it into some sort of game…" He shakes his head as he holds out his hand. "Come Razor and let us be off." As he says this the air next to him opens up, within one could see the shadowy outline of another sort of monster. Jim turns to Lilly long enough to give her a salute before he walks into the distorted air which closes after him.

Lilly just shakes her head at that and turns to look at the town once more. "I wonder what this one is like. No hollow has ever been able to elude the scanning team for more than a year before. Either way they want this one and bad. Let's get moving Blade Dancer." She says before moving toward the town followed by another large creature. If one were to look closely at it one could see what looks to be some sort of scary looking bone white mask on the face of the creature in the light of the pale moon.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, hope this is enough for now to get you guys to come back for more. Either way enjoy. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, so get off my back! ;P

**Reworked**: I fixed what spelling errors I could find and I rewrote some of the scenes in this one a little bit.

* * *

As he walks onto the school grounds he couldn't help but give a sigh. "Great this is going to be another long boring day." Says the teen as he uses his hand to scratch at his orange head of hair. Shake off his sudden mood he continues to head for his class room.

Just as he is about to walk into the classroom he hears a loud yell. "ICHIGOOO!"

Without missing a beat Ichigo kicks the other in the face before calmly heading into the room while saying. "Morning Keigo." Ichigo moves over to his usual sit, giving a small greeting to his other friends as he does so. Once settled he turns his gaze out the window while resting his chin on his hand and he lets his mind wander, only half listening to his friends. It had only been a little over a year since the Winter Wars, since he defeated Aizen. And life more or else had gone back to normal, well as normal as it gets when your a Substitute Shinigami. Though some times he wanders if his hollow hunting would go quicker if he was still at the level of power he was at during the time when he defeated Aizen. For you see while he did no use the Final Getsuga Tensho, he did use up most of his spiritual pressure. He was able to tell quickly once the fight had started that he had no need to use it all in a final attack like that. But since then his spiritual pressure had not return to that level after he healed up and rested for a few months. Some even believed that he might not get to that level of power again. Not that he minded to much, he still had much of his power and was still able to protect others. And of course if his Shinigami powers failed to do the job he still had his hollow mask to fall back on, not that he liked to but some times he had to do what he had to do. In fact he had fought a hollow about a day and half ago that was stronger then the normal ones that show up and he was forced to pull out his mask if only for a moment. Needless to say the hollow didn't last very long after that. Ichigo is snapped out of his thoughts as he registers that someone is standing next to his desk. He looks up at the other teen and says. "What's up Ishida?"

Ishida adjusts his glasses before saying. "It seems like you had a bit of trouble over the weekend." At this his other friends turn their glaze on the two. Since the Winter Wars they had all been made aware of Ichigo's 'part time job' and had accepted the truth. Then again after seeing someone like Aizen how could one not accepted it.

Ichigo's usual frown deeps a bit more at this. "Trouble? It wasn't anything that I couldn't handle." He states looking a bit annoyed at Ishida for saying something like that.

Ishida is silent for a moment before he speaks again. "Not anything you couldn't handle? So is that why you turned to using your hollowfication so quickly?" He shrugs slightly before continuing. "I would hardly call it that, you shouldn't jump to using that level of power so quickly Kurosaki. What would you have done if by doing so you only attracted more enemies?" He states in away that would make others think that he's acting like a know it all.

"Well..." Ichigo starts with while trying unsuccessfully to keep the agitated tone out of his voice. "IF that had happened, which it didn't, then I'd just take them out too." Ishida sighs looking like he was about to say more but Ichigo cuts in with. "Anyway, all it's not like I had a choice in the matter. The damn hollow was healing faster then I could hurt it. So I had to take it out in one shot, simple as that." Ishida just shakes his head but before their chat could continue the teacher walks in telling everyone to take they're sits so the class can begin for the day.

Soon enough the finally bell for the day rings and Ichigo can't help but let out a relieved sigh. He gathers up his things, says his goodbyes to his friends before heading home. On his way home he stops at a local flower shop and picks up a few flowers. Then he make a quick detour to visit a little girl that had just past away about a month ago. Once he gets to the location, he spots the girl and moves over to greet her warmly. Then he moves over to the vase that is set up near a telephone pole and replaces the old dead flowers for the new ones that he just got. Then he smiles at the dead girl saying that it's about time she moves on. She only gives a short nod in response, he had learned that she was the sly type. He gives her a quick pat on the head before turning to head off. He pauses a moment to glance to the side and up a bit, narrowing his eyes slightly. For but a moment he feels an odd spiritual pressure before it disappears. He stares that way for just a bit more before turning to head home.

Soon enough he walks into the house giving his usually "I'm home." yell and then ducks a flying kick from his father. "Will you knock that off! I'm getting sick and tired of getting jumped every time I come or go!" Ichigo yells at his father looking like he might punch him in the face.

Isshin, Ichigo's father, hops up from where he fell when he hit the wall. "Why did you dodge it, huh?! That was a perfect moment for male bonding! Why must you be so cuel to me?! OW!" Isshin yells as Ichigo does punch him in the face.

Letting out a sigh Ichigo calls out to his sister. "Call me when dinner is ready. I'll be in my room studying." And with that he heads up to his room before his dad can do anything else crazy. He walks into his room dropping his bag by his desk then takes a sit in his chair before starting to pull out his homework.

One of his dresser drawers starts to open on its own. Soon Kon pokes his head out taking a quick look around to make sure no one else is in the room before he hops out onto the floor. "About time you got home! It's been really boring around here. You should really think about leaving something for me to do while your away. I can think of a few magazines that will help pass the time..." He says while looking hopefully at Ichigo.

"Ah." Replies Ichigo in a nonchalant manner. "I'll make sure to pick something up for you sometime but I'm not getting anything perverted." Kon makes an 'ahhh...' sound as Ichigo continues. "The last thing I need is for my family to go poking around my room and find something like that in here. Anyway you mind being quiet for a bit I'm trying to get my homework done while it's still peaceful around here." As if on que his badge goes off and with a heavy sigh he moves over grabbing it then uses just enough of his spiritual pressure to push his soul out of his body. He looks over at Kon and says, "Keep an eye on things while I'm gone. This shouldn't take long." And with that he hops out the window making his way to where the hollow should be.

Once he arrives at the spot Ichigo quickly hears the classic hollow wail followed shortly after by a very human like yell. At that he moves into active putting himself between the hollow and the ghost it had planned to make a meal of. Grabbing the hilt of Zangetsu, Ichigo takes his sword off his back and gets into a fight stance. The hollow lets out another wail before charging at him. Ichigo meets it's charge with one of his own but after but a few swings of his sword it's was over. "Th... tha.. thank you..." Says the spirit of the little girl Ichigo had seen earlier that day.

He smiles at her, it was the first time he had heard her talk. "Your welcome." He says, "I think it's really is time for you to pass over now, it can be very dangerous if you linger here to long." The girl gives a small nod. "Here I'll help you pass on." And with that said Ichigo using his zanpakuto to help the child pass on to the Soul Society. "Well that takes care of that." He says as he stands up putting Zangetsu back where it belongs. Ichigo turns to leave when he picks up a strange spiritual pressure.

Just as he picks out where it is he hears a voice calling to him. "Hey you Shinigami!" Ichigo's head snaps that way to look at the man that was standing on a wall not that far from him. "Did you kill that hollow that was supposed to be here?" The black hair man pull out a small device and takes a moment to glance at it before slipping it way, then says "Nope guess not. Well either way it would be a real pain if you did run into it and killed it before we had a chance to do something about it." The man smirks at him. "I'll just have to take you out before that happens now won't I?! Rock his world Sky Shatter!" The man yells as a shadow is cast over them.

"What the hell?!" Is about all Ichigo gets out as a large bird like hollow launches an attack at him. He dodges to the side just in time to miss getting impaled by it's claw like talons. Without keep his eyes off the hollow Ichigo calls out to the man. "Who the hell are you? Why is that hollow listening to you? And why are you attacking me?"

The man lets out a laugh. "I guess I can answer some of those questions since soon it won't matter soon. The name is Mickael, nice to met you Shinigami!" He says with a grin on his face. "As for Sky Shatter... He is my... pet, that's about all I'll say for that one. And as for the last one... Well... Your in the way..." Mickael says with a very nasty grin on his face. "Break the heaven's..." With that said, the hollow known as Sky Shatter let out cry so loud and so power that it literally looks like and feels like the very sky was shattering before them. The fragments of the 'sky' almost look like broke glass raining down from the sky. Ichigo does his best to dodge around the pieces and just about does until his is hit with one of the nearly invisible sound blasts of the bird like hollow. In that small pause Ichigo gets hit by a number of the fragments and he can't help but give out a bit of a cry of pain. Mickael just laughs at his misfortune. "Some death god you are! Hit him with it again Sky Shatter!"

Sky Shatter starts another round of the attack, but through all the noise one thing is heard clear as day. "Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" As the smoke clears Ichigo stands there long enough for Mickael to realize what has happened before he makes his move. At first Mickael laughs at this until he notices that now Ichigo is moving to fast for his 'pet' to hit him.

"Shit!" Mickael yells at the realization sinks in. "Guess his better then I thought..." He says more to himself then anything else. But in moments that nasty grin returns as he pulls out his own weapons. "Well looks like I'm going to get to have some fun after all!" His weapons are a pair of hand guns but unlike normal guns these were powered with spiritual pressure. He takes aim at Ichigo who is getting ready to send an attack at the hollow since it's attack was dieing down again. "Don't think that my 'pet' is the only thing you have to keep an eye on Shinigami!" He calls out just as he starts to rapid fire at Ichigo. Since Ichigo was looking at the hollow and not the man the first few shots hit home. Wincing Ichigo quickly dodges out of the way of the rest while turn to send the attack he had been saving for the hollow at Mickael instead.

Mickael quickly and easy dodges the attack firing all the while, at the same time Sky Shatter was starting another round of it's attacks. 'I see..' Thinks Ichigo as he observes their attack patterns. 'They both have ranged attacks, that means he can stay out of the area that the hollow's move hits. Witch means...' Ichigo smirks. 'He can't fight close ranged!' At that Ichigo uses shunpo to get right next to Mickael who jumps a bit in surprised. "Hey there..." Ichigo says right before he moves to knock the guns out of the other man's hands.

But Mickael recovers from his surprise quickly and pistol wipes Ichigo in the face right before he jumps back a bit. Once again a shadow covers the area above them making Ichigo jump back and out of the way of Sky Shatter as it crashes into the ground. Mickael hops on to the large hollow's back just as it takes to the air again. "Nice try! Your a lot better than I thought you were!" Mickael says with a smirk looking down at Ichigo. "As fun as this has been, I think it's time to end it!" At that Sky Shatter starts charging up for another attack while it's rider rapid fires with one gun and starts charging up the other.

Ichigo raises his left hand to his face. "I have to agree with you there... It's time for me to end this!" With that he brings his hand down causing a white mask with black stripes to materialize across his face. At this Mickael's eyes wide in shock, but before he can do or say anything Ichigo is in front of him and his hollow charging at them his blade glowing black. But just as Ichigo is about to hit his target the air right between they becomes distorted and before he can even do anything he finds himself passing through the open space. His eyes blur for but a moment but when they clear all he sees is open air.

Shocked he looks around and turns just in time to see a woman coming at him fast. He moves to block an attack that never comes. Instead she moves an odd looking device close to the energy that still clings to his sword. He sees and feels some of his spiritual pressure is pulled out and into the strange item before she continues on her path past him. She lands on top a pole near by and balances perfectly on it. Taking a quick moment to look at the item in her hand she then turns and looks past Ichigo, he can't help but follow her glaze as it falls on Mickael still sitting on top of his odd mount. _'What the hell... When did he get over there... Wait a minute he hasn't move...'_ Ichigo thinks at he takes a look at their surrounds._ 'When did I get over here!'_

Before he even has a chance to think it over anymore the young woman finally speaks up... Well better put... She yells. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU IDIOT?! FALL BACK! NOW!" Mickael jumps at this visibly shaking, just behind him the distortion in the air gets bigger. Mickael pats the hollow's side which moves through the opening. It closes the moment the pair are no longer visible. Ichigo returns his glaze to the woman in time to see her go through a hole in the air just like the other had done.

Silence fulls the area after their departure and after a moment Ichigo lifts his hand to remove the hollow mask. "What the hell just happened..." He asks the open air.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, hope you liked it. On a different note I hope I did Isshin justice, I don't know why but it took me a bit to think up his reaction. I had to watch a few youtube videos to get the right feel for how he would answer what Ichigo had said. Anyway once again I hope you liked it. R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3: A Helping Hand

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but Lilly, Jim and Mickael are my own characters.

Thank you Elise for the review, by the time I had gotten chapter 2 up I just happened to see your review. To darkangel1992, I hope it turns out as interesting as it is in my mind and I hope you continue to read the story as it progresses. To sildrana, thank you, I was really having a tough time with what I wanted Isshin saying at that moment, as I stated.

On a different note in the near future I hope to have pictures of Lilly, Jim, and Mickael that way you guys have something to go by. I asked a friend of mine who is a great artist to draw them up for me. If all goes well I hope to have a link up to the site that they will be posted on soon. And if my artist friend up to it there might very well be pictures of their hollows as well.

* * *

" What the hell were you thinking!" Yells Lilly as she paces back and forth. " All we were supposed to do is find the target, not get into a random battle with the local Shinigami." Mickael opens his mouth to try to say something but Lilly cuts him off. " I don't want to hear it. Though I have to say you made a very interesting discovery in the process." At that she pulls out a small device from her pocket and hit a few buttons on it. " I have to say I've never seen a Shinigami wearing hollow mask before. At least I was able to get a sample of his spiritual pressure." She takes a closer look at the screen and analyzes the signal. And then she blinks slightly while hitting a couple of buttons." Would you look at that, the energy I picked up off that kid matches the energy of our target. Odd..." She glances at her two companions who were waiting quietly off to the side. Mickael is still visibly shaking from the lecture that he just received while Jim stands quietly to the side with his arms crossed. " I'll have to send this information to the scanning base to see if they can make any sense of it. In the meantime I wanted you two scout out the area, see if there any hollows in the area with energy that might match what we're looking for. And do not, I repeat, DO NOT engage in any unnecessary fights! Is that understood?" She sets them both with a glare. " That all for now, moved out. Oh and Jim I'd like a moment to talk with you."

At that they both salute, Mickael hops on the back of Sky Shatter and gives the silent command for it to take flight. Once Mickael is out of sight Jim turns to Lilly but before she could say a thing he speaks up. " I have a feeling I already know what you're going to say." Lilly raises an eyebrow at him across her arms with a slight smile on her face and a look that says 'oh really?'. " Yes really." He says as if he had read her mind. "You want me to track down and monitor that Shinigami don't you?" Lilly gives a short laugh and nods her head, at that Jim gives a salutes before turning to walk away." I'm on my way." Is all he says as he walks into an area of distorted space.

Lilly just shakes her head looking out over the town. "Things just got real interesting real quickly." And with that she heads down into the town.

_The next morning..._

Ichigo walks in the classroom more or less ignoring Keigo's usual greeting and plops down at his desk silently. He'd been thinking a lot after last nights event, he kept running over the scene in his head trying to make sense of it all. But the more he went over it the less sense it seemed to make. He is so deep in thought that he doesn't even hear Ishida, in fact he only finally registers that the other is there is when Ishida slams his hand down the desk. " Are you listening to me Kurosaki?"

At that Ichigo jump slightly putting his gaze on Ishida. " I'm sorry, what did you say?" Ishida sighs slightly looking rather annoyed.

" I asked if something happen last night?" Ichigo looks as if he's about to deny that anything did before he could say a word Ishida continues. "And don't try to say nothing happened, I felt the strange spiritual pressure that you were fighting against."

Orihime steps forward with a concerned look on her face. "We all felt it, but before any of us could get there it disappeared. Please tell us what happened Kurosaki-kun..." Ichigo looks at them trying to think about to say.

At his delay Tatsuki steps forward. "You might as well tell us Ichigo, not all of us will be able to help the fighting, but at the very least you can get whatever's on your mind off your chest by telling us. So stop being an ass and just tell us ready!" Tatsuki states with an annoyed look on her face.

Ichigo looks at each one of his friends, each of them giving him a slight nod with a small smile of reassurance and Chad throws in a thumbs up. Ichigo can help but smile slightly. "You guys….." But before he could say any more the teacher walks in telling them to take their seats so class can begin.

Soon enough it's lunchtime and as usual Ichigo and his friends head to the roof to eat their lunches. Once they sit down they look expectantly toward Ichigo, Chad is first one to speak up. "Tell us." Is all he states but it's enough to get the point across.

Ichigo lets out a sigh lifting hand to scratch his head. "Well…"He starts, "I went out to kill a hollow last night, not that it was a strong one or anything, in fact I took it out really quickly... But right after that I picked up an unfamiliar spiritual pressure and just when I picked where it was this guy called out to me." The others looked at him with raised eyebrows, since normal people can't see Shinigami it was odd that someone was able to spot him. "He asked me a really odd question... For whatever reason he seemed to be looking for a hollow, at first I thought he meant the one I had just killed. Before I could even answer him he pulled out a weird looking machine took one look at it and said 'Nope guess not'. Then the guy attacked me saying I was in the way. But…."

The others glance at one another before looking back at Ichigo, Orihime speaks up. "But what?" Ichigo crosses his arms deep in thought for a moment.

Finally he looks back at the group with a frown on his face. "This guy had a pet..." The others eyed him slightly but before they can make any comments he continues. "This guy had a pet hollow and he had it attack me." At this the others look greatly surprised.

Ishida is the first to speak up. "What you mean he had a pet hollow, are you saying he had control over it?" He asks while glancing to the others.

"Ah..." Ichigo replies with a slight nod. "At least that seemed to be the case. It was a pretty powerful hollow too, I had to use Bankai just to Dodge it's attacks. Though I have to say the guy wasn't a pushover either... He called himself Mickael and he had on some sort of military outfit, he also had these really weird guns..." At that Ichigo rubs the spot where Mickael had pistol whipped him. The others give him a questioning look but he just shrugs it off and continues. "It seemed like his weapons shot spiritual energy instead of bullets. Either way I knew I had to try and end it quickly..."

"So you hollowfied?" Orihime asks, Ichigo gives a slight nod. "Then it's over?"

"No..." He says with a shake of his head. "Someone stepped in and saved him. Don't ask me who, I don't know. I don't even fully know what happened really." He looks down at his hand. "One minute I am charging at him the next..." He lets out a sigh and runs a hand through his hair. "The next my vision blurred slightly and I was a good distance away from him. And before I could even begin to figure out what was going on, this lady came charging at me. At first I thought she was going to attack but she didn't. She had a device on her just like that Mickael guy had and I think she's used it to drain some of my spiritual pressure.

Once again his friends glance each other, some with confused looks others with concern. "I wonder what they're after." Chad says but this is something no one has an answer to.

"Are you going to talk to Urahara-san about this?" Orihime asks while turning her gazed Ichigo.

Ichigo just shakes his head. "There's not much to tell right now. I have a feeling this isn't the last time I am going to see them. And if I do go to talk to Urahara-san I'd rather have more to say." He says with a shrug. "I know that might not be the best idea but I want to try to handle this on my own."

Ishida adjusts his glasses slightly. "Do you really think we're is going to stand by and let you take care of this alone?" He asks, Ichigo can't help but blink slightly looking at him. "I could care less if you got Urahara involved or not. But one things for sure these guys seem to be a threat and I'm not just going to stand by and do nothing."

"I want help too!" Says Orihime and Ichigo cannot help but frown slightly. "I've gotten a lot better with my shield, I can do all kinds of things with them now! I can help out, really I can!" Ichigo can't help but glance to Chad being the only one who hasn't said anything yet. But all Chad does is gives him the thumbs up with a slight nod as if to say 'I've got your back'.

Ichigo can't help but chuckle slightly looking at his friends. "All right, all right." He says giving in, "To tell the truth I think I could really use the help. Even with Bankai I still had trouble fighting that one guy and who knows how many more there are." His friends nod with serious looks on their faces.

Shake the sudden serious mood Tatsuki punches Ichigo in the arm lightly and says. "Was that so hard?"

"Maybe..." Replies Ichigo in a teasing manner. And just like that serious moment passes and they resume lunch with the normal random topics of the day.

From a location nearby a pair of eyes watched the group, or more specifically watches a certain orange haired teenage boy...

_A few days later…..._

Ichigo is out on patrol looking for any hollow activity. He needed a break from home especially after what his father had just pulled. He had been heading down to dinner only to get bombarded by the old man from a makeshift catapult that he had set up at the bottom of the stairs. He lets out a sigh somewhat wishing a hollow would show up just so he could vent a bit. But he as having no such luck this evening, that is until he picks up a strange spiritual pressure. He stops and looks around quickly._ 'Is it that Mickael guy?' _He thinks, that is until after a moment he realizes it has a different feel to it. It felt much like the distortion he had passed through while fighting Mickael. Very quickly he spots the man in question, unlike Mickael this man was obviously a bit taller with dirty blond longer then shoulder length hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. Though he also wore the same military outfit that Mickael had and that was enough of a clue for Ichigo. Upon being spotted the man turns and starts hopping across the rooftops. "Hey wait!" Ichigo yells while following after.

It quickly occurs to Ichigo that this man might be leading him into a trap but he had to find out more about who they were. He allows his spiritual pressure to spike a bit as a way of letting his friends know that something's up. He knows that if he takes on this enemy without them they would just lecture his ears off later on. Soon enough the chase leads to a wooded area. Upon entering the woods Ichigo quickly loses sight of the man and soon enough is forced to come to a stop. He glances around clearing that he finds himself in with no sign of the man he was pursuing. He hears a slight sound off to the side, his head snaps that way. Standing on a branch of one of the trees along the edge of the clearing is that same woman as before. "Welcome to the party!" She says with a slight smirk. "I'm glad you could accept the invitation Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Shit... So it was a trap..." Ichigo states the obvious before pulling out his zanpakuto and getting on guard.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. Sorry for leaving it at cliffhanger like that but I felt it was a good place to end it. That and it's almost 5 in the morning here so I need

If all goes well I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow. And thanks this program I got called Dragon I was able to get this chapter done a faster than normal. For those who don't know what Dragon is, it a program were you talk and it types for you. It's actually helping me out a lot, I'm really bad at spelling and a lot of times it takes me longer just to spell check everything. But with this program it spell checks for me. As for the character names, I just had to put the names into the program's memory and then it will recognize it when I say the names of the characters. Anyway that's all for now. Enjoy and R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4: Party Time

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: No matter how much I'd love to, sadly I do not own Bleach.

Here's another chapter, hope you're staying tuned. And I'm sorry that took me a little longer to get this chapter up. On a different note, please keep in mind battle scenes aren't my strong point but I'm hoping to get better at it. Anyway on with the chapter.

* * *

"Welcome to the party!" Lilly says with a slight smirk. "I'm glad you could accept the invitation Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Shit... So it was a trap..." Ichigo states the obvious before pulling out his zanpakuto and getting on guard.

" If you knew it was a trap then why did you come?" She tilts her head slightly looking at him. " I suppose it really doesn't matter, no matter what way you look at it your here."

" I've come to get some answers." He takes on a fighting stance eying her for a moment then he says. "So are you going to tell me who you are or do I have to guess?"

She lets out a slight chuckle. "Sigh to disappoint but I'm not a blabbermouth like Mickael." At that she makes a slight gesture and that's when things really got started. Ichigo felt the presence behind him and to left. Without hesitation he moves Zangetsu to block it and he can't help but blink slightly. It was the man he was chasing before but now he had a pair of daggers in his hands. He had blocked the attack easily, that's not what surprised him. What had surprised him however was the fact that the man's daggers were glowing.

Ichigo's surprise pass quickly though and with a solid push he knocks the man several feet back. " You'll have to do a lot better than that to actually hit me." He says with a slight smile. At that moment he registers a sound behind him, it is almost like a charging sound. His head snaps in that direction just in time to see Lilly charging up an odd looking weapon. He has just enough time to turnaround to block the oncoming blast. The shot hits his zanpakuto and almost immediately he starts to slide backwards. He twitches slightly at this and digs his heels in deeper. Soon enough he is able to deflect the shot upward and away from him. He puts his gaze back on Lilly eyeing her weapon slightly._ 'Is that a gun?' _He thinks, he takes another look at it. _'Wait is that blade? No...' _He stares silently for a moment, outwardly he says. "Is that gun blade?"

Lilly smirks at him slightly. "I think that should be the last thing on your mind right now." As if on cue Ichigo spots movement to the right and quickly turned to counter. But before the blade can reach its mark the man dodges back into the tree line. Ichigo looks around cautiously while trying to keep Lilly in his sight. Another quick attack comes from his left and he turns to meet the attack with one of his own. Once again the man dodges back and out of his sight. He quickly hears and recognizes the same charging sound as before and turns to deal with Lilly's attack. Once again he blocks the attack but reflects it faster than he did last time. But at the same exact moment the dagger wielding man quickly moves up behind him and double slashes at his back.

Ichigo stumbles slightly taking one step forward but he quickly turns leveling out his sword to do a sideways slash. But once again his target dodges back and out a way. The teenager can't help but twitches slightly glancing around to survey his surroundings. The clearing he is in, he notes, wasn't a very large one and his enemies were using this to their advantage. After thinking for a moment, as well deflecting some attacks, Ichigo decides that it would be better to try and find a more open area. With that in mind he turns and takes off farther into the woods hoping to find a larger clearing.

Lilly can't help but let out a slight chuckle and turns her gaze to her companion. "He's either fleeing or looking for a better place to fight, let's show him that no matter where he goes it's useless." Lilly starts moving off after Ichigo hopping from branch to branch. "Let's try to finish this as fast as we can, all right Jim?" Jim just gives a slight nod and with great speed takes off after the orange haired teen.

Ichigo works his way quickly through the forest glancing here and there. He is keeping an eye out for his enemies as well as looking for a place to fight. His back is sore from the two slashes he had received and he could feel the blood oozing out of the wound. But the wound was nothing major he had received far worse in the past. A slight flash off to the side is his only warning as once again he's forced deflect another attack from Jim. The man is certainly fast, he had to give him that. Using the flat side of his blade he sends the man flying back a bit and continues moving on. But he only makes it a few steps before another attack comes flying at him. Unlike most of Jim's attacks, which were light and fast, this one has a lot of power behind it and Ichigo only has a moment to register that he has locked blades with Lilly before she sends him flying backwards.

Reacting quickly Ichigo flips himself around right before he's about to smash into a tree and instead his feet plant solidly on the trunk. Putting quite a bit of power into it Ichigo pushes off the trunk and uses the momentum to flypast Lilly and keep on moving. She twitches slightly and pulls a small crossbow looking weapon off her belt, takes aim, and starts firing. Unlike her gun blade which fires off large powerful shots, her crossbow fires off smaller weaker shots. But with the crossbow she could rapid fire whereas with the gun she could only fire off charge shots every now and again. The shots themselves seem very Quincy and when one shoots past his face Ichigo can't help but glance that way in surprise thinking for a moment that maybe Ishida had arrived.

But unfortunately he very quickly learns that is not the case and at this moment of hesitation he ends up getting hit. A few of the spiritual arrows end up embedded in his body. One in his right shoulder, one in his upper left arm, one of his right side and three in his legs. His eye twitches slightly in pain, using his free hand he removes the one from his shoulder, his side and one of the arrows in the upper part of his right leg. The rest he would have to worry about until later more shots are coming his way. He dodges in and out of the trees now slightly glad to be surrounded by a forest. That is until he dodges behind a tree to avoid an attack from Lilly only to get a cut across stomach from Jim. He counters with attack of his own. "Getsuga Tensho!" He cries out and in response a black light illuminates the area.

Ichigo continues on his way not even checking to see if his attack hit. He really needed a more open area to fight but then again that would give Lilly more opportunities to hit him. It is a chance he has to take. Silently he praise that his friends will arrive shortly. Up ahead he sees what his looking and charges into the large open area quickly turning around to face the opponents he knows that are right behind him. It seems quite at first so he uses the moment of silence to his advantage. He lefts Zangetsu and his right arm straight out placing his left hand on the outstretched arm. "Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu!" He calls out, once the smoke clears he lowers his arm to once again take on a fighting stance. From the opposite side of the clearing a number shots come flying out at him. Thanks to his greater speed he's able to dodge most of them, though some of them he has to deflect with his sword. But some of them do make it to him, if only a few, adding to the number that is already embedded into his body.

He grunts slightly in pain but gets ready for the next attack. "I must say," says Lilly as she comes into view once again standing on a branch much like before. "I'm a bit surprised at how much damage you can take." She smirked slightly tilting her head to the side. "Should have removed them all..." At that she lifts a hand and snaps her fingers. All at once Ichigo feels as if his body is on fire as the arrows embedded in him explode. The blast sends him flying a bit but he quickly flips himself over and lands on his feet. He can help his heavy breathing as blood dripped onto the ground from his many wounds.

"I have to say," he says between breaths. "That's one hell of attack you got..." She smirked slightly giving a slight nod of thanks. "But I think mine's better... Getsuga..." Right as he is about to unleash the attack he hears a shattering sound. His head snaps up and his heart drops as he sees glass like shards falling towards him as well as the nearly invisible sound blasts from the hollow known as Sky Shatter. On top of all that he sees beam like attacks mixed in. The sight of it reminds him of the description of one of the attack of the former number one Espada Coyote Starrk. Starrk had used his 'guns' to fire multiple Ceros at his enemies, Ichigo didn't have much more time to think it over. All he knew is that he had to get out of the way. He quickly moved to the side trying to get out the area attack and just when he thinks he's out of it, he finds himself face-to-face with Jim. Ichigo can't help but stare, stunned at Jim's sudden appearance, for just a moment he spots the distortion in the air behind Jim just as it closes.

Jim attacks but unlike his previous ones he slams Ichigo in the stomach sending him flying backwards right into the attack he had been trying to avoid. Unable to dodge Ichigo gets hit hard. Before he can even hit the ground he feels something snap around his neck at the same time he hears a clicking sound. Above he can hear Mickael laughing but at the same time it sounds distance. The moment the attack and let up Mickael had pulled out a small item and pointed it at Ichigo. Almost instantly a chain made of pure energy shot out of the item and had secured itself around Ichigo's neck. And the moment it was around his neck it had suppressed a good amount of his spiritual pressure thus making Ichigo a little lightheaded. "I'd say this is about over, what to you think Lilly?" He lets out a laugh with one of his nasty smirks. "The Hollow Military wins again!" He says with triumph.

Lilly moves forward with a twitch pulling out her own restraint sending another chain to snap around Ichigo's left wrist. "Shut the hell up you loudmouth!" She snapped at him while pulling on the chain to pull Ichigo's arm away from his body. "It'll be over the moment we get him back to base." She states. Ichigo's head is swimming now as more of his spiritual pressure is drained away from him.

Jim moves in on the right with another chain to restrain his other arm. He gives a much harder yank then Lilly did, as a result Ichigo loses his grip on his sword. Its sent flying several feet away where the blade embedded itself into the ground. Ichigo's energy is so low now that he can barely stay conscious. "Time to wrap things up Razor." The area in front of Ichigo distorts and inside the distortion a form can be seen. It moves forward stepping out the 'door' it had made. It wasn't a very big hollow, in fact it was about the size of a human, but it was very insect like in appearance. It moves towards the weakened teen but before it is halfway there it seems to sense something.

It's head snaps off to the side and very quickly moves back just in time to avoid the arrow that was aimed at it's head. Like a mouse caught out in the open by a cat, the hollow quickly retreats back into the distorted space. The three humans heads snap towards the direction which the shot had come from. Before any of them can act a second shot comes from a different direction, but this one is aimed at the restraint themselves. The shot hits the chain on Ichigo's right arm shattering it easily. A third shot comes forcing Jim to dodge back.

A huge blast of energy shoots between Ichigo and Lilly, easily breaking the chain. "Dammit all to hell!" She cries as the chains on Ichigo's left side disintegrate. She looks in the direction of the attack and quickly spots the young man behind it. Chad was standing there calmly his fist outstretched. Lilly twitches moving further back from Ichigo.

"Koten Zanshun! I reject!" This last attack broke the chain secured around Ichigo's neck. The teen stumbles forward slightly, the chains being the only thing to hold him up a moment ago. But the moment the last of the chains have been removed his spiritual pressure returns and that snaps him back to reality. At the sudden return of his energy it flared up slightly becoming visible around him.

He turns his gaze upwards towards Mickael and his hollow. "Oh fucking hell!" Mickael yells out motioning for his hollow to get moving. The hollow moves quickly trying to flyway.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo sends the attack flying skyward but sadly it misses the mark. He turns his head looking for the other two. He spots them just in time to see them retreat once again disappearing to a distortion in the air. Ichigo glances around a bit more making sure they really were gone. After a moment of silence he sighs and lets himself dropped to the ground.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cries out running over to him about halfway there she quietly calls upon Soten Kisshun, her healing shield. She gets over to him and drops to her knees beside him. "Are you right!" She cries out.

"Ah..." Ichigo replies with a slight tired nod. "Thanks Inoue..." He says with a slight smile. He looks up as Chad and Ishida come over. "Glad you guys could make it. You got here just in time." He says with a slight chuckle.

Ishida adjusts his glasses slightly. "What were they trying to accomplish?" He asks while glancing to the side slightly.

Ichigo shrugs slightly. "Not a clue." He replies calmly, "But I think I remember hearing them say something about a base." Ishida looks at him sharply, Ichigo spots this and shrugs again. "I'm not sure if I heard right, my head was kind of foggy at the time. Those chain seemed to drain away my energy." The others couldn't help but look concerned at this.

Orihime finishes healing Ichigo at that point, he picks himself up and stretches a bit. "What will you do now?" Asks Chad speaking for the first time since he arrived.

Ichigo is silent for a moment as he thinks this over. "I think it's time I went to Urahara-san." He finally states and the others nod in agreement. And with that the four of them head to his shop. Ichigo's friends did not want to leave his side since it seems like these people are after him. And truth be told he was glad to have the company.

* * *

That's it for now I hope I did well on the fight scene. I was going to try and make it a bit longer to make up for the lack of update yesterday but it's getting pretty late here. That and it felt like a good spot to end it at. I'm free for the next two days so I'm hoping to get another 2 to 3 chapters up. Until next time! R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5: The Calm

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now, Bleach is not mine no matter how much I wish otherwise, though the story idea is mine.

Once again here is another chapter, I know this is pretty quick for me to update considering I just put the last one. Like I had said I'm free today and tomorrow and I'm hoping to progress the story more.

To XxShadowfangxX : I'm glad you like it and I can't wait to write more. I just hope I'm able to make it as good as it is in my head.

To Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Thank you SO much for reading and reviewing my story! As for whether or not there will be yaoi... Truth be told I'm not much of a yaoi writer. At least nothing really hard-core. But who knows maybe later on I might throw in a pairing. Anyway thank you again for checking out my story, it really made my day! Love your stories, update again soon please!

To Hartanna: Yeah I haven't seen a story like this one either, at least not yet. And like I keep saying, I hope this turns out as interesting as it is in my head.

Thank you for all the reviews, I really hope you all keep coming back for more. That's it for the reviews for now, on to the story!

* * *

By the time they make it to the shop the sun is just setting on the horizon. "I hope that there is someone here..." Ichigo mutters as he looks at the shop, it looks like it might be closed for the evening. He walks up and knocks on the door. "Hey! Anybody there?" He calls out, "Hats and Clogs?" Ichigo can't help but sometimes revert using the store owners nickname. A few moments pass in silence, finally Ichigo lets out a sigh. "Guess not..." He says while he turns and starts walking away.

All at once a sliding sound fills the air followed by a slight snap as the door is flung open. Ichigo can't help but jump slightly the sound, turning. "Well well well... Kurosaki-san, what brings you here this fine evening?" Standing there in the now open doorway was the one and only Kisuke Urahara. The shop owner has in his hand the classic white fan that he is known to carry, which he was currently using to fan his face even though it wasn't a hot day.

Ichigo straightens up slightly moving a hand to rub the back of his neck. "I need to talk to you Urahara-san. Some strange stuff has been going on and I want your opinion on it."

Kisuke raises an eyebrow slightly. "Is that so... Well don't just stand there. Come on in, come on in!" He says with his usual smile on his face. He leads them to a back room and while they settle down Kisuke takes a moment to greet the others. "Anyone like some tea?" He asks in a friendly manner and some of them nod. He calls out to Tessai, his assistant, and asks him to prepare some tea for their guests. He turns his gaze back to the group of teens. "So then," He says getting a serious expression on his face while slapping his fan shut. "You said that there were some strange events going on, is that correct?"

Ichigo nods slightly, "Ah..." He says before continuing. "Have you ever heard of a group called the Hollow Military?"

"The Hollow Military?" Kisuke asks getting a slight nod from the teen. He is silent for a moment deep in thought. Then finally he replies." Nope! Never heard of them!" The others can help but sigh slightly at the cheery tone in Kisuke's voice. The shopkeeper eyes them for a moment. "Perhaps you should start from the beginning." He states, the sound of the door opening up behind him causes him to glance slightly. Tessai walks in with a tray of cups and proceeds to set down drinks in front of the guests. "Ah! Thank you Tessai." Kisuke says with a smile.

Ichigo's friends move and start drinking their tea but Ichigo just stares at his. "From the beginning huh? Well..." He proceeds to go over the events from the past couple of days. From his encounter with Mickael, to the fight in the woods. And about the strange hollows they seem to have with them. "And that's all I know." He says with a slight shrug.

Kisuke silent for a few moments obviously running the information through his mind. Finally he lifts his gaze at the small group. "Sounds like you found some Unknowns." He finally replies, the others give him confused looks. "Here let me explain." He says before any of them can question. "Sometimes there are cases where a Shinigami is killed by mysterious hollows. When these events occur the Soul Society will sent out an investigation team. But more often than not they come back with no information, at least when the Unknowns are involved." He pauses to take a sip of his tea before continuing. "These mysterious hollows are labeled as Unknown because of the fact they leave no traces behind. No spiritual pressure residue, surprisingly no damage, and no witnesses." He pauses a moment to let the information sink in.

Ishida uses the moment of silence to speak up. "So you're saying these Unknowns show up in random areas, kill the local Shinigami, and move on without causing further harm?" He questions looking a bit doubtful.

Kisuke point his white fan in his direction. "That is exactly right!" He states cheerfully. Ishida frown slightly while adjusting his glasses.

Orihime sits up slightly. "But isn't that kind of a good thing." She says tilting her head slightly and then she shakes her hands in front of her and quickly says. "Not that I'm saying that it's a good thing that anyone has to die but..." She pauses for a moment trying to think. "What was I trying to say? Oh right, isn't it a good thing that no one innocent is getting caught up in it? And isn't it kind of odd behavior for a hollow?" She asks with a questioning look.

"That is a very good question." States Kisuke moving his fan in front of his face. "They're either very intelligent or following directions." At that the four teens glance at each other.

Ichigo meets Kisuke's gaze and says. "So you're saying that these guys and these unknown hollows are connected." Kisuke looks straight into his eyes but remained silent. Ichigo sighs dropping his gaze slightly and lifts a hand to scratch his head. "Well either way they're obviously out to get me and I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle another fight against them. Their strong and they have no problem fighting as a group against one opponent."

Ishida sighs sitting down his drink and standing up. "Idiot..." He says while glaring at Ichigo. The orange head is about to say something but before he can Ishida continues. "Who said anything about you fighting alone."

Ichigo can't help but blink slightly looking at the Quincy. Then he turns his gaze to Orihime and Chad. Orihime smiles at him and says. "I'll do anything I can to help!" Chad as usual gives his silent nod and thumbs up.

Ichigo can't help but smile at his friends. "Thanks guys." He says and at that they start coming up with a schedule of who's going to be hollow hunting with Ichigo and on what days.

Kisuke Urahara watches the four quietly while hiding his face with his fan. They cannot see the frown on his face. _'I have a feeling there is more to this but I won't know for sure without more information.'_ He thinks to himself but he does not state it. He doesn't want worry them many more and besides this group has made it through a lot in the past. And he is sure they can make it through this as well. But still, part of him has doubts.

_Elsewhere..._

"Dammit all to hell!" Lilly screams as she paces back and forth. Occasionally she kicks a rock or punches a tree. "We almost had the damn kid!" This had been going on for some time now, in fact ever since they got away from Ichigo and his friends. Since then Lilly only has been swearing, pacing, and breaking random things. Off to the side her to comrades watch quietly. Mickael silently praying she doesn't take her wrath out on him and Jim is just silent. Finally she stops and drops down to the ground crossing her legs and her arms. She closes her eyes and count to ten. She sits there in silence for a bit thinking over the situation. "That was our best shot." She mutters to herself. "Now anything else we do from here on out will be expected." Her eyes snap open at that moment and she uses both her hands to scratch at her head furiously. "DAMMIT!" She yells again then allows her hands to drop back down.

Mickael glances to Jim with a look that says 'Say something'. Jim shakes his head slightly easily spotting that Mickael is afraid to be on the receiving end of Lilly's anger. Jim takes a couple steps forward than says. "What are your orders ma'am?"

Her head snaps up to look at them. Then she sighs and picks herself up finally collecting herself, at least for the most part. "What you think my orders are?" She snaps at him but she isn't nearly as loud as she was before. "We're not leaving this god damn town until we have that Ichigo kid wrapped up with a fucking bow." Mickael can't help the slight smirk that across his face at seeing his leader acting more like herself again. Jim just gives a slight nod of acknowledgment. "I want you two to go out and keep an eye on those four. Get all the information you can them. Who they are, where they live, what they can do, hell even what they had for breakfast last Tuesday." She says with a wave of the hand, Mickael snickers slightly at her joke. "I'll join you shortly, but for now I need to make a report back to base. They're not going like this..." She lets out a slight sigh then collects herself putting her gaze back on the two. "Dismissed." She states simply and the two salute to her before heading out.

She watches them go quietly and then pulls out a cell phone. She hits a couple of buttons and then holds it to her ear. "Hello? Yeah it's me. We didn't get him. There was a complication... I know... I know... But he had help. Yeah you heard me right. No it wasn't any other Shinigami, it was three kids with spiritual powers. Yeah that's right. They seem to be friends of his, we've seen him with them a number times throughout the day. I'm having my team gather info on them as we speak. Do you think the higher ups would be interested in them? I see, I understand so just the main target then? All right. What was that? Yeah... Yeah the kids did see us. Yes, I understand, no witnesses... Good day sir." At that she snaps cell phone closed and turns her gaze to the town. "Kind of feel bad for the kids. The next time we meet I can't hold back. Next time I'll have to unleash Blade Dancer..." At the mention of it's name Blade Dancer appears next to Lilly. A metal on metal sound is heard as it rubs a few of it's blades together.

* * *

That's it for now, I was going to make it longer but this seemed like a good spot to end at. I hope you enjoyed! Until next time! R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6: The Storm

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: ... No... just no...

I'm getting very anxious and that's because it's getting close to the part of the story that I want it to be at.

To darkangel1992: Well then I'm glad you're staying tuned and reviewing. As you can see I don't get many reviews, so I don't know how many people are actually reading this. As for yaoi... I might just put something in later on but nothing too hard-core. Maybe some cuddling and kissing scenes but first we have to get that far.

A quick note before we get started, I would love to see more reviews it helps to inspire me when I write the next chapter. Anyway on with the chapter!

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the second encounter, Lilly and her team has since made several attempts. Unfortunately so far none of them have been successful. Despite her own words she couldn't bring herself to go all out on these children. It reminded her too much of... She pushes that thought aside, it does her no good to think about the past. She is a soldier of the Hollow Military and must continue to prove her worth.

She adjusts her position slightly on the tall building that she is currently sitting on. She holds a pair of binoculars to her eyes. "They should be coming out shortly." She mutters to herself while watching the school. As if on cue the school bell rings signaling the end of the day and the students start pouring out eager to head home. After a few moments the group she's looking for comes out and like they have been for the past week and a half they moved together.

She picks herself up and starts following them across the rooftops. Almost every day since second encounter the four of them would go to this odd looking candy shop. They would spend a few hours in it before heading home without buying anything. At least two of them would head home, Ichigo would head home followed by one of his friends and would be there long enough to change into his Shinigami form. One of the other three would always accompany him and then the two of them would patrol the town. Ichigo is barely by himself anymore and that made her job a lot more difficult.

Unknown to Lilly and her comrades, Ichigo and his friends were going to Urahara's shop to use his training ground to sync up their attacks. It was Ishida's idea, he had reasoned that since the enemy was using synchronized attacks, that they should to. They have made a lot of progress since then and were beginning to work well as a team. Ichigo had been surprised about the progress his friends had made their own abilities. He knew Ishida and Chad were always good fighters but since last time he had really fought next to them they had improved greatly. But Orihime was the bigger shock, true to her words she can now do all kinds of things with her shields. One that they knew would be very useful was her ability to capture, contain, and redirect attacks. She could easily use this to redirect one of their missed attacks or redirect one of the enemy's attacks back at them.

Lowering her binoculars Lilly can help but sigh slightly as the group walks into the odd store. "That can't be a normal shop..." She states while staring at the building. She stands there silently for a moment contemplating her options. "Yo Jim." She says and in moments Jim steps out of nowhere to stand beside her. He gives her a salutes which she waves off. "I hate to ask but..."

Before she can continue Jim gives a slight nod. "You want me to infiltrate the building and learned what they're doing inside." She nods her head a bit, she can help the slight grin that crosses her face. Jim always had a way of knowing what she wanted before she had a chance to ask. Jim gives another salute while saying. "I'm on my way ma'am." He turns his gaze to the shop, surveying the area for a moment. Once he is sure the coast clear he uses his extreme speed to get right up next to the door which is slightly open. He glances inside quietly, watching and listening for a moment. Then he slips inside and starts making his way through the building. He continues to keep on guard, listening to every single sound and peering around every single corner or into any rooms he comes upon.

Abruptly he senses someone behind him and quickly turned around. He can't help but pause slightly at the sight of a young black haired girl standing there staring at him. "You're not supposed to be here." She says in a low voice. He blinks slightly at this and opens his mouth to say something. But before he can get out any words the young girl suddenly appears right in front of him. He barely has time to raise his arms to block the fierce punch she sends his way.

The force of the punch is startling and since Jim wasn't expecting it, he is sent flying backwards. He hears the sound of running behind him then hears. "Batter up!" He glances and the first thing that catches his eyes is a head of red hair. The next thing that catches his eyes is the giant metal bat. With a quick twist he flips himself over and instead of getting hits by the bat, he uses the momentum of the swing to propel himself forward. As he approaches a corner he kicks off one of the walls to send himself quickly down the new hall. He can hear the two children pursuing after him but he does not take the time to glance back. He turns into a room and stops upon seeing that there's no other way out save for the way he came in. He quickly moves to leave only to find the little girl coming down upon him for another punch. Once again he lifts his arms to block right before her fist connects. But because she had jumped into the air to do a downward punch he was not sent flying backwards.

But something did happen, none of them had been paid attention to where the intruder was standing. Jim had unknowingly positioned himself over the hidden door that led to the training area. The sound of splintering wood fills the air and Jim suddenly has the feeling free falling.

Down in the training ground the others were unaware of the activity above. Even Kisuke and Tessai had taken a moment of their time to watch the teens practice. That is they were unaware until a smashing sound caught all their attention. All of them look towards the top of the ladder that leads down just in time to see the collection of falling wood and the two forms among the debris. "That's one of those military guys!" Ichigo calls out and takes off in that direction. The others follow quickly behind him.

While falling Jim takes a quick look around, under normal circumstances he might have lets the look of surprise cross his face at such a strange room. But at the moment he didn't have time to be surprised. The girl is moving to punch him again. He pushes away from her a bit, flips himself around and kicks off her body like it was a springboard. He didn't have much time to determine what direction to push off to. So he had chosen at random and ends up further inside the strange room. He easily lands on one of the rock formations and takes a moment to truly survey his surroundings. A movement to the right catches his attention and he turns getting on guard. Standing on another rock formation is Ishida, his bow out an arrow pointed right at Jim. "I wouldn't move if I were you." He states calmly and coldly.

He spots something out of the corner of his eye and glances over her shoulder slightly just-in-time see Ichigo land behind him zanpakuto in hand. "You're surrounded." Ichigo states pointing his sword at the guy. "You might as well give up and start talking." Jim just stares at him quietly. The silence goes on for a few more moments. "What not gonna say anything?" He questions. "Or are you a strong and silent type?"

When Jim doesn't reply Ichigo can help but sigh slightly. "You seem to think that you have the upper hand." Jim finally states, speaking for the first time that Ichigo can recall. Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly getting more on guard. "I've seen enough. I'll take my leave now." Jim says as he pulls out a small container. Ichigo charges expecting an attack but he doesn't expect the blinding flash of light that meets his eyes. Even though his is temporarily blinded he can still hear the man's voice as he says. "Come Razor, open the way." His vision clears just-in-time to see the distorted space close up and disappear.

"Dammit!" Ichigo can't help but yell and then sighs. He hops down off the rock and rejoins the others just as Ishida does. "Wonder what he was doing here." Ichigo says once he gets over to the others.

Ishida adjusts his glasses. "From his behavior and from what he said I'd have to assume he was simply scouting the place out. And if that's the case that means they've been watching us." The others can help but frown greatly at this.

"So you're saying," Ichigo starts. "That these guys have been following us around without our knowledge. And that they most likely know where we live?" Ishida gives a slight nod and Ichigo can't help but gets a slightly angry look. "These guys better not go after my family."

"If that was their plan I think they would've done it by now." Ishida states in a matter of fact kind of way.

Ichigo just nods slightly. "Ah... I think you're right but I think I'm going to call it quits early today." The others nod slightly in understanding, they know he's concerned about his family. Ichigo glances to Chad. "Give me an hour or two before coming over. Then we'll head out on patrol." Chad gives a slight nod, tonight is his turn. "Whatever these guys are trying to accomplish I wish they would just give up on it already and just leave me alone." And the others can't help but agree.

_Just outside the shop..._

Lilly can't help but pace back and forth on top of the building starting to get a bit worried about Jim. Then something catches her attention out of the corner of her eye and she turns to look. She can't help but give out a slight sigh of relief upon seeing the distorted space opening up in front of her. Jim steps out and Lilly can't help the look of surprise that crosses her face upon seeing his dirty and slightly disheveled uniform. Jim though seems unconcerned and simply brushes off the dust and dirt while picking off pieces of broken wood here and there, tossing them to the side. "What happened?" Lilly finally asks.

Jim lifts his head to look at Lilly and gives a salutes. "I'm sorry to say ma'am, but I was discovered. But I was able to find some unusual activity below the building."

Lilly can't help but blink slowly still rather surprised that Jim of all people had been found. Normally no one could find Jim unless he lets them. Finally shaking off the thought she puts her focus on what was said. "What you mean BELOW the building?" She questions.

"There appears to be a large underground chamber below the shop. It seems like the target is using that area to train in." Jim simply states.

Lilly sighs running a hand through her hair. "Great... While we're here try to come up with plan to deal with the target, the damn kid is focused on getting stronger. That's the last thing we need!" She says throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Having trouble I take it?" Questions a cocky voice and Lilly can't help but turn her glare on the new arrival. Mickael raises his hands with a woah look. "Hey, hey... I'm just asking... Got the supplies you asked for. They are already at our temp base." He glances down at the small shop and nods his head slightly in that direction. "Looks like they're leaving for the day."

Lilly follows his gaze down to the small shop, she can easily see the group of teens making their way home. But unlike all previous times the orange haired teen heads off on his own. Lilly smirks slightly at this. "It's about god damn time! Alright boys, we're going to hit that kid and hit him hard." Mickael lets out a hearty laugh with a look that says 'this is going to be fun'. Jim just gives a slight nod heading off to get into position while Mickael does the same. "There's no fucking way that I'm going to let this kid get off this time." She says as she quickly moves into position herself.

Ichigo, unaware of his followers, quickly makes his way in the direction of his house. It's starting to get dark out and the streets are empty. At this time of day people are usually having dinner or watching TV. So Ichigo is totally off guard and deep in thought. A quick motion to his left added with the sound of metal hitting something solid snaps him back to reality. He whips his head in that direction slightly surprised at the sight he sees. Standing there, his blades out, is Jim. There was only one thing keeping those blades away from Ichigo, a shield. And not just any shield one Orihime's shields. The sound of a hollow wail causes Ichigo to look in a different direction. He can clearly see Mickael on top of his hollow dodging a barrage of Ishida's Quincy arrows. Another sound once again catches his attention redirecting his gaze a different way. Not that far from him he sees a very pissed off looking Lilly being blocked by Chad. Upon feeling a hand on his shoulder he glances that way spotting Orihime beside him. "Are you all right Kurosaki-kun?" She asks with a concerned look on her face.

He offers her a slight smile then says. "I'm fine. You guys really didn't need to follow me." At that moment Orihime redirects her shield to block an oncoming attack by Jim from a different direction. "But I am kinda glad you did." He states as an afterthought and Orihime can't help but smile that.

At that moment they hear Lilly's enraged yelling. "Why do you kids insist on fighting? Why do you keep putting your lives online?" With a strong shove she pushes Chad back and charges at Ichigo again. Chad grabs her arm to toss her back but before he can complete the motion she grabs him and flipping him over her and slams his head into the ground. "If you had just stayed out of the way things would've been so much better! Why do you have to be so god damn stupid and throw your lives away like this?" She yells and frustration.

Those within hearing range can't help but glance to each other in surprise. Orihime is the first to speak up. "We're not throwing our lives away! We're protecting a friend!" She calls out. "Why do you keep attacking Kurosaki-kun?"

Lilly continues speaking as if she doesn't hear the question. "Friends? Friends? Friends mean nothing when the Hollow Military is involved!" She cries out ducking down to avoid a punch from Chad and quickly moves and kicks his legs out from under him.

"Commander!" Yells Mickael from nearby. "Get a hold of yourself!" It looks as if he would say more but he is unable to do to the fact that he's forced to dodge more attacks from Ishida.

"You kids want to play soldier? Then so be it and know that you asked for this!" She practically screams at the top of her lungs. "Blade Dancer! Cut them to ribbons!" At that moment Chad moved up behind Lilly hit her while her back was turned. But before he can get within inches of her a blur to the left catches his attention. That's the only warning he gets, on top of the sound of metal on metal, before pain racks his body. Before he even knows what hit him, Chad collapsed to the ground. The others callout to him but he is already unconscious.

"Holy fucking hell?" Mickael screams. "She unleashed! Get the hell out of there Jimmy!" Mickael calls out, for going his own battle to get further away from the area. Jim on the other hand, calls upon his hollow to make an opening in the air for him and quickly disappears into it.

The three remaining teens get on guard. Ichigo finally pulls out his badge and separates his soul from his body. Then he unsheathed Zangetsu and gets into a fighting stance next to Orihime. Ishida appears on a wall near by and readies his bow. But the sudden movement catches the hollow's attention and before anyone can even react it strikes at him. "Ishida! NOOO!" Yells out Orihime, she can't help but cry at the sight. Ishida falls to the ground with a dull thud, like with Chad he didn't even have a chance to react.

The hollow was standing over Ishida now looking like it might make the final blow. Ichigo charges at Blade Dancer giving out a battle cry. It turns to look at him raising it's blades then comes at him at full force. They trade several blows doing equal much damage to each other. Lilly watches the scene only half aware of what's taking place in front of her. Images of the past flashed through her mind, the warm faces of her parents, the happy smiles of her friends... Then the image of her own crying face as a child reflected in the metal walls in the back of an unknown van as it takes her to God knows where. She stares numbly at the crying girl before her. "DAMMIT!" Lilly screams while shaking with rage. "Dammit all to hell! Blade Dancer! Stand down and retreat!" She calls out to it, at first it seems like it will not respond. "Now!" She calls out again and at that it finally jumps back and moves off. She turns her gaze on the two staring at them quietly for a moment before turning taking off herself.

Ichigo is breathing heavy and bleeding greatly but he stays standing. He turns his gaze to Orihime and says. "Heal them! Quickly Inoue!" Orihime nods quickly and runs over. Though weak Ichigo helps move Ishida over to where Chad is laying so she can heal both at once. Afterwards he can't help but collapse into a sitting position next to her. "That was... That thing was insanely powerful... Why didn't they use it before now?" He can help but ask as he watches Orihime work.

She shakes her head slightly. "I don't know..." She replies. "But why did she call it off? And what was she yelling about?" Orihime frowns slightly. "She almost sounded sad..." Ichigo nods slightly having caught the tone in Lilly's voice too. The two of them remained silent from that point on not knowing what to say. Soon enough Chad and Ishida are fully healed and conscious. Ichigo goes over with them what they missed. And after a short talk they decide it might be best if they all go on patrol tonight.

_Elsewhere..._

Lilly is standing on a tall building overlooking the town. She stares out silently having shaken her rage off some time ago. Mickael and Jim are standing near by watching her, waiting to see what she'll do. "I'm going to go and get a drink." She finally states without looking at them.

Mickael takes a step forward. "I don't think this is the best time for you to get drunk." He states calmly being serious for once. "And besides you know how you get when you're intoxicated..." She turns her eyes to him giving him a rather nasty glare. He lifts his hands in response while saying. "All right. Fine, you're the boss." He says moving back, Lilly glares at him a moment more before hopping off the building and moving further into town. "Think we should keep an eye on her?" He questions Jim while glancing to him. The quiet man gives a slight nod before moving off. Mickael sighs and follows after. "I just hope that we don't lose track of her..."

Lilly wanders her way through the town only half paying attention to where she's going. Finally after a bit she finds what she's looking for. She stops in front of a small bar and stares blankly at the blinking open sign before walking in. She moves over to the bar and orders a drink, downs it in one shot, then orders another. This goes on for a few hours until finally she's asked to leave the bar because it's closing time. In which she pays, walks over to the door and flipped the guy off before heading out.

She wanders around town caught up in her own thoughts and numb to the rest world. That is until she bumps into somebody, her head snaps up to look that individual. "Watch where you're going!" She snaps at them then stares quietly.

"Sor.. Sorry!" Comes hurried reply as the girl turns to look at her. Orihime stop short and stares at Lilly. "YOU!" They both cry at the same time. Orihime moves away from her and gets on guard. But Lilly just stands there and stares at her. Then Lilly sighs turning away from her and starts walking away while muttering something along the lines of 'I don't want to deal with this right now...' Orihime can't help but blink at this then calls after her. "Wait a minute!"

Lilly glances over her shoulder slightly. "Just get out of here kid, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now..." She continues on swaying a little bit. Orihime frowns slightly and pulls out her cell phone, she hits a couple of buttons on it and readies a text message. The four teens had decided that when they go patrolling they would split a little bit but they would still stay in the same area. And also that if anything happens they would send a text message to alert the others if something was up.

But Orihime doesn't send it right away, she hopes that maybe she can get some answers from this woman. "Why..." She starts a bit nervous at first remembering what happened to Chad and Ishida before. She collects her courage and tries again. "Why are you after Ichigo?"

"Huh?" Lilly says glancing at her slightly. "Why? That's my job." Orihime gives her a confused look and she sighs. "Look kid, it's my mission. And that's all there is to it..." She stops walking looking down to the ground, Orihime watches her carefully. "I have to do what they tell me to do..." She says as if she's talking more to herself than anything else. "If I don't..."

Orihime watches her in silence then dares to ask. "What will happen if you don't?"

Lilly turns her gaze to the teen. "I'll die..." Orihime looks at her in surprise. "If I don't prove my worth they'll kill me. Simple as that." She runs a hand through her hair starting to look stressed. "They'll kill me if I can't do my job. They'll fuck up my mind if I don't obey..." She looks like she might be on the verge of tears. "They'll hunt me down if I try to run... There is nothing I can do... Except obey..."

Orihime takes a step forward. "There has to be something you can do." She says trying to be reassuring. "I mean, you're so strong, there has to be away..."

"There isn't!" Lilly cries out gripping her head with both her hands. "There isn't..." She tries to hold back a sob. She focuses on Orihime and lowers her hands. "Just stay out of it... Please... I'll tell my superiors that your dead... If you don't... I'll have to kill you... So please... Seeing you and your friends... It reminds me of my past and I just can't take it!" She wraps her arms around herself. "I thought I had gotten over this... I thought I had put these feelings behind me..."

Orihime can't help but feel bad for her and moves closer to try to comfort her. "Hey! Get away from her Inoue!" Upon hearing the voice both ladies glance that way. Seems like the others have found them without the need for the text and Orihime moves to intercept them to tell them it's fine.

But upon spotting Ichigo Lilly's expression seems to harden and within a split second she pulls out her crossbow. She takes aim while crying out. "YOU!"

At that moment someone appears behind Lilly and grabs hold of her. "Okay, you've had WAY too much to drink." Says Mickael as he tries to pull the weapon out of her hand. But he only gets punched in the face for his effort. "OW! Hey! Quit it! I'm trying to help you out here!" He calls out struggling with the drunken woman. He looks at the group of teens and says. "Sorry about this, but she's really not up for a fight right now. Yo Jimmy! Mind opening up a portal?" He says to the open air with his usual smirk on his face.

Right behind them the air seems to open up. Standing in the distortion is Jim. "How many times must I say it's... Just call me Jim." Mickael let's out a slight laugh then a curse as he struggles to move Lilly back, Jim moves forward to help.

The others get over to Orihime getting on guard but at the same time watching the odd scene with a bit of confusion. Two full-grown men trying to lead a shorter drunken enraged woman, to be honest it was quite the sight. Ichigo starts to move forward but stops when he feels Orihime place a hand on his arm. "Just... Just let them go..." She says while meeting his gaze he almost asks why until he sees the sad expression on her face. Ichigo lets out a sigh and sets Zangetsu on his shoulder and stands there and watches them disappear into the distortion.

Once they're gone Ichigo looks to Orihime. "So what happened?" He asks looking her over to make sure she is in hurt, a bit concerned. "She didn't hurt you did she?" Orihime shakes her head slightly so Ichigo restates his first question. And so she tells them about the conversation she had with the drunken woman.

_Elsewhere in a location far from Karakura Town..._

A soldier walks into a large room glancing around here and there clearly searching for someone. He looks to one of the people nearby. "Where's the Colonel at?" He asks.

The person glances up at the soldier. "It's his day off, so where do you think he is?" The man states calmly.

The soldier rolls his eyes then asks. "So he's conning some of the new recruits into playing poker with him again?" The man nods and the soldier sighs. "I see... Thanks." He says turning and gives a wave over his shoulder while heading out.

The soldier heads through the facility until he reaches the lounge area. Upon arrival the soldier quickly spots who he's looking for and he walks over and gives a salutes. "Sir, I have a report for you." The man states.

The Colonel glances at the soldier. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" He says with a bit of annoyance.

The soldier stiffened slightly then continues. "I have report from the team in Karakura Town. You had said that whenever one comes in to let you know immediately."

The Colonel raises an eyebrow. "So get on with it already."

The soldier nods slightly. "As of yet the team hasn't been able to secure the target."

The Colonel sighs slightly. "Well it sounds to me like you ain't got nothin' to report. Tch, fine. Guess I'll just have to send Major Lexi to clean up your fuckin' mess." The man says with a bit of annoyance. The soldier nods and starts moving off. "Oh, one more thing," he pauses and waits for the Colonel to continue. "Tell him to treat it like an extraction." The soldier salutes and heads off quickly.

_The next morning..._

Lilly wakes up with a massive hangover, she rubs her head slightly while cursing. And then she moves to pull herself out of her tent. They had a camp set up just outside the town but still in view of it. "What's for breakfast? I'm starving." She asks looking over to where others should be making breakfast.

A different voice answers make her stand up straight. "Breakfast will have to wait. If a soldier can't get the job done then they shouldn't get to eat." The new voice says in a calm cold manner.

Lilly instantly salutes. "Major Alexander!" She says with a slightly startled tone. While thinking, _'Dammit all to hell... Things just got a lots more complicated...'._

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. There was a bit more drama than I was initially planning. But it somehow works out better this way, at least I think so. And this is by far the longest chapter I've ever written. Anyway I hope you tune in for the next one! Things are about to get interesting! R&R please! Oh! And if anybody can get the reference between this chapter and chapter 5 gets a cookie!


	7. Chapter 7: The Spilt

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: Alexander is another character of mine other than that I do not own Bleach.

To XxShadowfangxX: Yes... Yes he is... BIG trouble.

Another quick note, I'm more following the storyline of the mange then the anime. In short the Mod Soul story arc has not taken place. Anyway here we go with another chapter!

* * *

Lilly instantly salutes. "Major Alexander!" She says with a slightly startled tone. While thinking, _'Dammit all to hell... Things just got a lots more complicated...'_.

Major Alexander stands there quietly observing Lilly with a critical eye. The Major is a rather tall man perhaps as tall as Jim if not maybe taller, he appears to be in his 30s. He has short dirty blond hair which was currently covered with his military hat. He also has striking blue eyes which are currently hard to see because of the brim of his hat.

The sound of moving fabric redirects both their attention as Mickael pulls himself out of his tent. Upon spotting the Major, Mickael can't help but snap up straight while saying. "What the hell is Major Alex doing here?"

"Mickael!" Lilly yells at him sending a worried glance towards the Major.

"That's quite all right Lieutenant Lilly." Alexander says calmly. "If Corporal Mickael continues to use such a disrespectful tone I will simply have to silence him," A very dangerous look crosses the Major's face. "By cutting out his tongue."

Mickael quickly clamped his mouth shut and moves over to stand by Jim who is already standing at attention. In fact he had been awake long before the other two and had seen the Major arrive. Mickael falls in line next to Jim and Lilly moves to stand next to them. "What brings you here Major Alexander Sir?" Lilly questions in the most respectful way she can.

Alexander eyes the group quietly for a moment before answering. "From this moment on I am in charge of this operation. You will do as I say when I say it. Is that understood?" They give the collective response of 'Yes Sir!'. He gives a slight nod before continuing. "Any questions?"

Lilly clears her throat slightly. "I may ask Sir, when was the order given for you to be involved?"

Alexander turns his blue eyes to her. "The order was given last night." He states simply.

She can help but blink slightly at this. "Last night Sir? That if I may also ask, how did you get here so quickly Sir?"

He lets out a slight unamused chuckle. "Considering the fact that it had already taken you so long. And based on the fact the leaders are greatly interested in this one. I had predicted that it was only a matter time before they would give the order for me to come here. So I took it upon myself to come here long before the order was given." Lilly and Mickael get surprised expressions on their faces. "That's correct, I've been watching your failures. I'm greatly disappointed in your team, usually your group does so much better than this." He states coldly as if he had read their minds. "Any other questions?" They remain silent and he gives a slight nod. "Good." He states simply turning his back to them and looking out over the town. "From this point on we will be following my plans, though I believe only one will be necessary. Oh and another thing, from this moment on we will be treating this as an extraction." He returned his gaze to Lilly and watches her expression carefully. "Is your team up for that?"

Lilly salutes again while trying to keep her body from shaking. "Of course Sir." Is all she states, fearful of saying anymore or of saying the wrong thing. Alexander seems satisfied with this answer and gives a slight nod before turning his gaze to the town.

"We begin tonight at sunset. Begin preparations." He orders and they quickly move to obey because that's all they can do.

_Later that evening just before sunset..._

Ichigo is standing in midair looking out over his hometown, he's in his Shinigami form and is supposed to be on patrol. But at the moment he's to deep in thought, he can't help but rerun the conversation between Orihime and that woman through his mind. He can't help but wonder if she is truly an unwilling participant in some kind of secret war or if it was all simply a lie to get them off guard. He sighs slightly then turns his gaze to the sky watching the storm clouds rolled in. '_It's going to rain soon...'_ He can't help but think, oh how he hates the rain. He pulls out his cell phone and sends a text to the other and it read 'I'm calling it for the night. It's been quiet and it's going to rain soon.'. His cell phone beeps alerting him that the message has been sent. He nods at this putting his cell phone away and starts to head for home. But halfway there, the sound and sight of some kind of explosion catches his eyes. "Dammit!" He mutters and quickly heads off in that direction.

He pulls out his phone again and sends an alert to his friends about the explosion and as to where it is. He also tells them that he is heading there and that they should meet him there. Once this new message has been sent he slips his phone away and puts all his focus in to getting to the location as fast as possible. Soon enough he arrives at the location and can't help but stop and stare in surprise at the giant hollow that stands before him. It is centaur like in appearance, size wise it is as big as a house if not bigger. At the end of it's thick arms it has giant spiked clubs instead of hands. Another spiked club could be found at the end of it's serpent like tail. From the looks of it, it had already demonstrated it's power by taking out an empty office building.

"You're a big one aren't you?" Ichigo can't help but question it. He pulls Zangetsu off his back. "Well, as they say the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" He says as he lifts his zanpakuto then calls out. "Getsuga Tensho!" He sends the powerful attack the hollow which hits it dead on kicking up a bunch of dust in the process. Ichigo stands there in midair waiting for the dust to clear some to see how effective the strike was. Before it does a large spiked club comes shooting out of the dust cloud faster than he could have ever expected. It crashes into him before he can even react and sends him flying to the ground. A small crater is created as a result of the impact. Just as he's about to pull himself out of the hole a shadow descends upon him. His head snaps up and he barely has time to lift his sword to block the oncoming attack. It hits him hard and he is forced down onto his knees.

"I honestly find it rather surprising that the others had such a hard time with you." States a calm and cold voice, Ichigo glances that way slightly. Standing there on a building overlooking the parking lot that Ichigo had been knocked into is Major Alexander. Their eyes meet and Ichigo can't help but feel the malice coming off of this man.

"Who...?" Ichigo tries to state but the hollow increase the pressure forcing Ichigo down further.

Alexander gives a humorless chuckle. "Who I am is of no concern to you. Just know that your life will end this night. Hold him right there Bonecrusher." The man said calmly as he pulls out an item that looks similar to a grenade. He pulls the pin on it and tosses it toward Ichigo. The teen's eyes widened slightly as its hits the ground, rolls and comes to a stop right next to his legs. Then it explodes in a massive blast of spiritual energy and he can't help the cry of pain that escapes his lips.

Bonecrusher keeps it's limb right where it is despite the explosion and seems unfazed by it. Once the smoke clears it's easy to see Ichigo doesn't have much left in him already. Alexander gives a short nod at this and lifts a hand giving a silent signal to those nearby. Instantly Bonecrusher lifts his arm slightly and the moment he does, Jim and Razor position themselves right behind Ichigo on either side. Before he can even begin to fall to the ground, they pull out a chain and wrap it around his neck. Then they each move and wrap the ends around his wrists. But even after doing so, they still keep a tight grip on it. This chain is similar to the energy restraints that they had used before, it has already all but drained Ichigo's spiritual pressure, but unlike the energy chains this one is made of a strong metal.

Lilly appears standing before the orange haired Shinigami, she stares at him quietly for moment. Then she pulls out a glove, if one were to look they would see that it appears to be similar to the glove Rukia would always use to pull Ichigo soul out of his body. But that was clearly not what she was going to do right now. She slips on the glove while glancing to Jim. "Make sure you got a good hold on him. I've never pulled one out of a living being, so I have no idea how he's going to react." Jim gives a slight nod tightening his hold.

"Get a move on already." Says Major Alexander a bit annoyed. "Who knows how long Corporal Mickael will be able to hold off those other annoyances." Lilly gives a slight nod and lifts her hand and plunges it right into Ichigo's chest. A scream cuts through the air, Ichigo struggles in vain against the force that suddenly assaults him. It almost feels as if he's being ripped in two and in away he is. Lilly feels around a bit at first trying to locate the very thing she's looking for. After a moment she does and she starts to pull. Soon enough her hand withdraws from Ichigo's chest, in her grip is something red. The more she pulls the more that is drawn out and soon red gives way to white. She continues to struggle for a moment, as if whatever it is does not want to be drawn out. Finally she digs in her heels and pulls with all her might. She stumbles back slightly as the thing she has been pulling on finally gives way.

Almost instantly a very nasty hollow growl is heard. Lilly turns her gaze towards it and finds herself holding the tail of a human size white hollow with red stripes along it's body. It has long white hair flowing wildly down it's back, it also has red tufts of fur on it's wrists. There is also a row of spikes on each shoulder. Upon it's face two red streaks race down across it's eyes and continues down until they disappears under it's chin. Lilly can't help but find her gaze drawn to it's yellow glowing eyes as it stares right at her. Her freehand reaches towards her energy shackles but right before she can get a grip on it, the hollow sends her flying with just a flick of it's tail.

A shadow descends upon the hollow and it turns as Bonecrusher tries to bring down one of it's club like appendages on top of it. It lifts both it's hands, easily stopping Bonecrusher's attack. A red glow fills the area as the hollow fires off two Ceros from both it's hands. The attack rips through Bonecrusher's arm completely severing the limb and knocking Bonecrusher back as it gives a pain filled wail. "Kill the boy quickly and secure that hollow!" Snaps Major Alexander, as if in response to those words alone the hollow sets it's gaze on Jim and Razor. Jim has just pulled out one of his daggers and was getting ready to strike. But the last thing he was expecting was an enraged hollow punch to the face. Razor's head snaps in the direction that his master sent flying. Then a red glow makes Razor look back just in time to see a weaker Cero pointing at him. Razor tries to move but he still gets hit and like his master is sent flying.

Upon being released Ichigo drops down on to his stomach still weak, the chain was still wrapped around him. The hollow regards him for a moment moving a bit closer but a movement to the left attracts it's attention. It's Lilly and she is standing on a building her gun blade point in their direction and it looks like it's just about charged. Almost instantly, the hollow appears in front of her and snacks the gun blade clear out of her hand. It lifts it's other clawed hand to bring it down upon her. She just barely dodges back and in a panic calls out. "Blade Dancer!" Her hollow quickly moves to help her, slashing wildly at the enraged hollow. But every hit that Blade Dancer does almost instantly heals. "It has instant rejuvenation!" Lilly can't help but gasp.

While this battle is going on, Ichigo finally collects himself enough to open his eyes. His mind is still a blur but he can clearly hear the sound fighting somewhere nearby. He still can't comprehend exactly what happened, so he just lays there trying to piece his memories together. The sound of footsteps nearby draws his attention and he glances that way slightly. But he can't quite tell who it is that is standing right in front of him, that is until he is that voice again. "Damn idiots, can't get anything right... Looks like I'll have to take matters into my own hands." Says Alexander as he reaches his hands into his pockets and pulls out a pair of brass knuckles. He slips them on, balling his hands into fists. The brass knuckles glow slightly with spiritual energy. Then he takes aim right Ichigo's head. "Your life end now boy." He states swings his arm down but before the hit can reach Ichigo a white clawed hand grabs the Major's wrist. Alexander sets his gaze upon the hollow and moves to swing his other arm at it. But the hollow reacts faster shoving him back always. He collects himself quickly getting on guard but he can help but notice that the hollow has put itself between him and the boy. "Tch... It seems the target has form some sort of bond with the kid. How annoying."

Major Alexander glances around slightly, assessing the damage done by the hollow. Jim and his hollow were down for the count from one hit alone. Bonecrusher was heavily damaged from the two hits it had sustained. Lilly and her hollow were no better condition either, they were still standing for now, but it doesn't look like she has much fight left in her. Alexander gets an agitated look before straightening up and placing a hand to communication device set in his ear. "All forces fall back." Is all he says before he pulls out another grenade looking object which he quickly tosses down. Almost instantly the area is shrouded by a smoke so thick that one would have a hard time seeing their hand in front of their face.

Ichigo can't help but cough slightly as the smoke gets into his lungs. Soon enough the smoke in the area clears, and other than the signs of battle, there is no sign of the Hollow Military soldiers in the area. Ichigo blink slightly glancing around as best he can from his position on the ground. An extremely loud triumphant hollow wail fills the air, Ichigo's gaze snaps to the hollow standing not that far from him. His eyes widened the sight of it. He has never seen this hollow before but he feels as if he KNOWS this hollow.

Once it's howl dies off it turns its gaze toward Ichigo and starts moving towards him. The teen's mind is nothing but a tornado of blurred thought. He tries to will his body to move but it doesn't. The chain is still on him depleting his energy. His breathing quickened as he continues try to get his body into action but it only shakes slightly from the attempt. He is trapped before a being that he knows, yet doesn't know. And all he can do is stare wide-eyed at the hollow that now stands but a few feet in front of him, gazing down upon him with it's glowing yellow eyes.

Then the rain came...

* * *

AND... That's it for now. I hope you have enjoyed the cliffhanger. I should have the next one up by tomorrow if all goes well.

Oh and for those who want to know the look that I'm going for with Ichigo's hollow just go to youtube and look up the video called Korn - Get Up : Ichigo Vs kageroza AMV by evilpowa911

Until next time! R&R please!


	8. Chapter 8: A Name at Last

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: Don't go there... XD

To anon: Thank you very much. =D

To darkangel1992: Yeah, sorry it took so long for him to show up but I had to build up the plot to get to that point or it wouldn't have looked right to me. Thanks for continuing to read my story.

Anyway here we go for another round, I hope you're still staying tuned! Because here is where the real fun begins!

* * *

Then the rain came...

It pounds the ground hard and fast. It is loud in Ichigo's ears but he could barely hear it over the sound of his own heartbeat.

It feels like the moment is held in time, he couldn't move, he couldn't think, and it's just stands there looking down at him. Finally it lifts one of it's clawed hands towards him, he can't help but flinch slightly in response. But it surprises him when the hollow's hand reaches out for the chain. The moment it's hand comes in contact with the chain there is a sizzling sound. The hollow retracts it's hand, which appears to be smoking a bit as well as a little burnt. But soon after it heals, the hollow seems to regard it's hand for a moment. Then it moves forward with both hands and starts unraveling the chain from around his arms, despite the fact that it was burning the hollow in the process. Ichigo just lays there, his mind still a whirl and his body still weak, unsure of how to respond to this odd act that almost seems like kindness. Soon enough, the hollow quickly but gently removes the last of the chain from Ichigo's neck and tosses it a side.

Upon the last the chains being removed, Ichigo's mind clears, his hazy thoughts becoming focused once more. Though his body is still injured at least now he's able to truly taking his surroundings. Though for the moment his gaze remains on the hollow standing before him. He can't help but frown at it slightly, picking himself up a bit. But obviously not fast enough for the hollow's taste. It reaches for him again, Ichigo gets slightly on guard but gets quite the surprise as it simply grabs a hold of his arm and lifts him up onto his feet. It keeps it's hold on him long enough to determine that he can stand on his own before letting go. And through all this Ichigo can't help but stare at the hollow with a dumbfounded look. The hollow doesn't seem to notice though as it starts looking around, apparently searching for something. It seems to spot what it's looking for nearby and moves over to pick it up. Ichigo is startled to see that the item the hollow seems interested is his zanpakuto. The sword had been sent flying during all the excitement and Ichigo had nearly forgotten about it. It picks up the sword by the cloth on the hilt, the hollow then moves back over to Ichigo. Ichigo blinks taking step back, unsure of the hollow's intentions. Then it does something really bizarre, it holds out Zangetsu to Ichigo. Hesitantly Ichigo takes hold of the sword, looking from it to the hollow. "Thanks..." He says unsure.

The hollow tilts it's head at him, watching him as if waiting for something. Ichigo can't help but stand there and stare at it, unsure of what it might want. Ichigo can't help but feel confused by it's actions but he feels more than that... He also feels... Uneasy? Uncertain? And a bit afraid? Then hits him, these aren't his emotions. Though how he knows this he is unsure, these emotions are coming from the hollow standing before him. "You're afraid... "He says a little bit in disbelief, the hollow seems to blink at him. Then he remembers that large man had said something about it bonding with him. He opens his mouth to say something more but is cut off upon hearing someone call his name.

"Kurosaki-kun!" The others have arrive and they can't help but stop short at the scene before them.

The area is torn apart appearing as though a miniature war had taken place. And the only ones left standing are a single Shinigami and hollow. Though others have never seen this hollow, the red streaks going down its face are clue enough for at least two of them. Instantly Ishida and Orihime get on guard. "Kurosaki! Move out the way!" Calls Ishida readying his bow, from the direction they had come Ichigo is standing between them and the hollow. Ichigo silently glance over his shoulder slightly at them. Then finally he sighs returning his sword to his back.

"Just relax will you guys." He states surprising them. "If he was going to hurt me, he would've done it when those damned chains were on me." At the confuse gazes he gestures to the chain off to the side. Silently Ishida dispels his bow and walks over to the chain. He kneels down next to it and place his hand over it concentrating a moment. Upon confirming what it is, he blink slightly and glances at the hollow. The creature in question is simply watching him.

"Why would it help you?" Ishida questions looking to Ichigo.

Ichigo just shrugs. "Why the hell would I know?" He sighs while scratches his head. "He protected me too... I think..."

"You think?" Ishida states with the look of surprise upon his face.

"Kurosaki-kun... Is that...?" Orihime can't bring herself to finish the question.

"Ah..." Comes the response, she doesn't need to finish it for him to know what she's asking. "He's my inner hollow, at least I'm pretty sure he is..." He says while glancing to the hollow, it gives a slight nod as if to confirm it. "Though I guess he's not much of an INNER hollow anymore..."

"Ichigo..." He glances to the normally quiet Chad. "Is it safe?" Is all Chad asks.

Ichigo rubs the back of his neck. "I'm pretty sure..."

"What you mean you're pretty sure?" Yells Ishida while he glares at Ichigo.

Ichigo glares right back and replies. "Like I said if he wanted to hurt me he would've done it already. So get off my back!" He lets out a sigh glancing over the group plus the one hollow. Then crosses his arms and winces slightly, finally remembering his injuries. He looks over to Orihime and asks. "Hey Inoue, would you mind healing me?"

Orihime blink slightly, the whole situation with Ichigo's hollow was so startling that she didn't even realize that he was injured. "Of course!" She says quickly moving over to do just that. But she keeps her eyes on the hollow, it's very presence is unnerving to her. She shakes off the feeling and puts her focus on healing Ichigo. After a short bit she steps back, giving him a slight smile. "All better!" She declares but right afterwards her eyes drift back to the hollow and she becomes uneasy again.

"Thanks." Ichigo says, snapping her attention back to him. He smiles at her for a moment then turns his gaze to his hollow then to the sky. He stands there silently for a moment as the others watch him. He thinks over the situation, he can feel their eyes on him. He can also feel uneasiness and a bit of fear coming from the hollow. Finally he sighs scratch his head. "You know what... It's late. I'm tired. And I'm soaking wet. Since tomorrow is Saturday, I'll worry about it then."

The others just stare at him at first unable to find their voices, Ishida is the first to speak. "Kurosaki! Are you saying you just to let this hollow roam free?"

"Of course not!" Ichigo is quick to answer, relieved looks cross their faces. And Ichigo picks up a bit more fear coming from his hollow. "He'll becoming home with me." He states as if it's the most normal thing in the world. The other stare at him in surprise obviously unsure of what to say. And from the hollow Ichigo feels that it too seems surprised.

"Do you really think it's just going to follow you home?" Ishida questions still in shock.

Ichigo frowns at him slightly. "Well, he either follows me or I'll drag him home by his tail." The others continue to stare at him as if it's the most absurd thing they've ever heard. Their finally pulled out of their surprise upon hearing an odd sounds. They all glance the hollow who appears to be laughing. At least that's what it seems like but it doesn't quite sound like laughing, but try to tell HIM that... But Ichigo can feel that it's amused. "What the hell you laughing at?" Ichigo asks the hollow, talking to it like he would to any of his friends. Ichigo sighs then states. "Whatever... I'm heading home." He turns and starts walking, then glances back at the hollow. "Are you coming or not?" The hollow puts his focus back on Ichigo, he tilts his head slightly then begins to follow after. The others watch silently once again unsure of what to say at the odd scene. "I'll be heading to Hat and Clogs' place tomorrow, if you guys want, we'll talk it over then." And with that he heads off for home with a strange traveling companion.

"Did that just really happened?" Questions Ishida while glancing to the others and all they can do shrug in response. He shakes his head then carefully moves to secure the chain, he's pretty sure that Urahara will want to look at it.

_At a location outside of the town..._

Major Alexander paces back and forth. "It seems that this hollow is much more powerful than predicted." He stopped his pacing look at the small group as they patch themselves up. Alexander himself was the one who got away without a scratch. "Unfortunately, it looks like we will have to hold back for now until either you lot heal or until reinforcements arrive." He sighs in annoyance starting to move away from the small camp. "I'm going to make a report back to base you three heal up for now." And with that Major Alexander moves out of sight.

"Ass..." Mickael mutters.

Lilly shushes him. "Shut up you idiot... We don't know if he is still in hearing range." She whispers lowly while staring in the direction that the Major as gone.

"Yeah, yeah I know... "Mickael replies lowly. "But that guy pisses me off..."

"I know..." Replies Lilly with a sigh. "But if we're not careful, there's a good chance that they might break up our team and reassign us..." Lilly is silent for a moment then finally says. "And that is something I want to avoid at all costs."

"I am in agreement ma'am." Comes a weak reply and they both look to the barely conscious Jim. "Out of all those that I have been grouped up with in the past, you two are the only ones I've ever make a connection with. Despite how annoying Mickael can get."

"Love ya to Jimmy!" Mickael says with a laugh. But then he gets serious and says. "But honestly I have to say the same thing. I like being around you guys, I can be myself."

Lilly nobs that this. "I feel the same way too. I really don't have to hide anything from you guys. In away... You guys are kind of like my really strange family."

Mickael cannot help but laugh at this. "If we really are family then we need counseling. BAD!" At that they all can't help but laugh a bit, despite the horrible position they're all in.

_Somewhere in town outside a small house..._

The orange head Shinigami is silently standing there, one hand rubbing his head as he looks up at the house. "How the hell am I going to get you inside..." He says more to himself then anything else. The hollow is sitting beside him, also looking up at the house it's head tilted to the side. "You're not going to fit through my window..." The teen finally decides then sighs. "I guess I have to take you through the front door..." He feels a slightly uneasy feeling from the hollow, he glances to it. "It'll be fine, by this time Yuzu and Karin are in their room doing their homework. My dad, on the other hand, is the tricky one..." He turns his gaze back to the house then shakes his head walking forward. "Guess we have no choice, let's get this over with. If we're quick enough then maybe I get you into my room without him seeing you." He feels the doubt from his hollow but ignores it quietly opened the front door making sure hold it open for the hollow.

He glances around slightly as he quietly shuts the door. Then motions for the hollow to follow him as he makes his way to the stairs. But just as they get to the bottom of the stairs they hear. "Welcome home! ICHIGOOO!" Ichigo just barely has time to sidestep his father as he lands right where the teen was standing moments ago. Isshin finds himself face-to-face with Ichigo's hollow, he blinks at it and it blinks back. There is a long moment of silence then finally. "WOAH! What's a hollow doing in the house! If you have come for my daughters I will not let you have them!" He yells at it while pointing a finger at the hollow which is only inches from it's face.

"Hey! Quite down dad! I can explain!" Ichigo says, raising his hands and trying to get his father's attention.

Isshin turns his gaze back to Ichigo seeming to finally realize that he's in Shinigami form. "Don't just stand there son! Kill it!" Obviously Isshin really isn't listening to the teen.

Ichigo twitches at this and walks over to his father and punches him in the face. "Will you shut up for two seconds and listen to me!" His father meets his gaze while blinking at him. Ichigo glance up the stairs than drags his father to the kitchen so that's they wouldn't disturb his sisters. Once in the kitchen Ichigo looks to his father, then says. "I'm not going to kill him." Ichigo gets a slightly amused look and says sarcastically. "He followed me home, can I keep him?"

Isshin stares at him for a time then gets into one of his serious moments. "So are you finally going to tell me what's been going on?" Ichigo sighs slightly, he had wanted to avoid having to explain to his father just yet. But it seems he had no choice now, so he starts going over everything that has happened.

During the Winter War Ichigo had learned that his father was a Shinigami. Isshin had been more than willing to answer any and all Ichigo's questions. But the teen had simply told him that when he was ready to talk that is when Ichigo would listen. But since then they had not spoken of it, not that it bothered either of them. Even his sisters knew about his part time job as a Substitute Shinigami now. And boy were they proud of their big brother, even though they couldn't brag to their friends about it. Ichigo doesn't really keep anything from his family anymore. They even know about Kon now too, though Kon still hides in Ichigo's room. The plush lion was afraid that Yuzu would continue to play dress-up with him. She had long since said her apologies to him and told him that she wouldn't do that again. But Kon is very paranoid and rather be safe than sorry.

"And that's about it..." Ichigo says finishing his explanation. Isshin just nods his head going over the information. But just when he is about to speak, they both hear a scream from the living room. It's at that moment that Ichigo realizes his hollow isn't anywhere in sight, as well as who's voice that is. "Yuzu!" Ichigo calls out running to the living room with his father right behind him. They entered the living room to find Yuzu standing there, staring wide-eyed at the hollow as it stands there staring at her. "Yuzu! It's okay I can explain!" He says trying to calm her down. Yuzu's ability to see ghosts and hollows had improved over the past half a year. Up to the point which she could see them as clearly as the rest of the family.

She opens her mouth and tries to speak, this is the first time she'd seen a hollow. "HEY! HEY! Yuzu! Look at daddy! It's got a be okay!" Isshin says trying to get her attention as well as calm her down.

She finally seems to find her voice and her words surprise both father and son. "He's so cool!" She suddenly right next to the hollow looking him over from all directions. "What's his name? What did he come from? Can we keep him?" The questions come flying out one after another.

Finally Ichigo cuts in saying. "Woah! Hold up there, too many questions at once..." He can't help but chuckle slightly at her enthusiasm. "To start... Well..." He glances to the hollow then back to her. "He doesn't have name..."

She blinks slightly at this looking up at the hollow and he shakes his head as if to confirm Ichigo's words. "Everyone needs a name." She states simply then starts to think. "A name... What would be a good name..." And then she hits her fist to the palm of her other hand lightly. "I got it! Since he is as white as snow, I'll call him Shiro!" She then looks up at the hollow. "Is that all right?" She questions the hollow standing over her and it just blinks at her slightly then nods his head a bit. She smiles brightly. "Shiro it is then! Oh my you're all wet! I'll go get a towel!" And with that she runs off to the bathroom. Having completed forgot about her other questions.

Isshin can't help but chuckle at the sight. "I guess he's staying then..." Both Ichigo and Shiro look at him with questioning looks. "What? You saw how happy she was. If I told her that he couldn't stay it would break her heart." He turns and starts to leave patting Ichigo on the shoulder on the way. "Make sure to keep a good eye on him though."

"Ah..." Replies Ichigo with a nod and a slight smile. "Don't worry, he won't be any trouble." He looks to Shiro and can help but smile a bit more. "I'm sure of it." Yuzu comes back at that moment and begins to dry off Shiro. Ichigo shakes his head at this and heads up stairs so he can turns his body. Soon enough he comes back down stairs and just in time too, Yuzu has just finish drying off Shiro. "All right Yuzu, it's time for bed." Ichigo says and can't help but smile at her when she responds with an 'Awwww...'.

She picks herself up and grabs the towel she had been using. She starts heading upstairs then pauses. "Where is Shiro going to sleep nii-san?" She questions looking to Ichigo.

"He's going to be staying in my room." He replies and she smiles, giving a nod and heads up her room. Ichigo glances to his hollow. "Come on Shiro, it's late so let's go get some sleep." He turns and starts heading upstairs, Shiro follows right behind him. Ichigo glances back over his shoulder at the hollow. "You do sleep right?" Upon receiving a blank stare he shrugs slightly with a whatever look and heads into his room.

"What was with all the noise down stairs before?" Kon asks as Ichigo enters the room. "It seemed like your dad was rea... Holy crap! What's a hollow doing here!" Kon says freaking out at the sight of Shiro.

"Shut up Kon..." Ichigo says with annoyance. "His name is Shiro. He's my inner hollow. And he will be staying with us for some time. So get used to it." Kon just stares at the teen with his jaw hanging down. Ichigo just ignore him looking to Shiro while gesturing to a collection of blankets and a couple of pillows sitting near his closet. "I set that up while I was up here for you to sleep on." Shiro looks over at the makeshift bed set up on the floor. He moves over to it examining a bit. Then he proceeds plops down and curl up like a cat while pulling the pillows close to him. "Is that set up fine?" Ichigo questions then blink slightly when the answer he receives comes in the form of a very cat like purr. He can't help but chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes."

At that Ichigo prepares for bed satisfied that his new roommate was content. Shiro simply laid there watching the orange head teen, many thoughts are going through his mind. But he is in no mood to sort them out at the moment. Soon enough Ichigo settles down in his bed and is asleep shortly after. Shiro observes him a bit more before allowing himself to fall asleep. All the while, Kon was shooting death glares at the hollow from the dresser drawer that he had long since claimed as his own.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed!

A quick note, an idea for a story hit me earlier today. And I'm trying to decide if I should write it down or not. So I would like some feedback to see what you guys say. The story would be a Mother's Day special, a short one-shot story. Let me give you a little preview of the idea...

* * *

What exactly was Mother's Day he wondered. He had overheard some King's friends talking about what they're going to get for their mothers. And even though he had overheard some of the conversation it still made little sense to him. So he decided to ask... _"Hey King... I gotta question..."_

Outwardly, Ichigo sighed slightly and inwardly he questions. _"And what would that be?"_

_"What's Mother's Day?"_

* * *

And that's it for the sneak peek, keep in mind it has nothing to do with this current story. Please tell me what you think and let me know if I should write this out or not. If I get enough responses then I'll get it up either on Mother's Day or the day after. Keep in mind I still plan on keep up with this story. Oh and if I do put it up, I'll let you all know at the beginning of one of my other chapters in this story. R&R please!


	9. Chapter 9: A New Day Dawns

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: If I owned it, then there would be a good chance that this story would be a season in the show. But I don't so there.

I see you guys out there adding my story to your alerts and your favorites. And I thank you all for continuing to come back. Although I wish you guys would leave more reviews. ;P

Anyway here is another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

This morning started off as normal as any other day. His alarm clock woke him up and he simply proceed to turn it off and go back to sleep. Or at least he tries to, the sound of Kon muttering in his sleep was hard to ignore. He vaguely hears Yuzu yell that breakfast was ready. But what really woke him up is the sound of one of his father's morning greetings or at least his father's attempt at a morning greeting. He clearly hears his father call his name as well as hearing his door slam open. But it is the next sound that makes him snap up straight in bed. A yelp came from his father and a loud but tired angry growl filled the room. It was followed shortly by the sound of something crashing into a wall in the hallway. Ichigo quickly surveys his room, his eyes landing on Shiro, he had almost forgotten that the hollow was there. Unlike any other normal day, this morning Ichigo woke up with a hollow in his room.

Shiro is partly sitting up his tail flicking madly in agitation, Shiro's gaze was on Ichigo's open door. Ichigo too can't help but look out into the hallway, he looks just in time to see his dad slide down the wall. At this Ichigo twitches while getting up, he stomps over to his door and looks down at his father. "Serves you right!" Is all he says before he slams the door shut. He hears his father muttering something along the lines of 'No fair you have a guard dog now.'. Ichigo sighs and walks back over to his bed flopping back down on it. "It's too early for this..." He mutters into his pillow and he gets a feeling of agreement from Shiro.

Shiro has settled back down at this point and is now watching Ichigo. He hears Ichigo's little sister call them both down for breakfast. Shiro glances to Ichigo but the teen has yet to move. So he takes upon himself to help the orange head get up. He picks himself up, stretching slightly, then moves over to Ichigo's bed. He stands there for a moment then finally reaches down and grabs one of Ichigo's ankles. Before he can react, Shiro lifts him right off the bed. Ichigo flails a moment disoriented due to the fact that he is upside down. Once Shiro sure that he is truly awake he sets Ichigo back down.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo asks while glaring at Shiro, the hollow just tilts his head. Ichigo can feel that Shiro is greatly amused by all this and he's pretty sure that if he could see behind the mask that he would see Shiro's classic grin. Ichigo repeats his question and Shiro simply answers by pointing to the door. As if on cue, they both hear Yuzu telling them that if they don't come down soon that breakfast will be cold."Oh..." Ichigo says, looking slightly embarrassed as he rubs the back of his neck. So finally the teen moves and starts gets ready for the day. Soon enough their both heading downstairs and walking to the kitchen. He pauses upon seeing Karin, she is the only one in the house who had yet to see Shiro. "Oh, Karin..."

Before he can get out any more, Karin cuts him off with. "Yuzu already told me. In fact, she couldn't stop talking about him last night." She finally looks up from her food to look at Shiro, then she looks to Ichigo. "Are you sure it safe to a hollow in the house, Ichi?" Karin questions him.

"It will be fine. He won't do any harm." Karin nods at this satisfied and goes back to eating her breakfast. Shiro can't help but look to the orange head teen, he's continually surprised at how much the other seems to trust him. It's not like Shiro had given him any reason to in the past. Ichigo can feel his hollow surprise but chooses to ignore it as he moves to sit down for breakfast. "Thanks for the food." He states before starting to eat.

"Shiro-kun!" Yuzu calls to the hollow. Shiro glances to her and then moves over as she gestures for him come closer. "I wasn't sure what you eat normally, so I made for you the same thing that I made for the rest of us." She says happily while setting down a plate in front of him. Ichigo can't help but watch quietly while eating, a bit curious about what the hollow might do. Shiro moves his head close to the plate and sniffs at the food then he moves and takes a bite. All the while Yuzu is holding her breath as she watches Shiro try the food. "You like it?" She finally asks and is answered with a purr from Shiro, as well as him digging into the food. She can't help but blink at this but then she giggles clapping her hands together. "Good!" She says happily.

Ichigo can't help but shake his head in amusement at the sight. Soon enough he finishes up his food and moves to take his plate the sink. Then he leans against the counter and waits for Shiro to finish his. Once the hollow is finished Ichigo moves and takes his plate and puts it with the others. "I'm heading out for a bit and Shiro's come with me." He informs his family then he walks over to the front door and puts his shoes on. "I'll be back later." He calls out to them then looks at Shiro. "Come on let's get going." Shiro tilts his head at Ichigo but follows after. Soon enough, they arrive at Kisuke's shop and Ichigo can't help but stop to blink at his friends who are already waiting outside the store. "I didn't think you guys would be here so soon."

"Since you didn't give an exact time we had to assume that you meant to be here first thing in the morning." Ishida states while adjusting his glasses.

Ichigo nods at this, but before any more words could be spoken the door to the shop slides open. "Good morning! Good morning! Welcome everyone!" Says Kisuke in his usual cheery tone. Lifting his fan to his face, he surveys the group.

"Urahara-san..." Ichigo says trying to think of where to start.

"Ishida-san called me up last night and told me about what happened. I just need to hear your side of it now." Ichigo blinks at this looking to the Quincy. Normally, Ishida would want little to do with the strange shop keeper. But the fact that the other teen had taken it upon himself to contact Kisuke shows how concerned he is. Even if Ishida would never state it personally. While Ichigo is thinking this over, Kisuke's eyes are searching the surrounding. Finally he says with a serious tone. "So..." His gaze returns to Ichigo. "Where is he?"

Ichigo looks at him a moment a bit surprised that the shop keeper hasn't already sensed the hollow, then he points to somewhere above Kisuke's head. The shop owner blinks at this, but before he can look up something suddenly removed the hat of his head. He blinks greatly allowing his gaze to drift up. Looking down at him from a top the roof is Shiro, in one hand he holds the shop keeper's hat. "Oh! Why hello there. May I have that back please?" The shop keeper asks but is a bit surprised at the response he gets. Shiro growls at him lowly while letting go of the hat. Ichigo can feel the hollow's dislike for the man.

Kisuke catches his hat before it hits the ground and replaces it back on his head. "Shiro doesn't like you." Ichigo states dryly, the others look at him in slight surprise. Ichigo spots the looks he receives then says before anyone can ask. "Yuzu named him and honestly I think it kinda fits."

"Well then," Kisuke says getting their attention. "Let's head inside so we can discuss this properly." And with that the group heads inside. Soon enough, the group is sitting around a table within the shop. Shiro himself is laying near one of the walls, he has positioned himself in such a way where one might think he's sleeping. But Ichigo knew better, he could still feel emotions flowing from his hollow half.

Ichigo figured that the other has done this on purpose to make himself seem less threatening. And it seems to be working, once the hollow had settled down everyone had seemed to relax slightly. Except for Kisuke who seems unfazed by the hollow's presence. But then again not much seems to bother the shop keeper. As soon as everyone is settled down they all look to Ichigo curiously. Sighing he tells them about what he remembers from the fight that took place yesterday. Thankfully it wasn't as long as an explanation as the one that he had to give his father. "I'm not entirely sure why Shiro chose to save me. But that new guy seem to think he has formed some sort of bond with me." Ichigo finishes while glancing over his shoulder at Shiro. The hollow is still as unresponsive as before, he's not even picking up much in the way of emotions from his other half. "Oh, it seems I can also feel his emotions too." Ichigo adds as an afterthought.

"Really?" Kisuke questions his gaze falling upon the hollow. "And what are you picking up from him right now?"

"Right now? Not much really..." Ichigo says while rubbing his head, looking back to Kisuke. "Shiro's either deep in thought or asleep." At the mention of his name Shiro glances up slightly at Ichigo. _'D..n't... abo...me... ke... 'm... n... ere...'_

Upon hearing what appears to be a voice in his mind he snaps up straight. The others eye him curiously. "Is something wrong Kurosaki-kun?" Questions Orihime but instead of answering, Ichigo turns his gaze back to Shiro.

"Did you just..." He tries to question the hollow but he can't quite find the words. The hollow meets his gaze evenly, in the back of his mind, he hears the voice again. _'Wha... ya... an... act...lly... hea... me... ow...?'_ Ichigo can't help but frown at the hollow.

"Come now Kurosaki-san, tell us all what's on your mind." Kisuke says trying to get the teen's attention again.

"I thought... He..." Ichigo shakes his head collecting his thoughts, then looks back to the others. "I heard Shiro's voice in my mind but it was all broken up. I couldn't understand what he was trying to saying..." The others glance each to one another at this. Kisuke picks himself up and moves over to Shiro.

Shiro tenses slightly growling a bit at the man and in response Kisuke bops him on the head with the closed fan causing Shiro to blink at him. "Hush now! I'm not going to hurt you." Kisuke says in a friendly manner while slipping the fan away. Shiro can't help but tilt his head at the man's behavior. At that moment the shop keeper pulls out an item. "Don't be afraid, this is just a scanner." He tells the hollow before pointing it at Shiro. "I'm just going to use it to get some readings on your spiritual energy. All right?" He questions Shiro with a smile and all the hollow can do is stare at the man while giving a slight nod.

As the others watch Kisuke begins to scan the hollow and Shiro the most part is actually behaving himself. Although you couldn't tell from looking at him, Shiro is very nervous to have the shop keeper so close to him. But Ichigo can feel it and can help but get a slightly amused look. Soon enough, Kisuke finishes and straightens up looking at the readings on the scanner. He rubs his chin slightly muttering to himself. Then finally moves over and starts scanning Ichigo without a word. After a few moments he goes back to analyzing the information on the screen."I see now..." He says more to himself then anything else, then he seems to realize that the others are looking at him. "Ah! The results are in!" He says his usual smile returned to his face.

"And?" Ichigo questions as the man returns to his seat.

Kisuke slips scanner way, then looks to the group. "From what I can tell, whatever they use to pull Kurosaki-san's hollow out wasn't exactly made for the purpose of splitting a soul in two." The others glance towards Ichigo with a worried look and Ichigo glances over his shoulder to Shiro who seems to be listening with interest. Ichigo looks back to Kisuke and nods for him to continue. "It seems the item they used was more meant to extract hollows from hidden locations. I don't think they realize that Ichigo's..." He glances to the hollow then continues. "That Shiro was actually a part of Ichigo's soul and not a hollow dwelling within his body. The process seems to have... damaged the two halves of Ichigo's soul." Worried looks cross the faces of almost everyone in the room. Kisuke waves his fan at them and quickly says. "But his soul is healing, though whether the two halves will be joined is unknown at this point. Also, as it stands right now I'm not sure of the extent of the damage."

"So you're saying that Ichigo and his hollow are connected?" Ishida asks while glancing between the orange haired teen and the hollow.

"That's correct!" Kisuke says in his cheery way, then becomes serious. "I'm not entirely sure at this point, but it's a good bet that if one half dies so too will the other. They are after all two halves of the same soul." The group is silent at this. Some of them realizing how bad it would have been if the hollow was killed on sight yesterday. "Another note, due to their damaged soul, it also appears that Shiro is unable to speak at least outwardly. It seems his ability to communicate with Kurosaki-san through his mind is fixing itself. As for the hollow's placid nature, perhaps it is due to a combination of Ichigo suppressing his hollow over a year ago, as well as how much time has past."

A sound fills the room that almost resembles a short laugh and they all can't help but look at the hollow. Ichigo can feel that maybe this is not entirely the case. And the voice that sounds through his head clearer then before seems to back it up. _'Yeah right...'_ Ichigo can't help but look at Shiro with a bit of annoyance. "Then what?" He asks the hollow, the others look at him with a bit of surprise. Orihime goes to say something but stops when she sees Kisuke gesturing for her not to, so she remained silent. Kisuke is interested to see how Ichigo is interacting with his hollow.

Shiro continues look at Ichigo blankly then finally Ichigo hears the other's voice in his mind. _'Are ya real... able to hea... me?'_ Ichigo frowns at him and replies. "Yeah, for the most part. It seems the more time that passes the more clearly I can hear you." Ichigo turns more to face Shiro. Then crosses his arms and says. "So what did you mean when you said 'yeah right'" Shiro is quite from a long moment and Ichigo can almost hear low whispers that could only be Shiro's train of thought. But he is unable to make anything out. Finally, the hollow responds with. _'I felt lik.. it. Got... proble.. with that?' _Though broken up some Ichigo is able to understand. He sighs and rubs his head. "Whatever..." He says before looking back to his friends. He blinks slightly upon realizing that they were giving him weird looks. "What?" He asks then he can help but shoot a glare towards his hollow upon hearing. _'They thin.. yer crazy...' _Shiro is clearly amused.

* * *

And that is it for this one. Hope you guys enjoyed and I'd still like some feed back on the Mother's Day idea from the last chapter. Until next time! R&R please!

In case you guys want to know what Shiro was saying I'll list them off for you.

1 . Don't talk about me like I'm not here.

2 . What can ya actually hear me now?

3 . Are ya really able to hear me?

4 . I felt like it. Got a problem with that?

5 . They think yer crazy...


	10. Chapter 10: Busy Morning

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, simple as that.

Just to give you all a heads up, I'm not quite use to writing dialogue for someone who talks as interesting as Shiro does but I will do my best. So bear with me. Anyway on with the chapter!

* * *

_'They thin.. yer crazy...' _Shiro is clearly amused.

"Right..." Ishida says slowly adjusting his glasses. Once Ichigo is looking at him, he continues. "I suppose now the question is, what will the Hollow Military do? It's clear now that they're after your inner hollow Kurosaki."

_'Real... I couldn' tel... ya ass fuck...' _Now that Shiro knows Ichigo can hear him, he doesn't seem like he wants to stop talking. Ichigo chooses to ignore his other half at this point since he is clearly seeking attention.

"It's quite obvious the Hollow Military is after power." Kisuke states his white fan held before his face. "My guess is that they are going around collecting powerful or unique hollows and then 'tame' them. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if the Unknowns are actually hollows belonging to this organization. It would explain why the Unknowns seem so organized and controlled." The others nod, clearly seeing where Kisuke is going with this. "I've been doing some research and although I found nothing about the Hollow Military itself, I was able to find a few things in regards to the people we have dealt with." The shopkeeper pulls out a picture setting it down on the table, the others move in to look. The picture appears to be that of a younger Jim. "This man for example, as you will know, is named Jim. Based on the information I found, he's from America." The others glance to Kisuke a little bit surprised at this.

Shiro finally picks himself up and moves over to take a look at the picture himself. Some of the others tense at this, Shiro glances to them slightly. _'They thin.. I'm gonn... bite.'_ Ichigo feels a bit of amusement from his hollow. Shiro finally looks to the picture taking a good look at the man. _'Hey! It's th.. guy I slugged!'_

Ichigo can't help but roll his eyes at this. Then he glares up slightly at his hollow who is standing over him, Ichigo pushes the hollow a bit. "Back up some will you! You don't need to hover over me like that." He says with annoyance.

_'Awww... What if I like ta hover above ya?' _Although the voice is low, Ichigo can make it as clear as day. And clearly Shiro is being a bit perverted there.

In response to this, Ichigo proceeds to elbow Shiro in the stomach hard enough to knock the hollow back. "Like I want to hear that kind of shit from you?" Ichigo says while glaring back the hollow. He looks back to the others, upon seeing the questioning gazes he simply says. "You don't want to know..." They just give very short slow nods.

_'Ow...'_ Shiro rubs at the spot where Ichigo elbowed him. _'That wasn't very nice...'_

"Quit whining you baby." Ichigo says his back to his other half. But Shiro isn't going to let it pass. He quietly moves up closer behind the teen. And once he's close enough he lifts one of his clawed hands and proceeds to flip Ichigo in the back of the head and none too gently either. "OW! What the hell!" Ichigo yells jumping up and turning to face his hollow, he can hear the other laughing in his mind. "That's it!" Ichigo says as he makes a grab for his hollow. Shiro on the other hand, is able to easily dodge Ichigo's grab. Then proceeds to wrap his tail around one of the teen's ankles and trips him. Then he laughs outwardly with his odd and somewhat creepy hollow laugh. As the others watch the odd exchange they can't help but relax a bit. Their are beginning to see that Shiro wasn't as bad as they initially thought he was.

Kisuke clears his throat to get their attention again. Once everyone is settled back down again he continues. "As I was saying... Jim here is from America, but he hasn't been seen or heard from in years. Based on the information I was able to gather, I learned that he disappeared shortly after the deaths of his family."

At these words their full attention is on the shopkeeper. "So what? This guy lost his family and in his grief joined some sort of military group? That seems kind of dumb if you ask me." Ichigo says while tilting his head to the side slightly.

Kisuke eyes the teen for a moment before responding. "I have a theory about that, but please remember this is just a guess. According to the information his family died in a house fire. It was believed to be arson but it was never proven. My theory is that the Hollow Military was behind it for the sole purpose of getting Jim to join their group."

"Then you saying that it's possible that that poor woman was also forced to join?" Orihime questions with her hands on her mouth.

Kisuke looks at her from behind his fan a serious expression on his face. But instead of answering her question he says instead. "I have information on her as well but it's not much. She matches the description of a little girl that had been kidnapped a long time ago. I have yet to be able to find a picture, but this kidnapping also took place in America." The group remains dead silent as this information sinks in, so he continues. "The local authorities have long since declared the girl as dead. But I believe the family and friends are still looking for her."

Ichigo hears a humorless laugh in his head. _'Like they're really goin' ta find her all the away out here...'_ It was the longest sentence Ichigo was able to understand fully without it breaking up. But due to the seriousness of the moment it doesn't quite register to him.

"Is that all you were able to find out?" Finally questions Ichigo after a long moment of silence.

Kisuke nods at this. "I'm sorry to say, but it is. I did after all have very little information go by in the first place."

"Ah..." Ichigo replies while rubbing at his head thinking. Finally he sighs picking himself up, the others glance to him questioningly. "Well sitting around here feeling sorry for them isn't going to get anything done. And it isn't like they're going to stop attacking us anytime soon. Since we have no idea where they are or what they'll do next. All we can really do is get ready for the next time that they do show up." The others nod in agreement at Ichigo statement. "I don't know about you guys, but right now I'm in the mood to train. I really need to blow off some steam."

_'A good match might be fun...'_ Replies the voice within his mind.

Ichigo blinks looking to his hollow half. "Oh?" He thinks about that for a moment before replying with. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt as long as you don't go to far." Ichigo then smirks slightly. "That is if you think you can beat me."

The hollow lets out a laugh both inwardly and outwardly._ 'Ya think yer so big and tough don't ya! Oh this is gonna to be fun!'_

"Yo Hat and Clogs, mind if we use the training grounds?" Ichigo asks the shopkeeper.

"They're always open to you." He replies, his friendly mood returning. "You should know that by now Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo nods at that smiling at the shopkeeper. "Thanks Urahara-san. Come on Shiro, let's go see how badly I can kick your ass. "He says while looking to his hollow half and Shiro lets out another laugh in response. After the two have left the room the others glance at one another.

"What exactly just happened?" Orihime can't help but question while looking to the other two teens.

Ishida adjusts his glasses while replying with. "I think Kurosaki was just challenged to a match with his hollow."

"Oh..." Is all Orihime could think to say. "Should we go cheer him on?" As if in answer Chad picks himself up and heads out after Ichigo. Orihime glances to Ishida then shrugs and follows after.

The Quincy sighs shaking his head then picks himself up. "Oh Urahara, I have that chain I told you about right here." Ishida says to the shopkeeper while pulling out the wrapped up chain.

Kisuke nods taking the bundle from him. "Thank you Ishida-san, I'll take a look at it later. Right now I think it's time that we join the others." He is silent for a moment then says while looking the way the group has gone. "I still can't help but worry about Kurosaki-san. I still don't know the extent of damage to his soul. It might be a good possibility that his power might have been cut in half due two his soul being split."

Ishida raises an eyebrow at this eyeing Kisuke. Then spends a moment in silence pondering what was said before finally looking back to him and asks. "Why are you telling me this?"

Kisuke smiles at him in that friendly way of his. "Oopes! Did I say that out loud? Please forget everything you just heard!" He says while waving his white fan at Ishida. The teen stares at him for a moment before shaking his head and finally moves to catch up with the others.

Soon enough, the entire group is in the training grounds below the shop. They are all curious to see the power of Ichigo's hollow. At the moment Ichigo and Shiro are having a standoff as if trying to decide who should make the first move. "So are you sure you're really up for this Shiro?" Ichigo can't help but question.

Once again Shiro's voice comes through his mind. But unlike the previous times he can hear it loud and clear. _'HA! I could kick yer ass with my eyes closed! ... Wait... I get it now yer scared, aren't ya!'_

"Hardly..." Ichigo replies glaring at his hollow with a frown on his face. Finally he shakes his head then says. "If you're not going to make the first move, then..." He doesn't a chance to finish the sentence since at that moment Shiro has closed the distance between them by suddenly appearing in his face with the use of Sonido. The hollow comes at his Shinigami half fast and furious and it seems Ichigo is having a hard time just blocking the attacks.

The others watch on in shock at the speed and ferocity of the hollow. But after a few moments of Ichigo being forced back he starts getting into the flow and begins encountering. Soon enough they're standing on equal ground trading blow for blow. Very quickly the two fighters become in sync with their moves, it is also like watching to rivals face off. But at the same time it is like watching two old training partners spar. _'Ya can do a lot better than that!'_ Mocks Shiro. _'Come on give it all ya got!' _When those words enter into Ichigo's mind Shiro hits him with a particularly powerful blow knocking him back several feet. The strike has also hinted that maybe the hollow is holding back.

Ichigo frowns at his other half. "You bastard, you're holding back on me." Their audience looks at each other in surprise before turning their gaze to the two. "You want me to go all out? Then fine. Just don't complain about it after you lose. Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" Before the smoke even clears Ichigo appears before his hollow swinging his sword at him. Shiro ducks the attack and quickly counters by sending Ichigo flying into one of the rocks. Ichigo can hears his other half laughing at him in his mind and he can't help but twitch in annoyance. "Getsuga..." Shiro's head snaps up this and quickly moves to dodge. "Tensho!"

The hollow just barely moves out of the way of the attack in time. _'Hey, watch it!'_ The hollow snaps into the mind of the other. _'And ya told ME not ta go overboard... Heh! Well since ya broke the only rule...' _At that Shiro quickly charges a small but powerful Cero and fire it at the teen. This time, Ichigo is the one that just barely dodges the attack.

Very quickly after that the pair are sending a mixture of melee attacks as well as their spiritual attacks. "Isn't this starting to get a little bit out of hand?" Questions Orihime with a concerned look on her face.

"If they keep this up, there is a real chance that they might kill each other." Ishida says with a shake of his head. "But getting them to stop is going to be tricky..."

At that Chad steps forward his right arm changing. He takes on a fighting stance aiming carefully as his attack charges. He waits until a moment when the two are charging at one another then unleashes the attack right down the middle. At the sudden attack, that seemed almost to come out of nowhere, the two jump back and away from each other. Both of them look in the direction that the attack has came from to see Chad standing there. "That's enough." Is all the tall teen states.

"Yes, I would say that's quite enough." Kisuke says with a smile on his face. "I don't think my training grounds can take much more!" At that the pair actually look over the training grounds and it was pretty torn up from their fight.

Ichigo can't help but get a slightly embarrassed look. "Sorry about that... I guess I went a little overboard..."

Shiro can't help but laugh at that. _'A little overboard? Not that I'm complainin'... That was fun!' _He turns his gaze towards Chad. _'Bit annoyed that the big guy over there stopped us...' _Ichigo cannot help but shake his head at this.

"Interesting..." At hearing Kisuke's voice they all look to him. "Kurosaki-san... How you feeling?"

Ichigo gives a slight shrug while replying with. "I feel fine. Why do you ask?"

"You don't feel weakened or perhaps even overtired from that little sparring session of yours?" Ichigo raises an eyebrow at him but shakes his head. "Interesting..." Kisuke mutters again seeming to be deep in thought for a moment. Finally he lifts his gaze back to Ichigo and says. "If you don't mind, I'd like you to try and materialize your mask."

Ichigo blinks at that then looks to Shiro. He hadn't even thought of the possibility of not being able to use his mask since his hollow was no longer in him. Now that he is thinking about it, he is rather curious to find out. And he can feel that his hollow is thinking the same thing. With that he lifts his hand to his face then brings it down. Without hesitation the mask materializes across his face. But unlike the previous times the amount of power that flows to him is so dramatically different that he almost can't contain it as it starts to physically appearing around him. _'Woah...' _At hearing the other's voice, Ichigo can't help but glance to Shiro who is also glowing with power. _'What a rush!'_ Shiro says obviously rather happy with the amount powerful flowing through his body.

Almost instantly Kisuke is standing before Ichigo scanning him. Then just as quickly he's before Shiro doing the same thing. "Amazing! It's seems my guess was completely wrong!" He says with a cheery tone.

Ichigo gives him a questioning look, then asks with his now watery voice that also seems to echo. "What you talking about Urahara-san?"

Kisuke looks to him and opens his mouth to say something but stops upon hearing an odd cracking sound fills the air. His head snaps back toward Shiro in time to see small cracks start to appear along his body here and there. _'Oi... Oi! I... Why am I startin' ta break up?'_ Ichigo looks at his hollow in shock, not only can he see his hollow freaking out but he could also feel the panic. _'Stop! Make it stop!'_ How could Ichigo make it stop when he doesn't even know what started it. The teen moves over to his other half quickly and the others do the same, they also can't help but panic at the sight. Once Ichigo makes its over to Shiro, the hollow looks to him with a pleading look. But upon spotting the mask on Ichigo's face, it hits Shiro. _'The mask! Take it off! TAKE IT OFF!'_ The other practical screams in his mind causing him to back off a step or two. Then he quickly recovers and removes the mask.

Almost instantly it stops and his body starts to heal. "What... What just happened?" Ichigo says, finally finding his voice. He looks to Kisuke who looks just as surprised as the rest of them. Kisuke looks to the scanner in his hand, silently glad that he had left it on as well had it pointing at the hollow. Upon not receiving an answer Ichigo grabs the man by the front of his shirt. "Answer me Kisuke! What just happened to Shiro?" He yells at the man, the others watch quietly, unsure of what to do or say. Shiro to is silent still a bit shaken up from what just happened, as well as bit surprised at the concern in his other half's voice.

Kisuke meets the teens gaze evenly, then says. "I'm not sure. Would you mind letting go of me?" Ichigo twitches, sighing he lets go. Kisuke brushes himself off then looks to the group. "I had thought that Kurosaki-san's power would have been cut in half due to his soul being split. But that does not seem to be the case, at least not entirely." The group glances to one another before looking back at the man. "It seems Kurosaki-san was only beginning to scratch the surface of his hollow's powers. As it stands right now Kurosaki-san's Shinigami powers and hollow powers have been split evenly between the two. But since they're still linked he is still able to access his hollow powers which drains them from Shiro, or so it seems."

"So you're saying... That if I use my mask I could end up killing Shiro?" Ichigo asks unable to hide the panic in his voice.

"Not exactly..." Kisuke replies eyeing the teen a moment. "At least from what I can tell from the data, as you were draining his power you are subconsciously replacing it with your own." They all give him questioning looks, so he continues. "I don't entirely know what it means. But if you give me some time to analyze the data, I should be able to get a more definite answer for you. For now I think it's best for you all to head home. It's been a very busy and emotional morning, not to mention it's almost lunchtime." His usual cheery attitude returns. "So go home, relax and enjoy the weekend! You should be out having fun! And possibly in the case of some, getting to know one another better..." At this he glances between Ichigo and Shiro, the two of them can't help but glance at each another.

It is going to be a very interesting weekend...

* * *

And once again that's it for this chapter. Sorry it took me a be little longer to get this one up, work tired me out yesterday. So I took a short break. Anyway, as usual I hope you enjoyed. R&R please! Seriously review please, it helps to fuel my creativity.

And for those who couldn't quite understand what Shiro was saying in the beginning here they are.

1 . Really I couldn't tell, ya ass fuck...

2 . They think I'm gonna ta bite.

3 . Hey! It's the guy I slugged!


	11. Chapter 11: Bonding

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Are you guys still alive out there? Haven't seen much the way of reviews, alerts, or people adding the story to their favorites. Well either way I'm still going to be updating. On a different note, here we go with another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

It is going to be a very interesting weekend...

Just outside of Urahara's shop Ichigo says his goodbyes to his friends while also reassuring them that he'd be fine and that they didn't need to follow him. He also has to reassure them that he would be more then able to handle his hollow on his own. And he also informed them that he needs some time to himself to think. And with that him and Shiro are on their way. Ichigo begins wondering around the town. Not seeming to have any particular destination in mind. And Shiro though curious, keeps his thoughts to himself, as well try to keep his emotions even so that the teen can't pick anything up from him. The hollow finds it rather annoying that his Shinigami half is able to read him so well. Ichigo can't help but glance slightly to Shiro at picking up a little bit of agitation from him. But otherwise, he doesn't say anything, he has his own thoughts going through his mind that he needs to sort out.

As Ichigo weaves his way through town Shiro continues to follow a long mostly staying on top of walls, fences, and anything else that can support his weight. Ichigo can't help but note that his hollow half is moving along on all four and seems very cat with his movements. Shaking his head slightly at the thought something else runs through his mind. He thinks it over for a moment then finally decides on a destination and with that in mind he sets course.

Soon enough, they get to the river and Ichigo moves down to the edge of the water. With no more walls or structures to walk upon any more Shiro is forced to the ground. Not that he seems to mind either way. Ichigo continues to move along the water's edge until finally he gets to one of the bridges. He can't help but glance up at the huge structure, deep in thought for a moment. Then finally he moves under the bridge then takes a sit on a large rock. Shiro watches him quietly for a moment before moving over nearby and plopping down himself. For a long moment they sit in silence both more interested in their own thoughts.

Then finally Ichigo breaks the silence. "Why did you save me?" He glances over to Shiro giving the other with a questioning look. The hollow looks to him but remained silent, though Ichigo can hear the low whispers of Shiro's thoughts. Upon not receiving an answer right anyway Ichigo continues. "I mean, those guys beat me up pretty badly so I was already pretty weak. Not to mention they had that damned chain wrapped around me. And it's not like either of us knew that if one dies so does the other..." He lets himself go silent his gaze dropping down.

Shiro eyes him a bit more quietly then finally responds._ 'I...' _He turns his gaze away from the teen. _'I guess that... Part of me believed that our separation was only temporary..'_ He starts with, Ichigo looks back to his hollow half. _'Hell... It still might be temporary... I guess... I just wanted...'_ He sighs slightly, Ichigo can feel the uneasiness coming from his hollow. He chooses to continue to remained silent, allowing Shiro to get up the nerve to continue. _'Just wanted... ta prove that I can be useful... That and... I don't want ta go back...'_

Ichigo can help but blink at him a bit in surprised. "You don't want to go back to my inner world?" Ichigo can't help but question.

_'I don't have anythin' against yer inner world... Except when it rains... Ya don't how much that sucks.' _Shiro falls silent for the moment turning his gaze to the sky. _'Did ya know that when ya defeated me back then that ya sent me deep into yer soul?'_ Shiro asks while turning his gaze back to Ichigo. The teen frown slightly giving a shrug, at that Shiro shakes his head and continues. _'Well ya did... And ya know what it's like?'_ Before the teen could even begin to answer Shiro continues. _'Course ya don't... Since ya never check up on me... It's like... A black void... So thick it's suffocatin'...' _Shiro shutters at the memory of it and Ichigo can't help but be visibly surprised. _'There is nothin' there... Nothin' except me... I couldn't really hear anythin'... Couldn't see anythin'... Every now and again yer memories would leak through. Other than that... I was completely alone...'_ Ichigo can hear the sadness in his voice and feel the loneliness through their link. Shiro lets out a slight humorless chuckle. _'I guess another reason for why I saved ya is because... I didn't want ta be alone anymore...'_

After that is said Shiro descends into silence, Ichigo watches his hollow quietly for a moment, he can't help but start feeling guilty. Having never realize that he had put his hollow in that position, he now begins to realize that it was loneliness that's subdued his other half. He spends a few moments in silence before speaking. "If we ever do rejoin," He starts and Shiro can't help but glance to him. "I'll make sure you never have to go back there again, I promise." Shiro can't help but blink at him surprised by the response. "I just request one thing in return, don't try to possess my body again. At least..." He gives Shiro a slight grin and the hollow can help but tilt his head at the teen. "Not without my permission and of course not permanently."

Shiro can't help but be taken aback by this, clearly not expecting this sort of response. _'Heh... Yeah sure... Anythin' ya say... King...'_ Ichigo is glad to feel the relief coming from his other half. But he can't help but frown at the use of the name.

"Don't call me King." Shiro blinks at him, tilting his head slightly. "I really don't see the need for you to call me that. After all, we will be working together as equals."

Shiro feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders and he can't help but sigh slightly. But upon exhaling he allows all the negative feelings, the fear, the doubts, the sadness and loneliness, to leave him. And of course, Ichigo can't help but feel this and he also cannot help the smile that crosses his face. _'Sure thin' partner.'_ Upon that being said, the two sit in silence watching the river for a bit longer.

Finally Ichigo picks himself up and brushes himself off. "I think it's about time we head home. It's probably way past lunch time now." With that he moves and starts heading home and Shiro follows closely behind. Ichigo glances over his shoulder slightly at his other half, then says. "I'll make us something to eat once we get back. That reminds me..." He turns to face his hollow half more, pausing. "Do you eat the same as other hollows?"

_'Che... Are ya seriously comparin' me ta those weak minded things?'_ Ichigo stands there in silence, one eyebrow raised at him. Shiro shakes his head slightly before continuing, seeing that he obviously wants an answer. _'Ta tell the truth, hollows go around eatin' other souls for the sole purpose of fillin' the void left from losin' their heart. Ta fill the void left from losin' most of their emotions. And as ya can obviously feel I have emotions. So ta answer yer question, no I don't need ta eat souls.'_ Ichigo stands there silently stare at him a moment. _'What?'_

Finally Ichigo turns and continues walking while shaking his head. "You could have just said no." He looks over to his other half and smirks teasingly. "You really like hearing yourself talk don't you."

_'Hey, I'd rather hear somethin' then hear nothing.'_ At that comment Ichigo remained quiet, unsure of what to say and starting to feel a bit guilty again. He cannot help but pause upon feeling Shiro poking him in the shoulder. He turns his gaze to the hollow with a questioning look. _'Don't let it bother ya. Ya did what ya had ta do back then. And it's not like I gave ya any other options. So don't go and get all mopey on me.'_ Ichigo can't help but give his other half a slight smile.

"You know what," Shiro tilts his head at the teen. "You talk too much." And with that they finally do head for home, their spirits high as a new friendship is forged between them. Now if they could just give the rest his friends look at Shiro the same way he does...

* * *

I know... I know... Shorter than my other chapters, but this felt like the right spot to end this one at. Since I am off today, I'll try to put up another chapter later on tonight. Until next time! R&R please!


	12. Chapter 12: The Weekend

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

To Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Yes fluffiness is always good. On a different note, I'd like to thank you for continuing to come back and read my story. You don't know how happy it makes me to see one of my favorite authors reading my story. And it's stories like yours that really inspired me to get back into trying to write again.

To Jevon: Thank you very much. In time all shall be revealed! HAHAHA! ... *ahem* ... Anyway... Thank you for the advice but I already do read it out loud to myself. The problem is by the time I sit down and actually review it, it's normally 5 to 6 AM here and as you can imagine I'm dead tired by then. I'm trying to get out of the habit and I do believe I'm getting better. I hope you will continue to come back and read my story as the plot progresses.

That's it for the reviews for now. And to those who continue to come back but don't leave a review I'd like to thank you for keeping up with my story. I hope you all enjoy! Without further ado, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Saturday had turned out to be a pretty busy day. Starting with a conversation about his hollow half and talk about the enemy. To a sparring match that got a little too out of hand, which ended with no winner. To an experiment that ended with a freak out. And then to a very in-depth emotional conversation. Yep, it turned out to be a very busy day. And now it was well into the evening as the two finally make it home. As Ichigo walks into the front door he gives a call that their home. And almost instantly... "Welcome home! ICHIGOOO!" His father tries to jump him but instantly he receives a punch to the face. And at the same time Shiro knocks the man's feet out from under him with his tail causing him to fly faster into the fist. "Double teamed..." Isshin says before collapsing to the ground.

"Serves you right..." Ichigo says as he steps over his father and continues into the house. Shiro can't help but take a moment to snicker at the man. Then he proceeds to follow Ichigo to the kitchen curious about what the teen might prepare for lunch.

Shiro sits there quietly for a bit watching Ichigo prepare lunch. As the minutes pass by his tail flicks more and more as his boredom grows. _'Is it done yet?'_ The hollow can't help but ask, he has comes to like human food based on the bit he had tried for breakfast. And he was eager to try more, but he also can't help but wonder if Ichigo's food will be as good as his sisters.

"Not yet." Ichigo replies while pulling something out from the refrigerator. His hollow is quiet for a few moments more than repeats the question. "Not yet..." Comes the reply, a few more minutes pass then he asks again. "It's not ready yet..." More silence passes, then Shiro asks again and at this Ichigo twitches. "Dammit how many times do I have to say that it's not ready yet?" Ichigo snaps at his other half while turning to face him. Then he feels the amusement coming from Shiro, he is doing it on purpose... Ichigo twitches glaring at him before turning back to continue to making the food. More silence passes and Shiro asks again. And this time, Ichigo can't help but yell in frustration. Once again he turned to face his hollow while pointing to the kitchen door. "Get out!" He can hear Shiro laughing in his head but the hollow makes no move to leave. "I said get out!" Ichigo snaps again while physically moving over to chase the hollow out of the room. At which Shiro simply laughs more before retreating to the hallway. Ichigo twitches, sighing and returns to making the food. Shiro peers around the corner watching the other for a moment, then he repeats the question again. "AAAHHHHHHH!" Ichigo yells and this time Shiro retreat upstairs to Ichigo's bedroom.

Upon entering Ichigo's room, Shiro takes a moment to actually look around. He can't help but take in all the sights, sounds, and smells of the teen's room. It was certainly dramatically different from the inner world of the half Shinigami. Everything seems so much sharper and brighter than anything he'd ever seen inside the other's mind. A noise off to the side causes him to turn and look. Peering out from his dresser drawer, Kon is sitting there quietly glaring at the hollow. Kon glance to the door slightly before looking back to Shiro and says. "You better not try anything funny you hear me!" Shiro can't help but find it amusing that the plush toy is trying to sound so brave. Even though he's failing at it. Shiro moves over to the dresser eyeing Kon with interest. "You... st... stay away from me! You hear me! If something happens to me Ichigo will kick your ass!" The hollow can't help but let out an amused laugh and to Kon it's the creepiest thing he's ever heard...

Soon enough Ichigo enters his bedroom with a tray of food. The first thing he hears is Kon cursing and yelling. He looks over to see Shiro holding the plush lion by his tail, clearly getting amusement by torturing the little guy. Even though he is just holding him. "Shiro... drop it."

The hollow blinks looking over to Ichigo then he lets go of Kon's tail, letting the other fall to the floor. _'What? I was just havin' a bit of fun. I wasn't goin' ta hurt 'em or anythin'...'_ Ichigo just shakes his head at this. Then moves over handing the food to Shiro, and the hollow can help but take the food eagerly. Then he moves over to his makeshift bed and settles down before he starts munching.

Ichigo can't help but shake his head at the sight slightly amused. Then he gets a slightly annoyed look upon realizing Kon hasn't stopped yelling yet. "Kon... Shut up!" At this Kon twitches and crosses his arms, looking away from both of them. The teen just shakes his head moving to sit down at his desk. Then he proceeds to munch on his food while pulling out his homework for the weekend.

Time seems to pass quickly and soon enough Yuzu is calling them down for dinner. And just in time too, Ichigo has just finished his homework. He picks himself up, stretching then looks over to Shiro. He chuckle slightly at the sight of his hollow half, it seems the other had fallen asleep while he was busy. He moves over and nudges Shiro awake. The hollow growl at him slightly while glaring up at him. "Dinnertime." Is all Ichigo says before he heads out of the room. And it's more than enough to get Shiro out of bed.

Soon enough, the entire family is around the dinner table. The conversation that is going on is about their day. Yuzu talks about the things that she did with her friends during the day. Karin is talking about the soccer game that her team had that day. And about how badly they beat the other team. And through all this their father is throwing out his usual random comments. While as usual Ichigo just remains silent listening. Soon enough dinner is finished in which the family works together to clean up.

Yuzu glance at the clock and gasps slightly. "My shows on!" She says while quickly running to the living room. "Come on Shiro-kun, come watch it with me!" Shiro glances to Ichigo who just shrugs at him with a slight smile. They both head to the living room, Ichigo moves and takes a seat on the couch. While Yuzu takes a hold of Shiro's arm and pulls him over to sit with her on the floor. The hollow lays down in a comfortable position watching Yuzu grab the remote to turn on the TV. And then she proceeds to move over and plops down right next to him and then leans back against him. Shiro can't help but blink at the child beside him, obviously surprised and a bit confused as to why she seems to trust him so much so quickly. His train of thought is cut off by an annoying voice coming from the TV. _"The spirits are ALWAYS with you!" _Which is quickly followed by an annoying laughter. Very quickly Shiro comes to dislike the man called Don Kanonji.

Sunday turned out to be a lot more quiet than Saturday did. Since Ichigo had finished his homework early, he more or less spent the day catching up on some reading, as well as taking some time to get to know Shiro. And boy does he get to know his hollow half. He very quickly learns that a bored Shiro is a bad thing, especially since the hollow doesn't seem to know or care if some of the things he does annoys those around him. Quite a number times throughout the day, Ichigo ends up chasing his other half out of the room while locking the door behind him. Although the hollow continuously finds a way back into his room and proceeds to bother him some more. And of course if his not bothering Ichigo then he's bothering Kon, who ends up bothering Ichigo. It starts to become an endless cycle, until finally Ichigo goes Shinigami on Shiro's ass and chases him out of the house. At which time Shiro proceeds to find a new spot from himself on the roof of the house.

Ichigo, now back in his body, uses a ladder to get up onto the roof to make sure his other half isn't causing trouble up there. Once he gets up onto the roof, he finds the hollow sitting there quietly watching the sunset. Ichigo watches him for a moment before moving over to sit next to him. "I was wondering what you were up to. It had become too quiet." Ichigo says teasingly while watching his hollow for a reaction. "Something on your mind?" The teen finally asks when he doesn't get a reply.

Finally, Shiro glances to him slightly. _'Was just thinkin' how different the sky is compared yer inner world.'_

"Oh really?" Ichigo can't help but question looking out to the sunset himself. "I really never paid much attention to it."

_'Not surprisin'...'_ Comes the reply. _'After all, ya always did come for a reason, not ta look around.'_ Ichigo nods at this and can't help but remember all the times he did enter his inner world. _'Lookin' at the real thin'... It's so much more vivid... And... Don't ya dare laugh! The clouds are more... fluffy...'_ Ichigo can't help but smile at that but he doesn't laugh. _'Not ta mention, there's only two different ways yer sky looks. It's either blue with some clouds. Or it's filled with storm clouds and down pourin'.'_

"Ah..." Replies Ichigo with a nod. "Sorry about those times." Shiro just shrugs it off like it doesn't make a difference to him. "Anyway, now you'll get to see all the different times of the day." His hollow nods at this and the teen can pick up a content feeling from his other half. They both remained silent for some time watching the sunset, then finally Ichigo speaks up with. "I have no idea what I'm going to do with you while I'm at school tomorrow..."

He hears Shiro chuckle in his mind. _'I'll just hang around the school and wait for ya. Not much more I can do.' _The teen frowns at him slightly. _'Don't give me that look! I'll behave and stay out of the way, I promise!'_

Ichigo nods at this satisfied. "I guess that is the only way. The last thing we need is to be on the opposite sides of the town when the enemy attacks." Ichigo picks himself up and moves over towards the ladder. "Anyway, it's probably just about time for dinner so we might as well head inside." Shiro quickly agrees and follows after him.

_Elsewhere..._

Major Alexander looks over the still recovering group. They're doing much better than they were two days prior. But they're nowhere near combat ready yet. "I have good news for you lot." He starts with and the group can't help but slightly glance at each other. "Reinforcements are on the way, as well as a medical team. They will have you three up and ready for missions in no time." Once again, the others glance at each other slightly, starting to get concerned about how friendly the Major is being. "From this point on, your team is on cleanup duty Lieutenant Lilly. With the exception of Jim and his hollow. They will be needed to aid the Strikeforce in capturing the target."

At this they all can't help but get slightly startled looks. "If I may speak sir," Says Lilly respectfully, once the Major gives her a nod to go ahead she continues. "The Strikeforce is a killing units sir, I thought the Generals wanted this one alive?"

Alex gives a humorless chuckle. "Oh the Strikeforce knows that this is a capture mission. Under normal circumstances they would not be called and for such a mission. But due to the level of power of the target, their strength is needed to weaken it for capture."

Lilly nods at this a bit, then asks. "Again if I may sir," Once again she waits for him to allow her to continue. "If the Strikeforce is coming then why are we needed for cleanup?"

Major Alexander eyes her for a moment before answering. "Because their mission is to simply come in, weaken the target, security it for transfer, then they are to act as guards during transport. They will not be focusing on anything other than that. If one of the enemy happens to get in the way, they are to take them down. But once the target has been secured any remaining enemies will be left to you lot. Is that understood?" Upon receiving 'Yes Sir!' as an answer the Major nods. "Good. They should be here within the week." And with that Alexander takes his leave, the others have no idea where he is staying. But it's clear that he doesn't want to be around them.

Once they're sure he's gone they finally relax some. "Cleanup duty... Lowest of the low..." Says Mickael obviously annoyed at the thought.

"Shows how much faith he has in us now..." Says Lilly with annoyance. Then she sighs looking out over the city. "I can't help but feel bad for those kids..."

Mickael glances to Jim slightly before looking back to Lilly. "Is this about your past?" He questions and she can't help but look at him in surprise. "You kinda got drunk once a while ago during one of our missions... And you kinda spilled to us about your past."

She stares at him for a long moment, then she finally punches him in the arm. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" She sighs and shakes her head. "But you're right, they do remind me of my past. About what I lost... They're still so young... They still have their whole lives ahead of them..." She falls silent for a moment. "I don't think I can bring myself to kill them... Beating the crap out of hollows and killing Shinigami is one thing... But murdering a group of children... I just can't do it..." She sighs and moves over to sit down by the campfire. She moves her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around her knees. "I can't take from them what this damn organization took from me..."

The two men stand there watching her silently for a long moment. Then finally, Jim moves over and sits beside her, giving her his silent support. Mickael sighs rubbing the back of his head and then moves over as well. Comforting others was never his strong point. He sits down on the other side of her and hesitantly reaches out then rubs her back. "Whatever you decide, we'll stand right by you. Damn whatever consequences may come!" Mickael says to her giving his best reassuring smile.

She cannot help but look to him and smiled weakly. "Thanks... You don't know much that means to me..." At that all three of them turn their gaze out onto the town that seems to glow due to the streetlights in the night.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed! Until next time! R&R please!


	13. Chapter 13: A Surprise Visit

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

To XxShadowfangxX: Good to know that your still reading! And thank you, I'm glad you enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoy writing it. And to be honest if I didn't update it almost every single day you wouldn't have to worry about falling behind. Though I'm not quite sure if anyone really minds that... XD

Anyway on with the chapter!

* * *

Come Monday, Shiro gives Ichigo a hard time when his Shinigami half tries to wake him up that morning. Clearly, the hollow doesn't like being up this early. After a number of attempts Ichigo sighs thinking a moment, then he smirks and says. "Guess I'll just have to tell Yuzu that you don't want breakfast."

At that he gets a very agitated growl from his hollow half. _'Fine... I'm gettin' up... I'm gettin' up...'_ Shiro lets out a big yawn while stretching. And the teen just can't help shake his head at the scene. He is definitely getting used to the way his hollow thinks.

"Think of it this way Shiro," Ichigo starts. "Once we get to the school, you can find a nice quiet spot and go back to sleep." Shiro nods at that seeming to like the idea. With that in mind they go and eat breakfast. Yuzu has been told the night before that Shiro would be going with Ichigo school. She had been worried about whether or not Shiro would be able to get anything for lunch. But upon finding out that Shiro would be with Ichigo, she had been insistent on making him a lunch. Which upon finishing breakfast, Yuzu make sure to give Ichigo their lunches. And with that they're off to school.

And soon enough they're standing before the building itself. Shiro surveys the area for a moment before deciding on where he's going to stay for the time being. _'I see a spots where I can sleep without bein' bothered. See ya later Ichi!'_ And with that Shiro uses Sonido to move to wherever that location is. Ichigo can't help shake his head, having noticed that Shiro is starting to use one of the nicknames his sisters call him. Not that he minded he would rather be called that then King.

Ichigo heads into the building, moving in the direction of his classroom. Upon making it to the room, he very easily response to Keigo's morning greeting with an elbow to the face. "Morning Keigo." He says while walking over to his desk. He flops down in his seat and rests his chin on his hand while glancing out the window. He takes a moment feel for his other half. He can sense that the other nearby and from the feel of it, he is already in the process of falling asleep. A movement to the side catches his attention and he looks up to see Ishida standing next to him. "Morning Ishida."

"Good morning Kurosaki. How's everything with your... New roommate." The Quincy questions and Ichigo can't help but chuckle at his use of words.

"Everything's fine," he replies evenly. "After we left Hat and Clogs' place, he and I had a nice long talk." At this Ishida cannot help but raise an eyebrow. "And before you ask, that's all I'm gonna say about the matter."

"And where is he now?" The other teen questions.

"Oh, he's around here somewhere." Ichigo notices the slightly concerned look on Ishida's face. "Don't worry, he's sleeping. I can feel it. And even if he wasn't, he's not going to cause any harm. Trust me."

Ishida shakes his head quietly. "I don't know how you can trust that thing."

Those of Ichigo's friends who aren't entirely familiar with the situation are looking at each other in confusion. Finally Tatsuki speaks up. "Okay, what the hell you two talking about?"

Ichigo looks at her and goes to say something. But upon hearing the door to the room open he glances, upon seeing the teacher coming in he looks back to her and simply says. "I'll explain during lunch." At that she gives a slight nod and moves to her seat as the teacher begins the lesson for the day.

Soon enough it's lunchtime and the group as usual heads to the roof. They get to their usual spot some of them starting to settle down to eat. Before sitting down Keigo can't help but stretch. "Ah freedom... If only for a short time..." Something catches his attention from the corner of his eye, something that seems off compared to the gray and in blue that should be off to his side. He turns his head to look and sitting on top of the stairwell is a white and red figure wearing a mask. He instantly panics. "Ichi... Ichigo! It's one of those hollow monster things!" He says while pointing at it, the others get on guard at first looking that way. But most of them relax upon seeing who it is.

"It's okay Keigo, he's the one I was going to tell you guys about." They look at him questioningly but he looks at the hollow then calls to it. "Hey Shiro, it's lunchtime. So get your lazy ass over here or I'll give your food away to someone else." At that it seems to finally stir, having not made a move since they arrived. Before any of them can even blink, the hollow is standing right next to Ichigo, a strange static sound accompanying his sudden appearance. Casual Ichigo pulls out Shiro's box lunch and hands it to him. Shiro simply takes it and proceeds to find a spot nearby to start eating. All of his friends watched the scene in surprise, even those who know about Shiro. Ichigo looks back to them, let's out a soft sigh, then explain to them about what has happened and who Shiro is.

"Wow... That's crazy man..." Keigo can't help but say after Ichigo finishes his explanation. By this point in time their all sitting around eating their lunches. And currently Shiro is partially curled up laying next to Ichigo on the verge of falling back to sleep again.

"I'm kinda already used to him." Ichigo replies to Keigo's comment. "He's not that bad once you get to know him. Annoying definitely. And he certainly isn't a soul devouring monster. In fact, he doesn't need to eat souls at all." At this the group definitely seems surprised. Ichigo chuckles a bit, then says with a slight grin. "You guys want to see something I learned about him?"

They give him questioning looks to which he answers by moving his hand over to Shiro. He moves his hand around to just behind Shiro's head then it appears that he begins to scratch the area. The others watch with confused looks, that is until a sound fills the air. In his half-asleep state, Shiro begins to purr. The others blink at this greatly the first one to speak is Orihime. "He's like a big kitty cat!" She declares with a big smile on her face. "Though I suppose he is the kind of kitty cat that could rip your face off in two seconds..." She says while tilting her head placing a finger to the side of her cheek.

An amused chuckle comes from Shiro, Ichigo glances to him and says. "Oh, so you're awake enough to respond to that huh?" The others can clearly hear the teasing tone in his voice. And one by one they can't help but start relaxing upon seeing Ichigo act so casually around the hollow. In response to Ichigo's words, Shiro opens an eye looking up at him. The teen hears his other half say something to his mind, but it is anything but clear since the hollow is still half-asleep. And Ichigo can help but shake his head in amusement.

And at that the normal conversations of lunch start up. That is until something snaps Shiro wide-awake. The hollow sets up straight rapidly, his head turning a certain direction instantly. The others can't help but jump at the sudden motion. Ichigo looks at his other half questioningly and with concern. "What's wrong?" He questions.

The reply he gets is anything but what he is expecting. _'I got it!'_ And with that the hollow disappears with the use of Sonido. Ichigo can't help but blink greatly, and then nearly jumps out of his skin when his badge goes off. He sits there quietly, staring at the badge then looks the others.

"I think he sensed another hollow..." He more voices it to try to confirm it within his own mind.

Ishida adjusts his glasses, then says. "Obviously, anyone can see that. Well... Almost anyone." He says while looking meaningfully at Ichigo.

Ichigo glares at him. "Why you..." He starts to say, but when a static sound fills the air he can help but look that way just in time to see Shiro reappear. "That was quick..." Ichigo says as his hollow half settles back down next to him.

_'It was weak.'_ Shiro almost sounds disappointed. _'Pathetic really... Even tried to run... That was kind of funny though...'_

Ichigo frowns at him. "What did you expect? It's not everyday a powerful enemy comes around." Shiro huffs slightly at that.

"Is something wrong with Shiro-kun?" Orihime can't help but question.

Ichigo pauses a moment upon realizing that she has added 'kun' to the end of Shiro's name. Then he can't help but smile a bit, it seems like some of his friends are already starting to accept Shiro. "No, nothings wrong. He's just disappointed that it wasn't a strong hollow. He tends to like a challenge." At this Orihime nods with a smile, obviously satisfied with that response. Then the bell rings signaling that lunch is over.

The rest of the day is rather boring, although a few other hollows show up. And Shiro eagerly takes care of them. For the next few days, this became a normal routine. Ichigo is actually glad that he doesn't have to randomly leave in the middle of class anymore. At times it is really hard trying to keep up with the lessons when you miss half the class. And of course at night, they would patrol together but his friends still insisted on helping him with that too. Which he didn't mind one bit.

_Elsewhere far from Karakura Town..._

A figure walks down a hallway, their head held high. They arrive at their destination and knock on the door. "Come in." Comes the warm and friendly response.

They walk into the room, then bow to the figure at the desk. "You called for me?"

"Yes, I did. I have a mission for you." The man at the desk states. "There seems to be strange hollow activity around Karakura Town." At this the figure seems to strain up looking greatly surprised.

"What about the Substitute Shinigami in that area?" They questioned, the concern obvious in their voice.

"Either he's unaware of the activity or he hasn't been able to locate it. And that's why..." The man starts coughing suddenly, the figure starts to move over to help him, but he raised a hand to stop them and collects himself. "That's why I want you to go there and find out. I want you to question Ichigo Kurosaki to see if he knows anything. And if it comes down to it I want you to team up with him to resolve the situation."

The figure is silent for a moment. "Is there any particular reason as to why you picked me Sir?" They cannot help but question.

The man smiles at them. "Why I thought that would be obvious. Not only are you well acquainted with the area, you know Ichigo Kurosaki very well also. Are you up for this mission Rukia?"

At this Rukia nods her head having expected this response but still want to hear it. "Of course Sir! When do you want me to leave?" She questions her captain.

"Immediately." Captain Ukitake replies. And with that Rukia bows and quickly moves get ready. It had been a while since the last time she had been sent to the world of the living for a mission. Let alone to Karakura Town and part of her was very happy at the thought of seeing Ichigo and the rest of her friends again.

_Wednesday in Karakura Town..._

Shiro has become accustomed Ichigo's routine at this point. Wake up early, go to school, head home after school, do homework, eat dinner, then go out patrolling. And he quickly learned not to bother Ichigo during the homework part. So Ichigo when is busy, Shiro spends his time on the roof, watching the sky. Which is what he is doing right now. He allows his mind to wonder not really focused on anything. But upon sensing something he snaps out of his partial trance. He moves along the roof until he is able to look down at the road in front of the house.

_Rukia's perspective..._

Upon arriving in Karakura Town, Rukia can't help but smile remembering all the good times she has had here. Then she shakes her head and uses shunpo to make her way quickly to Ichigo's home. Boy was he going to be surprised to see her. She almost couldn't wait to see his face. Soon enough she lands just outside the house upon the very road which she had given him his powers to begin with. She smiles slightly upon remembering then turns her gaze to the house. And stops dead in her tracks. Sitting on top the roof, looking down at her was a hollow. She stares at it for a long moment, allowing herself feel out it spiritual pressure. At first she can't find it, it's almost like it isn't even there. Then finally, she picks it up and then dread flows through her. Though she could definitely feel the dark power of the hollow, she could also feel a very familiar spiritual pressure. Her eyes widened and she can't help but whisper "Ichigo...?"

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. A bit shorter than I would've liked but this felt like the perfect spot to end it at. I wanted to do the last scene there from both their perspectives. Whether or not I'll uses this again in the future is unknown at this point. Maybe I will if it fits the scene at the time. Anyway, since I'm getting this up early I'll see about trying to get another chapter up for you guys today after work. Until next time! R&R please!


	14. Chapter 14: Trust

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

To Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Hehehehehe... We shall see...

To XxShadowfangxX: Yes, yes it does. As for Shiro, I saw a few stories where he acted like a cat. And to be honest I like the thought, there is something about a giant scary looking hollow purring like a big pussycat that brings me so much amusement. As for Rukia... We'll just have to see...

To darkangel1992 : Thank you! It makes me happy to know that you guys appreciate me updating so quickly. As for your question... You shall see...

Without further ado the next chapter!

* * *

Her eyes widened and she can't help but whisper "Ichigo...?"

The hollow in question tilts it's head at her. She examined it closely still in disbelief. But upon spotting the familiar streaks going down it's face, though different in color, she can't help but realize who this hollow is before her. And she can't help but break out into a cold sweat.

"ICHIGO!" She all but yells._ 'Is he the cause of the unusual hollow activity...' _She can't help but think. _'Then that would mean... He hadn't done anything about it because he was it... NO... NOT AGAIN!'_ She can't help but remember the incident with Kaien. She also can't help but take on a fighting stance, but she doesn't draw her sword yet. Upon seeing her stance, it starts laughing, and it's the creepiest thing Rukia's ever heard. "Dammit Ichigo! You have to fight it!" At this the hollow bricks out into even more laughter, if that's even possible. And Rukia can't help but twitch getting agitated at it. "Dammit Ichigo! Are you already too far gone?"

Finally, the hollow stops laughing and regarding her again. By now her hand is hovering over her zanpakuto. It's obvious to him that if this doesn't come to a peaceful conclusion soon things could get... Messy... So finally, Shiro decides to take action and very quickly disappears from Rukia's vision. She hears a static sound behind her but she doesn't turn fast enough. Suddenly she feels a tug from her side as well as the absence of a weight. She whirls around and jumps back facing the hollow. Rukia cannot help but gasp upon seeing her zanpakuto being held in the hollow's tail. Within seconds it had disarmed her, but that doesn't mean that she is defenseless.

Rukia eyes the hollow and prepares some kido. She still won't allow herself to believe Ichigo is too far gone and so she'll start off with some binding kido first. But before anything can really even happen, a familiar voice calls out making everything seem to stand still for a moment. "Shiro! Drop it! And get over here!" Almost instantly, the hollow's head snaps that way then it proceeds to toss Rukia's sword towards her feet. It then quickly disappears but nearby she can hear the static sound from a different direction. She turns that way quickly and Rukia can't help but stare in shock at the orange haired human standing just a few feet away. The hollow is now by the teen's side and Rukia can't help but blink greatly when the teenager snacks the hollow in the side of the head. "What do you think your doing?" He questions while looking at the hollow and it just seems to huff in response. "Get your ass inside!" Once again, the hollow seems to let out a huff but turns and heads in through the still open door to the house. Ichigo lets out a soft sigh then looks Rukia. "Sorry about that... He has too much fun teasing others. Anyway, come on in. I figured the Soul Society would send somebody eventually." He rubs the back of his neck glancing to the side in thought for a moment. "Then again, maybe I should have contacted somebody to let them know what was going on..." He looks back to Rukia and almost continues until he sees that she is shaking. "Rukia? Is something wrong?"

"Idiot!" She yells while punching him in the stomach. "How dare you make me worry like that!" She quickly retrieves her sword while he recovers from the blow.

"Ow... Was that really necessary?" She shoots him a death glare. "Look, I'm sorry, all right!"

She stares at him silently for a long moment. Then she sighs and can't help but say. "I thought you had lost control of your inner hollow..." She trails off thinks for a moment then asks. "Why are you keeping a hollow around?"

It is Ichigo's turn to sigh, he rubs at his head. "That's a long story and if you come inside, I'll tell you everything." At that Rukia finally nods and follows him to his room. Upon entering something catches her attention to the side. She looks and freezes, the hollow in question is laying there. When they had entered it had glanced at them slightly but made no movements otherwise. Ichigo pays little attention to the hollow obviously use to it's presence. He moves and set down on his bed, then he gestures to his chair at the desk. "Have a seat, it's a long story."

She quietly walks over to the chair moving past the hollow who in turn just watches her. Then proceeds to take the chair and moves it to the farthest side of the room away from the hollow. Upon hearing Ichigo's voice, Kon looks out from his drawer curious to see what's going on. Instantly he spots Rukia. "Nee-chan!" Kon can't help but cry for joy while jumping at her. Without missing a beat Rukia punches the plush lion sending him flying back across the room. And at this, Shiro can't help but laugh. Rukia winces at the sound and Ichigo can't help but frown. He has a long way to go to get Rukia to accept Shiro. Finally Ichigo sighs and clears his throat to get Rukia's attention. Once he's sure he has it, he starts telling her about everything that's happened.

"And that's about it." Ichigo says finishing his explanation, at the moment Rukia just stare at him wide-eyed trying to take in all this information. "Are you all right Rukia?" He can't help but ask, due to the lack of response.

_'Awww... The little Shinigami's in shock...'_ Shiro can't help but say with some amusement. Ichigo can hear the tired tone in the hollow's voice. Seems like Shiro just about fell asleep during that conversation. Shiro yawns, then says. _'I bet ya the first thin' that comes out of her mouth is idiot.'_ But before Ichigo can respond, Rukia does.

"Idiot!" Ichigo gets a feeling of amusement from Shiro, turns out the hollow was right. "Why didn't you contact me sooner? I could've helps! And then you wouldn't have to deal with this... This thing!" She says while pointing at Shiro.

_'Hey, that's not very nice!'_ Shiro complains as if she could hear him.

"HE is my friend! My partner!" Ichigo snaps at her but quickly continues. "And before you say anything, I haven't forgotten that a while ago he tried to possess my body. But that's not who he is anymore! I've gotten to know him and I trust him." Rukia scoffs at this, but before she could say a word Ichigo continues again. "I know it's a lot to ask and I know that it will take some time before you can begin to trust him. But trust me. Trust me when I say you can trust him." Rukia can't help but look to Ichigo meeting his gaze. "Just give him a chance, that's all I'm asking for."

She looks at him quietly for a long moment then finally she sighs and replies with. "All right... I can't believe I'm doing this but all right..."

Ichigo can't help but smile at her. "Thanks Rukia..." And Rukia can't help but smile back. Shiro watches the scene in silence, something about it is really bugging him but he keeps it to himself.

The next two days end up having a lot of trials and errors. Of course Rukia wasn't about to leave Ichigo alone with the hollow. So she practically follows him everywhere and Shiro does his best to behave for the little Shinigami. And of course the first time he runs off to kill another hollow, she panics. That is until Ichigo explains what he's doing. To which she relaxes at least a little bit. Upon seeing Shiro purr for the first time, she can't help but watch him with surprise. It was obvious to anyone who saw the scene that she was having mixed emotions about something so scary looking acting rather cute. It seems Rukia is having a hard time getting over what she has been taught about hollows.

School ends on Friday rather peacefully, to which Ichigo and his friends are grateful for. The teenager is hoping to really allow Rukia and Shiro to spend some time together over the weekend in hope of truly breaking the ice between them. As the three of them head to his house he can't help but try to think up ways to do just that. That is until Shiro cuts off his train of thought. _'We're bein' followed...'_ He glances to the hollow slightly, upon noticing that Shiro isn't reacting he chooses to stay neutral as well, as to not alert the enemy. _'There's a lot of 'em... More than just three or four.' _Shiro informs his other half. Ichigo puts his hands in his pockets casually. But in reality he grabs his cell phone in his pocket and carefully opens it. He sends a message to the others. Since they figured that sending an extended text was out of the question in a time of trouble. They had come up with the idea of sending a simple text with just one number and that number was four.

Upon sending the message he begins to chat casually with Rukia. She responds to the conversation easily, she too has notice something off. And has also chosen to remain neutral due to the fact that the ones beside her continue to remain so calm. That is until Shiro quickly but effectively responds to an attack coming up from behind, easily deflecting it. Almost instantly Ichigo pulls out his badge pushing his soul out of his body. And at the same moment Rukia pulls out what appears to be a candy dispenser with a rabbit head and quickly swallows one of the pills inside. Which helps her to easily leave her gigai. She looks to Chappy and says. "Take Ichigo's body somewhere safe." At that Chappy salutes and quickly heads off with the boy's body.

In an instant they're surrounded by what appears to be a group of soldiers. But unlike Lilly and her team, these guys are mostly dressed in black military outfits, they also have helmets on their heads with black visors set into them. "You guys from the Hollow Military?" Ichigo questions them while removing Zangetsu from his back. But instead of answering they move forward as a unit. Ichigo gets on guard but is surprised when their attack seems to focus solely on Shiro. They are quickly trying to separate the hollow from the Shinigami. "Hey!" Ichigo can't help but call out while sending an attack at the closest one.

Almost instantly, those closest to Ichigo turn and send a mixture of different attacks at him. It seems this unit uses a mixture of specialized short swords, energy guns, and it also appeared like they might have some of those energy grenades. Very quickly, Ichigo can't help but get a little disoriented. They are all dressed the same, he can't see their faces, they all use the same weapons, and he can't see any real difference in their fighting styles. It is almost like fighting someone who could duplicate themselves. The only thing that really gives away that they are different individuals is a slight difference in their height and build.

The battle gets very chaotic after that, Shiro is unable to do much in the way of actual fighting, due to the ferocity of the enemy's attacks. So he is more or less forced to dodge around and block most of the time. Ichigo too is having a hard time of it, every time he attacks one, three to four would strike back. They are keeping Ichigo so busy that he is unable keep an eye out to see if his friends are doing okay. And of course because the enemy keeps moving, it's impossible to how many there actually are. Rukia on the other hand, is more or less ignored since she hasn't made any aggressive moves yet. She is taking a moment to actually observe their movements.

Finally she makes her move, binding a number of their soldiers with her kido. But the moment she does, everything seems to slow down has she feels a presence behind her. She tries to turn to block the the attack that she knows is coming. But her body just doesn't seem to want to move fast enough. She finally turns enough to see the soldier in black, sword in hand, high above their head. They swing their arm down and she knows she can't dodge the strike in time. A static sound fills her ears and suddenly she's being pushed to the ground. She hears the sound of steel meeting flesh, Rukia's head snaps up and to the sound. Standing above her protectively, sword embedded deep into his shoulder is Shiro. At that instant, any worries or doubts she had about the hollow evaporate. She no longer sees a monster standing before her, she sees an injured comrade. "Shiro!" It is the first time she has used his name.

A different static sound fills the air as the soldier seems to hit a button on the sword causing electricity to course through Shiro's body. He lets out a hollow wail filled with pain. Shiro's body spasms as electricity shoots through him, but through the pain he somehow manages to grab the sword. And slowly he begins to pull it out. Soon enough he pulls it from his body, the gash quickly heals. And Shiro narrows his eyes at the soldier. The man quickly moves to grab something else from his side but Shiro is quicker and punches him in the stomach sending the soldier flying. Shiro turns his gaze to the sword in his hand, man had lost hold of it. He eyes it for a moment, then proceeds to break it in half. Finally his gaze drifts to Rukia, who is still on the ground where he left her. He holds out one of his clawed hands to her in a friendly gesture.

Rukia can't help but smile up at the hollow taking the hand. "Thanks Shiro." She says as he helps Rukia to her feet. Suddenly Shiro jerks slightly and Rukia can't help but blink up at him. He lifts his hand over his shoulder and when he pulls it back he's holding some sort of empty dark between his fingers. He stares it quietly then looks Rukia and she can certainly see the concern in his eyes. Suddenly there's a figure looming behind Shiro and Rukia can't help but gasp. Upon seeing her expression, he quickly turns just in time to be repeatedly slammed in the stomach by Major Alexander. He ends this lightning chain of attacks with a powerful uppercut sending the hollow flying into the air.

Shiro tries to collect himself from the punishing blows but a movement catches his attention. He looks up, in the air above him is a hollow his never seen before, and it's charging is a Cero which is pointing right at him. All Shiro can do is raise his arms to protect his face as the blast hits him hard. His world flashes blue and he feels weak. He can't tell which way is up and which way down. He hears someone calling for him but he can't tell who. Was this it? Is it all over? Was he dying?

Just as these questions pass through his mind, so to does something else. It is warm and comforting. It is powerful but protective. It feels him with new energy, restoring his strength. But he also feels something else... It almost feels like... Like his body is breaking apart. At that exact moment his body slams into the pavement hard, causing pain to shoot through his entire body.

"Mother fuckin' hell!" Shiro yells at the top of his lungs.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter, enjoyed the cliffhanger until I get the next one up.

A quick note, I had picked the number 4 for their text messages because I remember hearing somewhere that the number 4 to those who live in Japan is like our 666. Supposedly the more 4's there are the worst it is.(Note: Thank you Electric Elly for the information.)

Until next time! R&R please!


	15. Chapter 15: The Change

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

To Electric Elly: Thank you very much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! And now that I think about it, you're right I did slip up, it is 4. I will have to change that at some point... Maybe after I put this chapter up... Thank you for the heads up! Oh and I know what it's like to have a story I love to read but it only updates every now and again. And I understand that sometimes it's hard to get a moment to sit down and write up the next chapter. But it still drives me nuts! Although me personally I can't bring myself to stop writing! I think about what I'm going to put in the next chapter all day long! As crazy as that may sound... Anyway I hope you continue to review my story! Reviews are my fuel.

To XxShadowfangxX: Poor Shiro indeed...

To LJ: Thank you very much! And to be honest I don't plan to stop until it's done! And in case you're wondering, I more or less update on a daily basis. But sometimes I do take a day off. And yes Shiro is awesome!

All right, here we go with the next chapter!

* * *

He'd been so preoccupied in his own fight that he didn't even know about his friends' plight. That is until the explosion of blue light from the Cero hitting its target. Ichigo can't help but look that way just in time to see Shiro's body falling from the sky. "Shiro!" He yells and starts rushing towards the other. He tries to feel the other's mind, to sense his emotions, to hear his thoughts. And the only thing he picks up is but a single question._ 'Am I dyin'?' _At that Ichigo calls out to him again yelling with all his might, calling to his other half with his soul. Almost instantly, Ichigo feels like his power is been drained from him. And almost as quickly Shiro's body becomes enveloped in a glow so bright that Ichigo cannot see his body. Then Shiro hits the pavement leaving a decent size crater in the street and at the same moment a cry fills the air.

"Mother fuckin' hell!" Shiro yells at the top of his lungs.

Through the smoke that has been kicked up due to the impact those around see a figure picked themselves up. When the smoke finally clears all can see Shiro standing there a hand to his face. Shiro takes slow deep breaths trying to calm the pain coursing through his body. He cannot help but stare blankly through his fingers, trying to collect his thoughts. Then slowly his mind starts to register that something is off. He moves his hand away from his face and stares at it blankly. It is definitely his hand, his very white hand. But it seems... Different now. Finally he stands up straight the answer finally hitting him. He looks himself over, his entire appearance is different and yet not. He now looks as he usually does when in Ichigo's inner world. He is now a white duplicate of his other half.

"... Heh... Hehehe... HAHAHA..." He can't help but break out into his classic laugh. His watery sounding voice with a slight echo fills the now silent area. All the fighting had stopped upon this strange transformation. In his fit of laughter, Shiro can't help place a hand to his face again. He's laughing at the fact that he survived that and at the same time he's laughing at himself for thinking he wouldn't survive it.

"Sh... Shiro?" Rukia can't help but question weakly, she is the closest one to the hollow. "Is that you?"

His laughter finally dies down then Shiro turns his yellow and black eyes towards her. "What do ya think little Shinigami?" He questions right back with a smirk on his face.

"Little?" She can't help but get an agitated look. "What you mean by little?"

Shiro can't help but chuckle slightly at that. "Ta answer yer question, I am and always will be me. And that's all there is ta it."

Before Rukia can reply Ichigo lands near his other half. "Shiro! Are you all right? What the hell happened to you?" Ichigo says while looking him over. "You look like..."

"Che..." Shiro cuts off what he's about to say. "Yeah, I know... I look like I do when in yer inner world. And how the hell should I know what happened? Not like I have all the answers. As much as I hate ta admit it, I'm as clueless as ya right now Ichi." He surveys the surrounding. "And ta be honest... Now is not the time ta wonder..."

Ichigo follows his gaze the enemy is starting to surround them again. He glances back to Shiro eyeing him a moment. "Are you going to be okay?" Shiro can't help but scoff at the question, but before he can say anything Ichigo continues. "You don't have a weapon." At this Shiro tilts his head slightly, finally noticing the absence of any so sort of weight on his back.

Finally he lifts a hand and points a finger at one of the enemies, a small red glow starts to appear at the end of his finger. He smirks at this then says. "Bang!" At that he fires off a small but powerful Cero, which the enemy dodges. But it doesn't appear to bother him, then he looks back to Ichigo. "Might not have a sword, but that doesn't make me any less dangerous!"

"Ah..." Ichigo replies with a slight nod. A determined look crosses his face as he takes on a fighting stance while standing back to back with Shiro. "Try not to let them separate us again."

"Ha! I make no promises! And if ya get hit don't blame me! Got it?" He says while watching Ichigo out of the corner of his eye. When he sees the other give a slight nod, he puts his focus back on the enemy. He can't help but give out a slight chuckle. "This is gonna be fun!"

Upon delivering his attack, Major Alexander had retreated back some and is now watching the exchange between the two quietly. He pulls a device out of his pocket, the same item Lilly and her team had used to locate Shiro in the first place, he hit a few buttons on it examining it for a moment. One of the Strikeforce lands near him at that time. They remain quite for a moment before speaking up. "What are your orders Sir?"

He stares at the item a moment more before answering. "That is still the target regardless of its transformation. The orders are the same, weaken and capture." The soldier salutes and heads off to rejoin the unit. "It seems the drug didn't do what it was supposed to. How annoying." He says out loud to himself. "With each attempt this target becomes more and more interesting. And somehow it continues to reach new levels of power. Heh... Now I understand why the generals want it. This one hollow could potentially set their entire plan into motion or destroy everything they've created." He watches as the unit moves in and starts attacking. But he is unaware of the figure not that far from him. Though hidden, Jim has been observing the Major, he had to wait for his signal to move anyway. And now he is glad that he did, this information could turn out to be very useful...

The Strikeforce has started up their attack again. They begin with a round spiritual bullets, unleashing the rain of attacks at the trio. Ichigo, Shiro and Rukia have all begun to stand back to back so to cover all fronts. But now they are forced to dodge around a bit as well as block. Each of them sending out their own attacked when they can. Then just as suddenly as the attack began, it stops. But the soldier are doing something different now, each and every one of them pulls out an energy grenade. Almost as if in sync, they all pulled the pin and tossed them in the group's direction. "Everyone move! NOW!" Ichigo calls out and with that all three of them shunpo away from the location. A split second later a huge explosion takes place in that spot. Ichigo takes a quick look around, he has stopped on a building nearby. Rukia has gone a different way he notes and Shiro isn't with either of them. He spots Shiro a bit further away and he cannot but twitch at that and then call out the other. "I said not to split up!"

The other looks over at him and lets out a short laugh. "I made no promises! And besides it's not like I knew which way ya would go!" He calls back with a shrug and Ichigo can help but sigh softly at this. At that moment the fight resumed again, the soldiers began to attack all three. The only reason their fighting Rukia and Ichigo at this point is to keep them away from the main target. And boy are they effective at keeping them way. Shiro is once again forced to start dodging around, but now and again he gets off a Cero. "There's no way ya guys are goin' ta be able ta hit me!" He taunts with a smirk on his face. And of course the soldiers seem unfazed by this.

The battle continues like this for a while no one making any real headway. Shiro can't help but start to get an annoyed look, they're using the same pattern of attacks over and over again and it is starting to bore him. That is until one of them does something new, they pull out a small item and tossed at him but he easy dodges back and away from it. He is still eyeing it waiting to see what it does, big mistake. A brilliant flash of light fills his vision temporarily blinding him. He raised a hand to his face rubbing at them in an attempt to the restore his vision.

When a little bit of his sight returns, he sees standing before him the same unique hollow as before. It is aiming another Cero at him, it fires and he once again raises his arms in an attempt block. But this time a weight appears in his hands and he instantly knows what it is. He blocks the attack easily now and deflects it off to the side. He looks to his hands, now held between his fingers is his reverse colored Zangetsu. He can't help but break out into laughter again. Once he collects himself he moves his left hand to the side of his mouth and yells out. "What was that about not havin' a weapon partner?" He calls out to his other half while waving the sword in the air. Ichigo spares a second glance that way and he can't help the smile that crosses his face at the sight. Shiro allows his left hand to drop as a smirk spreads across his face. He lowers the sword to rest on his shoulder and turns his gaze back to the enemy. "This is the game changer boys! It's over for ya!"

At that Shiro charges, swinging his sword like a maniac and an insane smile on his face. And as he declared the battle takes a different turn. Now they are unable to even get off an attack on him. Whenever any of them are close, he slashes at them madly. But whenever they try to distance themselves, he throws his sword at the soldiers while using the black cloth to retrieve it. As the battle progresses more seem to come at him. Unknown to Shiro, some of the Strikeforce have broken off their attacks on Ichigo and Rukia to join the fight against him. Then suddenly a thought passes through Shiro's mind. _'We really need to end this soon!' _End it? But he is having so much fun! Then it occurs to him. He wasn't one who thought that. Another thought passes through the link and at this one he smirks.

He uses shunpo to instantly appear behind Ichigo his back to the other. "Yo!" He greets glancing over his shoulder at his other half. Ichigo gives him a smirk and a nod to show Shiro that he knows the other is there. Shiro holds his sword arm and reverse zanpakuto out straight. "What do ya say about kickin' things up a bit?"

Ichigo blinks slightly at his stance then smirks. "Ah... Let's do it!" He returns easily, taking on the same stance.

At the same time they both cry out in unison. "Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" When the smoke clears the black and white pair are standing back to back both within their Bankai state. Ichigo resumes his fighting stance while Shiro starts to swing his sword around his finger by the chain. Upon feeling the increase of a spiritual pressure nearby and hearing their call, Rukia can't help but glance over and stares in surprise at the duo. She allows a slight smile cross her face, they might just win this one after all. The pair disappear, black-and-white blurs across the battlefield and in their wake all that is left are injured soldiers.

Major Alexander can't help but get pissed off at this. If this goes on much longer the two will have completely incapacitated the entire Strikeforce. With great anger, he raises a hand to the communicator in his ear. "All forces fall back..." He wasn't about waste another week waiting for his men to heal. And just like that, the Strikeforce withdraws, any injured that aren't able to move on their own are quickly recovered.

Upon their retreat, Ichigo appears next to Rukia. "Are you okay?" He cannot help but ask, upon receiving a nod he lets a sigh of relief. He glances around a bit and spots Shiro balancing on top a pole near by. From the way he has positioned Ichigo is afraid that he might actually pursue the enemy. "Hey Shiro! Don't follow them!" The white copy glances over to him.

"Che... Like I'd do somethin' stupid like that!" He says with a slight smirk on his face. "They might try ta lead me inta a trap, not that it would do 'em much good!"

Ichigo can't help but shake his head at the albino and Rukia can't help watch the exchange with some amusement. "Ichigo," She speaks up, the orange head teenager glances to her. "Shiro..." She glances to the one in question, Ichigo finally notices that she is no longer referring to him as hollow or it. "He said that he looked like that in your inner world?" She finally questions looking back to him.

"Ah..." Ichigo replies with a smile. "In away, this is what he truly looks like." He looks back to Shiro who seems to be looking at something. Then Shiro disappears from their view. "Where is he off to now..." Ichigo can't help but grumble with a frown and moves to follow his other half.

Shiro on the other hand, had become tired of seeing the pair enjoying their little conversation. Something about seeing the two together is really bugging him but he isn't quite sure why. He spots something approaching the scene, or more like a group of individuals rushing towards where they are. He instantly recognizes the rest of Ichigo's friends and decides to go say hi. With the use of shunpo, he appears before the group, sword on his shoulder. "Yo! Yer late! Ya just missed all the fun!" He says with his classic yet somewhat crazy looking grin on his face.

The group stops short at the sight staring at the albino in surprise. "Kurosaki?" Ishida questions but anyone could hear the bit of doubt in his voice.

"Wrong! Guess again Quincy boy!" Shiro says with an amused look on his face.

Ishida scoffs at the nickname, but before he could say anything, Orihime speaks up. "Shiro-kun?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" That grin of his never seems to leave his face. "If I had any prizes ta give ya'd get the best one of all! Unfortunately I don't have any prizes, so tough luck!"

Orihime can't help but find his odd humor amusing. "Where's Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-chan?" She asks while glancing around.

"They're around..." Is all Shiro says with a shrug.

Ishida eyes him while adjusting his glasses. "What exactly happened? And why do you appear so difference?" He questions the albino.

Shiro finally drops his Bankai, then places the reverse colored zanpakuto on his back. "Kicked the crap out of the enemy. As for the second question... Not entirely sure... One minute I'm fightin' the enemy the next... Big explosion of light... Then I'm like this." He says with a bit of a shrug, his hands behind his head.

"More like getting your ass kicked." Comes a voice from off to the side, the group glances over to see Ichigo and Rukia coming up to them. When Ichigo realize that it was his friends that Shiro was heading to, he decided take a moment to reenter his body. Rukia to had taken the moment to get back into her gigai.

"Che..." Shiro can't help but scoff at his other half. "Like ya were doin' any better! If ya didn't notice I had more than half of them on me throughout the fight." Ichigo just shakes his head at that. At that moment, Rukia approaches Shiro and he can't help but tilt his head at her. "What's up little Shinigami?" That's smirk of his returning to his face.

She stops right in front of him, staring up at him quietly then suddenly. "You idiot!" She punches him in the stomach rather hard and he can't help but stumble back a couple steps, more in surprised then pain. "What do you think you were doing out there? You almost got yourself killed!"

He can't help but blink at her slowly greatly surprised. "Ya actually 'care' about what happens to me?"

"Of course I do you idiot! I care about all my friends!" She snaps at him he can't help but once again blink at her. Frowning slightly he glances to Ichigo, and the teenager just nod at him with a smile on his face. Then he glances to Orihime and the others, she is smiling at him warmly while Chad gives his usual thumbs up. Ishida just looks to the side and adjusts his glasses, his expression neutral. Finally, Shiro allows his gaze returns Rukia, who standing there with her hands on her hips. "Next time don't let your guard down around the enemy, even for an instant."

"... Che..." Shiro finally responsible shaking his head. "Fine, see if I save ya Shinigami ass next time!" He says jokingly that smile of his crossing his face once again.

"Who said I needed saving!" She snaps back in return.

"Right..." Shiro says sarcastically. He glances to the side, his expression getting a bit serious. "Their attacks are gettin' fiercer." He turns and takes a couple of steps away from the group, raising his hands behind his head. "Next time they might be desperate." The group becomes very serious after hearing this comment. "Not that it matters much, I'll still kick their asses!" He looks back over his shoulder at them, that grin of his plastered on his face once again.

"Shiro..." Rukia begins, Shiro glances her. "How you feeling?"

"Eh?" He says with a raised eyebrow. "I'm fine. Why?"

The others are looking at Rukia questioningly now. "No, you're not. I saw how you slowed down once that dart hit you. Otherwise, I'm sure you would've been able to block that man's attack. And to be honest I think your hollow form broke as a result." Shiro just scoffs at this.

"Is that true?" Ichigo can't help question with concern, but Shiro seems just to wave him off. A bit annoyed at this Ichigo walks over to him and grabs him by the front of his white shihakusho. "Don't just shrug this off! It could be serious!" Sighing softly he lets go. "I think it's about time we paid another visit Hat and Clogs."

At that Shiro frowns deeply looking a bit agitated. "Why?"

"Why? Because there could be something seriously wrong with you! And besides maybe he can figure out exactly why your appearance changed." Ichigo replies while crossing his arms.

"I don't wanna." Shiro says turning away from him.

"You're going whether you like it or not." Ichigo states firmly. "And besides what possible reason do you have not to?" Ichigo can't help but eye his other half. He waits quietly, but then he hears something run to Shiro's mind. And then he realizes. "You're afraid of Kisuke!" The others can't help but blink at this glances one another and then to Shiro.

The albino turns around to face Ichigo and snaps. "I am not! He just..." He goes quiet for a moment trying to rationalize his thoughts, then finally he sighs and says. "He just creeps me out, okay?" Ichigo blinks at him silent for a moment and then he can't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"

Ichigo collects himself shaking his head. "You find it greatly entertaining to creep out others. Not to mention you're good at it. And you're creeped out by an odd shopkeeper?" Ichigo can't help but question still greatly amused by the situation.

"Oi! Oi! That's an odd ex-Shinigami Captain scientist shopkeeper!" Ichigo can't help but give him a look. "What? ... Yer goin' ta make me go anyway, aren't ya?"

"Yep." Is all Ichigo says.

"..." Shiro sighs rubbing at his head slightly. "Yer such a stubborn pain in the ass ya know that? Fine! Whatever ya say...' King'." Shiro says with a slight teasing look while smirking at Ichigo.

The teenager can't help but frown at his other half, then says. "I told you not to call me that..."

"Of course ya did... King."

"... Stop that..."

"As ya command... King."

"Don't make me hurt you..."

"Why ever would ya do that King?"

Ishida clears his throat as an attempt get Ichigo's attention. "Why exactly is he calling you that?" He questions Ichigo.

Ichigo sighs rubbing the back of his neck. "It's something his used to do a lot in the past... Apparently Shiro's way of looking at it, I was the 'king' of our shared body. So more often than not he would call me King. Ever since the split, I've insisted that he doesn't." He glares in Shiro's direction. "But obviously, he's doing it right now to try to annoying me..."

Shiro places an innocent look upon his face. "Why, whatever do ya mean King?"

Ichigo twitches. "Don't you dare start this again..."

"Start what again King?"

"..."

"Why so serious King?" Shiro can't help the big smirk that crosses his face.

"That's it!" At that Ichigo makes a grab for Shiro. The albino simply uses shunpo to get away for the agitated teenager, laughing all the while. And with that the group follows, finally starting to head off to Urahara's shop.

_Elsewhere..._

Lilly lowers her binoculars as the group moves off. "Well I have to say I'm damn impressed. They fought against the Strikeforce and lived. Not only that, they won..."

"They're a tough group of kids, aren't they?" Mickael cannot help but ask with slight smirk on his face. "Would love to have another fight with them sometime." Lilly gives him a look. "Nothing serious, like a sparring kinda match! If it weren't for the fact that we're enemies..."

Lilly can't help shake her head at him. "Whatever..." She looks back out in the direction they have gone. "Those kids... Might just stand a chance..."

"They stand a very good chance ma'am." Says Jim as he moves to stand beside them. "I have some information that might be of interest to you."

"Is that so?" Lilly says with a slight smirk. "I take it you were able to learn something by watching the Major?" Jim nods at this and Lilly smirk widens. "Good. Give me ALL the details..." And with that Jim recounts what he had overheard...

* * *

Wow... This turned out to be so far the second longest chapter I've done. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Until next time! R&R please!


	16. Chapter 16: Little Shop of Horrors

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

To Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Yes action is fun! I hope I'm doing a good job at those parts...

To XxShadowfangxX: Thanky! Yeah Shiro's parts are always to much fun! I'm always thinking 'Ok what can Shiro do this time to piss someone off...'.

That's it for the reviews! Here we go for another round! Enjoy!

* * *

"Here's the pitch... He swings... And it's a home run!" Outside of Urahara's shop Jinta and Ururu are sweeping up for the evening. Or at least Ururu is, Jinta on the other hand...

"Jinta... We're supposed to be working..." Says the soft-spoken Ururu.

"What are you talking about? I am working! On my swing!" A movement to the side catches his attention, Jinta turns to look. Ichigo and his friends are just rounding the corner at that moment. "Hey! Carrot top! What brings you... Woah!" Jinta stop short upon seeing the albino.

"Ha! Carrot top! I'll have ta remember that one..." Shiro says with a bit of amusement then he gets an elbow in the side from Ichigo.

"What the hell is that thing?" Jinta can't help but say while staring at Shiro.

"Che..." Shiro gets a slightly agitated look and walks over to Jinta. "Ya know little boy... That's not very nice ta say." Shiro stops right in front of Jinta, one of his more scary and crazy looks upon his face. "Ya should really apologize..."

"Shiro..." The albino looks to Ichigo. "Knock it off!"

"Che..." Shiro responds and goes to say more, but the sound of the shop door sliding open draws all their attention to the building.

Kisuke is standing in the now open doorway, he looks to the two children. "Head inside you two." The two kids do as they're told and go inside the shop. Kisuke turns his gaze back to the group, his eyes stopping on Shiro.

There's a long moment of silence, that is until Shiro speaks up. "What? Why are ya starin' at me like that? If ya have a problem with me just say it!"

"Problem? Who said anything about having a problem?" Kisuke says in his friendly manner while waving his fan at the other. "Come now everyone, let's head inside! We have a lot to talk about..." His mood switching once again to that of a serious nature. And of course soon enough their sitting around the same table going over the events of the day. Kisuke is silence through most of it, only asking a question here and there. Once they finish he asks. "Did your retrieve the dart?"

In response, Rukia pulls it out and set it down on the table. "Yes right here. I felt it best to bring it with us." Kisuke nods at this, picking up the dart and examining it between his fingers. He examines it's in silence for a bit.

Then finally he lifts his head to the group. "It appears as if there is still some liquid in it. I'll have to run some tests to find out exactly what it is. In the meantime..." He picks himself up and moves over to Shiro.

"What do ya want?" Shiro cannot help but say while getting slightly on guard.

Shiro has been sitting near one of the wall, obviously not used to sitting with the others yet. Kisuke stops right by him and smiled down at the albino. "I need you to come with me."

"... Why?" Shiro asks eyeing the man cautiously.

"I need to run some tests to make sure you're right." Kisuke replies with that friendly smile of his.

"Why can't ya just use that scanner thing again?" Shiro asks while tensing up.

"Oh, that's because it won't give me the exact results I'm looking for. Now come along!" Before Shiro can say or do anything he's being dragged out of the room by the back of his shihakusho.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Let go of me! I'll cut yer hand off! I swear!" Shiro snaps at the man while trying to get out of his grip.

"Urahara-san," Kisuke pauses to look at Ichigo and Shiro can't help but look at his other half hopefully. "Go easy on him. He doesn't quite trust you yet."

Kisuke smiles at Ichigo. "Of course. He just needs some time to get to know me. Now then, off we go!"

"Some help ya are Ichi!" Shiro snaps at the teen, then he turns his gaze back to the shopkeeper. "I swear ya better let go of me!"

"Come now! I'm not that bad... I am trying to help you out after all." He says while smiling at the albino.

"I don't wanna be alone anywhere with ya!" Then it hits Shiro, he is going to be alone in most likely a secluded area with Kisuke. His thought process stops for a moment. "RAPE!" Shiro yells at the top of his lungs followed by a stream of curses.

Back in the room the group is silent for a long moment, they can still hear Shiro's yelling. Finally Ichigo sighs then says. "Talk about an overreaction..." The others give slight nods at this. "I still don't completely understand why Urahara-san freaks Shiro out so much..." Suddenly Ichigo winces slightly rubbing his head.

"Are you okay Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime is quick to ask and the others to can't help but watch with concern.

"Ah..." Ichigo replies with a nod while still rubbing his head. "Not only is Shiro yelling at the top of his lungs, he's also yelling at me through our link. And it's starting to give me a headache..."

At this the others relax, but some of them can't help but wonder what it's like hear voices in ones head. Then suddenly Shiro's yells seem to get louder and are sometimes followed by other sounds. "Oi! What the hell that thin'?"

"Come now Shiro-san! Hold still!"

"OW! Mother fuckin' hell!"

"Relax!" _BANG!_ "Now that was uncalled for!"

"What the hell are ya goin' ta do with that? ... NO! Keep it away from me!"

_CRASH!_ "If you would just stop squirming so much it wouldn't be so bad!"

The group of teenagers can't help but glance to each other slightly with worried expressions.

"Ya wanna stick that where?" They are unable to hear the reply because it gets drowned out by a buzzing sound. "NO! NO! NO! GET THAT THIN' AWAY FROM ME!"

The yell is followed shortly by more crashing and banging noises. At one point it sounds like glass is shattered. Then there is the sound of a door being slammed open quickly followed by running. Then suddenly the door to the room their in snaps open and the group can't help but look towards the door. Shiro is standing there, looking slightly disheveled and frantic. The others don't know what say at the sight, finally Ichigo speaks up. "Shiro..." The albino's eyes snap to Ichigo. "Are you..." He doesn't get the opportunity to finish the question, as at that moment Shiro tackles him and grabs him by the front of his shirt.

Shiro shakes him a bit roughly. "NEVER! NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM AGAIN!" The sound of footsteps in the hallway causes Shiro to stiffen. He quickly scrambles behind Ichigo, somewhat clinging to the others back. Kisuke stops in the doorway, he has a clueless expression on his face. Almost as if he is surprised by Shiro's response. From behind Ichigo, the albino shoots death glares over the other shoulder at the shopkeeper. While at the same time letting out a bit of a hollow sounding growl.

"What the hell did you do to him Kisuke?" Rukia snaps at him.

"I didn't do anything that wasn't necessary, I can assure you." He's in one of his serious moments. "I simply took samples that were necessary. They were ones I would've needed sooner or later regardless in order to better understand the situation." At this everyone else gets serious. That is everyone except...

"Necessary my ass..." Shiro can't help but mutter from behind his Ichigo barrier.

"Shiro..." The albino glances slightly to his barrier. "You mind letting go? You're seriously overreacting..."

"Overreactin'? Overreactin'? HA! I'll show ya overreactin'!" And with that Shiro shoves Ichigo way a bit and uses shunpo to leave the immediate area.

"Hey! Shiro!" Ichigo calls after the other then lets out a soft sigh. "I guess it really did bother him that much..." He cannot help buy say while rubbing at his head.

"He was clearly overreacting." Ishida says while adjusting his glasses. "But you could be more gentle with your response."

Ichigo glares at the other teen then he lets out a sigh. "You're right..." He allows his gaze to dropped down. "He's been through enough as it is..."

"What exactly has he been through?" Ishida questions. "Other than try to take over your body repeatedly in the past."

Before Ichigo can even begin to answer another does. "Still only lookin' at it from one side of the fence I see Quincy boy..." Ishida can't help but jump at this, partially picking himself up to turn around. Crouched not that far behind him is Shiro looking at him with an even expression. Obviously the albino had only moved out of sight, not out of hearing range.

He allows himself to sit back down, but more facing toward Shiro. "Forgive me if that comment seemed insensitive, I was merely trying to get a better understanding of your situation."

"If ya wanna know, then ask me. Don't ask someone else behind my back. Especially since, it ain't their story ta tell!" Towards the end there he can't help but let a little anger seep in to his voice.

"Forgive me. I suppose I thought that it was something that you would not want to speak about." Shiro scoffs at him, Ishida watches his face closely, then asks. "Would you be willing to tell me so that I can better understand your view?"

"Che... Ya wanna know? Fine..." Shiro allows himself to plops down into an Indian style sitting position. "I came inta existence in a world I had no control over. And when I tried ta fight for my freedom, I ended up gettin' beaten back. Then I was thrown inta a place where there was nothing! Eternal night with no light! No concept of time..." Shiro's expression darkens and at the same time they can see the loneliness in his eyes. "Completely alone..."

"You were lonely..." Shiro lifts his gaze to Orihime, she is looking at him with such a sad expression. He stares at her quietly for a long moment then finally he nods his head.

"I'll most likely never admit this again... But yeah... I was lonely..." Those gathered around can't help but look at Shiro in a new light. "Though I have ta say, kinda put myself in that position..." The others can't help but get questioning looks and which Shiro can't help but let out a slight laugh. "With the type of guy Ichi is, if I had just taken the time ta actually talk ta him... Things might have been a lot different..." Shiro then tilts his head slightly. "Then again... I myself was different back then... A bit more... Aggressive..." He shrugs while letting out a laugh. "But hey! That was then and this is now. And what happen in the past doesn't matter anymore."

"I have a question, if you wouldn't mind verifying it..." Says Ishida, Shiro tilts his head looking at the Quincy and waits for him to continue. "From what I gathered about what you said you were thrown into the deepest part of Ichigo soul correct?" The albino nods at this. "Then what about the final battle against Ulquiorra? During that fight Ichigo completely hollowfied so during that time you were clearly..."

"Wrong!" Shiro snaps cutting him off. "I'm only familiar with that time from the memory fragments that would leak through from Ichigo. Not ta mention I felt a great drain of my own power during that time. But I can tell ya without a question of a doubt, I was not in control."

Ishida cannot but blink greatly surprised by the albino's words. "Then that would mean..."

"That would mean I was in control..." Everyone glances at Ichigo, his head is down and his hair is covering his eyes. It is the first time he spoken in a while. "Or more like, I suppose... My lack of control..." Everyone is silent at this, this new revelation is obviously disturbing to him. "And I blamed it all on Shiro... And he wasn't even involved in..."

Shiro finally picks himself up and walks over to Ichigo. The orange haired teenager only lifts his head slightly look at his other half. Shiro stares down at him with a neutral expression on his face. "Hey Ichi..." Ichigo doesn't give him a response, at this Shiro grabs him by the front of the shirt yanking him up. Shiro makes his other half look him right in the eyes. "Let it go." He says each word slowly to allow them sink in. Ichigo stares at him for a long moment then drops his gaze. "Che... Stubborn as always..." Out of the blue Shiro punches him square in the face while letting go of his shirt. Some of those in the room can't help but gasp at this. All Ichigo does after being knocked down is sit there and stare dumbly at his other half. "Ya survived, ya have no reason to sulk! Sure ya lost control, everyone does at some point or another. But ya survived and so did those yer were tryin' ta protect survived! So stop making that face! Cause if ya don't..." His usual grin cross his face. "I'll continue ta hit ya in the face until it goes away!"

Ichigo cannot but stare quietly up at his other half a small smile starting to appear. "Shiro..."

The sound of someone clapping cuts off anything that might have been said. Everyone looks over at Kisuke, during that conversation he had moved to take a seat at the table. "Well said!" He begins with his usual cheery attitude. "We all make mistakes in our past. But as long as we can learn from them, that's all that matters. Now then..." His attitude take on a more serious tone. "We do have some important things discuss."

Shiro allows himself to drop down into a sitting position next Ichigo. The teen himself has recovered from his sulking moment, and allows a more serious expression across his face. "Ah..." He says with a nod putting his full attention Kisuke. "Were you able to learn anything else?"

"Indeed I was. You all remember the incident last week were Shiro-san started to break apart?" He eyes the group at the moment, his gaze falling upon Rukia, having not been there during that time. She gives a nod, Ichigo had told her about it. "Since at that time, Ichigo was using his hollow powers his soul was trying to evenly split his power."

"What do you mean it was trying to evenly split his power?" Questions Rukia.

"I mean is..." Kisuke continues, his head down slightly and his eyes covered by his hat. "His soul was trying to evenly split his hollow powers and his Shinigami powers between the two halves. In short, his soul took Shiro's hollowfication as more of a hollow ability. So it trying to remove it. In fact, if they had continued then, Shiro would have looked like he does now."

"So what exactly you're trying to say Kisuke..." Ichigo can't help but question, the information has yet to sink in.

"He's saying I ain't completely hollow." Shiro cuts in, then continues. "And ya ain't completely Shinigami. We are now a mix of both!" Ichigo gives a slight nod at this.

"That is correct." Kisuke continues. "But at the moment your hollow powers are severely weakened."

"Does this have something to do with that dart?" Ishida questions while adjusting his glasses.

"Yes, while I'm not entirely sure yet about the liquid contained within it. I can say without a doubt, that it's some sort of drug designed to weaken hollows temporarily. How long it will last is undetermined. If I had to make a guess though, I'd have to say a few days up to possibly a week."

"So you're saying, despite the strength I saw them displayed today, that they're nowhere near their max?" Rukia can't help but question with surprise.

Kisuke point his fan Rukia, his friendly mood returning. "That's correct!" Kisuke once again becomes serious. "In fact, unless my calculations are wrong. It's a good bet that when at their peak of strength, they might very well be close to the level strength Ichigo was when he defeated Azien. Possibly even greater..." He goes silent for a moment to allow the information to sink in before continuing. "But unfortunately, at the moment their hollow powers are at an all-time low. In short..." He turns his gaze to Ichigo and Shiro. "You two have to be careful. It's a good bet that the enemy will try to strike again before that drug wears off."

"Ya don't have anythin' ta worry about!" Shiro says with that smirk of his upon his face. "Anythin' comes our way, then we'll beat the crap out of 'em!" Shiro turns his gaze to those gathered in the room before turning his gaze away from all of them. "Besides, not like we'll be fightin' alone..." At this the others can't help but smile adding in their own words of agreement._ 'Ya got really stubborn friends Ichi...'._

Ichigo can't help but smile at the other's thought passes between their link. _'WE have really stubborn friends.'_ He can't help but think back, not realizing that the albino can hear him. And although no one sees it, Shiro can't help the slight smile that crosses his face.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and that you tune in for next time! Until then! R&R please!


	17. Chapter 17: Karaoke Night

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything else that maybe in this chapter.

To Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Heh, I take it you like. I bet you'll really enjoy this one... XD

To XxShadowfangxX: Thanky! I had that scene in my head for a long while before I got to that part. Oh I noticed that the past few times both you and Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo review around the same time. Just something I noticed... XD

To Lise: Thanky! Oh and there are plenty of nice moments to come. Not to mention, more humor! And of course action! Anyway, I'm glad your enjoying my story and I hope you continue to keep reading and reviewing.

To Akilika: Thanky! I hope you review my story again!

I can't believe I'm close to 50,000 words with this story! It's not even really halfway done yet... This chapter will probably put it at the 50k mark. Before I started this story, I never would've thought that I would write something this long! Let alone have as many people as I do following it. I thank you all for continually to tune into my story! I can't even begin to tell you how much inspiration I get from each review, favorite, or alert I get for the story. I never thought anything like this that was coming out of my head would be so well accepted. Thank you all once again! Now I won't take up any more of your time! After all, you're all here for the story! Let the chapter commence!

* * *

After leaving Urahara's shop, the group of teenagers plus one hollow and Shinigami are making their way to Ichigo's house. The others had insisted upon walking home with Ichigo and Shiro. And of course Rukia is going with them because she has been staying at Ichigo's house. But the other three were concerned that the Hollow Military might try to make another move. As they walk they try to come up with better ways to stay in contact with each other. As well as try to come up with ways to fight off the enemy and possibly even locate them.

Orihime glances upward to where Shiro is. He still seems to like to take the high road, walking along fences and walls where he can. At the moment his hands are behind his head and he has a bored expression on his face. Orihime looks back to Ichigo and can help but ask. "Kurosaki-kun, your sisters have become fond Shiro-kun right?" Ichigo blinks looking over to her then he glances to Shiro.

"Ah... They have." He replies easily. "They accepted him as part of the family very quickly."

Orihime nods at this then asks. "How do you think they'll respond to his appearance now?"

At that both Ichigo and Shiro stop and look at each other, obviously neither one of them thought about this. "I'm not sure..." Ichigo finally responds and Shiro just gives a shrug. "Guess there is only one way to find out."

Ishida sighs softly and says. "Once again you fail to think ahead Kurosaki."

The orange head teen glares at the other but before he can get out any words another speaks up. "Ha! Whoever said there was any thinkin' involved at all!" Says Shiro in a very teasing manner.

Ichigo shoots a death glare in Shiro's distraction. "Shut the hell up! It's not like you thought of anything!"

But Shiro just laughs at this and replies with. "Watch it Ichi! If someone comes by without spiritual powers and sees ya yellin' ta thin air, they're gonna think yer crazy!" Upon finishing the comment, Shiro can't help but break into laughter.

Ichigo glares at him a moment more before softly sighing. "Whatever..." The others can help but find the scene entertaining. After that, Ichigo falls into silence trying to think about what he can tell his sisters. With his father, Ichigo would just tell him the truth. All too soon, they arrive at his home and he has yet to come up with anything.

"Are you going to be all right Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime can't help but ask.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something... I'll see you guys..." Before he can even finish the comment, the sound of yelling is heard. Then from somewhere above Isshin drops out of nowhere and he's flying at Ichigo. But before he can reach the teen, Shiro comes in from the side kicking him in mid leap. Sending him flying into the door of the house. As Ichigo's father slide down the door, the others can't help but watch the scene in stunned silence.

"Get a life old man!" Shiro says with a sneer at him.

Ichigo can't help but sigh rubbing his head, obviously in annoyance. " Thanks Shiro." He says to his white copy who nods in return. Then he looks to his father. "Why do we have to go through this every time!"

Isshin hops up at that moment, turning to face the group. "Why must you and Shiro be so mean to me!" Obviously, at least one member of the family isn't surprised or concerned about Shiro's appearance. "All I want is an opportunity to bond with my sons!"

"Sons?" Both Ichigo and Shiro say at the same time while looking to each other in surprise. Apparently the man had accepted Shiro in away that neither of them had realized.

"Otosan?" At that everyone looks to the front door as it opens. "What's with all the noise... Out here..." She trails off upon seeing Shiro. The albino can't help but watch her quietly as she stares at him. Finally she moves over to stand in front of him, looking up at him. She looks straight into his eyes and he looks straight back, then finally she speaks. "Shiro-kun?" He gives her a slight nod with a small smile. She blinks at that a big smile crosses her face. "Wow! I didn't know you could change your looks! That's so cool!"

"Heh! I didn't change my appearance, it's more like this is how I am underneath all the bone hard skin." He says with a slight shrug.

"Oh wow! Your voice sounds so cool!" She cannot but marvel at his watery voice with an echo. "Why didn't you ever talk before?" She asks while tilting her head.

"Well..." He pauses for a moment trying to think of the best way to respond. "I was hurt before and needed some time ta recover." She starts to get a concerned look on her face so then Shiro quickly adds. "But I'm doin' a lot better now! I'm almost back in top shape!" He says giving her his best reassuring smile while also giving the victory sign.

The concern gives way to relief then a giggle. She then seems to notice the rest of Ichigo's friends are there. "Oh! Hello everyone! Would you like to join us for dinner? I made more than enough!"

Ichigo can't help but feel relieved that Shiro is so openly accepted once again. "Ah." He says glancing to the others. "You guys should join us." One by one they cannot help but agree and soon enough their all heading inside. Since their dining table isn't big enough for all their guests they decided to eat in the living room. Ichigo pulls out some zabutons and makes Shiro help carry them. To which he complains but helps anyway. Soon after their all sitting around chatting about different things while enjoying the food. For the moment they have no worries, nothing is going wrong, no one is attacking. It is just a group of friends and family sitting around having a nice conversation. And of course all too soon they'll finish their dinner and the plates are collected and brought to the kitchen.

Instead of choosing to leave right away, they decided just to relax for a bit. At that moment Isshin speaks up while moving over to a closet door. "IT'S TIME FOR..."

At this both Ichigo's and Karin's head snaps up and they both simultaneously yell. "NO! DAD DON'T!" And of course, Ichigo's friends can't help but watch in confusion.

At that moment Isshin finds what he's looking for and pulls it out. "KARAOKE NIGHT!" It's a small karaoke machine with two microphones. He had bought it some time ago and would sometimes pull it out at random and declare that it was karaoke night. And apparently tonight is one of those nights and unfortunately everyone in the house is going to be made to be involved.

"Put that stupid thing away!" Karin snaps.

"I swear I'm going to break that thing!" Ichigo says at almost the exact time.

The others can't help but watched in stunned silence once again, they only really ever had small ideas and heard minor complaints from Ichigo about his odd father, other than Rukia who gets to see it on a pretty regular basis. But now they are getting to see it firsthand. While everyone else seems stunned Shiro is just confused. He tilts his head to the side, and asks. "What's karaoke?"

"It's stupid." Karin answers.

"It's pointless." Ichigo adds.

"It's fun!" Yuzu replies, and then says. "It's where you pick a song and then sing along with the words. You can sing by yourself or sing in a duet. I bet that your voice would sound really cool when you sing!"

"I'll start us off!" Says Isshin while he sets up the machine. Both Ichigo and Karin groan at this and the others can't help but get worried looks.

Song: Tonight, Tonight, Tonight  
By: Beat Crusaders  
Singer: Isshin Kurosaki

Woke up with yawn,  
It's dawning  
I'm still alive  
Turned on my radio  
To start up new day

As goddamned D.J.  
Chatted how to survive  
Amazing news got  
Over on the airwaves!

Tonight, love is rationed!  
Tonight, across the nation!  
Tonight, love infects worldwide!

Almost another day!

Soon enough to the relief of everyone there Isshin finishes his song, sadly for those gathered he's a very bad singer. "OK! NEXT!" And one by one they dragged up to sing, thankfully they are allowed to pick their own music. There is a variety of different music from all different places, where the man got all this music from is another question entirely.

After a bit only one is left who hasn't sung yet, they had decided to let Shiro go last. Partly so he could get the gist of it and partly so he could pick out his song. "It's your turn Shiro-kun! Do you know what you want to saying?" Yuzu can't help but be excited at the thought of hearing Shiro sing.

"Yep! I got one all picked out!" Shiro says with his usual grin on his face. The others can't help but glance to one another curious about what he picked out. "All right! Here I go!" He hits the button on the machine to make it start and picks up the mic.

Song: Nothing Can Be Explained  
By: Mike Wyzgowski  
Singer: Shiro

Lost on the way,  
No one to blame,  
No one to say,  
Nothing to do with the way  
Every things changed

Lost, I feel a little like,  
A child who's lost,  
A little like,  
Every things changed a lot,  
I didn't like all of the pain

Every things changed

Lost, confused,  
A lot of it,  
Is hard to take,  
And cause of it,  
Every things changed I thought  
I'd make it through the pain

Every things changed

Given the chance  
I would happily dance  
On the grave  
Of the one who,  
Shows no remorse

So I feel little like,  
A child who's lost,  
A little like,  
Every things changed a lot,  
I didn't like all of the pain

Every things changed

Lost, confused,  
A lot of it,  
Is hard to take,  
And cause of it,  
Every things changed I thought  
I'd make it through the pain

Every things changed

Nothing is plain  
Nothing can be explained,  
Nothing (repeated)

Given the chance  
I would happily dance  
On the grave  
Of the one who,  
Shows no remorse

Given the chance  
I would happily dance  
On the grave  
Of the one who,  
Shows no remorse

Lost on the way,  
No one to blame,  
No one to say,  
Nothing to do with the way  
Every things changed

Lost on the way,  
No one to blame,  
No one to say,  
Nothing to do with the way  
Every things changed

Upon Shiro completing the song the room had fallen into silence. Shiro can't help but look over the group frowning slightly wondering if he was really that bad. Then one by one they start clapping and Shiro can't help but blink at this. "Wow that was amazing Shiro-kun!" Says Orihime and of course soon after everyone is giving their praise. Shiro cannot help but let out a slight laugh, his usual smirk on his face while he rubs the back of his head.

Yuzu gets up from where she was sitting, moving over to Shiro and tugs at his sleeve. "That was really, really good! Let's sing a duet together!"

"Sure, why not!" Shiro replies with a big grin on his face. And so they go through the list of music until they find the right one. And soon enough they're singing a pretty good duet.

Ichigo can't help but smile slightly at seeing Shiro having such a good time. Rukia being the closest to him spots this and can't help but say lowly. "You seem happy."

Ichigo glances to her and smiles a bit more. "Ah, I'm just glad to see Shiro having a good time. He deserves it after what he's been through." He falls silent a moment then lets out a soft sigh. "I hope we can stay separated like this. I don't like the thought of him being trapped within my soul again..."

Rukia is silent for a moment then finally replies with. "If you two do end up rejoining then we'll just have to find a way to split you a part again. That way you can both live the lives you want."

At this Ichigo can't help but smile even more so. "Yeah... Thanks Rukia." Is all he replies with and she in turn gives him a nod while smiling.

Yuzu and Shiro finished their duet about then she talks about maybe doing another one. She looks over the list of music and her eyes light up upon spotting one. "Shiro-kun!" Shiro blinks looking to her tilting his head slightly. "There's one more song I want to sing! But I want you to dance with me!"

Shiro blinks at this tilting his head the other way. "Eh...? Dance? I don't know any..." He starts to reply but Yuzu cuts him off.

"It's a really easy dance! Here I'll show you!" With that she sets up the karaoke machine to play the song in question. Upon hearing the music Ichigo can't help but try to hold back a laugh. The thought of seeing his hollow half dancing to the song Caramelldansen is to hilarious! "You move your arms like this and your hips like this. See, easy right?" He blinks at her slowly, then silently glances over to Ichigo. The orange haired teenager finally can't help but start laughing at look on his face. And Shiro cannot but frown at this glaring at Ichigo. "Shiro-kun?" He looks back to her, Yuzu is looking up at him with a slight frown on her face. "You will dance with me won't you?"

He stares at her quietly for a moment before sighing softly and replies with. "Course..." She smiled at him brightly pulling him to stand next to her. Then she restarts the song and begins dancing and singing along with the music.

Shiro just watches at first, but when she glance to him he can't help but sigh. Then he takes a deep breath and starts dancing along with her. At first he's out of sync with her and moving slower. Anyone in the room can clearly see he doesn't want to do this. "Come on Shiro-kun! You can do better than that!" Yuzu says with a smile on her face. To which he sighs once again and then actually puts in an effort into dancing in sync with her. At this point, Ichigo can barely contain his laughter. And many of the others are try to hide their laughter as well.

Shiro can't help but glare at Ichigo, which losses it's affect due to the current situation. Then a smirk crosses his face and he moves and whispers something into Yuzu's ear. She blinks and smiles at that nodding. They then both advanced on Ichigo. Upon seeing them approach him, he lets his laughter die off and then gives them both a questioning look. But before he can ask anything Shiro speaks up. "Since yer enjoyin' this so much, why don't ya join us partner..." He says with a smirk grabbing one of Ichigo's arms.

He goes to protest until Yuzu speaks up. "Come on nii-san! Come dance with us!" She says while grabbing his other arm, and he cannot say no to her. He lets out a sigh and lets them drag him over by the machine. She restarts the song and begins again with the pair standing on either side of her. This time Shiro falls in sync right away and Ichigo is the one that lags behind at first. Ichigo is frowning deeper than usual at being forced to do such a thing. While Shiro has a big grin on his face, obviously enjoying himself now that his other half is forced to do so as well.

"Come on partner! Ya can do better than that!" Shiro can't help but taunt Ichigo's slow motions. Ichigo's frown deepens but he picks up the pace a bit. "Are ya even tryin' Ichi? If ya are then that's pathetic!" Ichigo twitches at this but remained silent. "Pick up the pace carrot top!" At that Ichigo walks away from the pair and back over to the zabuton he'd been sitting on. "Come on partner be a team player!" He then picks up the zabuton and Shiro cannot help but raise an eyebrow at this. He stands there for a moment with his back to the albino. Then out of the blue he whips around throwing it at his other half. Shiro reacts instantly, catching the pillow with his left hand, flipping it around behind his back, catching it with his right hand. Then he throws it at the teen with just enough strength.

The zabuton hits Ichigo square in the face before falling to the ground. The orange haired teen is standing there with a blank expression on his face. While Shiro is still standing in the position that he had thrown the cushion in. Finally he straightens up putting a hand on his hip and starts laughing. He can't help but find Ichigo's reaction funny. He's so amused in fact, that he just barely ducks the second one.

Crouched on the ground, Shiro can't help but blink slowly looking at Ichigo. There was a look of determination within the teen's eyes, a silent challenge has been issued. Then a smirk slowly spreads across his face while he reaches for the zabuton behind him. He keeps his eyes on Ichigo, wanting to keep the other insights at all times. The teen too refuses to keep his eyes off the albino as he makes his way to another unoccupied cushion. Once he gets to it he picks it up and stands there eyeing his other half silently for a moment. Then he takes the shot and throws it at his white copy. Once again Shiro easily catches the zabuton, the moments it is within his hand he then sends both of them flying back at the teen.

Once again the room falls into silence as the duo get into a pillow fight right in the middle the living room. Each one dodging and ducking like a pro, though unnecessary a lot of the time Shiro is using shunpo. At one point he chooses duck instead of dodge off to the side. The sound of it hitting something behind him makes him pause and glance over his shoulder. The zabuton falls away to reveal the agitated face of Rukia. "Uh oh..." Shiro mutters slightly before using shunpo to move away.

Rukia abruptly stands up, grabbing the cushion in the process. Ichigo puts up his hands and tries to explain about how it was accident. "Idiot!" She yells while throwing the zabuton right back at him. Then she picks up the one she was using and tries to throw it at Shiro. But once again the albino easily dodges, that is until he feels a presence behind him and turns to look. Only to get hit square in the face with a zabuton. Karin straightens up with a smirk on her face, having been the one to throw it.

Not too long after that just about everybody in the room gets pulled into it. It was chaotic everywhere, some made teams where others stood on their own. The only two that have not joined in are Chad and Ishida. The large teenager was afraid of breaking the pillows, whereas the smaller one thinks this whole thing is very childish. "How very immature..." He says more to himself then anything else.

That is, until a zabuton hits him square in the face. "Come on Ishida, stop being such a stiff!" Taunts Ichigo, a twitch crosses the Quincy's face. He picks himself up slowly and with a quick motion he kicks the cushion he was sitting on up and catches it in his hand. And with that the usually serious teen is pulled into the pillow fight.

Some time later the group finally says their good nights and head to their respective homes. Ichigo's family also says their good nights to one another. Rukia heads to Ichigo sisters' bedroom since that's where she has been staying. While Ichigo and Shiro head to his room. And of course, upon seeing the white copy, Kon has a conniption fit and stormed out of the room, not wanting to have to deal with two Ichigos.

With a sigh Ichigo allows himself to flop onto his bed. Shiro moves over to his pile of blankets and pillows. He takes his reverse zanpakuto off his back and lays it on the floor before dropping down onto his 'bed'. The albino lays on his side facing toward Ichigo, he rests his chin on his hand. Upon hearing the other lay down Ichigo glances over slightly, then asks. "Is that bed set up still okay for you?"

"It's fine." The albino reply simply, to which Ichigo nods and finally moves to gets ready for bed. Shiro watches him quietly as he does so, soon enough Ichigo turns off the lights and settles down into bed. "Hey Ichi?"

"What is it Shiro?" The teen asks without looking to the other.

"What would ya do if I disappeared one day?" At the strange question Ichigo sits up and looks at his other half.

"What are you planning on leaving or something?" He asks in return with a frown on his face.

"No, nothin' like that. What I mean is..." He pauses a moment thinking over his words carefully. "What if somethin' were ta happen ta me? Like if I was captured or killed... What would ya do?"

"First off, nothings going to happen to you. But if you did get captured, I'd break into the place and free you, plain and simple." Ichigo chooses to ignore the second part, not even wanting to think about it.

But Shiro isn't going to let it drop. "And if I was killed? Would ya mourn for me?" Their eyes meet and their both silent for a moment. Ichigo feels out his other half's emotions and at the same time Shiro does the same. Ichigo can tell, this is really bothering him.

Finally Ichigo lets out a soft sigh and replies with. "Of course I would. But nothings going to happen do you hear me?" He says giving Shiro a serious look and the any other nods in response. "Now stop asking stupid questions and get some sleep." And with that Ichigo drops back down, pulling the covers over him.

Shiro watches his other half for a long time after the other has fallen asleep. Finally, he let's a smile crossed his face. "Thanks Ichi..." He whispers to the night air and finally allows himself to settle down for sleep. And he can't help but find a lot of comfort in having the presence of the teen in the room. He has come to the realization that he could not live without his other half.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. Sorry it took me longer to get this one up. I was hit with a small case of writer's block. I knew what I wanted to but was having a hard time trying to find the right way to type it up. And then when I started typing again... The power went out for a short bit... Long enough for me to lose everything that I had typed up! XD

On a different note I'm debating on making karaoke night a side story. Purely for humor reasons of course. Anyway, the song that Isshin sung, for those who don't know, is literally one of the opening theme songs for the anime. As for Shiro song, it's literally his theme music. I didn't type out all of Isshin song since I figured most would know it. That and a lot of it is the same thing. And yes, I know a lot of Shiro's song was repeated as well. And once again, I figured that maybe not a lot of people know about his theme song. Hell, I don't know about his song until I randomly found it on youtube.

Once again I hope you enjoyed! Until next time! R&R please!


	18. Chapter 18: Wail in the Night

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

To Lucifer - Traitor To God: Yes... Yes he is...

To XxShadowfangxX: So do I... So do I... And I love it!

To Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Lol... Yeah... I did... XD

That's it for reviews! Thanks for tuning in once again! Without further delay, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

The weekend went by rather peacefully, other than Shiro's usual game of 'Let's bother Ichigo until he kicks me out of the house'. And of course a number of those times Rukia joined in. Soon enough Monday comes and Ichigo once again has to explain what happened to the rest of his friends. Why does it feel like all he's been doing lately is explaining things to people? Then again he kind of was.

Monday also passes quietly much like the weekend had and now it is the end of the school day. As the group of friends heads out they past by a small park near their school, and something very white caught all their attention. Upon looking, they find Shiro laying beneath a tree. He's laying on his side, his chin on his hand and he appears to be sleeping. The group watches as a squirrel climbs down the tree and moves over to a nut that just happens to be near the albino's free hand. Shiro opens one eye lazily looking at the squirrel as its chews on the nut with disinterest. Then he lifts his free hand towards it and flicks it clear across the small park. An unfortunate bystander happened to be at the wrong spot at the wrong time as the squirrel lands on their head. They let out a yelp of surprises trying to shake the squirrel off. Laughter erupts from the albino for those who could hear him. He is now laying on his back laughing so hard that he has to clutch his stomach. Occasionally they can hear him say things between his laughter, such as... "Perfect timin'!" Or... "Wasn't tryin' ta aim..." But overall he is just laughing his head off. That is until a shadow looms over him, to which he collects himself enough to open his eyes to look. "Heheh... Hey partner! ... Hahaha!" He cannot help but lose it all over again.

"What the hell am I going to do with you..." Ichigo can't help but say with a soft sigh while rubbing at his head. "Come on... Time to go home." With that he turns and starts heading off. Shiro finally picks himself up and brushes himself off then follows after. But he still can't help but laugh every now and again. The others can't help but to shake their heads at the scene. Some of them even wonder how he can put up with the crazy albino.

Soon they all say their goodbyes and go their separate ways. The walk home is relatively quiet, with the exception of the occasional laughing from Shiro, he still hasn't gotten over the squirrel incident. Finally, once their halfway there, Rukia speaks up. "I'm going to make a report to the Soul Society."

At that both Ichigo and Shiro look to her, the moment becoming very serious. "Rukia..." Ichigo starts, but is very quickly cut off.

"I won't tell them about Shiro, I promise. But they need to know about this military organization. If these guys are really the ones controlling the Unknowns that caused us so much trouble in the past, then the Soul Society needs to know this." Rukia has stopped to look Ichigo dead in the eyes, she has a very serious expression. Then her gaze softens as she continues. "Besides, you and the others can't continue to take this beating. The enemy is getting stronger with each attack. Next time... You might not be able to stop them..."

"Rukia... We can..." Ichigo is once again cut off by a different voice this time.

"No." Both Ichigo and Rukia look to the albino in surprise. At the moment Shiro is crouching on a wall, looking down at them with a very serious expression.

"But Shiro, I could get back up from..." But before she can continue Shiro cuts in once again.

"Not talkin' ta ya!" Shiro says, looking at Rukia. Then he puts his gaze on Ichigo. "Ya know she's right partner." At this both Ichigo and Rukia look to each other a bit in shock. But before either can say a thing he continues. "As much as I hate ta admit it... We need help. Their attacks keep gettin' stronger and their tactics more violent." Shiro lowers his gaze silent for a moment. "Cut it pretty close last time... And I haven't yet covered from that damn drug either..." He locks eyes with Ichigo. "Let's Rukia go get her Shinigami friends. We need all the help we can get."

"Shiro... And what do you think will happen when the Soul Society finds out about you?" Ichigo asks with a deep scowl on his face.

"And what do ya think will happen if they attack our home?" Shiro counters and with that Ichigo can't help but fall silent. "And right now would be a bad time since the old man had ta leave for that medical meetin'."

"..." Ichigo finally lowers his head. "Ah... You're right..." He lets out a soft sigh then looks to Rukia. "Do what you have to."

Rukia gives a nod with a smile. "Right! Don't worry, I'll be back in no time! And hopefully with help." With that she turns and takes off to return to the Soul Society.

The pair watch her go in silence then finally Ichigo sighs softly. "I hope this isn't a big mistake."

"Che... Ya worry too much..." Reply Shiro then he picks himself up and continues walking.

"Maybe... But you don't worry enough." Ichigo counters with and Shiro just chuckles at that. Then Ichigo notices something, the emotions from his other half are starting to feel a bit different upon Rukia's departure. In fact, Shiro almost felt more at ease. "You still don't fully trust Rukia do you?"

"Eh?" Shiro can't help but stop and looks to Ichigo with a surprised look.

"I can feel your emotions remember?" And Shiro just scoffs at this. Ichigo can't help but frown deeply. "She's completely accepted you. So why are you having such a hard time accepting her?"

"It's not a matter of acceptin' or not acceptin'..." Shiro tries to explain. "I just... Feel a bit uncomfortable around her. That's all." The reality is, he doesn't fully understand why he's feeling the way he is. _'Seein' how close she is ta Ichi bugs me like hell... And when they pick on each other... Only I'm allowed ta pick on Ichi!'_ Shiro can't help but think and he makes sure to keep the thought well contained within his own mind.

Ichigo can still feel that something is bothering the albino. But he can also tell that Shiro isn't ready to talk about it yet. So he lets the subject drop unaware of his counterpart's inner turmoil.

_Later that night..._

It is quite for a change in Kurosaki household and of course it is mostly due to the fact that their father is away. Karin is busy reading a sports magazine while Yuzu is making dinner. Kon is taking a nap while Ichigo is working on homework. And Shiro just laying in his usual spot in his usual position quietly watching Ichigo work. Normally by now, he would've been bored from lack of anything better to do. But at the moment, for some reason he has yet to figure out, he is finding some enjoyment from just watching Ichigo. His sharp senses pick up the appearance of a hollow, unlike Ichigo he is excellent at sensing spiritual pressure. He picks himself up and stretches. Then with one easily leap he lands on Ichigo's bed and opens the window.

Upon hearing the sound of the window being open Ichigo can't help but glance over. Shiro looks over his shoulder at the other and says. "It's a small fry. Be back soon!" At that moment Ichigo's badge goes off and he gets a look of understanding. He gives a nod of thanks to his white copy then resumes his work. And with that Shiro jumps out of the window and then starts moving along through the air like he would on the ground.

But the moment he's about a block away from the house he feels a strange spiritual energy spike behind him. He turns round just in time to see some sort of barrier close up around his home as well as several other buildings nearby. "It seems the mouse escaped the trap just in time." Comes an eerily familiar voice, Shiro turns that way to see Major Alexander standing on a nearby building. "Well, no matter. At least that annoying boy out of the way." He glances to the side slightly, then says. "Incapacitate him Ace."

Suddenly appearing beside the man is the same strange hollow that nearly got Shiro last time. The albino finally gets the opportunity to get a good look at it. And it is certainly a strange looking hollow. In fact, it looks more like a human in really weird black armor wearing a very canine looking mask. And unlike all previous hollows he has seen with this group, this one seems to be wearing some sort of collar around it's neck. It has similar bands around it's wrists and ankles. To Shiro, it almost appeared to be...

At that moment, his train of thought is shattered as it starts firing Ceros at him. Using shunpo he dodges around the blasts with ease. He thinks over the situation for a bit before finally coming to a collusion. He reaches out his senses feeling across the entire town. Very quickly he finds what he's searching for and quickly heads off in that direction. "Actually trying to run? Pointless. Keep after him Ace." The human like hollow quickly obeys and pursue Shiro.

_Elsewhere..._

"Thank you so much Ishida-kun!" Says Orihime, she had been working on a new project for their sewing club. But when she had become unsure of what materials to use. She turned to the one person she could think of that is really good at it. And that was the young Quincy.

Ishida adjusts his glasses trying to hide the slight blush that crosses his face. "Think nothing of it." He replies easy. At the moment they are walking away from the crafting store that Ishida normally goes to. He had been helping her pick out the supply she would need, as well is giving her advice.

It is turning out to be a very peaceful evening, that is until Shiro suddenly appears right before them. He looks a little rough up and is definitely out of breath. "Yo! We've got..." But before he can finish the sentence Ace appears right behind him and he barely turns in time to block the Cero with his zanpakuto.

After the attack dies down, he lowers his sword a bit and takes in a few deep breaths. Very quickly, Ishida and Orihime are standing beside him weapons at the ready. "Are you okay Shiro-kun?" Orihime asks glancing to him slightly.

"Been better, but not bad." Comes the reply and Orihime nods at this.

"Why aren't you with Kurosaki?" Ishida asks with a very serious expression and Orihime cannot help but come to that realization upon hearing those words.

"Yeah... About that... They kinda... Put up some sort of barrier around the house." They can't help but glance to him slightly in surprise. "Ichigo and his sisters are trapped inside..." At this the two teens can't help but give very serious expressions putting their full focus back on the hollow before them. It has stopped it's attacks upon the appearance of the two others. And has tilted it's head to the side slightly as if debating on what to do. "Just so ya guys know... This hollow only uses Ceros. At least, that's all I've seen 'em use." They both nod at this being to realize that if ranged attacks are it specialty then they might have a difficult fight on their hands. "But I have a theory..."

They glance to him once again, Ishida is the first to speak up. "Oh? And what is that?" He says with a raised eyebrow.

"See that collar around it's neck?" They both look and give a slight nod. "I think their usin' that ta control it, along with the ones around it's wrists and ankles." The Quincy gives him a questioning look. "And before ya say anythin', think about this. Have ya ever seen any other hollow controlled by them looks like this. Let alone wearing strange bands like that."

Ishida thinks about that for a moment then finally replies. "No..." He gives a slight nod in understanding. "Well, I now see where all of Kurosaki's intelligence went."

Shiro lets out a slight chuckle. "I'll distract 'em while ya guys take out those bands. He's mostly interested in me anyway." With a nod, they both move back and get into position. Shiro turns his full focus the hollow before him. "Patient guy, aren't ya?" It tilts it's head the other way then begins to charge a Cero. "Quiet type huh? Oh well!" And with that Shiro charges at the hollow it easy dodges back and away, then fires off it's attack. Shiro deflects the attack skyward so it will not to any damage. Then he shoots up into the air and starts trying to lead it to an area with less buildings.

Soon enough he finds the best spot possible, a park. But the moment they get to the park the hollow known as Ace starts to use Sonido to rapidly appear around Shiro firing off a Cero each time it appears. "Shit!" Shiro curses doing his best to dodge, though he gets hit here and there. But the injuries starts to heal, though a bit slower than normal. Shiro lifts up his sword knowing there is only one way to keep up with this hollow's speed. "Bankai!" He cries out and not a moment too soon. All to quickly his is forced to start dodging again. But now do to his faster speed, he's able to silently send out his own Getsuga Tensho attacks while dodging. A number of them hit the target injuring it pretty good. As it staggers from one of the attacks, Shiro takes the opportunity to use shunpo to get right in front of it. He lifts his reverse Zangetsu, then brings it down.

But instead of hitting the target like he thought he would, the hollow blocks the attack with a pair of glowing blue swords made of pure energy. Shiro can't help but blink at this then smirks slightly. "This is gettin' good!" The hollow knocks him back and then for the first time comes charging at him. The fight has turned from a range attack to a melee one. Not that Shiro is complaining he can't help but enjoy a good fight. The hollow known as Ace is slicing at him furiously now. Shiro does his best to block and encounter when he can.

Finally, Shiro gets in a lucky yet unintentional strike on Ace's mask. And at the same instant five arrows shoots past Shiro. And as usual the young Quincy's aim is as good as ever as four out of the five hit their marks. The only band that is left now is the one on Ace's left wrist. Upon being hit, the other four bands starts to spark slightly then part of them exploded. They aren't big explosions, but the one around hollow's neck is close enough to it's damaged mask to cause it to start to break the rest away. The mask shatters into hundreds of pieces revealing the face beneath.

The face underneath the mask has a startled look on it. The hollow's pale blue right eye is wide with surprise. While the left one seems to be covered with some sort of strange eyepatch, it is white on the outside and the inside looks more like a black hole into the hollow's head. There is a gasp from nearby and Shiro spare a second to glance that way. He spots Orihime, she's looking at the hollow her hands to her mouth a look of recognition in her eyes. Movement from the hollow in front of him makes Shiro return his gaze back to it.

The hollow's surprise gives way to confusion as he glances around slightly. It is easy to tell the hollow is a he now, and he finally looks down at himself a small frown crosses his face. He allows the swords to fade from his hands as he lifts them to his face to look at them. He spots a strange band around his left wrist. He takes hold of it with his right hand and after a bit of tugging and sparking from the strange band he's able to remove it. He stares it for a moment before tossing it aside. Then finally he turns his gaze upon Shiro. "Who are you? You appear to be like... But you're not."

"I could ask the same of ya." Shiro returned with a slight smirk on his face. Then he allows himself to dropped to the ground and the hollow follow suit. Ishida and Orihime quickly move to stand by Shiro's side.

The hollow quickly spots Orihime and he gets a slightly surprised look. "Orihime Inoue..."

Both Shiro and Ishida can't help but blink at this glancing to Orihime. She meets the hollow's gaze calmly and says. "Number One Espada Coyote Starrk..." Starrk gives a slight nod at this. While Ishida has a very concerned look and Shiro just tilts his head slightly confused.

"Eh?" He can't help but question tilting his head the other way. "Ya know him Orihime?"

"Sort of..." She says while glancing to them slightly. "I met him in Las Mundo." Anyone stares quietly at her for a moment. She pauses tilts her head then says. "Wait... Or was it... Hueco Noches?" More silence, she tilts her head the other way, putting a finger to her chin. Then finally her eyes light up and she says. "Oh I remember now! I met him in Las Noches in Hueco Mundo! I kinda got a little mixed up there..." She cannot help but say with a slight nervous laugh while rubbing the back of her head.

"Right..." Shiro says then looks back to Starrk. "So... How did ya end up here?"

Starrk glances to the side slightly while moving a hand up to rub the back of his head. "To be honest... I have no idea."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Ishida questions eyeing the Espada carefully, despite his obvious passive nature the man is still very dangerous.

Starrk's expression becomes rather serious as he thinks it over for a moment. "I remember fighting a powerful Shinigami Captain and losing." He gives a small shrug, then says. "Other than the sensation of falling, that's about it."

"Let me help ya catch up a bit with the current events. Ta make it short and simple. Azien gone, the Arrancar have been disbanded, and all the Espada are dead." Shiro says, it is a blunt but to the point explanation. And it certainly gets the message across as Starrk gives a slight nod, a somewhat sad expression crossing his face. "However hell it happened, ya ended up under the control of a fucked up military organization." Starrk blinks slightly and once again looks to armor he's wearing. "Yeah I bet they put that on ya. And if I were ya, I fuckin' get rid of it." Starrk gives a slight nod at this and starts to remove the armor tossing it to the ground piece by piece. Once the last pieces of the armor have been removed, they can clearly see that he's in his Resurreccion form. It had been described to them once before. "So..." Shiro says eyeing the Espada curiously. "What ya gonna do now?"

Starrk is silent for a moment then turns his gaze to the sky before he replies. "I don't know..."

"Why don't ya join us?" Shiro says with a shrug. "Not like ya have anythin' better ta do. And it will give ya a chance ta get back at the guys that controlled ya."

Starrk lets out a sigh and rubs the back of his head again. "Revenge isn't my thing..."

Shiro gives a slight shrug and starts to walk towards him. Then moves to go past him when he's right next to the Espada he says in a voice that only Starrk can hear. "Then think of it as a chance ta make friends, so that yer never alone again. It worked wonders for me." Shiro continues moving then glances over his shoulder slightly. "Let's get goin' guys, I'm sure Ichi is in a heap of trouble about now."

Upon hearing Shiro's words, Starrk can't help but get a slightly surprised look. But then it fades into a slight smile and then he says. "Fine." Starrk looks to Shiro. "I'll go with you. Like you said, I have nothing better to do."

Shiro focuses on the Espada, his usual smile spreading across his face. "Good! Now ya get ta join in on the fun!"

Starrk frown slightly at this then says. "Fun? You find fighting fun? I think it's just a pain..."

And Shiro can't help but laugh at this walking back over to the Espada. Then he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Let me teach ya the way ta have fun with a good fight!" Starrk can't help help but blink at Shiro's friendly manner.

Ishida clears his throat and when he gets their attention, he says. "Shouldn't we start making our way to Kurosaki's house? And Shiro are you sure it's wise to bring him along?" He says while eyeing Starrk with concern.

But Shiro just waves him off and says. "He's fine. But yeah we should get goin'."

Ishida frown slightly and glances to Orihime, she just smiles at him and nods her head slightly. The Quincy lets out a soft sigh adjusting his glasses slightly. "Let's go then..." And with that they quickly make their way to Ichigo's home. And of course on the way introductions are done.

More than halfway there Shiro stops dead in his tracks, his hands instantly gripping at his head. The others quickly move over to him. "Shiro-kun! What's wrong?"

"No... No... NO!" The others can help but jump at his outburst. Then he starts to look physically sick. He places one of his hands on a nearby wall to support himself.

Ishida steps over to him grabbing his arm. "Shiro! What's wrong?"

Shiro finally lifts his gaze to the young Quincy and says in a voice so low that the other almost miss it. "Ichigo is cryin'..." At that moment a sickeningly familiar and pain filled hollow's wail fills the air.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoy the cliffhanger... Until next time! R&R please!


	19. Chapter 19: Control

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

To Akilika: You'll just have to come back and see...

To Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: You'll see...

To XxShadowfangxX: LOL! Sorry! But sometimes moments like that feel like the best spot to end it at. I love Starrk! He's my second favorite character from Bleach(Shiro being the first) and I too was sad when they killed him off.

To Lucifer - Traitor To God: Yes Ichigo!

That's it for reviews. You guys are in luck today! I'm off, so that means I'm putting up two chapters instead of one! On with the second chapter of the day!

* * *

"Ichigo is cryin'..." At that moment a sickeningly familiar and pain filled hollow's wail fills the air.

"That sound..." Ishida says with wide eyes. "I've heard that cry before..." He looks back to Shiro, the albino seems to still be in shock, he is just staring in the direction the wail came from. "Shiro!" The Quincy snaps, Shiro finally turns his gaze to the other but the expression upon his face does not fade. "Can you tell what's happening to Kurosaki?"

_'Protect...'_

Shiro gives a slow nods. "Yeah... The link between us has been gettin' stronger... Even if he isn't aware of it..."

_'Protect...'_

Shiro grabs at his head a bit harder. "Should have figured it out sooner..." Shiro says more to himself then anything else. "My hollow powers are weak... But even with that drug in me... My self-healin' was still pretty damn good..."

_'Protect...'_

"How does that help us find out Kurosaki is all right or not?" Ishida snaps at the albino.

"I'm gettin' ta that!" Shiro snaps back. "So if ya just shut up and listen! Durin' my fight with Starrk... My self-healin' slowed a hell of a lot..." He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath but he continues to speak with his head down slightly. "I might not be able to fully call upon my hollow powers but..." His voice starts to sound odd. "I'm not the only one who can..."

_'Protect...'_

He lifts his head to finally look at them, instantly their shocked. "Shiro-kun..." Orihime can't help but gasp. "You're eyes..." Shiro blinks slightly in confusion, frowning at them. One of his eyes is the normal yellow and black. But the other is now a normal brown colored eye.

_'Protect...'_

Shiro glances around slightly, then he moves over to a nearby house and use the reflection from the window to look at himself. "Oh hell!" His voice almost sounds completely normal now. He turns his gaze back to the others. "We have ta keep movin'! We need ta get there before Ichigo makes a big mistake!" With that the group takes off again faster than before.

_'Protect...'_

Starrk has been quiet through all this but now he finally speaks up. "Just to set things straight, you share you're powers with this Ichigo?"

Shiro gives a nod slightly glancing to Starrk. "Yeah, long story, tell ya later." The Espada nods his head at this. Very quickly they get there, they can see the strange barrier. It almost looks like a war zone within it with all the flashes of light...

_'Protect...'_

Shiro grabs his head again. "Shit..." The others glance to him with worried expressions. "We need ta get in there..."

Starrk takes a step forward. "Leave it to me."

_'Protect...'_

"I thought ya didn't like fightin'?" Shiro can't help but tease a little bit, despite the situation.

A slight smile spreads across Starrk's face. "I may not like it, but I understand the desire to protect what's important. Even if it is a pain."

_'Protect...'_

"AHHHH! Shut the hell up!" Everyone looks to Shiro like he might have lost his mind.

"Shiro-kun? Is something..." Orihime starts to question but is cut off.

_'Protect...'_

"I get it! I GET IT!" He yells in the direction of the house. "Ya wanna protect yer family! Ya wanna protect yer friends! Ya wanna protect everythin' that matters ta ya! But ya can't do that Ichigo if ya let yerself go berserk!"

_'Protect!'_

"AAAAHH!" Shiro yells again pulling at his hair slightly. "I hear ya! Really I do! But is that all yer gonna say?"

"Shiro, what the hell is wrong with you?" Ishida finally snaps at the albino.

"That stubborn idiot won't shut up! He keeps repeatin' the same word in his mind! Protect! Protect! PROTECT!" Shiro looks like he might go crazy at any moment... Well... crazier then normal...

_'Protect!'_

Shiro once again yells in frustration. A different voice cuts in then. "How disappointing." Everyone turns to look in that direction to see Major Alexander. "First this mysterious hollow shows up. And now I've come to find out that you lot freed Ace." He slips on his brass knuckles, then clutches his hands into fists. "You lot have been nothing but trouble from the moment I arrived..."

_'Protect!'_

A twitch crosses Shiro's face, both of his eyes are completely normal now. "Starrk..." His voice only as a slight echo now, the Espada looks to him. "Break that fuckin' shield!" Starrk is a slight nod and begins charging a Cero. Shiro grips the hilt of Zangetsu tighter, he takes on a fighting stance. "If ya wanna fight... Then we'll have ta make this quick. I have other priorities..."

_'Protect!'_

Major Alexander gives out a humorless chuckle. "You seem to assume you're going to win. It's time to end this." The Major hears footsteps behind him so he glances slightly. "Lieutenant Lilly, I didn't call for you. What are you doing here?"

_'Protect!'_

Lilly stands there quiet for a moment. "What I should've done a long time ago... Blade Dancer! Cut him to ribbons!" She cries while pointing a finger at the Major. He twitches at this and dodges back as the berserk hollow comes at him with full force. Lilly then looks over to Shiro and the others who gets on guard slightly. "Focus on getting your friend out of there. I'll keep Major Alexander busy for as long as I can! And if we survive this... I'll answer any of your questions." She turns her gaze back to where her hollow is fighting. She pulls out her own weapons and charges. "Damn you to hell!"

_'Protect!'_

"Heh..." The others glance to Shiro as he says. "I kinda like her..." He shakes his head slightly and looks back to Starrk. "Do it!" Starrk gives a slight nod putting his focus back on the shield. But right when he's about to fire off the Cero, an explosion power from inside the barrier shatters it away completely. "... Or not..."

_'PROTECT!'_

When the smoke finally settles they can clearly see that a wall to living room has been completely destroyed. Standing in the opening is a white figure in a ripped and torn shihakusho. There are red tufts of fur around it's wrists and ankles, it also has red fur around it's neck. Two large horns shoot out of it's head and black markings run down it's face to the hole in it's chest. One of the most striking things about this hollow is the long bright orange hair that flows down from it's head. Ichigo has completely hollowfied. Behind him just inside the living room are two still figures on the floor. It's Yuzu and Karin, and they look badly injured.

Before the opening, lay the majority of the Strikeforce. Whether they are dead, unconscious, or just injured is hard to tell at this time. "Oh shit..." Shiro mutters, he now sounds completely normal. He examines the situation for a moment then says. "I'll try ta get his attention, Orihime try ta get ta his sisters, Ishida and Starrk watch Orihime's back." They look at him in surprise for a moment then give small nods. "... heh... This is gonna suck..."

_'Shiro...'_

Shiro pauses at this blinking. It has come from within his head but at the same time it almost sounds like it is right next to him. "Zangetsu?" He can feel the presence of the sword spirit beside him. The others glance to him questioningly but he ignores the looks.

_'My voice no longer reaches him. He has taken nearly all of you hollow powers into himself. But in the process...'_

"He's dumped almost all of his Shinigami powers onta me..." Shiro scoffs at this, the sword spirit isn't telling him anything he hasn't already guessed. "Tell me somethin' I don't know..."

"Shiro, what are you talking about?" Ishida finally questions.

Shiro glances to him slightly. "Zangetsu is talkin' ta me." The Quincy gets a slightly surprised look at this but doesn't say anymore. Shiro puts his gaze back to Ichigo. "So... Ya got any plans ZanZan?"

_'My voice cannot reach him.'_ He ignores the nickname. _'But yours can.'_ Shiro gets a slightly confused look. _'Call to him! Call to his soul! Like he called to yours in your time of need!'_

Instantly Shiro understands and gives a nod. "Don't worry ZanZan... I'll get Ichi back." He can almost feel the sword spirit nod before fading away. "All right!" He looks back to the others. "Plan is still the same. Let's gets Ichigo back!" The others nod at this getting determine looks. At that time Shiro uses shunpo to appear right in front of Ichigo. Almost instantly, he's forced to block an attack. It is a good thing his is still in Bankai or he would not have been fast enough. "Calm down partner! It's just me!" He seems to lessen the amount of pressure he is using to push on Shiro sword. "That's right! I'm here to help ya! So just relax..." Shiro starts reaching for the mask, if he can just remove it...

Almost as if reading his thoughts, and very possible, Ichigo responds instantly and knock Shiro back a good distance. Then takes a couple steps forward before stopping. Despite his berserk state it seems he does not want to stray far from his sisters. Shiro twitches at this, he has to get Ichigo away from there if his sisters are to have any chance of surviving. He glances around slightly, then he spots something on the ground near one of the fallen soldiers. A smirk crosses his face as an idea pops into his head. He just can't help but hope that it will work. He quickly moves over and picks up the item. It's one of those energy grenades. From the look of the area, he'd have to guess that a number these grenades have been set off. He silently prays that Ichigo reacts way he's hoping the other will. Without pulling the pin, Shiro throws the grenade in Ichigo's direction.

Reacting quickly, Ichigo uses Sonido to move a bit away from the spot, away from the house. "Bingo!" Shiro can't help but say and quickly moves to keep him distracted. Using shunpo he moves back into Ichigo's face. This time dodging back slightly from the small attack. Ichigo is only halfheartedly attacking him, Shiro can tell. "Easy partner! Everythin' is gonna be fine!" He watches out of the corner of his eye as, with the help of Ishida, Orihime gets to the gaping hole and quickly heads in. Ishida picks up a defensive position by the hole and Starrk appears nearby the Quincy, accompanied by a small static sound.

Unfortunately, that small sound is more than enough to get the enraged Ichigo's attention. Instantly his head snaps that way and he lets out a vicious roar. He appears before the two sword raised high, but before he can bring it down Shiro latches onto his back. "No ya don't!" The albino says while grabbing hold of one of his horns, the albino's action give Starrk and Ishida a chance to retreat further back into the house. He moves to swing his white zanpakuto to slice it off. But instantly he is grabbed and slammed into the ground onto his back. He coughs up a bit of blood and then let's out a cry of pain as he feels something pierced his chest.

After a moment of shock he finally looks down to see Ichigo's black sword right in the middle of his chest, pinning him to the ground. Weakly he looks up to his other half, but Ichigo is no longer focused on him. The crazed hollow is advancing on the Quincy and Espada. Shiro twitches at this and starts trying to remove the sword. It hurts all over, just from those two hits Ichigo has done quite a bit of damage. Not to mention his injuries from the battle with Starrk never completely healed.

_'You have yet to call to his soul...'_

"Dammit ZanZan! This isn't a good time!" Shiro knows he needs to get through to Ichigo. But he's not entirely sure how to do it. Finally he pulls the sword out and can't help but cough up more blood. Shiro picks up his white zanpakuto with his right hand, it had been laying on the ground next to him. In his left hand, he grips the hilt of Ichigo's black zanpakuto. He slowly picks himself up, trying to pull energy from somewhere within himself to give him the strength stand. Red spiritual energy starts to flow around him, slowly at first. Very quickly it is like he is on fire with red energy.

The pain dulls and his injuries stop bleeding. Then it hits him, his injuries are starting to heal and fast. He now knows what he has to do. At the same moment Ichigo seems to falter, he grips at his head and gives out another cry of pain. "ICHIGO!" The hollowfied teenager turns towards the voice just in time for Shiro to be on him. The albino starts slicing away at his other half furiously. Swinging both swords as if he has dual wielded his entire life. "YA CAN'T HANDLE THAT LEVEL OF KILLER INSTINCTS! SO I'M TAKIN' MY POWERS BACK ICHIGO!" At that moment when he calls the teens name, he also calls to his soul.

Shiro allows himself to mentally dig deep into the other, then he starts to pull. He pulls out the very powers that are making Ichigo go berserk and he tries to pull out the very emotions that made him lose it. And it works, the mask completely shatters on its own. Ichigo drops to his knees as the rest of the hollowfication breaks away. But unlike previous times where the white bone would just fade away it shoots toward Shiro. The pieces quickly start to re-forge around him as he hollowfies. And of course the others can help but watch in stunned silence.

Shiro stumbles back slightly, dropping both swords. Abruptly his hair grows out, tufts of black fur now line the sleeves of his white shihakusho and black fur lines his collar. A pitch black horned mask with striking white streaks forms upon his face. And where his eyes are is nothing but a white void now. Upon completion of his transformation, Shiro raises one of his hands to grip at his head, his black claws scratching at the mask a bit.

In the silence that follows, Ichigo finally collects himself enough to speak. "Shiro...?" The others take a moment to look to Ichigo, the look on the teens face is filled with fear. "What... Happened...?" Ichigo's gaze drifts past his hollow half and his eyes widened even more so upon seeing all fallen soldiers. "Did I... Did I do that...?" He looks back to Shiro. "Tell me..."

"Stay away..." The answer he gets is anything but what he is expecting. Shiro backs off more, raising his other hand to grip at his head. "Stay away..." His echoing watery voice sounds so distraught.

Ichigo can't help but to stare in silence, unsure of what to do or say any more. "What's wrong with Shiro-kun?" Upon hearing the concerned voice Ichigo glances that way. He sees Orihime standing before his sisters, her healing shield covering them. Then he remembers, the strange energy he felt, the sound of an explosion from the living room, and the sight of his sisters laying on the floor bleeding.

Relief washes through him for a moment upon the realization that his sisters are going to be okay. But it's quickly replace with anger as he remembers the man behind all this. He is snapped out of his thoughts by a hollow wail of anger. He quickly looks back to Shiro, the albino has his head thrown back as he lets loose his enraged cry. Then it hits Ichigo, Shiro's emotions are going out of control because his own are out of control.

_'Control... Must... Control...'_ Ichigo can't help but listen intently to the voice that is going through his mind. Shiro is trying to keep himself under control. But how long can he keep it up? He stumbles farther away from the group gripping at his face now with one hand. _'Don't wanna... Hurt... Friends...'_

Ichigo finally find the strength to stand though shakily. Then he almost falls back down but a strong hand catches his arm. He blink slightly looking to the one who caught him and cannot help but do a double take as he spots Coyote Starrk. "If we're going to get our friend back then we better work quickly." The surprise on Ichigo's face fades as determination spreads across it. "I'll grab him from behind. If he is as strong as he feels, I won't be able to do much more than that. Think you can manage the rest?"

Ichigo gives a nod then moves over to retrieve his sword. He spots Shiro's sword nearby and then picks it up. He returns his gaze to Starrk who is eyeing him quietly. "Let's do it." Starrk gives a slight nod, then uses Sonido to appear right behind Shiro and quickly grabs hold of him. In response Shiro lets out a wail of anger and starts halfheartedly thrashing in Starrk's grip. Ichigo uses shunpo to appear at Shiro's side. He lifts both swords high, without hesitation he brings them both down slicing off both horns at once.

Once again the hollowfication starts to break away and this time the white bone fades away. Shiro stops struggling in Espada's grip, in fact it almost looks like if it wasn't for Starrk holding him that the albino might actually fall down. "Hey, you okay?" Starrk asks while eyeing Shiro.

Ichigo moves closer, allowing the swords to drop. He places his hands on the albino shoulders and shakes him slightly. "Shiro! Are you all right?"

After a little bit more silence, Shiro finally speaks. "Stop the ride... I wanna get off..." Ichigo lets out a very relieved sigh and let's a smile cross his face. Shiro finally he lifts his head to look at Ichigo with his yellow and black eyes. Ichigo can clearly see the exhaustion within his other half's eyes. He pulls out of Starrk's grip, then stumbles slightly. Ichigo quickly catches him to support him. Shiro looks to Ichigo's face and allows a smile cross his lips. But not one of his crazy smiles, just a nice warm smile. And then Shiro does something completely unexpected, he pulls Ichigo into a hug resting his chin on the other shoulder. "Yer not a king... Yer a knight in shinin' armor..." Shiro is definitely out of it. Before Ichigo can do or say anything the albino does one more thing to shock him. Shiro pulls back look at him, then he moves in and plants a small kiss right on the surprise teen's lips. Then he passes out.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Until next time! R&R please!


	20. Chapter 20: The Aftermath

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

To XxShadowfangxX: Your welcome! Like I said I had a free day that day and lots of free time on my hands.

To Lucifer - Traitor To God: Well... I don't really see them as twins so it's not twincest... They're not really related so it isn't incest... I'd say soulcest fits the bill... But are you really complaining ? XD

To Akilika: Oh, he'll be back up and bugging the hell out of Ichigo in no time!

Quick note I forgot to put in last chapter, the nickname ZanZan that I used for Zangetsu came from a funny story I found the other day called "The Destructions of Zangetsu's Poles" by Kuro-Hollow-Neko. Very funny and very random at time story, one day out of the blue Shiro comes up with the idea to destroy Zangetsu's flag pole(aka: old man emo pole) and Ichigo wants in. Chaos ensues thereafter. Anyway loved the nickname and had to use it, well most likely use it again. XD

Sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter up. A mix of a tough time at work, needing a break, and trying to figure out a way to work out this chapter has delayed it longer than necessary. And now without further ado the next chapter!

* * *

Ichigo is stunned, he doesn't what to say, he didn't know what to do. So he just stood there holding the unconscious albino. Finally he lifts his gaze to the Espada standing right there and can see the same stunned expression. Ichigo can't help but finally ask. "Did that just..." He can't quite finish the question.

"Yeah..." Comes the reply.

"Did he just..."

"Yeah..."

"Did anyone else..."

Starrk takes a moment to glance around before looking back at Ichigo. "No..."

"Are you..."

"I'm staying out of it." The Espada replies simply.

Ichigo gives a slow nod, then asks. "Why are you here?"

Starrk rubs the back of his head while glancing to the side. "I'm being to wonder that myself..."

Ichigo can't help but narrow his eyes at the man. "Are you here for revenge?"

Starrk lets out a sigh letting his hand drop while looking back to Ichigo. "Like I told Shiro, revenge isn't my thing. In fact, the only reason I know that all the other Espadas are dead is because he told me." Ichigo cannot but look slightly surprised glancing to the unconscious albino. "But right now is not the time to talk about it." Ichigo looks at Starrk sharply. "There are still enemies around." Starrk says simply with a shrug. "And now we have three unconscious individuals to guard."

Ichigo gives a nod at that and move Shiro up onto his shoulder then retrieves both their zanpakutos. "Let's get him over to the house." With that they quickly head over to the gaping hole on the side of Ichigo's home. Once they pass through the opening, they find Ishida there bow at the ready.

Upon seeing who it is he lowers it and relax a bit. "Kurosaki..." Ichigo gives a slight nod before moving over and lays Shiro down near Orihime. "Good to see you snapped him out of it quickly."

Ichigo just gives a small nod then glances to Orihime slightly. "Would you mind watching over him Inoue?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." She says giving Ichigo a reassuring smile.

Ichigo nods at this before straightening up, then moves and stands over by Ishida. "So do you think those military guys will continue the attack after this?" Ichigo questions the Quincy.

"Hard to say." Ishida surveys the area just outside the house. "But right now a strong looking individual by the name of Major Alexander is fighting against the woman named Lilly."

Ichigo blinks at this looking to Ishida fully. "Is this Alexander guy on our side?"

"Hardly." Ishida replies quickly then continues. "He was one who led this attack after all. No, he's not on our side. But Lilly might be, she said that she would hold him off as long she could until we got to you." Ichigo can't help the surprise that crosses his face. "She also said that if we survive this she would answer any questions that we have."

"I see..." Ichigo reply simply while grabbing the hilt of Zangetsu tighter. He starts moving towards the hole while saying over his shoulder. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to wait for the fight come to us."

"Someone should stay here with Orihime to watch over the injured." Says Ishida glancing over his shoulder slightly looking at the three unconscious forms.

"I'll stay." Reply Starrk, the three teenagers glance to him in slight surprise. "I'm not that fond of fighting. And you know the enemy better than I do. So I'll stay here and cover with the girl. Besides..." Starrk allows his gaze to fall upon the unconscious Shiro. "There is someone here that I'm interested in protecting..." Everyone can clear see that the albino has made a friend.

Ichigo's gaze softens at that. "Ah... Then it's decided." Ichigo turns and continues heading out. "Keep my family safe. Come Ishida, let's teach these bastards a lesson." The Quincy adjusts his glasses slightly and quietly follows after.

"Leave it to me." Comes the simple response from Starrk as he moves into more of a defensive position.

Ichigo and Ishida moved to the opening and cautiously glance out. It seemed to quiet, there is no sign of any fighting nearby. Which meant one of two things. Either Lilly's battle has moved elsewhere or she lost. Then they hear a sound off to the side and glance. There is Lilly limping across the top of a nearby house, she looks severely injured. Then she slipped and fell off the side of the house. But before either the teens could react her hollow quickly caught her then set her on the ground gently. The hollow stands over her quietly, watching her. It too is greatly damaged, but it doesn't seem nearly as bad as Lilly herself.

Upon hearing a sound nearby, the hollow goes instantly into defensive mode. Blade Dancer turns in the direction the sound came from and spreads it's blades out in an attempt to make itself seem more threatening. The two teenagers follow the hollow's gaze since it's not directed at them. Standing on another house not that far away is Major Alexander and he barely seems injured. Upon hearing the metal on metal sound from the hollow he glances it's way. "Pathetic weakling." He states calmly then turns his gaze to the small battlefield beside Ichigo's home. "Dammit." He mutters then he spots the two teenagers and says in a louder voice. "It seems you've won this round boy. But I promise you, next time your luck WILL run out." At that the Major lifts a small device with a single button on it, it almost look like a detonator to a bomb. He hits the button, and to the horror of the two teens, multiple beeping sounds are heard coming from each and every fallen member of the Strikeforce. They quickly move back inside in an attempt to avoid the explosion.

The multiple explosions that followed shook the entire house violently. Then after a long moment it finally calms down. Shortly after that the dust clears to reveal one Orihime shields in place. Under normal circumstances Ichigo would've taken the time to thank her. But at the moment he's in to much shock at the scene before him. Just outside his home, where moments ago, dozens of injured and unconscious soldiers lay is now nothing but gore. One couldn't even make out what they used to be anymore. The shock quickly changed to horror and then to rage. He quickly picks himself up from he where he had fallen due to the explosion. And quickly runs outside, searching the area for the man in question. But Major Alexander is long gone.

"How... How could anyone... How could anyone throw away the lives their men so easily?" Ichigo can't help but say in frustration.

Ishida has moved over to the opening to take a look at the grim scene himself. Then he looks over to Ichigo. "Kurosaki..." But before the Quincy can say anymore, another voice speaks up.

"Because..." Comes a weak voice, Ichigo and Ishida look that way to see Lilly trying to picks herself up. "Because, we're expendable..." She says in a stronger voice. "Nothing but tools... To be thrown away once our usefulness has ended..." She takes a couple of unsteady steps then nearly collapses. Ichigo takes a step towards her but takes two back when Blade Dancer gets on guard again. The hollow looks more damaged now than before, apparently it had shielded Lilly from the explosion with it's body. Lilly places a gentle hand upon the hollow looking at it with a bit of passion. "That's enough Blade Dancer." She says calmly and it looks to her. "You need to go and heal up. I'll be fine." The hollow eyes her a moment more before nodding its head and moves heading off. Lilly returns her gazed Ichigo. She opens her mouth to say something then collapses unconscious.

Ichigo lets out a soft sigh. "Looks like we have another one..." He moves over to pick her up and starts moving back towards the house. He takes another moment to look over the gore covered clearing in silence. Then he turns his gaze to the sky and he can't help but think. _'How many more are going to die until this is finally over...'_

_The next day..._

He slowly became aware of his surroundings. He can tell that he is on a soft surface, wrapped in warmth. A familiar scent feels his nose and he cannot help but breathe it in. It is a smell that he has become quite fond of. He vaguely realizes that he is gripping something soft within his arms. The smell is coming from it and he can't help pull it closer. He rolls over to get into a more comfortable position and... _BANG!_ "Fuckin' hell!" Falls off the bed...

Shiro picks himself up while rubbing at his head, a couple more curses escape his lips. "I see your awake." Comes a bored but tired voice.

The albino glances over at that and spots Starrk sitting on the floor not that far away, leaning against the wall. "Oi, Starrk how long was I out?" He takes a moment to survey his surroundings, he is in Ichigo's room. And from the looks of it he had been using the teen's bed. Then he realizes his gripping Ichigo's pillow, so he tosses it over his shoulder and back onto the bed.

"You were out for about a day." Comes the reply, Starrk can't help but tilt his head slightly at the albino's actions.

"So..." He puts his full focus back on Starrk. "Where's Ichigo at?" He has very quickly noticed the absence of his orange haired counterpart.

Starrk gives a slight shrug while saying. "He said something about going to see someone named Urahara." Starrk easily notices how quickly Shiro tenses at the name. "Don't like him?"

"Hate his guts!" Comes Shiro's quick reply, Starrk's look becomes more serious, so Shiro adds in. "But it's more personal then anythin'. The guy has helped out Ichigo and his friends a lot. So I tolerate him for them."

The Espada relaxes at this nodding his head then continues. "Ichigo had asked me to stay here and keep an eye on things."

Shiro nods at this then sits up straight, a concerned look on his face. "What about Yuzu and Karin? Are they..."

"Their fine. Currently asleep in their room, but they're perfectly fine." The Espada informs Shiro.

The albino nods at this relaxing some then finally asks. "So... What happened towards the end there? My memory is a bit fuzzy."

Starrk eyes him quietly then finally asks. "What do you remember?"

"Well..." Shiro tilts his head thinking over before answering. "I remember tryin' ta remove my hollow powers from Ichi, as well as whatever caused it... I kinda remember the sensation of hollowfyin'..." He tilts his head the other way thinking a bit more. "Then I remember overwhelmin' emotions... And that's about it."

Start blinks slightly at this a bit in surprised. "So you don't remember kissing Ichigo?" He can't help but ask.

"EH?" Shiro can't help but look greatly shocked at those words. "I did what?" He tries very hard to remember what happened.

"Not that it's any of my business." Starrk says cutting into his thoughts. "But, at the time I got the impression that you have feelings for him."

Shiro starts to vaguely remember what happened and he smacks his forehead at the memory. "Ah hell!" Starrk eyes him quietly, the albino lets out a slight sigh. "Ta tell the truth... I have no idea how I feel... Not really used ta these kinda emotions, ya know?"

Starrk gives a nod of understanding, then asks. "How do you feel around him?"

Shiro tilts his head slightly thinking a moment. "I feel..." He begins with trying to collect his thoughts and put them into words. "Comfortable around him, safe even... Like nothin' can go wrong as long as he's around... That sounds cheesy doesn't it?" Starrk just shakes his head at this and quietly waits for him to keep going. Upon seeing this Shiro lets out a sigh and continues. "I guess I feel content, almost happy when he's around... And he has a great soundin' voice..." Shiro snickers slightly before continuing. "Sometimes I bug him just ta hear him talk... And I can't help but enjoy that strawberry's damn smell..." Whether Shiro realizes it or not, when he start talking about Ichigo in such a way he spoke with compassion. Starrk can't help but smile slightly at the fond expression on his new friend's face. Shiro spots the looks. "What?"

"You have feelings for him." He simply states, Shiro just gives him a look. "Think about it. Everything you just said. The way you worded things."

Shiro takes a moment to think it over. And as he starts to realize exactly what he just said and how he said it, a blush starts to appear upon his face. He turns his head away from the Espada. "Che... Whatever..."

Starrk can't help but chuckle slightly at this. "There is nothing wrong with that." He informs his friend trying to do his best to be supportive. "At some point or another we all end up in unfamiliar territory. Just take some time to think about how you want to deal with it."

Shiro lets out a sigh while waving him off. "Yeah! Yeah!" Then he focuses on changing the subject. "I suppose it's about time ya got that explanation, huh?"

And Starrk lets him, the Espada can easily tell that the subjects is making him uneasy. And the last thing he wants is to lose his new friend. "Ichigo already got me up to speed." Shiro gives a nod at this a bit grateful that he doesn't have to go through it. "Though I have to say, we still can't figure out how these Hollow Military guys got a hold of me."

Shiro tilts his head thinking a moment then replies. "Ya said the last thin' ya remember was bein' defeated right?" Upon receiving a nod he continues. "Maybe durin' all the chaos they grabbed ya while ya were unconscious and injured."

Starrk nods in agreement. "That's the only logical explanation we could think of."

Shiro gives a shrug and finally picks himself up off the floor. "Either way it doesn't matter. Ya with us now and there's not a damn thin' they can do about it!"

"Yeah..." Starrk replies with a small smile on his face.

"Now... I goin' back ta sleep!" Starrk can't help but blink at this, frowning. Shiro sees the look and replies. "Don't give me that look! I'm still fuckin' tired!"

Starrk lets out a slight chuckle shaking his head. "Whatever." And with that Shiro allows himself dropped back down onto Ichigo's bed. Shortly after he pulls the covers over himself, he drifts back off to sleep.

_Elsewhere at Urahara's Shop..._

Kisuke is leading Ichigo to one of the back rooms. He and the others have long since explained to the shop keeper about the events that took place. Though none of them went into much detail about the gore covered scene, not wanting to remember it. After the conversation had ended, Kisuke had asked to run some tests on Ichigo to make sure he was all right. Finally, they arrive at their destination and Ichigo can't help but stand and gasp slightly at the sight. This room looks completely different from the rest of the shop. One wall is lined with high-tech looking computers, another is lined with a couple of large cylinder chambers big enough to hold a person. There are a number of tables covered in all different types of machines and test tubes, as well as all kinds of notes and books. "I had no idea such an advance looking lab was within my shop!" Kisuke exclaims at an attempt at humor.

Ichigo just glares at the strange man and replies with. "Right... So what kind of tests did you want to run?" Upon hearing the serious question Kisuke to become serious.

"It's just some simple ones really. Some samples, some scanning, nothing really that big at all." Replies Kisuke, Ichigo just gives a slight nod of the head. The shopkeeper can clearly tell that something is wrong, the orange haired teen hasn't been himself since arriving. "What's bothering you Kurosaki-san?" The shop keeper finally asks trying to see if he can get the boy to open up.

"It's nothing..." Comes the reply, but upon seeing Kisuke's blank expression, Ichigo sighs. "It's just... I lost control so easily..."

"It's not surprising." At this Ichigo can't help but blink and look to him. "Your sisters were in danger so you reacted."

"I went overboard! I could have ended up killing my own sisters! Not to mention my friends!" The teenager snaps back.

"But you didn't." At this, Ichigo falls silent. "Sometimes we have to take risks in order to succeed."

"I'm not even quite sure how I did it... So what happens if I lose it like that again?" Ichigo let his gaze drop down, not wanting to meet the shop keeper's eyes.

"If that were to happen, you many friends that would work to bring you back." Kisuke reply simply, upon seeing Ichigo tense slightly he continues. "They did it once, they can do it again."

"You mean Shiro did it once." The teenager correct him. "And almost went crazy for it..."

At this Kisuke lets out a soft sigh and moves to begin the tests while saying. "Like yourself, he was most likely overloaded by all the emotions. From what I can gather, your hollow powers are a bit to intense for either of you to control individually." Ichigo opens his mouth to say something but is cut off when Kisuke jabs him with a needle to get a blood sample. "That's why your soul trying to balance the power between the two of you."

"But we both went completely hollow for a bit!" Ichigo argues.

"Yes... But that's because you drew upon that power only." The teen gets a slightly confused looks, so Kisuke continues. "Hollow powers react intensely to negative emotions and the desire to kill. When you saw your sisters in that state, you instantly drew upon negative emotions and killer instincts." Kisuke moves over one of his machines and starts typing on the keyboard. "And of course by doing so you pulled all of you hollow powers into your half of your shared soul."

"What about my Shinigami powers?" Ichigo can't help but ask.

"They were all push on to Shiro-san, making him just a normal Shinigami. At least for a short time." Ichigo frowns slightly at this but remained silent as he watches Kisuke work. The shop keeper comes back over to him to take another scan. He examines the device for a bit then moves over to nearby table and jots something down. Then he moves over to a different computer and continues typing. "Unless I am mistaken, in order to snap you out of it, Shiro-san pulled all of your shared hollow powers into himself. As well is all of the negative emotions and instincts. But because he was born with such things to begin with he was able to control them to a greater degree."

"But if he had stayed like that too long he would've lost it..." Ichigo says unable to keep the concern out of his voice.

Kisuke spares a moment to glance over to Ichigo. "That is very true." Ichigo can't help but turn his head to the side. "But he had you there to bring him back and a new friend from the sound of it."

At this Ichigo blinks slightly and looks back to the shop keeper. "Ah..." He replied after a moment of silence with a small smile. Kisuke smiles back at him, now the teenager is starting to look more like himself. "Starrk isn't a bad guy either. All he ever really needed was company." Upon thinking about the Espada he can't help but remember what happened after they had snap Shiro out of it. It was something he tried keep far from his mind, the whole thing is still rather shocking. "Urahara-san..." Kisuke had gone back to his work again, but upon hearing the tone in Ichigo's voice he looks back to the teen. "After I got Shiro out of his hollowfication... He acted weird... Do you think it was a side effect due to an emotional overload?"

Kisuke raises an eyebrow at this, he can't help but notice the slightly hopeful look on the teens face. "What exactly did he do?"

Ichigo turns his head away slightly not willing to say exactly what. "He was just acting strangely, saying things he doesn't normally say." He could almost feel the blush that is starting to appear upon his face.

But Kisuke can't help but notice, a slight knowing smile crosses his lips. "Did he confess his love and kiss you? How sweet!"

"IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Ichigo is quick to snap back, only confirming what the shop keeper already believes.

"I'm just kidding! I'm just kidding!" He says in an attempt to calm down the enraged teen. He takes on a more serious expression, then pulls out his white fan and moves it in front of his face. "But I highly doubt that he didn't do anything that he wasn't already feeling." Ichigo falls silent at that deep in thought. Unknown to him, Kisuke is hiding a smile behind his fan. At that moment one of Kisuke's computers beeps getting both of their attention. In response Kisuke snaps closed his fan and puts it away. Then proceeds to go over and starts typing at the computer examining the screen.

"What's up?" Ichigo cannot help but question moving to stand beside Kisuke. The information flashing across the screen makes little to no sense to Ichigo. He can't help but frown deeply and once again glances to the shop keeper. "Did you learn something?"

Finally Kisuke seems to notice the teenager is right there. "Ah! Yes!" He waits quietly for the man to continue. "It seems you're perfectly fine! In fact, your soul is healing quite nicely too! I wouldn't be surprised if Shiro-san can feel your emotions now as well, maybe even your thoughts." At this Ichigo can't help but blink in surprise. If the albino really could he hasn't said anything.

Ichigo opens his mouth to say something but stops upon hearing a different voice. _'Oi! Ichigo! Get home quick!'_

Upon seeing the teenager pause Kisuke can't help but question. "Is something wrong Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo glances to the shop keeper and replies. "I'm about to test your theory." And with that he closes his eyes and focuses on the invisible link between him and his other half. _'Is something wrong Shiro?'_

The reply he gets only slightly surprised._ 'Oi! Oi! Ya responded! And yes, somethin' is wrong... A pair of big boobs and a pineapple head is on our doorstep!'_

Without realizing it, the next word that passes through Ichigo's mind he also speaks aloud. _**"What..."**_

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. Sorry once again that it took so long to get it up. Quick note, anything that is in bold and italic is something that is being said and thought at the same time. Until next time! R&R please!


	21. Chapter 21: Blowing Off Steam

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

To XxShadowfangxX: Oh really? You think you know? ;P

To Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: I take it you like then. XD

To La terrible La: Awww... You gave it away... Not that it was that hard to guess... Anyway thanky!

To Akilika: Yeah, it's a funny thing to call Renji but it fits so well! And thank you, I will most likely be taking more time between chapters now. I know where I'm taking the story, it's just a matter of filling in the blanks.

To Barranca: For your review for chapter 11: I have a feeling that whether or not Ichigo could feel Shiro's emotions he would've acted in a similar fashion. That is just the kind of guy Ichigo is at times. With that being said, I thought it would be interesting to have that kind of connection between the two of them. For your review for chapter 20: Yes it is about time! As for the question about the Major... Well, you'll just have to wait and see. As for Lilly's hollow, Blade Dancer is more or else a hollow that I made up. But I haven't given a good description because I'm not entirely sure what I want Blade Dancer to look like. As I said in an earlier chapter, I have been working with an artist friend of mine to get pictures of Lilly and the gang, that includes their hollow too, if she's up for it. As it stands, she's just about done with Jim. She just needs to put the finishing touches on him and color him. As each picture gets finished, I'll be putting up the link to them in my profile for anyone who wants to see. And of course, I will say something about them being up at the start of one of the chapters. On a different note, I hope you continue to read and review!

That's it for reviews and thank you as usual for tuning in! On with the chapter!

Quick reminder:_** "Text like this is being said and thought at the same time."**_

* * *

_'Oi! Oi! Ya responded! And yes, somethin' is wrong... A pair of big boobs and a pineapple head is on our doorstep!'_

Without realizing it, the next word that passes through Ichigo's mind he also speaks aloud. _**"What..." **_There are very few people that Ichigo can think of that he knows that match that description. _**"I'm on my way!"**_ Ichigo turns to Kisuke and says in a hurry. "Sorry but I have to go something's come up!" With that the teen takes off and quickly heads out of the room.

Kisuke steps out into the hallway and looks the way Ichigo has gone. "My! My! My! Such energy! I never even got to tell him that the drug used on Shiro-san is only going to last another day or two... Oh well!" He turns and heads back into his lab and then says in a more serious tone. "I hope everything goes well..."

Just down the hall Ishida, Orihime, and Chad are waiting in the usual room. None of them wanted to leave until they are sure Ichigo is all right. But upon hearing the sound of running, they start to wonder if they are going to see a repeat performance of what happened last time. But upon hearing the person pass the room they can't help but gets surprised and concerned looks. Ishida quickly moves over to the door and looks out into the hallway just in time to see the orange haired teen round the corner. Ishida looks back over to the others and says. "I think something's wrong. I'm going to find out." And with that he uses his high-speed Quincy technique to quickly catch up to the fleeing teen. "Kurosaki!"

Ichigo only slightly glances his way before saying. "Can't talk! Something's up at home!"

The young Quincy can't help but frown deeply at this. "You'd get there a lot faster you used shunpo."

At that Ichigo comes to a screeching halt. "Oh right!" Ishida can't help but smacks his forehead. Since Ichigo is currently in his body, he reaches for his badge then pauses, he feels around for a moment. "I forgot my Substitute Shinigami Badge... Shit!" And with that, Ichigo once again takes off running at full force.

Ishida lets out a sigh while adjusting his glasses, he closes his eyes and concentrates. He puts his focus on the area where Ichigo's home is, other than Shiro and Starrk he can feel three other presences there. And he easily recognize them, then he pulls out his cell phone. He calls the others to let them know it's not that big of an emergency and that he and Ichigo should be able to deal with it.

_Elsewhere at the Kurosaki residence..._

"I don't know who the hell you are! But you better open this damn door or I swear I'll break it down!" Yells the 'pineapple head' known as Renji as he tries in vain to open the front door.

"There ain't nobody fuckin' home! Go the hell away!" Comes Shiro's voice from the other side. The albino had awoke not that long ago to the sensation of familiar yet unfamiliar spiritual energy. Upon realizing who was at the door, he had let out a silent message to Ichigo. And now he could only pray that his other half will get there soon. He really didn't feel like dealing with their new guests by himself.

"If there wasn't anybody home, then you wouldn't be answering me you dumb ass!" Renji snaps back, he's getting more and more pissed off at this guy every second.

"Nope! Sorry! But I'm just a voice in yer head! Ya should really go see a shrink!" Comes back the cocky response which only pisses off the Shinigami more. _'Hurry up Ichigo!'_ Shiro passes through their link.

_'I'm running as fast I can! I'll be there soon! Just hold on until then!'_ Comes the reply.

Shiro is silent for a brief moment slightly confused. _'Why don't ya just use shunpo ta get ya here faster?'_

_'...'_

_'Don't tell me... Ya forgot yer badge...'_

_'Shut the hell up!'_

Shiro lets out a soft sigh, looks like he's on his own for now. He can vaguely hear Rukia yelling at Renji to stop and listen to her for a moment while Renji is yelling at Shiro to let him in. It is all starting to give him a headache.

Meanwhile, outside Rangiku watches her fellow Shinigami silently with her head to the side a bit. She's becoming more and more curious to find out who is behind the door. The person in question somewhat sounds like a hollow, but at the same time he doesn't. And if Rukia's reaction to the voice is any indication, Rangiku would have to guess that the owner of the voice isn't any threat at all. She glances around slightly, maybe she can get into the house another way. With that in mind, she moves around to the side of the house. And stops dead in her tracks, upon seeing the war-torn area right next to the house and the gaping hole in the side of it.

Unknown to her, and thanks to Kisuke, the area had been cleaned up of all the gore. And of course anyone who had heard or seen anything that had taken place the evening before has already had their memories changed. But of course, there's only so much one man can do within the course of one night.

But Rangiku is unaware of any of this as she makes her way over to the hole. She peers into the living room curiously and then cautiously makes her way in. She can easily hear the echoing watery voice coming from the direction the front door as its owner says something to those outside. She finally gets to the hallway and peers to the front door curiously. Rangiku is taken aback by what she sees. Standing there, his back to her as he tries to keep the front door from opening, is a white carbon copy of Ichigo. She takes a moment to feel his spiritual pressure, he certainly feels like Ichigo but the same time she can feel hollow powers. And while it is known Ichigo does have hollow powers, they never leaked out to this degree unless he has his mask on.

She takes a moment to think over her options, then she decides to incapacitate him temporarily until they can figure out what's going on. Taking quick but silent steps towards him, she prepares to knock him unconscious... And is completely taken off guard when suddenly one of his hands reaches out and grabs hold of her. Before Rangiku can even do or say anything, she feels herself being pulled forward. Shiro quickly opens the front door and gently tosses Rangiku into Renji. This of course cuts off any yelling that was taking place at the time as both Shinigami fall to the ground.

Surprised by the sudden change of events Rukia just stands there blinking. That is until Shiro grabs her by the front of her shihakusho and pulls Rukia inside. And when she's clear of the doorway Shiro quickly shuts and locks the door. "Shiro!" Rukia snaps, partially glaring at the albino. "You shouldn't have done that! Now they're going to think that you're going to hurt me! Let them in so we can explain it to them!"

"Nah..." Shiro answers while putting his hands behind his head. "Besides big boobs found our temporary side entrance, they'll be inside shortly." Before Rukia can question, they both hear the sound of running and then a yell that seems to come from living room.

"Dammit! You better not lay a hand on Rukia!" Comes the angry voice of Renji. At this Rukia glance to Shiro then quickly heads to the living room.

She can't help but stop and stare at the destruction for a brief moment before shaking her head. "Will you listen to me for a second Renji! This is a complicated situation!" Renji opens his mouth to argue back, but his mind locks up the moment he sees the white copy of Ichigo walk-in and move to stand beside her.

A cocky smirk crosses the albino face as he lifts a hand and gently places it's on Rukia's shoulder. "I laid a hand on her! What are ya gonna do!" He says in a very teasing manner. Renji starts turning red with anger and Shiro can't help but laugh at the sight.

That is until he gets elbowed in the stomach rather hard by Rukia. "Shut up Shiro! You're not helping!" Upon seeing Rukia interacting with the strange white Ichigo Renji can't help but start getting a confused look.

"His face was as red as a lobster!" Shiro can't help but laugh while rubbing where Rukia had elbowed him.

Rangiku also can't help but giggle slightly. "He's right Renji. Your face was almost as red as your hair."

"Rangiku! Don't encourage the guy!" Says Renji as he glares at her slightly. "Okay, what the hell is going on?" Renji can't help but finally ask looking to Rukia.

Rukia lets out an annoyed sigh and says. "It's about time that you actually started listening to what I've been trying to say!"

"The question is, does he have the mental capacity ta understand the explanation." Says Shiro with a snicker.

"Shiro!"

"Okay, that's it!" Snaps Renji as he draws his sword and charges at Shiro. The albino merely smirks and reaches for his own sword...

Only to realize that he left it upstairs. "Oh shit!" Shiro mutters as he gets ready to dodge instead of block.

The sound of static and multiple gasps causes him to pause glancing to them. Now standing in front of him is Starrk, the Espada is easily holding off Renji's zanpakuto with one hand. He lifts his other hand, which is holding Shiro's reverse colored Zangetsu. "You forgot something." The Espada says calmly.

Shiro takes his zanpakuto and places it on his back. "Not that I'm not grateful. But I told ya ta wait upstairs."

All three of the Shinigami get on guard. "So this is that powerful hollow we detected! Dammit! I didn't think it would be an Arrancar!" States Renji as he quickly moves back and away from the Espada.

"Shiro get away from him, he's dangerous!" Rukia informs Shiro, the albino can't help but sigh shaking his head.

"No Rukia, he's not dangerous. He's my friend." She just can't help but stare at Shiro. The albino has never openly admitted about anyone being his friend. So the fact that he said this could only mean one thing... Shiro turns his gaze to Starrk, then says. "Go back ta Ichi's room, Starrk."

The Espada turns concerned eyes upon Shiro. "Are you going to be all right?"

But the albino just waves off the concern. "I'll be fine." Then Shiro pauses, tilting his head to the side slightly as if listen to something. Then a smirk crosses his face and he says. "In fact, I'll be better than fine!" At that he turns in the general direction of the front door. As if in response, everyone can clearly hear the door being quickly slammed opens then closed. Followed very shortly by the sound of running. Seconds later Ichigo is coming to a screeching halt into the living room followed shortly by Ishida. "Yo Ichi! Yer late! And guess what? As punishment for not havin' yer badge on ya, ya get ta explain it ta 'em all by yerself!" Before anyone can do or say anything, Shiro turns and grabs hold of Starrk then drags him towards the stairs. "Come on Starrk, let the Shinigami work it out between 'emselves!"

"Hey! Shiro! You've barely been involved in of any of the explaining!" Ichigo snaps back while glaring at the retreating albino. "And technically your part Shinigami too!"

"Details! Details!" Comes Shiro's mocking response, then finally he settles with. "I'm still fuckin' tired!" Ichigo can't help but sigh rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, what the hell is going on!" Renji finally gets out after being silent for so long.

"I'm rather curious myself." Rangiku says in agreement, then she turns her gaze to Ichigo.

Letting out yet another sigh, Ichigo can't help but frown. Knowing that there is no way to avoid it, he starts his explanation with. "That was Shiro. Shiro is my inner hollow. And no you can't kill him." And once again he begins to tell the tale about all the events that led up to this point. He even included the attack that took place last evening, to which his friends can't help but look to the destruction once more. "I had completely lost control... And thanks to Shiro... I was snapped out of it... But as a result he almost lost it..." Having to once again go to the events of last night had put Ichigo back into the depressed mood that he had been in earlier.

Renji can't help but visibly swallow. He had personally seen Ichigo lose complete control to his hollow powers one time when they had to enter hell to save one of his sisters. The thought of something that powerful on the loose again is unnerving. "Are your hollow powers really that unstable?" He cannot help but ask.

"Their only unstable, when I'm emotionally unstable..." Comes the answer from the orange haired teenager. His gaze is towards the ground, he can't bring himself to meet his friends' eyes. "If these guys attack my family again... It's a good bet that I'll snap again... And who knows what I might..."

"Mother fuckin' hell!" At this, everyone blinks and looks to Ichigo's white copy who is now standing in the doorway to the living room. He's currently glaring daggers at Ichigo. "How do ya expect me get some sleep with ya mopin' like that!" Upon receiving a confused look from Ichigo, Shiro continues. "Che... I can feel yer emotions as much ya can feel my! And it's hard for me ta even think about sleep with ya bein' so depressed!"

Ichigo glances to the side and away from his other half. "Sorry..."

Shiro stares at him quietly for a long moment. "Che..." Then he uses shunpo to leave the area but as to where he went nobody can tell.

There is a long moment of silence after that, then finally Rukia speaks up. "I'm sure he just said those things because his is worried about you..."

At this Ichigo lets out a humorless laugh and replies. "Yeah, worried that I'll lose it again and drag him down with me..."

"Kurosaki..." The young Quincy begins, he has been quietly observing. But now he felt that he should say something to the distraught teen. Unfortunately he never got his opportunity.

"Yer a fuckin' moron!" Ichigo blinks slightly turning towards the voice. Just in time to feel something press against his chest. The sensation of his soul being pushed out of his body is the next feeling to pass through him. He can't help but stand there stunned at the suddenness of it, as his soulless body drops to the ground.

He turns his confused gaze to the one holding the badge, Shiro. "What...?"

But before he could even vocalize his question, Shiro grabs him by the front of the shihakusho. "Yer comin' with me partner! Whether ya like it or not!" Snap Shiro as he drags Ichigo along with him. Then he turns his gaze to the two new Shinigami in the room. "If yer worried that I might try somethin', then yer more than welcome ta come along. We're headin' ta Urahara's Shop." He then turns his gaze to the young Quincy. "Would ya mind stayin' here and keep an eye on thin's Ishida?"

Ishida can't help but look visibly surprised. Not only is it the first time Shiro has used his name, but it is also the first time the albino has asked anything of him. "Starrk is here isn't he? So then why would you need me to stay?" He cannot help but question with a slight frown.

"Eh?" Shiro tilts his head slightly meeting Ishida's gaze evenly. "I thought that would be obvious, the new Shinigami don't trust me or Starrk. And I certainly don't trust 'em alone with either of us. So while I'm out with carrot top here, who is ta say they won't try somethin' with Starrk." Ichigo protests upon hearing the name while trying to get free of Shiro's grip unsuccessfully.

Ishida sighs slightly cross his arms. "I understand, very well I'll stay. But you owe me one." He answers, a little bit of a smug smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

"Che... Whatever..." Comes Shiro's response but he too is smirking in a teasing way. He returns his gaze back to the Shinigami. "If yer comin' ya better keep up! Cause I ain't goin' ta slowed down for ya!" And with that Shiro uses shunpo to start heading in the direction of the shop while dragging Ichigo along with him. Rukia doesn't hesitate to follow after.

Renji and Rangiku glance to each other silently for a moment. Finally, Rangiku speaks up. "He doesn't seem like that bad of a guy. And I'm rather curious to see what he'll do, so I'm going." And with that she follows after. Renji can't help but let out a sigh rubbing his head, he doesn't like the guy that's for sure. But he is not about to leave his good friend Ichigo alone with the guy, so he too follows after.

Outside of Urahara's Shop, Chad and Orihime are just about ready to leave. But upon feeling familiar spiritual energy nearby, they turned to look just in time to see Ichigo, Shiro and Rukia arrive. It is a bit curious to see that the albino is dragging his protesting other half along. "Yo!" Shiro gives them as a quick greeting as he walks past them and into the shop. Rukia also gives them a greeting before quickly following after. Seconds later, Rangiku and Renji show up. They too head inside giving their own greetings to the pair. Orihime and Chad glance to each other slightly, then follow after the group in curiosity.

Upon hearing and feeling the new guests, Kisuke steps out of his lab and into the hallway looking to see who it is. And he almost walks right into Shiro. "My! My! What's with everyone being in such a hurry around here? Now then, what can I do for you today?" Kisuke says with his friendly manner, his white fan in hand. Shiro eyes the man quietly for a long moment.

The others catch up to them just as Shiro starts speaking. "I hate yer guts. I don't care what ya think about me. I'm goin' ta use yer damn trainin' room. So get the hell out my way. Fuck ya!" And with that he starts walking past the shop keeper.

Kisuke moves aside to allow Shiro to pass but just as the albino gets right next to him, he speaks in a low voice only Shiro can hear. "Sorry to disappoint, but I don't share such interests in men."

Shiro's head snaps to glare at the shop keeper, then he returns in the same low voice with a bit of a growl. "I don't know what yer talkin' about ya perverted odd ex-Shinigami Captain scientist shop keeper..." And with that Shiro continues on his way without looking back.

"Play nice now!" Kisuke calls after waving his fan in their direction. And in response Shiro holds the middle finger without stopping or turning around. The others pass by quietly as Kisuke chuckles at the scene before returning to his lab.

Soon enough, they make it down to the training grounds. Shiro turns his gaze to the group. "If ya plan ta watch, just make sure ta stay back and out of the way. This could get messy!" He says to them with his usual smirk on his face. He then drags Ichigo away from the group before finally stopping and letting him go.

Ichigo twitches, picking himself up and brushes himself off before turning his gaze to Shiro. "Okay, why the hell did you bring me here?" The albino just lets out a slight chuckle before using shunpo. Ichigo can't help but blink slightly in response. But before he can even begin to figure out what where Shiro went, he feels Zangetsu being pulled off his back. "HEY!" He whirls around just in time to see Shiro shunpo away. "Shiro! Give me back Zangetsu!"

Shiro reappear on a large rock formation a little bit away from where they were standing. "No can do partner!" The albino answers with a smirk and then he proceeds to embed the point of Zangetsu into the rock. "This is goin' ta be a no zanpakuto fight!"

"Eh?" Ichigo raises an eyebrow eyeing his other half. "So what? Fistfight?" In response Shiro breaks out into one of his creepy laughs before removing his own zanpakuto off his back and putting it beside the first.

He then uses shunpo to come down and stand across from Ichigo. "Fistfight? Nah... Not even close!" Ichigo cannot but get a confused look. But before he can ask, Shiro continues. "Really or not partner here I come! Cero!" And with that he unleashes the destructive attack in Ichigo's direction.

"What the hell! That's cheap using that attack!" Ichigo snaps at his other half before having to dodge another one.

"Cheap? Hardly... Come on Ichigo! Attack back! Cero!" Shiro taunts slightly while sending blast after blast at Ichigo. "Give it yer best shot!" Ichigo uses shunpo to do his best to dodge around the Cero blasts while trying to get up close to Shiro. But the moment he gets into attacking range, Shiro gives him a good kick to the stomach knocking him back before moving back further himself. "No ya don't partner! This is a ranged fight!" Shiro says with a big grin on his face before firing off another Cero.

"Then what the hell do you expect me to do!" Ichigo snaps at him in anger while dodging the blast. "I can't use my zanpakuto! And I'm not allowed to get up close! I don't have any ranged attacks! And I don't know kido!" Ichigo is definitely getting more and more pissed off as this fight continues.

"Wrong! Stop and use yer head for once partner!" Shiro says in his taunting manner while firing off another shot.

Once again Ichigo dodges, a frown crossing his face as he thinks over what Shiro just said. _'Watch closely Ichigo, he is trying to teach you.'_ Comes a calm and collected voice through his mind.

"Teach me? Teach me what Zangetsu?" He says in a low voice, he quickly recognized the zanpakuto spirit's voice.

_'Think about it Ichigo, what are the two of you?'_ Zangetsu answers the question with a question.

While dodging more blasts, Ichigo thinks about it quietly for moment. "We're two halves of the same soul for one..."

_'But there is more to it than that Ichigo. Think harder.'_

Then it clicks in his mind and he can't help but smacks his forehead. "Our powers are split evenly between us!" He can't help but exclaim a bit louder than he intended.

"Ha! ZanZan spilled didn't he?" Shiro cannot but say with a big grin on his face.

"ZanZan? Interesting choice in a nickname. But yeah, I understand what you're trying to do now." Ichigo replies with a slight smirk of his own and a look of determination.

"Heh! Then give it yer best shot partner! Or do I need ta show ya how it's done again?" Shiro says in his teasing way.

"Nah, I think I've seen you fire it enough times by now." The teen replies with a confident smirk on his face.

Shiro can't help but laugh at the sight. Then he crosses his arms and says. "Fine then! I'll give ya a freebie! I won't even move!"

"Big mistake!" Ichigo lifts his hand pointing a finger at Shiro and concentrates. "Cero! ... " But nothing happens. "What...?"

Shiro starts laughing at him and of course Ichigo starts getting pissed again. "There's a lot more ta it than just pointin' a finger and callin' out the attack!" Shiro says before resuming his laughter.

"Then what is it! Huh!" Ichigo snaps angrily at his other half. "Will you stop laughing at me!" Ichigo yells while glaring viciously at the albino.

"That's it right there!" Shiro says, pointing a finger at him. "Take that anger! Take that frustration! Take any and all negative emotions that ya have bottled up inside and focus 'em inta a single point! Then let it loose!" Ichigo does as instructed. He takes all of his negative emotions, everything that has been bothering him for the past couple of weeks and focuses them into a single point at the tip of his finger.

"CERO!" And then he lets it loose in a devastating blast of energy. Upon seeing the Cero, Shiro's eyes widened for a moment before he uses shunpo to get out the way. Ichigo stands there for a moment, taking a couple of breaths and he doesn't notice the slight echoing tone to his voice as he exhales. Nor would he be able to notice that one of his eyes is now yellow and black.

Upon feeling a presence behind him, he quickly turns, almost preparing another Cero. But before he can fully turn around he gets punched the back of the head. "Ta much power!" Ichigo blinks at this finally turned look at his other half and is slightly surprise by what he sees. One of Shiro's eyes now looks like what his does normally. Shiro glares at him for a moment before finally saying. "But it's a start!" His more cheery attitude turning to him as he smirks at Ichigo. Shiro closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them again their back to normal. "I think that's enough." With that Shiro uses shunpo to retrieve his white sword. Instead of using the same to get back down, he simply jumps. Then calmly walks towards the entrance where the others are standing with slightly stunned expressions. Halfway there, he stops but doesn't turn to face Ichigo. "Remember that hollow powers aren't like Shinigami powers. It's not a matter of trust and respect. It's a matter of control and strength! Even a hollow can be overwhelmed by their instinct if they're not strong enough, in body and in mind. Do not be afraid ta let loose! If ya do, ya will lose control! Abandon yer fear."

At this Ichigo's head snaps up and without hesitation says. "Look forward."

"Move forward and never stop." Shiro continues.

"You'll age if you pull back." Ichigo picks up from there.

Shiro finally turns to face Ichigo as they recite the last line in sync. "You'll die if you hesitate."

"Ah..." Ichigo finally says after a moment of silence, there is a smile upon his face. "Thanks Shiro..."

The albino just shrugs him off while saying. "No big deal. Now if ya'll excuse me, I'm goin' home and goin' back ta sleep! I'm still fuckin' tired!" And with that Shiro turns around continues walking out.

"Hold up a second!" Ichigo calls after him, his other half pauses, then looks over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow at him. "It's not safe to travel alone." Ichigo explains then glance over to the others. "Hey Rukia!"

Even though she had been stunned with the display of power of Ichigo's attack. She is still very proud of two. She's proud of Ichigo for tapping into that power. And she's proud of Shiro for not only snap Ichigo out of his depressed state, but also helping him take the first steps to truly controlling his hollow powers. Upon hearing Ichigo call to her it snaps her out for her train of thought. "What is it Ichigo?"

"Would you mind going with him?" The orange haired teenager asks but before Rukia can answer another speaks up.

"I'll go!" Rangiku says while holding her hand up a bit, a friendly smile upon her face. "Honestly, I'd like a chance to get to know Shiro more!"

Ichigo blinks at this and glances to Shiro slightly. "Is that okay with you?" He questions the albino.

"Che... Whatever..." Comes the reply with a shrug as Shiro makes his way up and into the shop.

"Good!" Replies Rangiku as she follows after the white copy of Ichigo.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about leaving those two alone together?" Renji can't help but question while glancing to the rest of the group. And all the others can do shrug in response.

"They'll be fine." Ichigo says although he doesn't really feel unsure about it. _'I hope...'_

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! I believe this is the longest one yet! Then again, who knows I may make another one just as long if not longer! Anyway, until next time! R&R please!


	22. Chapter 22: Keep Your Friends Close

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

To Gaoithe: Thanky! I plan to go back and fix the errors at one point or another... Anyway I'm glad you like!

To Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Heh, I take it you liked that part? XD

To Barranca: There is a reason for it, but you'll find it out soon. And yeah, it would be hard for them to see past Shiro's outer looks if he goes back to his hollow appearance.

That's it for the reviews. Thank you all for once again turning into my story. Without further ado, here's the next chapter.

* * *

"They'll be fine." Ichigo says although he doesn't really feel unsure about it. _'I hope...' _In the silence that followed after that, Ichigo takes the time to retrieve his sword, which he once again placed on his back. Then he moves back over to the others. "I'm going to head home as well. Check to see how Yuzu and Karin are doing. And see if I can get a hold of the old man... "Ichigo shakes his head slightly. "Of all the times for him to be away, he had to choose now..."

Ichigo moves to head up to the shop, a hand on his shoulder makes him pause and look to Renji. "So you seriously trust that thing?" Renji questions, obviously referring Shiro.

"That THING has a name!" Ichigo returns a bit bitterly. "And HIS name is Shiro. So stop talking about him like that."

Renji can't help but shake his head and replies with. "But that th... HE is a hollow. A hollow! And we both know how dangerous hollows are! Hell! This the same hollow that tried to take control of your body more than once!"

Ichigo finally turns and brushes off Renji's hand before snapping back with. "He's different from other hollows! Just like I'm different from normal humans or Shinigami! And to be honest, after thinking about it, I doubt I would've done things differently then him if I was in his position." Renji can't help but blink at him obviously surprised by the reaction. "Tell me Renji, if you were trapped somewhere with no way out, what would you do?"

Renji is silent for a moment then finally he sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "I would try to fight my way out..."

"As would I." Ichigo says with a nod. "That's why I forgave him for the things he did in the past. 'That was then and this is now. And what happened in the past doesn't matter anymore.' Shiro said that himself and I agree with him. And if you still have doubts Renji, let me just say said this one last thing. I've come to learn from Shiro's actions, feelings, and from some of the things he has said, that there are only two things he really wants. And those two things are freedom and companionship." Renji can't help but look a little surprised as well as little doubtful, but he doesn't voice it. "It's obviously as to why he wants freedom, up until now all he has ever known is confinement. As for the other, I had buried him deep within my soul and he had no contact with me or Zangetsu so he became lonely." A sad expression had crossed his face. But it's quickly replaced with determination as he meets Renji's gaze. "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure he remains free and is never lonely again!"

"All right, all right! I'll give the guy a chance." Renji answers with a soft sigh.

A small smile crosses Ichigo's face. "Thanks Renji."

The sound of someone clearing their throat makes everyone turned to look. Kisuke is standing at the bottom of the ladder, his white fan as usual in front of his face. "Am I interrupting anything?" He says in his friendly manner.

"Nope." Ichigo replies easily walking over to him. "Something up Urahara-san?"

Kisuke's expression takes on a serious one, even though it still hidden behind his fan. "Our guest is awake." At this, everyone gets dead serious glancing to each other. Everyone but Rukia and Renji who are both confused. "She wants to speak with you Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo nods at this heading towards the latter. "I have a number of questions for her..."

"Sorry to interrupt, but what are you guys talking about?" Renji questions with an eyebrow raised.

"It seems like one of the enemy may have defected." Answers Kisuke turning his eyes to Renji. "But there is a chance it might be a trick. She had been injured by her former allies and we have kept a close on her ever since." He finally snaps his fan shut slipping it away. "Come along then, I'm not sure if she has the strengths to stay conscious for very long..." And with that the group moved up and into the shop.

Soon enough, they get to the room where the 'guest' is staying. It is a simple room, in fact it is the same room that many of them had found themselves in after they were injured before. There's not much in the room other than the bedspread that sat in the middle. Laying upon it is Lilly. Upon hearing the door open, she had turned her head slightly to look. A grim smile crosses her face as she watched the the group pile in.

Once their are all inside, she speaks. "Nice... To see... You again... Ichigo... Kurosaki." She says in a weak voice. They had only healed her enough to keep her alive. They didn't want to take the chance for her trying something when she is at full strength. "I know you... Must have a lot of... Questions." She says in a slightly stronger voice. "But there is something... That must be said now." She looks straight into his eyes and he looks right back. "Don't mourn for them." Ichigo is taken aback by this, staring at her in confusion. "Those soldiers... Were dead long before they came here. But now... they are free."

"What you mean by that?" Rukia can't help but question.

Lilly glances at her slightly before turning her gaze to the ceiling. "To understand that... You must understand... How the Hollow Military works." A pained expression crosses her face before she covers it up. "The Hollow Military recruits... Those who have spiritual... Powers or awareness, by any means necessary." She is silent for a moment before she continues. "I myself was kidnapped by them... at a young age." There are a few gasps around the room but no one dares speak. "Once they've 'recruited' you, you have but two options. Obey or disobey. If you disobey your put through a special program. And this program will completely wipe you of your memories and personality. Those who go through the program become nothing more than emotionless fighting machines." She stops as a fit of coughing cuts her off.

Suddenly Tessai is by her side with a glass of water. "Here drink this." He says gently.

With a bit of help from Tessai, Lilly takes a long drink of the water. "Thanks." She says before she settles back down and continues. "The soldiers who go through this process are then broken up into units which are called the Strikeforce."

"So you're saying that we fought the Strikeforce?" Ichigo questions, the thought of fighting mindless soldiers unnerved him.

"You only fought A units of the Strikeforce." Lilly answers, grim realization cross the faces of everyone present. "In fact, you fought against Strikeforce unit number 27. There are a total of 30 units currently."

"So wait! You're saying that there is 29 more of these units?" Renji is the one to voice the question this time.

Lilly nods her head with a grim smile on her face again. "That's right, but I doubt they'll call upon the numbers past 27. The higher the number the stronger the unit. After what happened last time I wouldn't be surprised if they send number 20." At this, everyone is silent glancing to one another. Only two of them presence have actually fought any of the Strikeforce before, and those two have very grim expressions.

"Why are these guys after me and my friends?" Ichigo finally asks the question that kept burning in his mind.

Lilly returns her gazed to him. "They're after you and your friends because you know too much. Have seen too much. And they won't stop till your all dead. But their main objective is to capture the target."

"Shiro is one of my friends too! And why do they want him?" Ichigo says with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Shiro?" Lilly can't help but question with a slight frown thinking for a moment. "Oh right. That's what you call the hollow."

"Why does everyone keep referring to him as a hollow?" Ichigo asks in irritation. "How would you like if someone kept referring to you as your race or where you're from?"

"Chill out kid. I wasn't trying to be disrespectful." Lilly says with a slight frown. "I can clearly see that you have a bond with him. But I can't help but question. Shiro? Really? Is that the best name that you could come up with? You just going around calling him white." She says in a very taunting manner, a slight smirk on her face.

Ichigo can't help but twitch at this. "My little sister came up with the name! Besides, I'm not that great with names and faces." He says while turning his head to the side.

Lilly can't help but chuckle weakly at this. "To be honest it sounds more like a nickname." She is quite for a moment thinking. "If I were in your shoes I would have followed a theme." Ichigo gives her a questioning look to which she chuckles again and continues. "For example, your sword's name is Zangetsu. And Zangetsu means slicing moon. So why not call your hollow white moon?"

Ichigo can't help but blink at this thinking it over for a moment. _**"Shirogetsu..."**_ It does have a nice ring to it. He figures he will talk it over with Shiro later. Or at least so he thought...

_'That's a pretty sick name! I like it!' _Comes Shiro's voice through their link.

Ichigo jump slightly upon hearing the voice, not expecting it. The others eye him curiously but he pays them no mind. _**"Shiro?"**_

_'Yes?' _Comes the reply, the teen can almost feel his other half's grin.

Ichigo can't help but frown. _**"Will you stop reading my thoughts."**_ Ichigo asks his other half.

_'Unless ya hide 'em, I will always be able ta read 'em!'_ Comes Shiro's teasing voice. _'So either consider yer thoughts! Or stop thinkin'! Which shouldn't be ta hard for ya! Considerin' ya don't think very much as is!'_ Yeah, Ichigo can easily see his white copy grinning at him in his creepy way.

_**"Shut the hell up!"**_

"Kurosaki-kun..." Upon hearing her voice Ichigo glances to Orhime. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine. Why?" He replies with a frown on his face.

"Why? You were talking to yourself! It's kind of creepy..." Says Renji, the look on his face seems to say that he wonders if the teen has gone nuts.

It then hits Ichigo that he wasn't only talking Shiro through their link but he was saying it out loud as well. With that he can't help but look away, embarrassed. "I was talking to Shiro..." He tries to explain.

Then he hears his other half laughing at him. _'Smooth! Real smooth! Good goin' there Ichi! Now they really do think yer crazy!'_ More laughing follows the comment.

_**"Stop laughing you asshole!"**_ Ichigo can't help but once again say out loud.

_'Did ya say that one outwardly ta?' _Shiro questions before laughing even more.

When Ichigo realizes that he has, he smacks his forehead. More laughter erupts from the albino causing Ichigo to twitch. _**"Okay, that's it! When I get home I'm kicking your ass!"**_

"Do you have some sort of telepathic link to Shiro?" Lilly asks with a confused look. She's the only one there that doesn't know the truth.

"Ah..." Ichigo replies remembering that fact. "Yes, something like that..." He doesn't want to tell her the truth since he doesn't fully trust her yet. At the same time he is silently glad that Shiro has decided to leave him alone after that. The last thing he needs is to look more crazy in front of his friends.

She simply nods at this, obviously it's enough of an explanation for her. "Anyway..." Her expression becomes serious again before she continues. "You should keep a close eye on him." She is definitely sounding much stronger than before. The seriousness of her tone cause everyone to sober up from the relaxed state they had started to enter. "They'll make another attempt within two days. Major Alexander will most likely call in another Strikeforce unit. But what number I can't tell you. Oh, another thing you should know. The Strikeforce is normally a killing unit." At this, everyone looks at her in shock. "Yeah... They deem Shiro so powerful that they need a killing unit to try to capture him."

"What makes you so sure that they will attack in two days?" Questions the normally quiet giant known as Chad.

"Because," That grim smile crosses her face again. "That's when the drug will run out." Mixed feelings flow through Ichigo. On one hand, he can't help but feel relieved that Shiro will be back to full strength soon. On the other hand, he cannot help but be worried because that means that the enemy will strike even harder.

Another question bubbles up inside of Ichigo and he can't help but ask. "Why do they want Shiro so badly?"

Lilly turns her gaze towards him, a knowing smirk upon her face. "Because of how strong he is. If you haven't figured out by now, this is an organization that is driven to gain new strength. They seek out people with spiritual powers and hollows of great strength or unique powers to improve their own force. In fact I have knowledge that states that the Generals desperately want Shiro."

"Generals?" Rukia questions with a frown. "Are these Generals your leaders?"

Lilly lets out a bitter laugh. "They're not MY leaders anymore... Not after this. But yeah, the Three Great Generals, or so they call themselves, run the whole thing. They are the ones who say what goes and what doesn't. And based on my intel they want Shiro badly. Supposedly Shiro 'could potentially set their entire plan into motion or destroy everything they've created'. These words came from Major Alexander himself."

"And what are their plans?" At this, everyone's head snaps up to look at Kisuke. The shop owner has been quiet up until this point. He stares at Lilly quietly waiting for her to respond.

After a moment she sighs and lowers her head. "That I don't know. I was never 'important' enough to be let in on such secrets." Everyone gives her questioning looks, so she lets out a soft sigh continues. "I'm only a Lieutenant."

Renji raises an eyebrow at that glancing to Rukia who looks back at him before he returns his gaze to Lilly. "You the same rank as me. So why would that make you unimportant?"

Lilly shakes her head slightly before saying. "Different ranking system. If I remember right... With you Shinigami, it goes in your High Captain to Captain then Lieutenant right? Of course the seated officers below that." Renji blinks slightly at this a bit surprised by her knowledge but nods in response. Lilly returns her own nod and continues. "Well with the Hollow Military, it goes from the Generals, to Colonel, then Major, followed by Lieutenant, after that you have Corporal, and last but not least the Privates and Recruits. Anyone of the rank Lieutenant and below are just disposable to them."

"That's not right!" Ichigo can't help but snap angrily. The whole thought of life being disposable like that really pisses him off.

"Whether it's right or not. It's how they work." Lilly says darkly. "But we're getting off topic." Her gaze drifts over the group to make sure they are paying attention. "To sum it up, anywhere from a day to two days from now, they will strike again. They will most likely use a stronger Strikeforce. Hell, they might even bring in a Controller Unit."

"And what's a Controller Unit?" Ichigo asks with his as usual frown on his face.

Lilly sighs softly rubbing the bridge of her nose a bit. "A Controller Unit is a group of hollows under the control of one individual. Sometimes those individuals are human and sometimes it's a hollow. There was talk that Ace would have be made a Controller once his power was fully restored." Upon seeing the confused looks, she verifies by saying. "The hollow you freed."

Ichigo frown deepens more. "You mean Starrk."

Lilly nods at this and Renji can't help but speak up. "Wait, you're saying that despite how strong the guy feels he's not at full strength yet?"

Lilly nods yet again, then says. "From my understanding, when they retrieved him, he was gravely injured. It took a number of months to get him back into fighting condition. And even then a good chunk of his power was still inaccessible. But I don't know much more than that."

Ichigo frowns deeply while crossing his arms. "Okay, so more or less the enemy will attack in about two days. It's a good bet that they're going to bring two different groups with them. And their main goal is to capture Shiro and their second goal is to kill the rest of us. Anything else we should know?"

Lilly nods her head tiredly, her weariness finally catching up to her. "Yeah, there is." Everyone looks at her expectantly wondered what else could go wrong. "If they can't capture him, they will kill him."

_Elsewhere..._

After leaving Urahara's Shop, Shiro casually makes his way home with Rangiku in tow. But he couldn't help but stop upon hearing Ichigo's train of thought over a new name for Shiro. And the albino had to agree, Shirogetsu sounded like kick ass name. He can't help but snicker outwardly as he inwardly pokes fun at Ichigo. Upon hearing Ichigo's train of thought going back to whatever conversation he was having, Shiro decides to leave him be. Shiro surveys his surroundings, he's not quite halfway home yet. But that doesn't bother him, in fact he is just taking a moment to enjoy the freedom. Until a voice catches his attention and reminds him that he is not alone.

Rangiku had decided to quietly observed him for a bit at first. But now she decides it is time to actually start trying to get to know him. "So what was so funny before?" She asks him with a slight smile. When he had stopped she had stood a little bit behind him, but now she steps forward to stand next to him.

"Eh?" Shiro says with a raised eyebrow only tilting his head slightly to look at her then he gives a shrug. "Was just pokin' fun at Ichigo."

Rangiku blinks slightly at this tilting her head to the side. "But Ichigo is not even here."

Shiro smacks his forehead letting out a sigh. "He didn't tell ya about that?" Upon seeing Rangiku just standing there blinking at him, he sighs again. "We can hear each other's thoughts if we don't block it off. And he hasn't figured it out yet." At that Shiro gets another slightly amused look, then shakes his head.

"That could be very useful." Rangiku says thinking it over. "You could easily use something like that to synchronize your attacks without your enemy knowing. Or simply for just keep in contact when your both separated."

"I guess." He says with a slight shrug, obviously not caring about the idea either way. Finally he jumps off the rooftop he has been standing on continuing on his way home.

Rangiku follows after easily she remains quite for a short bit. "So, was there any other reason that you asked Ishida to watch Ichigo's home?"

"Che..." Shiro shrugs slightly glancing over his shoulder at her. "I don't know what yer talkin' about big boobs!" His usual creepy smile on his face.

"Oh, do you like?" She says with a smile while overemphasizing on her breast.

"Che!" Shiro snaps his gaze back forward and quickly says. "I didn't say anythin' like that!" At that Rangiku pouts slightly but before she could say anything, Shiro continues. "I asked Ishida ta stay for the exact reason I said. Nothin' more nothin' less!"

"So basically, you asked a neutral party to stay to make both parties happy." Rangiku says with a knowing smile. "You figured that since we trust Ishida, we would have no problem leaving him alone with Starrk. Right?"

"Don't know what yer talkin' about!" With that Shiro picks up his pace a bit more. And of course Rangiku easy follows along.

"So tell me about yourself." Rangiku says after a moment of silence.

"Eh?" Shiro raises an eyebrow glancing to her. "Not much ta tell really."

"Of course there is! For example, what are your likes? What are your dislikes? Do you have any hobbies? Do you like to go shopping? Do you have anyone you're interested in?" Upon hearing the last one, Shiro comes to a stop looking at her to see if she's serious. She also pauses looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm? Is there someone you're interested in?"

"Hell no!" Shiro snaps turning his back on her more to hide the blush than anything.

"Ooooh! There is! Please tell me! Maybe I can help!" She says, trying to come around to see his face.

"I don't have any interest in anyone!" Shiro snaps and continues moving again. Rangiku pouts and follows after. But before she can bother him with questions again he speaks up. "As for some of the other stuff... Don't really have any hobbies, unless kickin' the crap out of people counts!" A slightly evil smirk crosses his face at that thought. "I like pissin' people off. I like creepin' people out. I like ta fight, but not just any fight, somethin' that gives me a challenge! I love buggin' the hell out of Ichigo! He gets pissed off so easy!" Shiro lets out a slight laugh. "His reactions are always the best!"

A small knowing smile spreads across Rangiku's face. "You like him!"

"EH?" Shiro says his head snapping to her. "Well, he and I are close..."

"I mean LIKE like him! As in have a crush on him!"

"What? No! It's nothin' like..." At that moment, since Shiro wasn't paying attention to where he is going, he ends up running into a pole. He stumbles back slightly placing a hand to the side of his face and uses the air walk technique to keep himself from falling. "Mother fuckin' hell..."

"You should really watch where you're going." Rangiku says from right beside him an innocent look on her face.

"Shut the hell up!" Shiro snaps before continuing, huffing slightly with embarrassment.

"So then, should I take that as a yes?" Rangiku asks getting back to the original topic.

"One thin' I dislike," Shiro says instead of answering. "Is nosy people!" He snaps glaring at her, before looking back forward. Rangiku giggle slightly and let's the topic drop for now... Shiro takes a moment to think. "I like eatin'." He says finally with a shrug.

At this Rangiku focuses on him a bit more seriously, but Shiro doesn't notice. "What kind of things do you like to eat?" She questions watching his face carefully.

"Hmmm? Well..." He takes a moment to think it over, then he starts listing all a few different types of food, all of it human food. At this Rangiku relaxes, maybe he really isn't like a normal hollow. "Never been shoppin'." Shiro says after a moment of silence.

Upon hearing a gasp from Rangiku he pauses looking to her with a raised eyebrow. "You've never been shopping?" Upon seeing Shiro shakes his head, she adds. "Then I'll have to take you sometime!"

Shiro raises an eyebrow. "Why? What's the big deal? Isn't shoppin' a wom..." He pauses remembering that is exactly who he is talking to, a woman. He shakes his head again and says instead. "Can't really go shoppin'."

"And why not!" Rangiku says pouting once more.

"Uh... Hello! Spiritual bein'!" Shiro says, waving hand slightly. "Can't be seen by normal people! Kinda makes shoppin' hard."

Rangiku blinks slightly, then smiles and says. "Oh is that all?"

"What do ya mean is that all?" Shiro says with a raised eyebrow putting his hands on his hips.

"If that's the only reason, then we'll just get you a gigai! Then we can go shopping all day long!" Rangiku continues to say more things about shopping but he's not completely paying attention anymore. The thought had never occurred to him. Then again, why should it? It's not like he is a human or Shinigami, well not truly. At least not in his own mind... Yet something about it is strangely appealing...

_'Hey, Ichigo...'_ Shiro sends through their link.

_'Is something wrong Shiro?'_ The teen's voice has a bit of concern in it. But that is because Shiro doesn't sound quite like himself at the moment.

_'Why hasn't anyone thought about gettin' me a gigai?' _Shiro questions his other half. There is a long pause and Shiro begins to wonder if he's going to get an answer. _'Ya still there Ichigo?'_

_'Yeah...'_ Comes the reply finally. _'I never really thought about it. So much has been going on, that it never even crossed my mind.'_ Another pause. _'Do you want one?'_

This time Shiro pauses, unsure of how to respond. _'I don't know. Haven't had the need for one...'_

"HELLO! World of the living to Shiro! Are you there?" Upon hearing and seeing Rangiku waving at him right in his face, Shiro can't help but jump slightly.

"Huh? What? Oh... Sorry... Was kinda thinkin'..." Shiro says, rubbing the back of his head. Rangiku can't help but notice how much Shiro looks like Ichigo at that moment.

"Thinking about what?" She finally asks, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"None ya." Comes the reply.

"None ya?" Rangiku can't help but question.

"None ya business!" Shiro snaps in a teasing manner before taking off again.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She says quickly following after. "Slow down a bit!"

"No way! If ya can't keep up then ta bad!" Shiro says laugh his usual attitude turning to him.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! I was originally going to write more, but this felt like a good spot to stop at.

Quick note: The name Shirogetsu came from a story I read called Echo Remix by Lenighma. It's pretty interesting story. But anyway, I liked the name so I wanted to use it my story somewhere and here it is!

Anyway, until next time! R&R please!


	23. Chapter 23: And Your Enemies Closer

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

To XxShadowfangxX: Like I said I liked the name had to use it.

To Barranca: I love coming up with it! It's always fun trying to think up how Shiro is going to piss off Ichigo next!

To Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Hehehehe...

To Gaoithe: Heheh...

To SeaDevil: Hello! New reviewers are always welcome! New views in general always help inspire me when I'm down. On a different note, my Shiro and Ichigo scenes make me smile too. As for Shiro's name, like I had put in the story, Shiro sounds like a nickname. A cool nickname, but a nickname nonetheless.

That's it for the reviews! On with the chapter!

* * *

In a location far from Karakura Town, a single soldier makes his way through the halls of the Hollow Military base. The soldier has a clear direction of where they're going but he don't seem very thrilled about it. Soon enough he reaches his destination and knocks on the door. "Come in."

The soldier takes a breath, then steps inside the room and salutes. "Colonel Sebastian, I have a message from Major Alexander."

"Oh?" Colonel Sebastian looks up from the paperwork he has been going over. "It's about time. Been a while since I've heard from Major Lexi. So when is he due back?"

The soldier stiffened slightly at this and clears his throat before continuing. "He's not on his way back Sir..."

"What?" Sebastian eyes the soldier coldly waiting for him to respond.

The soldier swallows before answering. "He... He is requesting for reinforcements and supplies Sir..."

Colonel Sebastian stares at the soldier for a long moment then finally says. "Can't anyone do their fuckin' jobs around here. Tch, all right, what has he requested for?"

In response the soldier quickly pulls out the list. "He's requesting for Strikeforce number 19 as well as Controller Unit number 15. He's also requesting for more powerful restraints and more potent drugs. Along with various other items."

The Colonel takes a moment to think it over while tapping a finger on the desk in slight annoyance. After a bout of silence he finally speaks. "Send Strikeforce unit 11 and Controller Unit number 26. As for the supplies, send whatever Lexi's requested. Hell why not, also sent him some of the new prototypes from the science division. The guys in the lab have been beggin' me to send out some of their stuff for field testin'."

The soldier blinks at this looking a bit startled. "Strikeforce unit 11 Sir? Are you sure?"

Sebastian looks at the man sharply. "Did I fuckin' stutter?"

"No sir!" The man is instantly tense and can't help but shake slightly from the gaze that he receives. "I'll get right on it Sir!"

"Good, now piss off." The soldier quickly takes his leave after that.

Sebastian sighs as he watches the man retreat out the door, raising his hands to rub at weary eyes. He leaned back heavily, eyes studying the ceiling. "You better get the fuckin' message, Lexi. Otherwise, the Generals will have both our hides." He leans forward, fishing a pack of cigarettes and lighter out of the chest pocket of his jacket. He places a cigarette between his lips, lighting it with a quick flick. "And before that happens, well, you'll have me to deal with." His eyes flashes and a malicious grin spread across his face, tugging at a lone, ragged scar that runs down his cheek.

_Elsewhere at Urahara's Shop..._

"What you mean they'll kill him?" Ichigo snaps, partially picking himself up.

Lilly lets out an exhausted sigh. "Is it really that hard to understand kid?" Upon receiving nothing but a silence stare she continues. "If you found a powerful weapon that you couldn't use, would you leave it for your enemies to find? Or would you destroy it?" She waits quietly to see if he can come up with an answer. After a moment of silence she finally says. "It's as simple as that. You have to remember, to them we're all expendable."

"Why?" Ichigo finally asks after another moment of silence as he allows himself to settle back down. His head is down and no one can see his eyes.

Lilly lets out another sigh, she's already extremely tired and doesn't feel like explaining it to the teenager anymore. But he's not quite getting it, so she tries again. "Like I said kid, the only things that matter to them is..."

"That's not what I mean!" He snaps cutting her off, she blinks slightly looking at him. Ichigo finally lifts his head to look at her. "Why are you helping us? If what Inoue said is true, then that means they're going to kill you now too. So why risk yourself like this? What do you hope to gain?"

"Ah... I was wondering when that question would come up..." Lilly says with a small smile as she settles back down. "The answer to that is quite simple really..." She meets Ichigo's gaze and he is a bit startled to see the determination and the anger within them. "They took my life away from me, I have waited years searching for the very thing that could make their whole organization crumple. And now I found it, now it's time for payback."

"Ummm... Excuse me... Lilly-san?" Upon hearing the formalities Lilly looks to Orihime with a slight raised eyebrow. "Ummmm... I was wondering... What exactly have you been looking for?"

"San? Just call me Lilly." Orihime blink slightly at this but then smiles relaxing some. "As for what I've been looking for..." She points a thumb in Ichigo's direction before continuing. "A secret weapon. A trump card. A powerful ally. Anything to take those guys down. And I'm damn sure that the kid here and his hollow partner can do just that."

"You took a risk that could very well end with you dying because you believe in my power?" Ichigo can't help but ask. He can't help but be both skeptical and humbled by her words.

"It's a bit more than that kid." Lilly says returning her gaze to him. "I had spent years in that godforsaken place. When I was young, I was afraid of losing myself, so I obeyed. Figuring that in time I would become stronger and eventually find a way out. Then I started looking for a way to take their organization down. But as time progressed, I lost faith. I had all but died inside until I saw you and your friends. No matter what was thrown you, you just kept rolling with the punches. No matter how bad it seems, you pushed though it." She smirks at Ichigo, a fiery look in her eyes. "You awoken a long since extinguished fire within me. And I'll do whatever it takes to help you take those bastards down!"

Silence descends upon the room as Lilly's words sink in. "Ah... We could use all the help we can get." Ichigo finally answers giving Lilly a small smirk of his own with a look of determination. He turns his gaze to Orihime and asks. "You mind healing her up Inoue?"

"I'll get right on it!" She answers quickly while calling upon her healing shield.

"Are you really sure that is a good idea?" Renji cannot but question looking to Ichigo.

"If the attack in two days is going to be as bad as she says, we'll need her help." Ichigo replies with a shrug.

Renji sigh shaking his head. "You trust too easily."

"Shut up." Ichigo returns with a bit of annoyance.

"Sorry to burst your bubble kid." Says Lilly watching the exchange with a raised eyebrow. "But there's no fucking way I'm going to be in fighting condition within two days."

"First off, stop calling me kid. You don't know how much that pisses me off!" Ichigo says with his usual scowl on his face. "If you're going to call me anything then just call me Ichigo. Second, with Inoue's healing abilities you'll be back in fighting condition within a few hours. If not sooner."

At this, Lilly can't help but blink and look to Orihime. In response to the complement she can't help but look away, blushing slightly. "Is that true?" Lilly can't help but ask the young girl. Upon receiving a nod, Lilly can't help but let out a slight laugh. "No wonder you kids kept bouncing back so quickly!"

"Hehe... I just try to do my best really..." Orihime says with a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of her head.

"Does that ability of yours work on hollows too?" Lilly questions, upon receiving a nod from Orihime, she asks. "Would you mind healing Blade Dancer?"

"Ok, that really isn't a good idea." Renji states glancing to those gathered in the room. He had heard from the others about how destructive Lilly's hollow can be.

Lilly puts her full attention on Renji. "You need all the able body fighters you can get. And Blade Dancer is my partner." She returns her gazed Ichigo. "Much like Shiro is yours. I will see to it that she understands that you're all allies now. I promise that she will not attack you or any of your friends anymore."

Ichigo meets her gaze evenly, staring right into her eyes. Then finally he gives a slight nod and says. "If anything happens, it you I'm going after remember that."

"Fair enough... Kid." Lilly says with a very teasing smirk.

Ichigo twitches at this and goes to say something but pauses upon seeing Lilly yawn. "I think we should let Lilly-san get some sleep now." Says Kisuke as he looks over the gathered group. He then turns his gaze to Orihime. "Would you mind coming by tomorrow Inoue-san to heal Lilly-san's hollow?"

Orihime gives a nod and replies with. "Sure!"

"All right! Now that's settled, we shall leave you to rest Lilly-san!" Kisuke says in his friendly manner, his usual smile on his face. And with that the group departs from the room to allow Lilly to really get some rest. With the exception of Orihime who insists on staying long enough to finish healing her.

After having such a long in-depth conversation Ichigo decides it truly is time for him to head home. But right before he has his chance to say his goodbyes, he hears._ 'Hey, Ichigo...'_

At that he pauses slightly, something in his other half's voice sounds off. "Hold on a second guys." He says to those around him before replying through the link. _'Is something wrong Shiro?' _

The next thing to come through their link startles Ichigo so much that he's not quite sure how to respond. _'Why hasn't anyone thought about gettin' me a gigai?' _

Ichigo can't help but blink, why hasn't anyone thought of it. It's been close to a week since Shiro has taken on this current appearance. And if they keep their powers balanced between the two halves, he'll remain as such. _'I believe Shirogetsu would enjoy having a solid form of his own.'_

_'Old man Zangetsu?'_ Ichigo allows his frown to deepened a bit more. _'We're not even sure if Shiro wants to use that name.'_

_'And I know that he does. I am connected to both you after all.'_ Replies the sword spirit calmly and confidently.

_'Okay then... So what did you mean about that whole solid form thing?'_ Ichigo questions his sword while crossing his arms.

_'All I am merely saying is that he would enjoy having a solid form of his own. After all, it's one of the few things in his short life that he has truly worked for in the past.'_ Comes the calm reply.

Ichigo takes a moment to think that over, it's obvious that Zangetsu wouldn't be pointing this out if he didn't have a reason to. Then he comes to a realization. "Shiro's a little over a year old..." He says more to himself then anything else.

"Ichigo?" The orange haired teenager looks over to Rukia, she is eyeing him curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." He replies, but upon receiving a look from her, he sighs and continues with. "Shiro was asking about why no one has of thought about getting him a gigai." Rukia blinks at this clearly as surprised as Ichigo was moments ago. "Yeah, I had the same reaction. But now that I think about it, I think he would enjoy it." Ichigo is silent for a moment. Then once again he speaks lowly and more to himself. "I think it would be a good gift..."

"A gift for who?" Everyone looks to the voice to see Orihime coming out of the room. "Oh! Is it someone's birthday!" A happy expression crosses her face before she continues. "We should have a party! With balloons and streamers! Oh and maybe some fireworks! We can all bring lots of gifts! And there'd be all kinds of snacks! Oh! And a big cake! Hey! Maybe I can make it!" She pauses a moment to think about that, then she nods her head then continues. "Yeah, a big bean cake with hot sauce icing topped with pickles!"

The other stare at her silently, unsure if they should say anything. Finally Ichigo speaks up. "Ah... Inoue..." She pauses blinking and looks to him. "I'm just thinking about getting something for Shiro. Not about throwing him some sort of surprise party..." He can't help but stop and think about that for a moment. Shiro is over a year old now and he never has had a birthday party...

_'Ya still there Ichigo?'_ And of course Shiro probably heard everything he just thought.

_'Do not concern yourself Ichigo. I am helping to conceal your thoughts. For now.'_ Zangetsu informs him.

_'Thanks old man Zangetsu.'_ Ichigo directs towards his sword spirit. Then he directs his thoughts towards Shiro. _'Yeah...' _He thinks for a moment about what he's going to tell his other half, then settles with._ 'I never really thought about it. So much has been going on, that it never even crossed my mind.' _He pauses a moment, wondering if his other half is truly interested in getting a gigai. _'Do you want one?' _He finally questions.

There is a long pause as Shiro seems to think it over. _'I don't know. Haven't had the need for one...'_ But something in Shiro's voice gives Ichigo the impression that he does. But before Ichigo can question further he feels Shiro's attention pulled elsewhere so he decides let him be.

He returns his gaze to Orihime, Ichigo himself has other things to be concerned with. "You know what Inoue, that's a good idea. Let's throw Shiro his very first birthday party." Ichigo says with a slight smirk and Orihime can't help but cheer while hopping in place.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Sorry it took me a lot longer to get this chapter up than normal. Let's just say a lot of stuff happened and leave it at that. And also sorry to say that it's a lot shorter than I was initially planning. But this felt like a good spot to leave it up.

Oh and a quick note, if any of you have any good ideas for prototype weapons or anything else that you think that the Hollow Military would use then tell me about it! I might end up using some of them in the story itself, and of course I would give credit to whoever gave me the idea. You can either tell me about it in your reviews or send me a PM about it.

Anyway, until next time! R&R please!


	24. Chapter 24: TMI

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

To SeaDevil: I won't lie, the surprise party was a last-minute idea. I started having Orihime rant about a party. Then I realized that would be a good thing to adding later on. As for when...Still working that out. And as for your idea, that's a pretty good one! I'll have to think about when I can incorporate it.

To XxShadowfangxX: Oh yes! I can't wait to type it, just need to pick the right time to have it. And his reaction will be... memorable.

To MaeKat: Cake time indeed! Thank you for reviewing! I hope to see more reviews from you!

To Aletheya: Thank you! I've been doing my best to improve my writing style. As well as portray the story as it appears in my head. I hope I'm doing a good job at it... As for whether or not it's going to be a yaoi story, nothing hard-core. I can't even begin to think about writing out a sex scene... XD No... Nothing hard-core at all...

To general zargon: I'm glad that you like the story idea. And I can tell you without a question of a doubt there will be many more scenes with Starrk. I also greatly enjoy writing any scene where Shiro and Ichigo interact, whether it's their inward conversations or their outer. As for your comment about my lack of description, I apologize if that turns you off story. Please keep in mind that the last time I tried writing any stories was in 2004. And none of them made it over 1000 words, so I feel that this is the first real story that I've written. I too have felt that I need to improve my descriptions in the story. And I plan to try to continue to improve my writing. I hope you stick around to see if whether I can do just that or not. Thank you for the feedback, both the positive and the negative. I hope to see you review again!

To Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: I can't wait to write it, it's going to be hilarious! As for what Shiro will wish for... Who knows! XD

That's it for the reviews! Let's move on to the chapter!

* * *

Shiro finally arrives back home and instead of using the front door, he decides to enter through the hole in the wall. Upon entering the living room, he quickly spots Ishida sitting in one of the chairs reading a book. "Yo!" Shiro greets with a wave as he walks over. "Thanks for keep an eye on thin's Uryu."

Ishida pauses and glance up from his book to eye Shiro. "I never gave you permission to use my first name."

"Yer point?" Shiro says with his usual smirk, to which Ishida can't help but twitch.

"Shiro!" Upon hearing his name called Shiro turns to look. Only to have his sight taken away from him as Rangiku pulls him into a hug, his face buried in her chest. "That wasn't very nice of you to leave me behind like that!" She complains as she pulls him a bit closer.

"Hmmmfhmmm!" Is the only sound heard from Shiro as he struggles to pull himself free.

Ishida sits there quietly watching the scene for a moment then finally speaks up. "I believe you're suffocating him." He informs her while adjusting his glasses.

She blinks slightly looking down. "Oh." Then she lets go and almost instantly Shiro backs off and moves halfway across the room.

"Damn woman! Watch where ya point those thin's! Their deadly weapons!" Shiro snaps, once he is able to catch his breath. "And who the hell said ya could touch me!"

"Aww... But didn't you like it when I touched you?" Rangiku replies with a bit of a mischievous smile. Which only makes Shiro twitch in aggravation.

"NO! Why would I big boobs?" Shiro returns with a halfhearted glare.

"Oh, that's right! I almost forgot, there is someone else that you're more interested in having to touch you." She comes back with, that mischievous smile getting a bit bigger.

Ishida can't help but watch the exchange with a raised eyebrow. He also can't help the looks of surprise that crosses face when he start to see Shiro blush. "AH! Wha? NO!" Shiro sputters turning his back on the woman, to which Rangiku just giggles that him. "Ya really piss me off Shinigami! Ya know that?" The woman is really starting to get under his skin, but perhaps she would be able to... No, he pushes that thought aside, she's far too irritating for him to even think about interacting with her on an extended basis.

Rangiku pouts slightly in response. "But all I'm doing is having a nice chat with you." Shiro lets out a sharp laugh at her comment. "I could help you know." The albino glares over his shoulder at her, he has more or less gotten his blush under control. Rangiku just smile sweetly at him. "If you let me help, you could have the guy of your dreams no time!"

Shiro once again turns his gaze away from her. Her persistence is really starting to get on his nerves. "Excuse me, but should I ask?" Questions Ishida, he has long since put his book away and is now standing there looking at the two with his arms crossed.

"Shiro has a crush on..." But before she could finish the line, Shiro is there clamping his hand over her mouth.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Shiro snaps at her before continuing. "It's nothin' like that!" He starts pushing her towards the gaping hole in the wall, anxious to get her out of the house. "Yer not needed here any more! I'm home! I'm fine! Now leave!"

"But!"

"NO! GO! GO! GO!" Shiro snaps shoving her out of the house. She makes several attempts to duck back around him to get back inside unsuccessfully. She also attempts to finish her sentence a few times, to which Shiro quickly shuts her up again. After a few minutes of this, she finally pouts and uses shunpo to leave. Once he sure that she won't try to come back in that way he starts heading back inside.

Then they hear the front door open and very quickly Rangiku appears in the doorway to the living room. "Shiro has a crush on Ichigo!" Rangiku yells happily and Ishida's can't help but stare, deathly silent.

"AAGGGGHHHH!" The albino yells in frustration while scratching at his head with both hands. He then points a finger at her while yelling. "I do not! Ya have no proof! Shut the hell up!"

"Then why were you blushing both times that I brought it up?" Rangiku counters with in her teasing way, with her arms crossed. She has him cornered and they both know it.

Shiro finally snaps, the words come flying out of his mouth before he can even think about what he's saying. "Ya know what! I don't care anymore! Yeah! Fine! I do feel somethin' for Ichi! But I'm not use ta this emotional bull crap! Hell! I even kissed him once when I was physically and emotionally drained and out of it!" The moment those words left his mouth, the albino's eyes widened and he clamps his hands over his mouth.

"Oh! How cute! Don't worry! Little old Rangiku will help you!" She says with a gentle smile on her face. "We'll turn you into a heartbreaker no time!" She placed a finger to the side of her cheek looking him up and down. "Maybe we can start with a makeover! Definitely a change of clothes! I can't wait to take you shopping!" She continues going over additional supplies that they might need but Shiro is no longer listening.

He can't help but stare at her dumbly as she continues to rant. "Wha? No! I didn't... Oh hell..." Shiro can't help but trip over his own words as he looks at the woman helplessly. The albino glances over to the only other person in the room.

Ishida is now standing there slightly turned away from them, one hand on his face to hide his expression. It is clear from his posture that he wants nothing to do with this incident. Shiro glances slightly to Rangiku, she still continues to rant about what they can do to change Shiro's image. Finally, the albino takes a chance and scoots over to Uryu. The young Quincy only slightly glances to him with a questioning look. But before the teenager can question, Shiro takes hold of his arm and uses shunpo to quickly departs with him up to Ichigo's room. The moment they're at the door, a clear yell of frustration is heard from the living room as Rangiku realizes that they've escaped. To which Shiro quickly shoves Uryu through the doorway before following after, making sure to lock the door behind him.

He stays by the closed door for a few moments, listening intently to see if she will pursue them. Upon hearing nothing but silence he finally lets out a sigh. "So, what was with all the yelling downstairs?" Questions Starrk, he's sitting in the same spot that Shiro had left him in earlier. And the albino can tell from the tired tone of his voice that the former Espada has most likely been woken up from a nap.

Shiro allows another sigh to escape his lips as he moves over to his bed and allows himself to plop down. Once he settles into his usual laying position, he finally answers. "Che... That damn big boobs Shinigami woman wouldn't stop buggin' me..." He glances to Ishida slightly, the Quincy hasn't made a move since being shoved into the room. "Might as well take a seat Uryu. I have a feelin' we might be here a while." While Shiro says this he makes a gesture to the chair at Ichigo's desk.

Uryu adjusts his glasses slightly while glancing toward Shiro. "I still haven't given you permission use my first name." In response the albino just shrugs at him, to which Ishida just shakes his head and moves over to the chair. "I don't understand why you dragged me along with you. It's clear she is more interested in you right now." He turns the chair so it's facing the two in the room before he takes a seat. He crosses his arms over his chest then turns his gaze to Shiro.

"Ya really wanna take that chance?" The albino questions him that usual smirk of his plastic across his face. A splash of orange redirects Shiro's attention to across the room. Laying on Ichigo's bed is his body. "So ya moved Ichi's body up here huh?"

"Of course, I highly doubt that Kurosaki likes to leave his body laying on the floor like that." Uryu says in a matter-of-fact sort of way, Shiro gives a nod in agreement to the comment. A bout of silence descends upon the room following that statement. After a few minutes Ishida speaks up. "Do you want to discuss what transpired downstairs?"

"Eh?" Shiro raises an eyebrow turning his tired gaze to the Quincy. "Not much ta say really. Ya pretty much heard it all." He replies with a slight shrug the shoulders. At this point, he would prefer to get that long overdue nap but the young Quincy obviously has other plans.

"I highly doubt that's all of it. But I would also like to hear it from your mouth when you're not ranting without thinking." Uryu allows his gaze to drift over to Starrk, the Espada is watching the scene with a raised eyebrow but remains silent. Ishida returns his gaze to Shiro before continuing. "But I would understand if this is something that you would not wish to discuss in front of others."

Shiro gets the hint, obviously Ishida thinks that he doesn't want to discuss it because of Starrk's presence. "Starrk already knows. He was there for the kissin' bit." The albino states with a dismissive wave of the hand. Despite his seemingly carefree demeanor, Uryu can only assume that it's bothering him on the inside. Shiro is simply choosing not to show it.

Starrk sits up a bit more eyeing Shiro quietly before speaking. "Have you decided to stop hiding it?"

"Che..." The albino can't help the twitch that crosses his face. "Uryu here knows no thanks ta that Shinigami woman downstairs. And the only reason she knows is cause she wouldn't stop buggin' me." Shiro replies with obvious irritation, he turns his gaze to Ishida. "If yer really that curious then I'll tell ya. I only realized today that I had these feelin's towards him. Hell, I barely even remember the kiss! I was so fuckin' out of it..." He trails off, his gaze downcast an unusual frown across his face. "Ichigo has already shoved it ta the back of his mind, I can tell." While he says this he taps lightly on his head with a finger. "So until he says somethin', I don't plan ta say a word." The two others in the room take that as a hint to let the conversation drop.

"So where is Kurosaki currently?" Ishida says in an attempt change topic, he turns his gaze to the only window in the room. "It would've made more sense for him to return with you instead of Rangiku."

Shiro latches onto the new conversation quickly, eager to have the topic move away from him. He tilts his head slightly thinking a moment before answering. "Still at that ex-Shinigami Captain's place. I'd have to say based on his mood their probably havin' a pretty in depth conversation over there. Or had." Shiro gives a halfhearted shrug, then he finally moves his zanpakuto off his back to place it on the floor. After doing so, he allows himself to drop down onto his back. He puts his hands behind his head and stares up at the ceiling in thought. "Hard ta tell with him sometimes, always bein' moody and all. Ya know what I mean?"

"Indeed." Ishida agrees, he can't help but take note of the fact that this is the calmest that he has ever seen the albino. "If I may ask, why exactly did you bring Ichigo to Urahara-san's shop?"

At that one question Shiro's demeanor changes to that of his usual one. A smirk crosses his face and he can't help but chuckle bit, although it sounds slight dark. "Cause, it's the only place where I could take Ichi ta kick his ass and no one would complain about any damage done."

"You had a sparring match with him?" Starrk questions his new friend. He clearly remembers the albino complaining about not getting enough sleep. "I thought you said before that you were tired."

"I'm still fuckin' tired!" Shiro says in response, then he can help the yawn that escapes his lips. "But he was bein' ta much of a mopey little bitch. So I kicked some sense inta him!" Shiro's grin gets a bit wider at the memory.

It seems like despite his tired state, the topic of choice is helping to restore his good mood. "I must say, that in itself is no easy task. Kurosaki has such a thick head when it comes to certain things." Ishida can't help but shake his head upon remembering a few. "So how did you manage to do it?"

Those in the room can't help but be startled when Shiro abruptly breaks out into laughter. "I shot Ceros at his ass! I told him it was a no zanpakuto range only fight! He got so pissed in the beginnin'! It was so funny ta see his face!" The albino can't help but break out into laughter again. Starrk and Ishida can't help but glance to each other slightly.

Finally, Starrk chooses to speak up. "In regards to range, don't you have a bit of an unfair advantage?" The former Espada waits patiently as Shiro take a few deep breaths to collect himself.

"Ha! Hardly!" He sits up so he can easily meet Starrk's gaze. Upon seeing the questioning look, Shiro asks. "Didn't Ichigo tell you about the connection between him and I?"

Starrk gives a carefree shrug while saying. "He told me that your his hollow. He didn't go into much detail. But from what I've seen, I'd have to guess that you and him share powers to some degree."

Shiro sighs at this while shaking his head. "Leave it ta Ichigo ta give the shortest explanation possible. Let me clear this up for ya some. Yes, I am a hollow, his inner hollow. A representation of his hollow powers, given a form and personality all of my own. A separate entity forged from his very soul."

A look of realization crosses Starrk's face as this information sinks in. "So then, the two of you are one and the same, but not at the same time."

"Heh! That's right!" Shiro replies, that grin of his crossing his face once again. He had become rather serious during this discussion. "He can call upon my hollow powers as easily as I can call upon his Shinigami powers. But..." Shiro's expression darkened slightly as he continues. "He fears those hollow powers."

Starrk's expression also darkens as he lets out a slight sigh. "That's never a good thing. If he continues like that he'll be consumed."

Shiro nods at this and goes to say something but is cut off. "What you mean he'll be consumed!" Ishida snaps turning to glare at Shiro.

"Oi! Don't look at me like that! It wouldn't be cause of me!" Upon seeing the Quincy's puzzled expression, he continues. "I explained the same thin' ta Ichigo. If he continues ta fear our shared hollow powers he'll be overwhelmed by them. Even a hollow can be overwhelmed by their instincts. Hell, I was almost overwhelmed last night!" Shiro shakes his head at the memory, silently he vows to master that powerful hollowfication. "Anyway... All Ichigo has ta do is stop bein' a whiny ass little bitch about it and learn ta control those powers and instincts!" At those words Uryu allows himself to relax as he leans back into the chair. "I showed him the first step today. What he does from this point on is up ta him."

"And what's the first step?" Ishida can't help but question, the thought of Ichigo wielding such enormous power is a bit unnerving to him. At the same time, it's aggravating to know that his rival is only going to continue to put distance between them.

Upon hearing the question, a big grin spreads across Shiro's face. "Ichigo fired off his first Cero today!" In response Uryu gives the albino a startled look, while Starrk nods his head in approval. "And if I hadn't dodged... Heh... Let's just say I wouldn't be sittin' here right now!" Despite the fact that Shiro had been in a life-threatening situation, he shows nothing but pride in his other half for picking up on the lesson. Then a rather large yawn escapes his lips and he allows himself to flop back onto his bed. "I think it's time for that nap..." He glances to Ishida slightly. "Ya can leave now if ya like Uryu."

The young Quincy sighs in response while picking himself up. There's no point in correcting the albino, since he would most likely shrug it off and continue to do it anyway. Besides, it is most likely better for Shiro to be referring to him by his name rather than some random nickname that he would most likely be creating from off the top of his head. When Ishida stops to think about it, he is one of the very few people that the albino has referred to by name. In one away it is like a compliment, in another it's a sign of trust and respect. "I suppose I should join up with the others so we can begin planning for the enemy's next attack."

"Ya have fun with that." Comes the sarcastic response from Shiro, while he lifts a weary hand to wave it off dismissively. "Oh, one thing before ya go." Uryu pauses with his hand on the doorknob and glances towards the albino. "Tell that nosy ass big boobs annoying as hell Shinigami woman that it's not very nice ta eavesdrop in on other people's conversations!" When he had started to speak, he had raised his voice to allow it to carry easier. There is a clear sound of someone saying 'Eep!' from the other side of the door. In response, Ishida unlocks and opens the door to find a slightly surprised Rangiku standing there.

The young Quincy stares at her quietly for moment as she rubs the back of her head with a slight nervous laugh. Finally he sighs shaking his head, he returns his gaze to Shiro for a moment. "I'll allow you to get some rest now." And with that he steps out of the room making sure the door is locked behind him. He gives a slight nod to Rangiku as he steps past her and towards the stairs.

Soon after that, Rangiku hears the sound of the front door opening and closing. Once she is sure that Ishida has left she lets out a sigh and puts her hands on her hips. A frown spreads across her face as she glances to the closed door. "Going to waits until he says something, huh?" She says lowly to herself while shaking her head. "Ichigo being the kind of guy that he is he's probably going to avoid it..." Rangiku pumps a fist into the air with determined look on her face. "I have my work cut out for me, but I'm definitely going to get those two together!" And with that she heads back downstairs to begin scheming up some ideas.

_Much later that night..._

A lone figure stands on top of a tall building overlooking the town. A short distance behind the man, the air starts to rip open. The man turns to face the newly opened Garganta with a smirk on his face. A group of soldiers in familiar black uniforms file out, line up and salutes. Following shortly after the Strikeforce unit is another figure, this man is dressed similar to the Strikeforce soldiers. He's in an all-black uniform, wearing a black helmet with a visor that completely covers his face. Only two things mark this man as different from the others. For one, all he has on him in the way of weapons is but a single sword at his waist. The second thing is a decal on his jacket, it is a simple design really but it gets the message across. The decal consists of but two letters and two numbers, the letters CU with the numbers 26 right under it. "You lot got here rather fast now didn't you?" Questions the first man as he looks over the gathered group.

One of the Strikeforce soldiers steps forward and salutes. "Strikeforce unit 11 and Controller Unit 26 reporting for duty. What are your orders Major Alexander?" The soldier questions with an emotionless voice.

Upon hearing the number Alexander frown slightly rubbing at his chin a bit. "Unit 11 huh? So that's how Colonel Sebastian wants to approach it." Major Alexander turns his back on them and takes a few steps away while looking back out over town. He spends a few minutes in silence, thinking over his options. "It seems like it's now or never. Capture or kill. We will make one more real attempt at capturing the target. If we cannot succeed, eliminate the hollow and all it's allies without hesitation." He turns back to the gathered soldiers allowing his gaze to wander over the line. The Major gives a short nod, this is how he believes a true military unit should behave. Strict and obedient. "Begin preparations, we attack at dawn."

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Since I'm off for the next two days, I'll try to see if I can get another chapter or two up. But I make no promises. Anyway, until next time! R&R please!


	25. Chapter 25: Late Night Chat

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

To Aletheya: Yes, Rangiku is definitely getting herself into a lot of trouble. But then again, it is Rangiku. As for Major Alexander, it might take a bit for that to sink in. He's a stubborn man.

To XxShadowfangxX: Is going to drive him crazy? She already has driven him crazy! XD

To SeaDevil: Lol, yes Rangiku is scheming... But getting the SWA involved? LOL that's a funny thought! On a different note, I'm sorry if I confused you with the units. I had thought the message was clear. More or less, for the Strikeforce the lower the number the stronger the unit. In short, a lower number unit means that their getting more serious. For example, Major Alexander had asked for unit 19 but they sent unit 11. And that more or less stated to Alexander that the Colonel wants its over and done with, one way or another. Hope that clears it up for you.

To getsugatensho15: Wow! One of your all-time favorites? Thank you very much! You don't know how happy that makes me to hear that people are enjoying it that much! And don't worry, I plan to keep this up until it's done! As for your question, I'm going to leave that as a surprise.

To MaeKat: Yes, yes he should. Considering, he's going to need all his strength soon enough.

To general zargon: No, she can't because it wouldn't be fun otherwise! I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter more, I hope to only continue to improve my writing. Oh noes! Not a virtual pancake! Maybe a virtual pancake is Alexander's weakness? XD

To Barranca: Lol! It Shiro, do you think he will openly admit that she was right? No... XD

That's it for the reviews! Let's get this chapter rolling!

* * *

He awakes abruptly, slightly shaken, he glances around the room while blinking the sleep out of his eyes. A deep frown crosses his face as he awaits for his eyes to adjust to the dark. And just as they do, a calm and quiet voice comes from across the room. "You felt it too?" Shiro's frown deepens a bit more as his gaze wanders across the room towards the former Espada. Starrk is sitting there in the same position as earlier, but unlike before, he's now tense and more on guard.

Shiro can't help but note that Starrk isn't looking at him, the other's gaze is directed out the window and to the town beyond. "Yeah... I felt it. A Garganta opened somewhere in town." Comes the reply from the albino as he too glances to the window. He allows his gaze to drift down to the bed near the window and to the sleeping form upon it. Shiro can't help but shake his head, damn Ichigo and his inability to sense changes in spiritual pressure. The albino glances to the clock upon Ichigo's desk, it's just a little past 1 AM. Is the enemy going to attack tonight? Or will they wait until tomorrow? One things for sure, it wasn't a normal hollow's Garganta, otherwise Ichigo's Substitute Shinigami Badge would have gone off already. Sighing, Shiro picks himself up and takes a moment to stretch. He picks up his reverse colored zanpakuto from off the floor and places it upon his back.

In response to the sound coming from across the room, Starrk redirects his gaze to his friend. He can't help but frown with a questioning look, then finally he asks. "You're not going out looking for them are you? I couldn't even tell where it opened. And going alone is a bad idea."

Shiro lets out a sharp but low laugh while shaking his head. "I'm not gonna go off and do somethin' stupid like that. I'm just gonna check in on Yuzu and Karin." The Arrancar gives him a puzzled look, so before he could ask, the albino states. "I'd rather have my sword on me, just in case."

Starrk gives a slight nod of understanding, but before Shiro leaves the room, he speaks up. "If they have just arrived, I doubt they'll attack right away." It is obvious that he is trying to relieve some of the tension with that statement. The albino gives a small shrug before heading out of the room.

Shiro makes his way down the short hallway towards Ichigo's sisters' bedroom, he pauses outside the room for a moment before quietly opening the door and partial stepping in. He surveys the room quietly, both girls are sleeping peacefully in their beds. He nods his head at this, he spots something a bit out of place out of the corner of his eye near the door and turns his head that way. Upon the third bed in the room is the sleeping form of Rukia, Shiro had almost forgotten that she shares the room with the two girls when she is in the world of the living. Satisfied that they're okay and that if anything does happen Rukia is there to do something, he moves to shut the door. "Is something wrong?" The voice came so quietly and so suddenly that at first Shiro isn't sure he heard it. He glances the way he believes the voice came from only to see Rukia's back. He frown slightly and shakes his head, but before he can look away, she sits up and turns to face him. "Shiro?" Rukia questions him quietly with a concerned look on her face. He just shakes his head slightly giving her a halfhearted smile, trying unsuccessfully not to worry her.

"Nah... Just wanna check up on these two." He says instead while pointing a thumb at the two sleeping figures. "Sorry ta bug ya little Shinigami." He says in a teasing manner, but at the same time, Rukia can still tell he's on edge about something. But before she can question, he heads out of the room, shutting the door behind him quietly. She cannot help but frown deeply before picking herself up and heading after him. Something is clearly bothering her friend and she's not going to stand by and do nothing about it.

Shiro makes his way downstairs, considering he slept through a good portion of the day he's nowhere near tired at the moment. But he doesn't feel like going back to Ichigo's room just yet. He makes his way down to the living room and pauses in the doorway. There are a couple of oddities in the room that really stand out. The first one being that the gaping hole the wall is now gone, clearly Kisuke had been by at some point or another and had fixed it. There is now no sign of the destruction that had once taken place, damn that man works fast. But at the same time it's a good thing that he does, the last thing they need is for more unwanted guests to come walking right in. And speaking of unwanted guests, the second oddity in the room are the two sleeping forms. One occupying the couch, the other sleeping on bedding set up on the floor. Shiro can't help but send a glare to the woman who has claimed the couch as her own. Why are Renji and Rangiku even staying here? As if in answer to the unspoken question a voice speaks up behind him. "They decided to stay here since the enemy's target is here. And to be honest I think that's the best option." The voice was low and calm much like it had been in the room. The albino turns to face Rukia, once their gaze meets, Rukia's calm expression changes to that of a puzzled one. "What's wrong?" She questions him again making sure to keep her voice low, so as to not wake the others.

Shiro lets out a quiet sigh, then motions for her to follow him as he heads to the kitchen. Upon arriving in the room, the albino moves and leans against one of the counters, crossing his arms over his chest. Rukia moves over to stand beside him, she waits patiently to see if he'll finally talk. After a minute or so her patience is rewarded. "I sensed that a Garganta opened up a short bit ago." At this her head snaps around to look at him, she watches his expression to see if perhaps he's joking. But all that meets her gaze is one of his rare serious expression.

"Perhaps it's a weaker hollow? Or maybe a rogue Arrancar?" She questions while hoping the one of these two inquiries is accurate. But upon seeing Shiro shakes his head, she can't help but frown even deeper.

Shiro hated to burst her bubble like this, but he can tell what the reality is. "Nah, that's not it. It felt more like the Gargantas that opened up when Azien's Arrancars originally attack." Shiro can't help but notice the puzzled expression that crosses Rukia's face. "I remember that time clearly since Ichi hadn't learned ta suppress me yet." He says with a shrug in answer to the unasked question before continuing. "This one was rather large and very stable, unlike some of the weaker hollows. Another thin' I noticed was a very powerful spiritual pressure that came out of it. But it was only there for a few seconds before it disappeared. I don't know about ya, but I've noticed that it's near impossible ta sense these military bastards' hollows until their right on top of us. Take Starrk for instance, when he was wearing that weird armor I couldn't sense him all. But after he took it off, anyone could sense him easy." He lifts his gaze up slightly, as if looking out into the distance at something only he could see. "This is no minor enemy that just happened ta wander inta the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Then we should wake the others and prepare for an attack." At the sudden confident and commanding voice, both Rukia and Shiro glance to the figure now dwelling in the doorway to the kitchen. Rangiku stands there tall with her arms across her chest, a serious look upon her face. At this moment she truly looks like the Lieutenant that she is supposed to be.

Shiro shakes his head with a serious smile upon his face. "What did I tell ya about listenin' in on other people's conversations?" He teases lightly, the mood in the room is getting far to tense for his liking.

But when Rangiku turns her serious look upon him, he wishes he never said anything. "Some conversations need to be overheard."

A frown once again spreads across Shiro's face. "Yer right, though. We should get everybody up and together. Last thin' we need is ta have our fighters all over the place, unable ta help each other out." The albino's gaze drifts to the floor, negative thoughts start to flow through his mind. "No one deserves ta get hurt again cause of me... I'm not worth it..." He has spoken without realizing he has said it out loud.

"Shiro..." Upon hearing his name he glances to Rukia, she's frowning up at him with a concerned look on her face. "Don't say such things..."

Before she could speak further Shiro cuts her off. "But I'm not worth it!" He snaps at her while straightening up and lowering his arms to his sides. "I'm just..."

But he himself gets cut off as Rangiku speaks up. "Just what?" She questions him as she raises her voice, while taking a few steps into the room. "Just a hollow? Was that what you were going to say? Because I can assure you, if any of the people who are fighting for you believed that, you'd already be dead!" She meets Shiro's eyes with a glare and he returns it with a glare of his own.

"What's going on?" Questions a still half-asleep Renji, but upon seeing the two glaring at each other he can't help but snap awake. It seems he has walked into the middle of some sort of heated argument. He had heard the yelling and had woken up, but he hadn't expected to see Rangiku and Shiro arguing. What are they even arguing about? They haven't even acknowledged his question, so he remains silent to see if he can put the pieces together.

"Karin and Yuzu got hurt cause these bastards are after me!" Shiro snaps back while raising a hand and clenching it's into a fist. "And yeah, I know these guys are out ta kill all of ya ta now! But this all happened cause of me! Cause I exist!"

"But if it wasn't for your powers, Ichigo wouldn't have made it as far as he did!" Rukia says in argument, hoping to relieve the albino's guilt.

Shiro's glares snaps towards Rukia. "Ya don't know that! This is Ichigo we're talkin' about here! He's made it through a lot of fucked up situations without my powers!" Shiro once again lowers his gaze, allowing his arm to once again drop to his side. Renji can't help but watch the scene in stunned silence, greatly surprised in the guilt shown in Shiro's words and actions. "If I didn't exist, they never would've come here... If I didn't exist, none of ya would have been made their targets..." He starts walking towards the doorway just behind Rangiku. "My existence has brought nothin' but trouble... I don't deserve protectin'..."

"Shiro." This time the voice comes from right beside him as he moves to pass Rangiku. He pauses slightly to look at her... _SLAP!_ He stumbles back a couple steps, raising a hand to his face where she hit him. Shiro can't help but look at her with wide eyes, he certainly wasn't expecting that. "Before you helped Ichigo when he was down and out. Now it's your turn... Snap out of it! It's not your call whether your worth protecting or not! That call is made by those closest to you. And it seems to me they've already made their decision." Her serious expression gives way to a caring and gentle smile. "I know I already have."

Shiro stares at her a bit more in stunned silence, finally he lowers his hand. "Che... Ya just helpin' ta protect me cause if I die so ta does Ichi..." He says with a slight smirk on his face, it is a serious statement, but Shiro said it in a somewhat teasing manner.

Rangiku easily picks up on it and can't help but pout. "That's not it at all! I care about your well-being too you know!" Shiro lets out a sharp laugh while crossing his arms. He's starting to act more like himself again, Rangiku can't help but smile slightly at this. "And besides, I haven't gotten you to admit your true feelings to..."

Almost instantly, Shiro is shooting forward to clap a hand on her mouth. "Will ya shut up about that! Damn woman! Can't ya learn ta keep thin's ta yerself!" Rangiku tries to say something, but of course it's muffled by the albino's hand. "Can't hear ya!" Shiro says in a very teasing way, his usual smile now on his face. Renji glances over to Rukia with a questioning look, but all she can do is give him a shrug. Obviously she is as clueless as he is right now, they both glanced back as the albino starts speaking again. "Ya done?" Rangiku nods her head, Shiro eyes her for a moment not fully trusting her, but he can's keep his hand on her mouth all night. Finally he gives her one last warning look, then he moves his hand.

"You should really tell him you know." She says with a smile on her face, and Shiro just can't help but groan and roll his eyes.

"I'll do what I wanna do and there ain't nothin' ya can do about it!" Shiro replies with, then finally moves to go past her. "But right now we have more important thin's ta worry about! I'll go and wake Ichi up, then I'll have him call the others. Starrk already awake, so no trouble there. Ya Shinigami behave while I'm gone!" He says with a wave over his shoulder as he starts to head upstairs.

Rangiku moves out and into the hallway to watch him retreat upstairs. A mischievous smile crosses her face, then she moves a hand to the side of her mouth. "Make sure to confess your love to Ichigo!" She practically sings after him, upon hearing this Rukia and Renji can't help but get shocked looks. But then they get skeptical looks, thinking that maybe Rangiku is just joking, that is until they hears Shiro's reply.

"AAGGGHHHH!" Comes Shiro's yell of frustration from the top of the stairs. "Dammit ya nosy ass big mouth big boobs annoying as hell Shinigami woman! Don't ya understand the words SHUT UP! First Uryu and now this!" The albino sounds absolutely furious, and all Rangiku does is giggle at his can all hear more ranting and swearing coming from up the stairs, but it gets lower as Shiro continues on his way to Ichigo's room.

Soon enough, they hear the sound of Ichigo's door opening and closing. Finally Renji looks to Rangiku and can's help but question. "You just said those things to piss him off right?"

"Oh I said it to piss him off, all right." Renji can't help but sigh in relief, but that relief is short-lived as Rangiku continues. "I'm trying to push him to the point of admitting his true feelings to Ichigo." She crosses her arms over her chest while shaking her head. "He's a really stubborn guy."

"So you're saying, that Shiro really does have feelings Ichigo?" Questions Rukia, she has joined them out the hallway. She allows her gaze to wander up the stairs to where the albino has gone, deep in thought.

Rangiku lets out a sigh while brushing some hair back over her shoulder. "That's right, but he's having a hard time admitting it to himself. Let alone to anyone else. He probably doesn't fully understand what he's feeling, and because of that he doesn't know how to deal with it."

"But how can you be so sure that he's in..." Renji can's even bring himself to finish the question. So he lets it hang open, hoping that the other will understand where he's going.

Rangiku picks up his meaning easily and glances to him slightly. "Oh, he is. I know. When he really gets started talking about Ichigo, I can tell. The way he words things and the expression he gets on his face says it all." She allows her gaze to return to the top of the stairs where he was moments ago. "I can also tell that this whole thing confuses him to no end. And I'm going to do what I can to help him get through this." All three of them can't help but wonder how this will all end.

Up in Ichigo's room, Shiro is fuming, he's currently pacing back and forth trying to collect himself before waking up Ichigo. Starrk is watching his friend with a frown upon his face. Clearly something has upset the albino, but what is the question. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" He finally asks in a low voice.

"Ha! Oh, somethin' happened, all right!" Shiro snaps while pacing but he still keeps his voice low. "It's that damn Shinigami woman AGAIN!" He finally stops his pacing and takes a few deep slow breaths. He walks over to Ichigo's bed and moves around to the side closest to the window. "Time ta wake up sleepy head so we can get the gang altogether!" Shiro takes hold of the bed and flips the whole thing over onto it's side. _BANG! _The next sounds to fill the air after the bed had come crashing to its side is a yell of surprise followed by swearing. Ichigo spends a moment flailing in his covers, finally he pulls himself from the blankets and the mats. "Time ta wake up 'King'!" Shiro says teasingly, his usual creepy grin upon his face.

Upon hearing the voice, Ichigo spins around to glare at the albino. "What the hell was that for? And what did I tell you about call me King?" He reaches over and grabs his clock off his desk to look at it. A twitch crosses teenagers face as he reads the numbers on its face. He slams the device back down onto the desk, and turns his angry gaze back to Shiro. "It's not even 2 AM yet! Why the hell did you wake me up so damn early in the morning!" He snaps at his other half, if the albino gives him a stupid answer then Ichigo is so going to punch him in the face.

But his train of thought is cut off when Shiro's usual expression gives way to a very serious one. "A Garganta opened up not that long ago. And before ya ask, if it was a normal hollow yer badge would've gone off, but it didn't." He glances to the side slightly. "The big boobs chick says we should get everybody together ta prepare for an attack."

"You woke her up and told her before me?" Ichigo questions slightly surprises at his other half, but all he receives as an answer is a shrug. The orange haired teenager can't help but twitch at this, then finally he sighs and moves to start getting dressed. As if that is a cue, Starrk quietly picks himself up and heads out of the room. "You better fix my bed Shiro!" Ichigo snaps at him while changing and Shiro just rolls his eyes at the other. But he still moves and starts fixing up the bed, Ichigo would keep bugging him about it if he doesn't.

An hour or so later, everyone's gathered together and are sitting around Ichigo's living room. Even Lilly is there, although Tessai and Kisuke are also there to keep an eye on her, no one fully trusts her just yet. They are currently going over possible plans of attack, thanks to Lilly's intel they now have insight on possible attack patterns that the enemy might use. They've been at this a while now and have a number of good plans set up. Everyone is contributing in their own, all but two individuals who both find this very boring. In that trait Ichigo and Shiro are like, they're not the type to plan ahead. They both rather charge in swords swinging. Currently, Shiro is laying on his side near Ichigo, he lifts a hand to cover the yawn that escapes his lips. While Ichigo on the other hand, is sitting there his head down slightly, eyes closed and a twitch crossing his face as he tries to comprehend all the complex planning taking place around him. He had spoken up before saying that all this strategizing was pointless since they wouldn't have time to worry about setting up some sort of plan in the middle combat. But he had more or less been overruled by almost everyone in the room, so now he has just chosen to remain silent and let them continue their planning. It's not like he HAS to follow their plans.

The Sun has just begun to rise as they finish their strategizing, and not a moment too soon. In an instant, both Shiro and Starrk are on their feet, their heads snapping in certain direction as they feel a Garganta open. At the sudden movement made by the two, everyone else gets on guard. The two glance at one another as if to confirm what they felt. "Well," Starrk finally speaks up glancing back into the distance. "Can't mistake where that is..."

"Che... It's like they're screamin' 'We're right here!'... It's so a trap!" As soon as the words left his mouth, both Starrk and Shiro look in a completely different direction as they feel a second Garganta open. Then a third and a fourth... Shiro lets out a nervous laugh. "Oh fuckin' hell..."

The group has been watching the pair quietly, using their reactions to gauge how bad the situation is. And from what they can tell it's bad, finally Ichigo can't help but question, they need to know what they're dealing with. "What is it? What are you guys feeling?"

Starrk turns his gaze to them, a very serious expression is upon his face. "Four Gargantas have opened up in random locations throughout the town." Upon hearing this, everyone begins to get ready for combat.

"If they're using Gargantas, then they have a Controller Unit." Lilly informs the group as she to gets ready for combat. "The question is, what number unit did they bring?"

Ishida glances up from the plans he has been looking over. "What would it matter what number Controller Unit they have? Isn't it the Strikeforce that we have to be a bit more concerned about?"

Upon seeing Lilly shakes her head he frowns. "Sorry, I should've explains this better earlier. With the Strikeforce the lower the number the stronger the unit. With a Controller Unit the higher the number the stronger the unit, but also the more hollows under the control of the leader of the unit. In short, based on whatever unit they sent, we could very well be fighting against a small army instead of a small unit." At this, everyone glances to each other grimly as the gravity of the situation sinks in.

"Heh! Either way it doesn't matter! We'll still kick their asses!" Replies Shiro, his classic grin on his face. He goes to say more but stops upon feeling a very powerful spiritual pressure pickup about then. One things for sure, no one could possibly miss the being giving off that powerful aura.

Starrk can't help the slightly surprised look that appears upon his face, glancing in the direction with the spiritual pressure is coming from. "That's one powerful hollow... Are they really trying that trick?" He can't help but shake his head slightly in disbelief.

"What you talking about? What trick?" Ichigo can't help but question, he directs his gaze to his other half to see if he knows. But Shiro is just standing there his gaze towards the floor and his hair hiding his eyes.

Ichigo redirects his gaze back to Starrk as he starts speaking. "In Hueco Mundo, hollows flair their energy like that to challenge other hollows to a fight. Some hollows would use it as a way to get an easy meal. Some do it just because they want a fight." Starrk shakes his head again turning his gaze to the group. "Sadly, many weaker hollows would end up dead from this because they hadn't yet gotten over their fighting instincts. The enemy is obviously trying to use that tactic to draw out their target. Not that it'll work, right Shiro?" Starrk asks while turning his gaze towards his pale friend.

"Sorry, Starrk..." Comes the reply as Shiro lifts his gaze in the direction where the energy is coming from, his sword hand twitches slightly in anticipation. "But I haven't quite learned ta cope with all these instincts that have been bottled up inside me for little over a year now..." A bit of a bloodthirsty grin spreads across his face, and at the sight of it a few people can't help but shiver slightly. "And the thought of a challengin' fight is ta good ta pass up!" At that moment, even if only Ichigo recognizes it, Shiro is starting to look like the hollow he once was.

Starrk quickly moves over to the albino and places a hand on his shoulder. "They're just trying to lure you out." The former Espada tries to explain to his young friend, but the other simply turns to glare at him. "If there was ever a time to learn to suppress your instincts now would be that time."

"What's wrong with Shiro-kun?" Orihime can't help but ask looking very concerned for the albino but at the same time she can't help but be a bit scared of him.

Shiro shrugs off Starrk's hand while making a slight sound of irritation and starts walking towards the front door. The former Espada's eye narrows slightly, he steps forward and takes a more restraining hold on Shiro. "They're trying to use his inexperience with his instincts to get him to come to them." Starrk explains, he tightens his hold on the albino as the other starts trying to break out of his grip. "And it's working."

"Oi! Let me go Starrky! Or yer gonna regret it!" Shiro threatens, but the taller man does not loosen his grip. The others in the room can't help but exchange worried glances, wondering whether or not they should help out.

Ichigo can't help but twitch at the scene, it's because those military bastards that Shiro's losing it like this. He moves forward to help Starrk restrain Shiro. "Look at yourself Shiro! There's no way you're going to be able to fight properly unless you calm down!" He snaps at his pale half, but when Shiro turns his glare on Ichigo, he can't help but falter slightly. Yeah, he's looking far too much like his former self.

"Unless ya wanna get hurt ta King, I suggest ya back off NOW!" There was no teasing in his voice as he spoke those words, just a promise to follow through with the threat. He's even begin to act more like his old self, and that's not a good thing. The three struggle a bit longer, two of them trying to keep the third one under control. Finally, Shiro whips his head around to Ichigo and head butts him. The sound of their skulls smashing together fills the room, some even flinch at the sound. Ichigo loses his grip and stumbles back slightly, then finally falls into a sitting position on the floor. He raises a hand to his head to rub at the spot, upon feeling something wet, he pulls his hand back. His hand is now stained with a crimson liquid, Ichigo blinks slightly and lifts his gaze to Shiro. The albino is looking right back, for a brief moment Ichigo sees regret on the other's face before it's replaced by rage. Shiro is fighting his instincts, but it seems like he's losing. "I said let go of me!" Shiro once again demands, but this time he backs it up with a flair of his spiritual energy. In surprise, Starrk's grip loosens slightly and sadly it is more than enough. With a quick motion Shiro takes hold of the Arrancar and sends him flying across the room. Starrk easily flips himself over and lands on his feet, then he uses Sonido to try to quickly get back over to Shiro. But he is one second too late as the albino disappears, accompanied by the sound of static.

"Damn... What a pain..." Starrk mutters to himself, then he raises his voice without looking to the others and says. "I'm going after him." Before anyone can argue he's gone with a quick uses of Sonido.

"That moron!" Ichigo snaps, then he turns his gaze to everyone there. "I need someone to stay here to keep an eye on my family, I'll let you guys figure it out. I'm going to get Shiro back, even if I have to drag his ass back while he's kicking and screaming!" And with that the orange head teenager departs with the use of Shunpo.

There is a long moment of silence after their departure. "Those idiots!" And that silence is shattered by a short angry Shinigami. "What were they thinking when they ran off like that!" Rukia vents while shaking a fist.

Ishida lets out a slight sigh, then adjusts his glasses. "Isn't it obvious? They weren't thinking." He looks to the remainder of the group. "We need to determine who staying and who's going quickly. Any volunteers?"

Chad takes a step forward before speaking. "I will stay, the rest of you should go. Ichigo is going to need all the help he can get."

Ishida gives a quick nod at this, then quickly scans over the plans they have made. "There are four Gargantas throughout the town and most likely the one giving off that spiritual pressure is nowhere near any of them." He looks up to those around him. "We should divide into teams and quickly go to these four..."

"No." The voice that cuts him off is strong and commanding, everyone turns their gaze to Lilly questioningly. "The four Gargantas are just a distraction, most likely there's only one or two strong hollows at each one. Their main purpose is to divide us up. And don't worry about the hollows in those locations doing any harm, the Hollow Military likes to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. So those hollows should only have orders to strike out against any who attack them. And besides the blunt of their forces is most likely going to be where their luring their target. In short, the best way to fuck up their plan is for all of us to join up with your friends."

"Are you sure about this?" Ishida questions her, Lilly smirks confidently at him while giving a nod. "I see... Very well, we shouldn't delay any longer then." And with that the group quickly departs. In the distance, the group can feel the clash of some powerful spiritual pressures. Obviously, the fighting has begun.

Elsewhere in the town, a certain white albino gets to the location in question. He stops in midair to look down at the two figures on the roof. He easily recognizes Major Alexander, but the second figure is a mystery to him. Shiro glances around slightly, the moment he had gotten there the powerful energy he had felt had disappeared. So he turns his gaze to the only one who he recognizes. "Heh! Definitely a trap! And I'm goinna walk right inta it! Hehehe! I haven't felt like this in a long time! This is gonna be fun!" He ends that statement with one of his creepy chuckles as he drops down onto the roof.

There is silence as the two face-off, both have an equally creepy grin on their face. Finally major Alexander speaks up, his voice filled with confidence. "It was rather simple to get you here with that trick. Should've done that from the start." He shakes his head slightly with a smirk. "No matter, your here now. But I can't help but wonder, are you one who loves fighting? Or are you one still ruled by their instincts?" He gives out a slight amused chuckle while shrugging. "I suppose either way it holds no importance, once we keep you back to base, they'll beat that out of you quickly. Now then, let's..."

Before the Major can finish, a quick motion and a single word cuts him off. "Bankai!" And with that the battle begins.

* * *

*Ducks spiritual pancake!* Cliffhanger! I know, sorry! Anyway that's it for this chapter. It took me a bit longer than I wanted to get this chapter done. But I kept writing and rewriting scenes. And because of that, this chapter ended up a lot longer than I was initially thinking it was going to be. But in the end, I believe it turned out better than what I initially planned. I hope you all enjoy! Until next time! R&R please!


	26. Chapter 26: Let's Get Ready to Rumble

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

To XxShadowfangxX: Oh yes a big fight indeed! I just hope I can do it justice.

To MaeKat: What are we gonna do with Shiro? Why give him lots of hugs of course!

To general zargon: *Gets hit with coleslaw* Ewww... The virtual pancakes were better... And once again I'm sorry for the abruptness. Although I have to say, I'm glad to get comments like yours every now and again. It shows me where I need to improve if I don't see it. Hope to see you review again!

To Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Uh-oh's indeed!

To Kaze: Glad to hear it and I plan to!

To Lisa: Yes it was... And thank you! I'm glad to hear you're enjoying it. And yes, Shiro is a sweetheart! It makes me want to hug him to death! XD

To SeaDevil: To be honest, it makes more sense to have them different. They're two different types of units that work differently from each other. Different strategies, different weapons, different warriors. Not to mention, if they end up fighting an enemy for an extended period time, it would be more confusing to the enemy to have them different. Example, say they fight Strikeforce unit 9 then later on fight Controller Unit 30. They could think that because it's a lower number that the group will be weaker when in reality they might be stronger, in short it's a strategic choice. There is a bit more to it than that as well, but I hope to bring that up in a later chapter. So I hope this enough to sort out the confusion for now. As for your last question... I thought that was obvious... Oh well! You're about to find out now!

And that's it for the reviews! Let's get this chapter rolling! And thank you all for tuning in and continuing to tune in! Enjoy!

* * *

Before the Major can finish, a quick motion and a single word cuts him off. "Bankai!" And with that the battle begins.

Before the smoke from Shiro's Bankai even clears he makes his move. Almost instantly, he's in front of Major Alexander swinging his sword. But the Major doesn't move, doesn't flinch. And Shiro quickly discovers why as his swing is blocked by the mysterious man in black. "Sorry to disappoint hollow, but your opponent is going to be Fang here." The man in question has blocked the albino's sword with his own not fully unsheathed sword. With a quick motion, Fang not only knocks Shiro back but draws out his sword the rest way. The albino catches himself and moves to charge again, only to find the enemy bearing down on him. He quickly brings up his sword to block, a very creepy grin spreads across his face. Yes, this is going to be fun.

Elsewhere, Starrk is making quick progress across the town. He's not quite sure what to expect when he arrives, and not quite sure what he'll do when he gets there. But he can't just stand by while his friend is in danger. "Hey Starrk! Wait up!" Blinking slightly, Starrk glances over his shoulder to see where the voice coming from. He finds the source not that far behind him, Ichigo is moving as fast as he can to catch up. The Arrancar slows down just a bit to give the teenager a chance catch up, and thankfully it's enough. "Hey, got any ideas of how to snap Shiro out of it once we get there?" The teenager asks the former Espada as they pick up the pace once again.

Starrk just shakes his head slightly before replying. "To be honest, I haven't really thought this through. But I can't just stand by while my only friend is in danger." The look of determination is clear on Starrk's face, he is obviously truly committed to do whatever he can to help Shiro.

But the man's words causes Ichigo's usual frown to deepen more. "Shiro isn't your only friend." The orange haired teenager states causing Starrk to look at him in surprise. "I can't speak for the others, but I already seen you as a friend. Not to mention I owe you." A puzzled look crosses the Arrancar's face, but he's not quite sure if he should question or not. Ichigo spots the confusion on the other's face and simply states. "You helped protect my family when I lost it. And you help me get Shiro back when he started to lose it. Not only that, you also tried to stop him just a bit ago and now you going to help me get him back." Ichigo shakes his head in slight amusement and he can't help the teasing tone in his voice as he says. "Keep this up and I won't have a chance to repay you."

Starrk remain silent a bit more then he can't stop the slight smile that crosses his face as he turns his gaze back forward. "Isn't that what friends do? Help one another without asking for anything in return." Starrk can't help but let out a slightly dry chuckle. "Then again, I haven't really had many real friends to know the difference." His expression darkened ever so slightly as he remembers the years of solitude that he had lived in the sands of Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo's voice snaps the other out of his brooding. "Well, stick with us and you'll learn what it means to have friends." Ichigo gives the man a small smile and Starrk can't help but return it with one of his own. "And yeah, you're right. That is what friends do." Ichigo redirects his gaze to the direction that their heading as he feels the clash of two powerful spiritual energies. "Looks like the fighting has started. We better hurry!" He says while picking up the pace a bit more.

Starrk gives a small nod in agreement and follows suit. "We're almost there." Starrk states unnecessarily, silence descends between them as they travel. The former Espada finally decides to say what's been on his mind for the last day or so. "These military guys had me under their control a few days ago, there's a good chance that they'll want to recover what they lost. I could become just as big of a target as Shiro is now." If the enemy is going to this extent to get Shiro, how far would they go to get him back?

"So?" The abrupt question startles Starrk, he turns his gaze to Ichigo with a puzzled expression. "If they try to come after you, we'll just kick their asses. Plain and simple." Starrk studies his face in silence for a bit, but all he sees is determination and loyalty.

Finally, he smiles and turns his gaze back forward. "Right." Is all he says in response, he has only just truly met Ichigo the other day. But the teenager is already such a loyal friend and Starrk can't help but be grateful to have met a guy like Ichigo. He is also grateful to have made a friend like Shiro. And speaking of the white albino, they arrive on the scene to find him facing off one-on-one with a man completely clad in black. Based on the widespread destruction in the area, they can tell that this battle has been moving around frequently. From damaged roofs, to cracked sidewalks, two small craters in the roads and broken poles here and there.

No words are exchanged between the two as their intense battle continues on, unaware of the new arrivals. The main sounds that are heard is that of swords clashing as well as steel cutting flesh. Sometimes one can hear the snapping of bones as one of Fang's punches or kicks hits their mark. Despite the damage Shiro is obviously taking, he does not slow down, he does not let up, and he does not bother to block or dodge often. His attack style is berserk and brutal, Shiro has just about forsaken any defenses for any chance to strike at the enemy. But due to the minimum amount of damage on his opponent, it is clear that Shiro's tactic isn't working. A few small cuts here and there indicates that the albino has at least done some damage, but Shiro's already decently shredded shihakusho shows he's already taken a decent number of hits. It is obvious that the damage has already healed, unfortunately the albino won't be able to rely on his healing abilities forever. The question is, how long can he go on like this before it finally takes a toll on his body?

The new arrivals watch as Shiro charges at the enemy with deadly speed and accuracy. But his opponent easily catches the albino's sword in his left hand while swinging his sword downward. The hit connects with Shiro's left shoulder but it doesn't stop there, as Fang drags his blade down the other's chest, across the stomach and out his right side. Fang follows up the ruthless strike with a brutal kick to the gouged stomach, knocking Shiro back and off the roof they are currently fighting on. But instead of falling, he continues to slide back across the air. Finally he stops his backwards momentum, then stands up straight and throws his head back while insane laughter erupts from him as the wound quickly heals. Shiro's laughter is cut off as his opponent appears just above him swinging a fist, Fang's powerful left hook connects to Shiro's head and sends him flying to the ground. The albino lands hard, creating another creator and kicking up a lot of dust in the process. The soldier in black lands on the street just outside the dust cloud and waits for his target to emerge.

Ichigo and Starrk had been watching the bout silently, observing the fight and the opponent they will be facing shortly. But something about the man in black is familiar to Ichigo, the way he moves, the way he strikes, even his stances and his build are familiar to the teenager, but he can't quite place it. Ichigo's train of thought is broken the moment he hears Shiro's laughter filled battle cry as the albino bursts out of the cloud of smoke to charge at his enemy once again. But once again, Shiro's attack is easily block and the man gives Shiro another nasty slash that practically runs up the entirety of the albino's left arm, shredding the sleeve of his Bankai coat. Finally Ichigo decides to take action, he unsheathed Zangetsu from his back and without hesitation cries. "Bankai!" A few things happen at that point, as if in response to his actions.

One of these things is Starrk summoning a blue pair of energy swords. Another thing that occurs is the sudden appearance of a very familiar looking group of soldiers, the two now find themselves surrounded by the Strikeforce. The final thing that occurs comes in the form of a sickeningly familiar voice. "So you've come to retrieve your pet, have you boy?" Ichigo turns his head to glare at Major Alexander, the man is standing on a rooftop nearby, his hands behind his back and a smug look on his face. "And it seems you brought Ace with you. Not that he's of any use to me anymore, but I suppose the higher ups might want him back." A sickening smirk crosses the Major's face as he gazes at Starrk. Ichigo steps in between Alexander and his Arrancar friend, forcing the Major to look back at him. But before the teenager can speak Alexander lets out a slight amused chuckle. "Can I assume that you will even oppose me with that one too boy?" The Major doesn't even give him a chance to answer, he just shakes his head and continues speaking. "No matter, one way or another our mission here will be completed. And I will not let you interfere further." On that note, Major Alexander lifts a hand and snaps his fingers. In an instant the Strikeforce comes rushing at them, weapons at the ready.

Ichigo can quickly tell that this unit is greatly stronger and faster compared to the last Strikeforce unit that they faced. Right off the bat, he's forced into a defensive stance and is only able to counter every now and again. Ichigo quickly notices that their using the same style weapons but only more enhanced. He also takes note that their fighting styles is completely different this time around. Half the unit is attacking close range with their swords, while the other half keeps their distance firing off shots when they see an opening. He easily blocks the sword that is coming at him, only to get hit on his right shoulder blade by an energy blast from one of the gunners. A sudden flash of blue light gets Ichigo to redirect his gaze a bit, he looks in time to see Starrk's blue Cero graze one of the gunners. The teen smirks, the enemy might have ranged fighters but so too do they. He envelops his blade with the energy from a Getsuga Tensho, since they aren't giving him a chance to let loose the attack he might as well use it to enhance his blade. He goes to swing at one soldier only to be blocked by another. A third soldier comes in from the side swinging his sword, Ichigo pushes back the man whose blade he's locked with to dodge away. Unfortunately he does not escape unscathed, a bit of blood stains his shihakusho as it oozes out of the shallow gash.

The orange haired teenager grunts slightly in pain but prepares for the next attack. And is completely taken off guard as Fang comes flying in out of nowhere and collides with two out of three soldier that are standing in front of him before continuing on the path that he was obviously thrown in. Before Ichigo can even comprehend what just happened, Shiro comes shooting past obviously in pursuit of his target. And the only thing standing in his way is the remaining soldier that Ichigo was facing off and he's getting ready to attack the albino. But the soldier doesn't move fast enough, as Shiro does a quick leap into the air and lands on the man's shoulder, then kicks off him like a springboard. Then proceeds to continue on his path after Fang, completely unaware of the fact that he has knocked the soldier flat on his face. "Sh... Shiro!" Ichigo can't help but cry after the albino, and of course his other half is so focused on his target that he pays the teenager no mind. "Dammit..." Mutters Ichigo before he is once again forced to put his full attention on the enemy surrounding him. They have to finish this fight with the Strikeforce quickly so they can focus on knocking some sense into the albino.

Shiro on the other hand is having the time of his life, each attack he sends at Fang either doesn't connects or does very little damage. Most would find this annoying, but for him it meant that the fight would last that much longer. Although something in the back of his mind is telling him to finish the fight quickly, he simply ignores it. The albino once again swings his sword, and like almost every time before Fang blocks it with his sword. "Getsuga Tensho!" But unlike previous times, Shiro unleashes a devastating attack at point-blank range. The large explosion that follows bathes the entire area in an eerie red light as both opponents are blown in opposite directions. Shiro easily lands on his feet and surveys the area for his target. Finally, he spots Fang standing on a nearby building. The man's clothes are greatly tattered now and the black visor set into his helmet is now crack, but beyond that he seems mostly unharmed. Fang raises his left hand and makes small gesture, but nothing seems to happen. Shiro raises an eyebrow at this, then prepares to charge. He stops upon feeling a Garganta opened up directly behind him. The albino tries to turn to face whatever is coming out of it, unfortunately he's not fast enough. Shiro feels as two sharp objects pierce into his back and exit out his front. The pain that shoots through him finally snaps him awake for the first time since his instincts kicked in. Shiro allows his gaze to drift down, he can see two spikes coming out of him. One is coming out of his chest, below that a second larger one is coming out of his stomach. Finally, the albino glances behind him to the cause of the damage. He finds himself impaled on the horned mask of a large rhino like hollow. Movement in front of him bring Shiro's gaze back to the one known as Fang, who is now standing in front of him. Fang embeds his sword into the ground, then balls both hands into fists as he prepares to deliver another devastating attack. Shiro's eyes widened slightly as it finally sinks in that he's in over his head, he can't help but direct his thoughts to his other half. _'Sorry Ichi... I let my instincts get the better of me...'_

Upon hearing the albino's voice pass through his mind, Ichigo's head snaps in the direction that he has last scene his other half go. The teenager's eyes widened at the scene of his white copy pinned and at the enemy's mercy. The next thing that he witnesses sends dreaded realization through him, as he watches Fang begin his attack. The man starts punching the pinned Shiro in rapid succession without mercy. Ichigo charges in their direction, he knows exactly who fights like that. And the man is absolutely ruthless, if he doesn't get Shiro out of there soon... _**"Hold on Shiro! I'm coming!"**_ The teenager calls out to his other half, but whether or not the albino can hear him is another matter. Halfway there, a few members of the Strikeforce move to bar his path. Ichigo twitches at this raising his sword and preparing a Getsuga. "Get the hell out of my way!" But before he even gets of the attack, a blue Cero shoots past him blasting them out of the way. The orange haired teen spares a second to glance back over his shoulder, he sees Starrk giving him a slight nod as if to say 'I've got you covered'. Ichigo returns his gaze to his destination setting his mind back to the task at hand, saving Shiro.

Ichigo feels like he's moving in slow motion as he watches Fang finish his attack, the man pull something out of his coat. The teen feels a sliver of fear run through him as he watches Fang attach some sort of device to Shiro's neck. The moment the item touches the albino's skin it seems to latch on, then it sparks. Very shortly after a scream of pain rips from Shiro's throat as the device sends continuous waves of electricity through his body. Fang seems to finally notice the rapidly approaching orange head Shinigami, so he makes a small gesture. In response, the rhino like hollow sends the albino flying with a flick of it's head in Ichigo's direction. He quickly moves to catch Shiro's still sparking body, the moment they collide electricity shoots through Ichigo's body as well. A cry of surprise escapes his lips as he falls to the ground, Shiro still in his grip. The instant they hit the pavement, Ichigo loses his grip on the albino and they roll a bit away from each other. The young Shinigami quickly but unsteadily picks himself up and moves over to his other half. Ichigo kneels beside him, the only movements the albino is making are slight twitches as his body reacts to the electricity that is still running through him.

Ichigo takes a moment to survey the damage, the puncture wounds are starting to heal but FAR too slowly. He can also see many places where the bone is obviously broken from the numerous punches he had received. Those injuries too don't seem to be healing very fast at all, it seems Shiro has reached the limit of his healing capabilities. Ichigo's gaze falls upon the device clamped to his neck, or is it perhaps that device that is preventing him from healing? He touches the device lightly with his left hand, the moment his skin touches it a jolt shoots up his entire arm, leaving the limb quite numb but not unusable. He curses slightly pulling his hand back, upon hearing the voice, Shiro opens his eyes slightly. His vision is greatly blurred, but he can't mistake that orange head of hair in his vision for anyone else. "Hey look... It's the... Black Knight..." He says in a weak voice as a small smile pulls at his lips. Then he clenches his eyes shut while preventing another cry of pain from escaping as another powerful shock course through him.

"Just hold on Shiro... I get that thing off of you..." Upon hearing the sound of footsteps approaching from behind him, Ichigo's eye twitches slightly. "Dammit..." He mutters while picking himself up and turns to face the slowly approaching Fang. The orange haired teenager takes on a defensive stance, there's no way he's leaving the albino's side. "I won't let you have him!" Ichigo declares and of course Fang doesn't respond. He finally stops a number of feet away from the teenager, then he takes on a fighting stance.

Before Fang has a chance to attack someone else does. "Howl Zabimaru!" Renji's whip like zanpakuto comes from seemingly nowhere, and it forces Fang to back off some. The redheaded Shinigami lands right next Ichigo while recalling the segments of his zanpakuto. Renji glances to the orange head teenager, a slight smirk crosses his face as he speaks in a teasing manner. "You can relax now, the cavalry is here." A slight smile crosses Ichigo's face before a deep frown overshadows it completely. He glances behind them and Renji follows his gaze, the redhead winces slightly at the sight of the white albino. They both redirect their gaze back to Fang as the soldier approaches again. "Did this guy do that to him?" Renji questions his comrade, his eyes planted squarely on the enemy before them.

"Ah..." Ichigo replies with a slight nod of the head. "Be careful, this guy is strong and fast. He won't hesitate to punch and kick at you on top of using his sword." He informs the other Shinigami, Ichigo takes a moment to study the opponent before stating. "And unless I miss my guess, he can fire Ceros too."

At that comment, Renji looks to the teenager in surprise, having obviously thought that they're facing off with a human. "Nice guess kid." Comes the voice of Lilly as she walks forward to stand on the other side of him. "He's known as Fang, leader of Controller Unit 26. And yes, he is a hollow. An Arrancar to be more precise. In fact, he's one of the most powerful ones that they had ever obtained." She pulls out her gun blade with her right hand and withdraws her crossbow in her left while takes on a fighting stance. "They say he took out three units like my own while he was injured before they capture him. Oh and if he cuts his own hand then be careful, that means he's getting ready to fire off a powerful Cero." All three of them get on guard as Fang lifts his left arm straight out and away from his body.

"Shiro-kun!" Upon hearing the yell Ichigo turns his head to look. Relief floods through him as he watches Ishida appear with Orihime and Rukia. Obviously, the Quincy had used his high-speed technique to get himself and Orihime here. And now they're making their way over to where Ichigo and the others are standing over Shiro's body.

"Inoue, Ishida, Rukia, keep an eye on Shiro..." Ichigo requests once they get near, as he turns his gaze back forward then he thinks to add in. "Oh and don't touch the thing on his neck, it will give you a nasty shock." Fang has been watching them without making a move, now he tilts his head to the side and looks in the direction where the Strikeforce is. Starrk had been doing his best to hold them off on his own, but now he has help. Rangiku, Tessai and even Kisuke have joined in with the fight against the Strikeforce. Fang returns his hidden gaze back to those standing before him. Finally he moves his outstretched arm to the side and back a bit, with a flick of the wrist, he opens a Garganta. And as if that alone is the queue, multiple Garganta begin to open up in the air behind him. Hordes of hollows begin pour out of the open gateways. Ichigo gives out a humorless chuckle. "Right... A Controller... Damn..." He prepares to unleash a Getsuga, this is going to be a rough fight. "Hey Lilly, can you trying to get that thing off of Shiro?"

Lilly examines the device with a experts eye, before speaking. "I don't recognize that thing, might be a new prototype weapon, but I'll try." Ichigo gives a slight nod at that as she moves over to kneel besides Shiro. "Just make sure to cover my back kid." The former soldier states before setting her weapons down. The only reply the teenager gives in response is a battle cry as he charges at the enemy and Renji follows right after.

She looks over the device once more before pulling out a pair of shockproof gloves and slips them on. "Can you remove it?" Ishida questions as he forms his bow and starts shooting at the groups of hollows. Lilly spends a moment more studying the device, then she touches it lightly with a finger and add a bit of pressure. She watches as Shiro tenses up which indicates that the device is sending another strong wave of electricity through him.

She clicks her tongue slightly in thought, then she speaks aloud to herself. "Pressure sensitive, huh? Most likely designed to give a brutal shock to whoever tries to remove it by force..." She looks over all sides of it closely, searching for anything that might help remove it. "Dammit to hell... They've made it completely seamless!"

"So can you do something about it or not!" Rukia snaps at her, they have to get that device off of him soon. No one has tried to start healing the albino yet for fear that the device might react negatively to it and just make his injuries worse.

Lilly lifts her gaze to glare at the short Shinigami, when she speaks her voice is deadly serious. "At this point there is only one surefire way that I can think of." She allows her gaze to drop down to the albino, he doesn't seem to be aware of what's going on around him. "Listen up if you can hear me Shiro, what I'm about to do might cause you the worst pain you've ever felt. But you'll thank me once I get that thing off of your."

Lilly grabs hold of the device with both hands causing Shiro to tense greatly and whimper slightly in pain. "Wait! There has to be another way!" Orihime says in desperation from where she's kneeling beside Shiro, the thought of seeing the albino in more pain hurts her greatly.

"There most likely is but we don't have time to find it! Especially if you want to save his ass! Now shut up and let me work!" Lilly snaps at them, then she begins to try and pry the device off. A deafening scream of pain irrupts from Shiro as the device shocks him so violently that blue sparks are visible along his body. But Lilly doesn't let up, she pulls even harder as Shiro's body arches up in pain. His hands ball into fists, his eyes wide in agony but not truly seeing anything. "Dammit, you stupid hunk of metal! LET GO!" She is now pulling with all her might, but the device doesn't even budge. Then without warning, something strikes Lilly square in the face. Making her lose her grip on the device knocking her back, out of reflex she grabs both her weapons and gets on guard. Lilly looks at her attacker and freezes, sitting there fist still outstretched and letting out a vicious hollow growl is Shiro. "Hey! Hey! Don't look at me like that! I'm trying to help! Really!" She says in an attempt to calm him down.

When Shiro starts try to pick himself up, they all start to get worried. "Ah! Shiro! You shouldn't try to move yet!" Rukia states in concern, but she's afraid to touch him. Then she noticed something odd, his body is still sparking but it's a mix of blue and red. Well sparking isn't quite an accurate explanation, it's more like red lightning shooting along his body, with blue sparks here and there. But why was this happening? Is this another function of the device? The next thing she feels also startles everyone around her as well, Shiro's spiritual pressure is starting to shoot up at a sickeningly rate. Once Shiro is firmly on his feet, he grabs hold of the device with both hands and starts pulling. The sound of metal giving way to extreme pressure starts to fill the air as the albino's iron grip starts to crack the item. Then with one final yank, accompanied by a scream that is a mix of pain and anger, Shiro pries the device off.

The moment it's off his healing ability kicks into overdrive, soon enough the only sign of the damage is his shredded shihakusho as well as bloodstains here and there along his body. Shiro stands there breathing heavily, the device held firm in his right hand. Finally he lifts up the broken item to look at it, an angered expression crosses his face. He tightens his grip on it until finally it snaps in two, a smirk crosses the albino face as he opens up his hand and allows the remaining pieces to fall to the ground. Finally, Shiro turns his gaze to where Ichigo is confronting Fang, the orange head Shinigami is having just as hard of a time fighting the Arrancar as he did. "Sh... Shiro-kun?" Upon hearing his name he turns his gaze to Orihime, he finally realizes that their all looking at him in concern. "Are... Are you okay?" He scoffs slightly, he doesn't quite understand why they all seem so worried. He feels perfectly fine, in fact he feels better than fine.

"Listen, Shiro something is wrong with you!" Is that concern he hears in Uryu's voice? He directs his gaze to the Quincy and gives him a questioning look. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed? There's lightning running over the course of your entire body! How could you miss that?" Shiro frowns at this and actually looks himself over. Red lightning is dancing along his body steadily but causes him no harm. He focuses on the lightning running along his hands for a moment before a look of realization followed by a smirk crosses his face.

"Heh! No worries!" The others look at him in surprise, he turns away from them to put his focus back on Fang. He has a score to settle, but Shiro knows that they won't be satisfied with that answer alone. "Each and every hollow has their own unique ability. And I just learned mine!" One of Shiro's more evil smirks crosses his face, the lightning running along his body seems to intensify. And somehow his spiritual pressure jumps to even greater heights, so much so that those around him start having trouble breathing. The drug has finally worn off... "Game Ova!"

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! While writing this chapter I realized I made a mistake earlier on. When Starrk first appeared, I had said his Ceros were red, but in reality his are blue. I've already gone back and fix that mistake. I hope you all enjoyed! Until next time! R&R please!

**Coming in the near future...**

He has only wandered over these dark desert plains for about a year and half now, but already he is known and feared. He has yet to meet anyone who strength matches his own, like the moon high in the sky he is untouchable and because of this he bores easy. So when an army of Quincies invades the land that he calls home, he does not hesitate to test their merit. But he quickly learns that they're not a group to mess with, so he decides to stay out of it. Or so he thinks... He is known as the White Moon of Hueco Mundo and this is his story.


	27. Chapter 27: Shock to the System

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

To Kaze: Yeah... They're about to have their asses handed to them... And yes I am starting a second story. But it has no connection to this one.

To XxShadowfangxX: Thanky! As for who Fang is, you'll just have to wait and see!

To general zargon: Fair enough. As for the conversation, I did feel like it's something that they would do and say. I do try my best to keep the characters from being OOC but I do mess up from time to time. But hey, no one said I was perfect! XD

To SeaDevil: I'm glad I was able to clear that up for you. As for the Bankai, I'm sorry again for the confusion. And you're right it could have just as well been Ichigo, but of course it wasn't. And yes, another cliffhanger! XD

To KyuubiRawrz: Sorry! But sometimes it feels right to me to leave it at cliffhanger. Anyway, I'm glad your enjoying my story! It's always great to see a new reviewer! Of course it's also great to see repeat viewers since that means people keep coming back! Anyway, I hope to see you review again soon!

To MaeKat: ROFL! Yes they are going down! And didn't you know? Hugs of death are the secret power up items!

To Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Yes he did, but he's all better now!

To Barranca: That is very true. We'll just have to wait and see how Shiro's decision will affect Ichigo in time.

To Bleach Bishis: Lol! Thanky! I'm glad you're enjoying it that much! I've done that too, staying up all hours of the night to read a great story that is... As for the grammar mistakes... I blame my voice program Dragon... It mixes up the word sometimes, I do my best to correct what I see, but I can only do so much. I have been debating on looking into getting a beta reader, but I have yet to sit down and actually do it... As for a relationship with Shiro and Ichigo... I'm working towards it, but I don't plan to put in scenes that are overly graphic. I'm not very comfortable at writing that kind of stuff. But I hope that does not deter you from continuing to read my story. Anyway, like I said to KyuubiRawrz it's always great to see a new reviewer! I hope see you review again soon!

To AnotherBleachAlcholic: ... Epic? ... Really? ... Wow... Thank you very much! That means a lot to me! And yes, Shiro is confused. He's feeling the loveys for Ichigo and doesn't know how to deal with it! This looks like a job for Rangiku the matchmaker! ... Ahem... XD ... Anyway... I too loved the thought of him purring like a big pussycat. I read a story once with a hollowfied Ichigo that acted the same way and I had to have it in mine. Oh and if you haven't read it, the story is called Our Hollow Brother. Well worth reading, and has a very nice twist to the Bleach storyline. I hope to see you review again!

Wow... I think that's the most reviews I've done in one chapter... Anyway, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. For those who didn't see my profile, I was having a bit of a writer's block. But as you can see, I've more or less gotten over it. As for those interested in that "coming in the near future" thing I did at the end of last chapter. That was a preview of another story I have going in the works, it's called The White Moon of Hueco Mundo. Chapter 1 is already up and available for reading. As I explained in the start of that chapter, it has no connection to this story. Please keep in mind that updates for that story will be slow and I explained why in my profile. But feel free to check it out! But beware of spoilers! Anyway, without further ado! Let the next chapter commence!

* * *

The drug has finally worn off... "Game Ova!" Shiro says in delight, then he realizes the others are having a bit of a hard time catching their breath. "Oopes! Sorry! Don't know my own strength!" He says in apology as he moves a number of steps away from the others to give them some breathing room. The albino glances around slightly, he had dropped his sword at some point or another, but he's not sure where. Shiro tilts his head slightly, something is nagging him in the back of his mind. So he follows the impulse that he feels and holds out his right hand. Almost instantly in response, his white zanpakuto comes flying back to his hand. Shiro catches the hilt with ease, as another deadly smirk crosses his face. "Now... Time ta test out the extent of this new power! This is gonna be fun!"

He gets ready to rejoin the fight, but a single word makes him pause. "Wait!" Shiro turns his gaze to the little Shinigami with a questioning look. "What do you mean test out the extent?" Rukia asks, as she picks herself up from where she was forced her knees by the albino's power. She was still catching her breath when she stated the question, but she has to know. "Don't you know how to use it?"

And the shrug that Shiro gives her isn't very comforting. "Not entirely sure, I know that it's jackin' up my spiritual energy like crazy. But that's why I gotta go and find out!" He says with a grin, when he sees the twitch that crossing Rukia's face, that grin gets even wider. "Somethin' wrong little Shinigami?" He is pissing her off and he is loving it.

"What did I tell you about calling me little! And will you stop calling me Shinigami! I have a name you know!" Rukia snaps at him while stomping her foot and shaking a fist at him. "If I could handle standing next you right now, I would kick you!" She continues to say in a huff and Shiro just can't help but laugh at her, which only pisses Rukia off even more.

A twinge of pain in his left hand makes Shiro cut off his laughter. "Ow... What the hell?" He says in puzzlement, as he lifts his left hand look at it. The strange red lightning is still running along his hand here and there. But now there's a small injury on the back of his hand as well, where did that come from? And why isn't it healing? Well, it is just a small injury nothing to really be concerned about. It is barely even bleeding, then he sees something really bizarre. The red blood becomes overshadowed by a white ooze. "What the...? Well that's... different." Shiro states for lack of a better term. The albino then feels another sting of pain a little further up his left arm. His eyes snap to it instantly, he only catches a glimpse of red light, but where that light was is now another injury. This one is a bit large then the last and this time the white ooze seems to come faster. It finally hits Shiro, the longer he keeps this move going the more damage it will do to him. "Shit! I have a time limit!" He turns his gaze to those standing near him, then he speaks before they can question. "We don't have time ta discuss this, especially if we're gonna win, so I'm gonna go and kick the enemy's ass. Ya guys stay here. And I know ya wanna help, but I have no fuckin' idea what I'm doin'! And I can't guarantee ya won't get caught in the crossfire! Got it?" He gives them a moment to respond, upon receiving a nod from everyone present he continues. "Good! I'll be goin' now!" With that, and the use of sonido, he's heads off.

Ichigo takes deep and ragged breaths, if Fang is who he believes him to be, then the guy has obviously gotten a lot stronger. Whether or not the guy is who the teen thinks he is, either way, he's getting his ass kicked. Fang is fighting very much like he did with Shiro. He blocks and counters whenever Ichigo attacks, but he also keeps up his aggressive assault never allowing the teenager to rest. If this keeps up he'll wear out long before he even gets a good hit on Fang. Not to mention, the hollows under Fang's control seem to like to hit him with pop shots here and there. It is really starting to piss him off, then he remembers that he can take that aggression and channel it into an attack. All he needs is a few seconds, so Ichigo does what his other half did near the start of the fight. "Getsuga Tensho!" He hits Fang at point-blank range knocking the man back a ways. Quickly he focuses on his negative feelings, allowing them to build up. Then he focuses them into one point, very quickly the Cero begins to form at his fingertip. A movement to his left causes him to quickly turn in that direction, it seems Fang has sent some of his hollows to distract Ichigo. He had wanted to save the attack for the soldier but having a few less hollows around would be helpful too, so he unleashes the attack. "Cero!" The small group of hollows is wiped out easily from the powerful Cero. Like the last time he used the attack it is big and destructive. But it is obviously not as big and well more controlled this time around. Then he feels Fang's presence right behind him, Ichigo turns as quickly as he can. But the teenager knows he's not moving fast enough, Ichigo already sees the attack coming. _'I'm not going to be able to block it in time!'_

Thankfully, he doesn't have to. Out of the blue, Shiro appears a bit above and behind Fang. "Oi! Puss in boots! Take five!" And without missing a beat, Shiro brings his left fist down onto Fang's head, very much like the man had done earlier. Fang is sent plummeting to the ground and hits the cement hard. The albino turns his gaze to the orange haired teenager, and Ichigo can't help but stare at his other half. "Ya look like crap!" Shiro says in a teasing manner, Ichigo allows himself to relax some, it seems the albino is himself again.

Ichigo's usual scowl spreads across his face. "Shut up!" He snaps at his other half before continuing. "What the hell happened to you?" Ichigo is obviously referring to the strange red lightning running along the other's body.

Shiro gives him a small shrug while saying. "Not much time ta explain, but it has somethin' ta do with my own unique hollow ability." He directs his gaze to where he knocked Fang, the man is just pulling himself from the debris. "So if ya don't mind, I'll take care of Fang there. And before ya complain, I was fightin' him first. Also, I don't have full control over this ability and I don't wanna accidentally hurt ya." Before Ichigo's eyes, the red lightning running along Shiro's body seems to flash for a moment on his right cheek. In response Shiro winces ever so slightly, there's now a fresh wound on his face. Then a very familiar white substance starts oozing out, Ichigo opens his mouth to say something. "Yeah, I know. I'm leakin'. It's got a fuckin' time limit!" Shiro says cutting Ichigo off before he has a chance to say anything. Movement catches both their attention and when they look they find themselves surrounded by Fang's hollows. As soon as they realize this, the hollows come rushing at them, although mostly centered on the albino. But the moment the weak hollows come anywhere close to striking range, they disintegrate. Shiro blinks slightly at this, he glances in time to see another one try to come at him. It too disintegrates once it comes in range. The albino glances over to where Ichigo is, the orange haired Shinigami is busy fighting off a slightly more powerful hollow and didn't see what had just occurred. A slight smirk crosses Shiro's face as he decides to test what just happened one more time. With the use of sonido, he appears right behind the larger hollow. Then instead of attacking it he simply places a hand on its back. Instantly it begins thrashing in pain, then shortly after it too disintegrates. Ichigo stares at the albino in disbelief. "Heh... It's a fuckin' Azien effect... Heh... Heheh... HAHAHA! I'm so fuckin' powerful right now that weaklin's can't stand ta be near me!" Upon finishing that line he once again breaks out into one of his crazy fits of laughter. But very quickly, he collects himself and puts his gaze on Fang. "This is gonna be fun! Here Kitty Kitty Kitty!" And with that Shiro takes off after his opponent.

Ichigo stands there dumbly staring after his other half. "Did that just happen?" He questions to the air, then he shakes his head slightly, now isn't the time to let himself get distracted. They'll sort this all out after they kick the crap out of these military bastards. The teenager watches as Shiro sends a deadly attack at his target, Fang had obviously been observing them while they were talking to see what they would do. But now the man is forced to go on to the defensive as the albino sends a continuous stream of violent attacks his way. Shiro obviously doesn't need help right now, so Ichigo turns his gaze to where Renji's fighting. The redheaded Shinigami has been mostly taken on the hordes of hollows by himself, the man is obviously pushing himself to the limits. Upon seeing this, Ichigo joins the fight against the hollows. But not before sending a silent message to his other half. _'Don't get yourself in over your head again! Got it?'_

_'Che! Ya worry ta much! But I got it, this fucker's goin' down!'_ Shiro sends in return, as he blocks Fang's sword with his left hand. The albino swings his zanpakuto aiming to decapitate his target, but the soldier ducks down underneath it. But the attack does not completely miss, Fang had dropped his head down and back to avoid the attack. The sword ends up scraping along the already shattered visor in his helmet, breaking a few pieces away to reveal a light blue eye. "Ah! There ya are kitty cat! That helmet just doesn't suit ya! Here, let me help ya take it off!" With a powerful shove, Shiro knocks Fang back a few steps then quickly charges up a Cero. Before the soldier can even react, the albino release the attack right into his face. Fang is sent flying once again and Shiro wastes no time in following after. The moment his opponent hits the ground, the albino is already on him swinging his zanpakuto again. The sound of metal striking metal fills the air as Fang blocks with his sword. Shiro locks eyes with a pair of emotionless light blue eyes with green lines below them. The albino can't help but smirk as he takes in the face before him, Shiro has successfully broken away the helmet. Now he can clearly see the man's light blue eyes, as well as his spiky light blue hair, and of course taking up most of the space on the right side of his face under his eye is his broken hollow mask. "Heh! Hey there Grimmjow! Long time no see! Though ya and I never officially met, I know all about ya!" The only response the Arrancar gives him is a kick aimed at his head, which Shiro easily ducks under. With a slight flick the wrist with his sword hand, he knocks Grimmjow back. "Not very talkative, huh? I bet ya if I were ta remove the collar yer owners put on ya, ya'd be a lot more responsive! So what do ya say? All ya have ta do is sit still while I yank it off." In answer to the albino's question, the Arrancar fires a Cero at him. Shiro quickly deflects the attack skyward before turning his gaze to his opponent. "I'll take that as a no. Looks like I get ta do this the fun way!"

With that Shiro re-engages in combat with Grimmjow. He strikes fast and furious not allowing the controlled Arrancar to make a single move other than defending himself. Whenever available, the albino aims his attacks at the same five points where the control collars were on Starrk. If he can take out enough of them, then Grimmjow would start to come around on his own. But despite his increased speed and strength, Shiro is having a hard time getting near those locations. The controlled Arrancar obviously has orders to protect those bands. The albino would like the option to free the guy and see if they can't get him to join them. But if he has to he won't hesitate to cut down Grimmjow, and considering his past history with Ichigo that might just be for the best. That is... If Shiro is able to cut the Arrancar down, with each strike he starts to feel his strength fade. With each move he makes, he starts to feel his speed reduce. And each time his speed and power drops, Shiro feels more pain as his own ability does more damage to his body. He wasted too much time and now this ability has reached it's very short limit. The albino scoffs slightly as Grimmjow starts to easily block and counter his moves. He needs to put an end to this quickly.

Shiro decides to try something a little different, he charges at Grimmjow, locking blades with him. Shiro then clenches his left hand into a fist and concentrates slightly. The albino smirks as he feels the energy quickly gather. Then in the blink of an eye he swings his fist forward, aiming the Bala that he just charged where the band should be on the Arrancar's sword arm. But Grimmjow reacts quickly, with a twist of his wrist he slides his sword off of Shiro's own, then quickly and easily runs the newly freed blade up the length of Shiro's left arm. Reacting quickly in response to the attack, the albino kicks him in the stomach to knock him back. Shiro then turns his gaze to his arm to assess the damage. But he is unprepared for the sight that meets his eyes. White ooze rapidly seeps out of the deep injury and envelops his arm. Within mere seconds his entire arm from the shoulder down is completely hollowfied. Shiro can't help but take a moment blink in surprise at this interesting change of events. He lifts his clawed hand in front of his face and flexes his fingers slightly. Since his shihakusho is no longer covering his left arm, the black fur that would normally line his sleeve now encircles his wrist. Unfortunately he has no more time to try to comprehend just what happened as pain shoots up the left side of his face. "OW! Mother fuckin' hell!" The albino can't help but cry out, he places his hollowfied hand to his face, only to find the beginnings of a mask forming. His newly discovered ability is forcing him to hollowfied, whether or not this is a good thing, Shiro is unsure. But at the moment he has little choice as the lightning running along his body starts sparking aggressively. It now only leaves damage in its wake, which quickly hollowfies. The albino tries to cut off the technique only to discover he's not sure how. As the pain begins to intensify, he can't help but cry out which quickly morphs into a deafening roar as his hollowfication takes hold.

Upon hearing the sickeningly familiar wail, all fighting nearby comes to a standstill as all eyes fall upon the newly hollowfied Shiro. "We're screwed..." Ichigo hears Renji mutter as they both stare wide-eyed at the albino. Soon enough Shiro's wail dies down, he stands completely still, the only movement his body makes comes from his heavy breathing. The red lightning that was once dancing along his body has now slowed to just sparking here and there. Until finally it dies off completely, there's no longer any sign of the damage once done from the technique, only Shiro's terribly powerful hollowfication. Even Grimmjow had stopped his assault when the albino began this strange transformation. But now he makes his move, appearing behind Shiro and a bit to the right, his sword held high as he moves to bring it down. The albino doesn't even move, it's like he doesn't even register that the Arrancar is there.

_**"Shiro!"**_ Ichigo cries out in an attempt to warn his other half of the coming attack. For a brief moment an image appears within Shiro's mind, in this image he sees himself as if viewed by a third person. His back is turned to the viewer and just behind him he sees the controlled Arrancar moving to strike. Reacting quickly, Shiro whips around blocking Grimmjow's sword with his own, the resulting clash of power shatters the road beneath their feet. Using the momentum of his swing, Shiro brings the rest of his body around and delivers a powerful kick into Grimmjow's side. The Arrancar is sent flying out of sight, the only indication that he finally stops is the sound of a crash some ways off. In response to their master being in trouble, the horde of hollows surge forward as one. Spotting the movement, Ichigo turns his head and let's out a curse while getting on guard. Another image passes through Shiro's mind, he can easily see the swarm of approaching hollows without even facing them.

He turns towards the enraged hollows, a red orb forms between his horns and rapidly grows in size. The eerie red light of Shiro's Cero quickly fills the area as it continues to expand. Upon noticing the glow behind him, Ichigo glances over his shoulder and he can't help but stare in horror at what he sees. Shiro is aiming a Cero almost twice his size in Ichigo's direction. The orange haired Shinigami can't help the panic that starts to fill him as he starts to wonder if the albino has lost it. That is until a voice fills his mind with a warning. _'Move it Ichigo! NOW!'_ Without wasting another moment, Ichigo takes hold of Renji's arm and uses shunpo to quickly move away. And just in time to, as Shiro unleashes the devastating attack upon the swarm of hollows. The albino sweeps his head from left to right obliterating almost the entire group before the attack ends. Once the attack is finished, Shiro lets out a vicious roar of triumph. In response to the terrible cry the remaining hollows quickly retreats, obviously wise enough to back down before this powerful opponent.

Renji and Ichigo watch the devastation from afar in stunned silence. They both had fought against that seemingly endless horde and they can't help but be in shock at how easily Shiro has chased them off. They watch as the albino turns his gaze upon where the others are fighting the Strikeforce, even that battle had come to a standstill. Then it finally hits the orange haired teenager, all he's feeling from his other half is the intent to kill. "Oh no... I think he might have lost it..." Ichigo mutters more to himself then anything else, but the redheaded Shinigami nearby still hears him.

"So what? Are you saying we have to fight him on top of the enemy? Great... That's just what we need..." Renji says sarcastically as he lifts his zanpakuto and prepares to charge into combat again.

But Ichigo raises a single arm to block his path, then he speaks before the redhead can question. "I'm going to try to get through to him. He might not have completely lost it yet..." He hears Renji scoff but he ignores it, Ichigo is going to have to get through to him, one way or another. He takes a deep breath and prepares himself for what he is about to do. _**"Shiro! Get a hold of yourself! Or do you want to possibly hurts our friends?"**_ He snaps at his other half both outwardly and through their link, hoping that at least one of them would get through to him. _**"Answer me Shiro!"**_

The response Ichigo receives startles him, he is expecting anything but what he gets. _'Keep callin' ta me, just like that. Keep reachin' out ta me with yer soul. If ya do, I'm sure I keep my sanity long enough ta chase these bastards off.'_ Mixed in with the killing intent that Ichigo feels he also picks up determination. He can tell that Shiro won't stop until he can go on no longer but will it be to late by then...

The orange haired teenager's startled expression gives way to a serious one as he questions his other half. _**"Are you sure you can handle it, Shiro?"**_ The question causes Renji look at Ichigo with a puzzled expression, but the teenager pays him no mind.

_'Yes.'_ Comes the short reply from the albino. Before his other half can reply, Shiro spots something that forces him to move. He quickly disappears with the use sonido, then he reappears right behind Rangiku and blocks an attack that was aimed at her head.

Upon hearing the sound of static and the clash of swords behind her, Rangiku quickly turns around. She is shocked to find the hollowfied Shiro locking blades with a member of the Strikeforce. It is quite obvious that he just saved her from a fatal wound. He turns his head slightly to look at her, giving her the impression that he is checking to see if she's all right. Rangiku smiles warmly at him while saying. "Thanks for the save Shiro!" The albino simply answers with a slight nod of his head before turning his attention back to the soldier. He charges up another Bala then proceeds to punch the soldier in the stomach sending the man flying. "I have to say that was a pretty impressive show you put on back there." Rangiku comments as she takes on a fighting stance beside Shiro, the albino answers with a grumbling sound that closely resembles growling, though obviously not aggressively so. Rangiku glance to him with a slightly puzzled expression. "You're being awfully quiet. Are you still mad at me for earlier?" He gives her the silent treatment. "Come on now, don't be like that! I've only been trying to help! It's not my fault you're being stubborn..." Shiro's left hand clenches into a fist before he turns to face her fully. She blinks slightly while taking step back at the sudden motion. "What? You are..." If Rangiku keeps this up Shiro knows he'll lose what little sanity he has right now. He lifts his hand and points in the direction where the others are waiting. Rangiku turns her gaze to where he indicates, then she looks back at him and tilts her head slightly giving him a confused look. When she doesn't make a move Shiro points at her then back at the group. "What are you trying to tell me Shiro? Can't you just say it?"

"G..." Shiro attempts to speak, but it's not an easy task when one is trying to maintain their sanity. Sending his thoughts to Ichigo is one thing, trying to verbally tell this woman to get the hell out of here is another thing entirely.

"Come on, that's right! You can do it! Speak boy!" If not for the mask, the twitch that crosses Shiro's face would have been easily seen. Rangiku is talking to him as if he is a dog or something.

Well, he's not going to give her the luxury of it. _'Ichigo! Get yer ass over here and get this big boobs annoyin' as hell Shinigami woman out of here! Preferably before I attempt rip her lips off!'_ Ichigo can easily feel the anger building his other half, if this keeps up Shiro will follow through with the threat. Whether he'll be in control or not at the time is another matter. _'In fact, make sure everyone's back a safe distance. That way there's no complications...'_

With the use of shunpo, Ichigo appears beside Rangiku. He placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention before speaking. "Listen Rangiku, Shiro wants us all to pull back. He's trying to maintain control of his hollowfication but it's not easy. And because he doesn't have full control over it, there is a good chance that we could get caught up in it." She pouts at him and goes to speak, but he cuts her off. "I'd rather help him with the fight too. But he does lose it, he'll need us to snap him out of it. Right Shiro?" As Ichigo says the last part he turns his gaze to his other half. In response, the hollowfied albino simply waves it off before putting his attention back upon the Strikeforce. Shiro chooses that moment to sonido away to reengage with the enemy. Ichigo watches him go before returning his gaze to Rangiku. "Come on let's go meet up with the others. And that goes for everyone." As the teen says this he turns his gaze to the others who had also been fighting the Strikeforce.

"Good luck Shiro-san!" Kisuke calls out to the albino in his usual friendly manner, to which Shiro takes a moment to flip him off before going back to fighting. The shopkeeper merely chuckles before turning his gaze to those nearby. "Come now, let's move back and let him work." With that being said everyone regroups, then begins to observe the battle in silence. They are all watching for abnormal behavior in Shiro's fighting style, since that would be their only clue that he's lost control. But some of them will occasionally glance Ichigo to see if his expression has changes any. Meanwhile, the orange haired teenager is sending silent support to his other half in hope that it will help him maintain his sanity.

Nearby Major Alexander watches the battle with growing irritation. "So this is the true form and power of the target... He's far more dangerous than I originally predicted." A twitch crosses the Major's face as Shiro takes down his men one at a time, the hollow is obviously toying with them. "I've severely underestimate target from the beginning... How foolish of me..." He reaches a hand up to activate the communication device within his ear. "All Strikeforce members fall back. Fang, initiate plan Omega." Immediately in response, the soldiers start to fall back using whatever tricks they have to disappear quickly, as well as retrieve any fallen comrades. Upon realizing that they are retreating Shiro pauses, he tilts his head to the side slightly as he watches them depart.

Movement off the side redirects his attention, Shiro doesn't remember any of the soldiers being over that way. That's when he spots the man behind the scenes, Shiro has found the Major and the man has yet to realize that he's been spotted. Beneath the mask Shiro gives one of his evil grins, this might be the chance he needs to really send a message to these guys. The kind of message that says 'Don't fuck with us!'. With the use of sonido, Shiro appears right behind the Major and the only warning the man gets of the oncoming attack is a slight sound of static. Shiro swings his sword down upon the Major but Alexander reacts quickly and pulls out an item that closely resembles a strange dagger. Very quickly he activates the item, the part that appears to be the blade opens up and becomes more of a guard. Out of this, a glow shoots out and solidifies into a blade that Alexander uses to block Shiro's attack. The albino takes a moment to examine the weapon, it appears to be an energy like great sword. Lengthwise, it is as long as Zangetsu is while in Shikai form, if not longer. But that's as far as his observation goes as Major Alexander tries to push him back with a powerful swing of his sword. But Shiro is not so easily knocked around, he starts to push back on the Major's sword making the man slide back a few steps, Shiro is obviously the stronger of the two.

The hollowfied albino starts noticing a blue glow off to his right side. He turns his head slightly to glance that way, it's Grimmjow and he's about to fire a Gran Rey Cero at Shiro. Reacting quickly the albino kicks Major Alexander in the stomach, knocking him away. Then turns to face the oncoming attack and just in time. Shiro does his best to block the Gran Rey Cero but it is not enough as the attack explodes in his face, knocking him back a ways. Still smoking, Shiro catches himself in midair and prepares to pursue the former Espada only to find the Arrancar in his face already. The albino hears a small clicking sound and he can't help but look. Grimmjow is holding a strange orb like item, which he then tosses at Shiro and he has no time to react due to how close they are. Intentional or not, the strange item ends up going right into Shiro's hollow hole where it then seems to stick to the inside. _'Uh oh...' _The albino can't help but think as he reaches up a hand to see he can't remove the item, only to discover it's too deep to get to. He then starts to himself growing weaker as the device start to drain his spiritual energy. He also feels the item start to heat up within him and Shiro knows this isn't going to end well. And the fact that Grimmjow is backing off only confirms it. _'Ichigo! I think I'm in trouble!'_

Due to how close the fighters were no one saw Grimmjow throw the device at Shiro. But upon hearing the albino's mental call Ichigo reacts quickly. "Something's wrong! I'm going to go and help him!" Is the only warning he gives his friends before he rushes off to help. _'What's wrong Shiro?' _Ichigo asks, as he makes his way over.

_'They put somethin' inta my hollow hole! It's drainin' my energy and I can't reach it!'_ The albino explains quickly as he turns to face the rapidly approaching teen. That's when Ichigo spots a strange glow coming from the very place that Shiro indicated. _'I don't think that's the only thing it's...' _But that's as far as Shiro sentence goes as he is interrupted by the device as it explodes within him. In to much shock from the explosion and the pain, Shiro doesn't even cry out. He vaguely feels the sensation of falling before he blacks out.

But Ichigo gets to witness every last second of the horrifying scene. _**"Shiro!"**_ Ichigo cries out in horror as he watches the limp form of the albino fall. He can clearly see how much damage the explosion has done. Shiro's left shoulder and arm are no longer attached at the top and are barely attached towards the bottom. Where the albino's hollow hole once was is now nothing but a gaping wound that has carved out the majority of his chest. The damage is clearly severe, but if he can get Shiro over to Orihime quick enough she could save him.

Then he spots Grimmjow appearing near Shiro's falling form, anger flows through Ichigo. Controlled or not, the teenager is not going to allow him to hurt Shiro further. With the use of shunpo. Ichigo puts himself between the albino and the Arrancar, a Getsuga enveloping his blade. The orange haired teenager swings without remorse, in response to the sudden attack Grimmjow raises his arms to block the strike. The blade cuts across both his arms, including his wrists, severing both the bands that dwell there. For the first time, in most likely a long time, a pained expression crosses Grimmjow's face. Which is quickly followed by a slightly confused one and then an agitated one before his expression goes blank again, the remaining bands obviously making up for the loss. Striking quickly, Grimmjow kicks Ichigo away then aims a Cero at the falling albino. The teenager is barely able to intercept the attack in time. He quickly turns to go and catch Shiro only to see someone else has beat him to it. Orihime has used one of her shields to catch the falling form and is now lowering him gently to the ground. Giving a slight nod at this Ichigo turns his gaze to Grimmjow, only to see the Arrancar retreat through an open Garganta, which soon closes after him. The orange haired Shinigami stares at the spot quietly for a moment before sweeping his gaze over the area. Upon verifying that the enemy has left, he quickly moves over to where everyone is gathering by the fallen albino.

Orihime is already using her healing ability by the time Ichigo arrives. He stands back quietly and watches, silently wishing he could do more. If Shiro doesn't pull through he doesn't know what he'll do... Oh wait... That's right... Their lives are connected, so if Shiro dies so too does he. As he continues to watch he notices Orihime's hands start to shake. With that he is unable to watch further and turns away, then takes a few steps away from the group before turning his gaze to the sky. It seems that maybe Shiro is to far gone to heal. Upon feeling a hand on his arm, Ichigo turns, his solemn eyes meeting Rukia's sad ones. They share a quiet moment, both knowing what will happen if Shiro doesn't pull through. Ichigo finally turns his gaze to the group, they all have serious expressions on their faces. With the exception of Lilly, they all know what will happen if they lose Shiro. Suddenly reminded of the woman's presence Ichigo comes to a decision. "Lilly, you should know the truth." Upon hearing the serious tone of his voice, many turn to look at him. Some give him questioning looks while others simply avert their gaze. Lilly too gives him a questioning look with a slight raised eyebrow but she waits patiently for him to continue. To which he does after letting out a deep sigh. "Shiro isn't a hollow that just happened to live inside my body. He is a part of me, a part of my soul. When you pulled him out what you really did was split my soul in two. I'm human, but I'm also part Shinigami and hollow. And because we are one and the same, if one dies..." He is unable to finish the sentence and lowers his gaze to the ground. But the message is loud and clear as Lilly stands there and stares at the teenager in shock.

"But that... How...? That's not... That can't... Can it?" Lilly is at a loss for words, she glances to those around for confirmation. All she gets is solemn and sad looks, some of them don't even look at her directly. She looks back to Ichigo then turns her gaze to the dying albino. "Dammit all to hell..." She says weakly as she reaches a hand up and runs it through her hair. Silence descends upon the group after that, that is until a cracking sound draws their attention back to Shiro. His hollowfication is starting to breakaway, but instead of disappearing the broken pieces change into spiritual energy that starts to circle above him. Once the last the bone white skin falls away and joins the rest, all that energy shoots down all at once. It gathers where the blunt of the damage was done, very quickly the area is enveloped in a bright glow. Everyone shields their eyes from the light, including Orihime, as she loses concentration her shield shatters away. When the light finally fades, everyone turns their gaze back to Shiro. His body is now completely healed, but he makes no movements.

Orihime, being the closest, starts to check for signs of life as everyone watches with bated breath. Finally she pulls back and places a hand to her chest while let's out a relieved sigh. "He's okay..." She says in a weak low voice, then collects herself and says louder. "He's okay." Tears of relief start to pool in the corners of her eyes. "He's just sleeping! But he's okay!" She finally turns her head to gaze at the others smiling brightly, despite the tears that start to run down her face.

With those words being said, relief floods through the group. Letting out a sigh of relief, Ichigo cannot help the grin that crosses his face. "That idiot... Making us worry for nothing. I swear I'm going to kick his ass later." Ichigo finally releases his Bankai and replaces his sword upon his back. The teenager then moves over to the sleeping albino, he gently picks his other half up and places Shiro over his shoulder. He then glances to the others and asks. "Would one of you mind grabbing his sword?" Renji is the first to respond, he moves forward quietly and retrieves the zanpakuto. "Thanks Renji." Ichigo says with a nod of his head and Renji returns it with one of his own. The orange haired Shinigami then turns his gaze the rest of the group. "Let's head back to my place for now. Unless some of you want to go home, of course. I don't think they will be attack again today." Then without waiting for a response Ichigo heads off in the direction of where his house is. _'Today's battle really took its toll on Shiro...' _Ichigo can't help but think to himself. _'He'll most likely be out for the next few days or so. Hopefully the enemy will stay away long enough for him to recover. Then again after how much damage Shiro did, maybe they'll finally gets the message. But knowing our luck, they probably won't.'_ The teenager can't help but glance to the sleeping form upon his shoulder. A small smile pulls at his lips as he thinks. _'At least I didn't lose you Shiro...'_ That is one small miracle that he is definitely grateful for.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed and I hope you tune in for next time! Sorry once again for making you all wait so long. I'll try to get the next chapter up a bit sooner but I can make no promises. Until next time! R&R please!

* * *

**Coming in the near future...**

They met on a day filled with tragedy when he was young. He had lost something precious that day but gained a powerful protector and loyal friend. But time, Shinigami, Visoreds, and traders would stretch their friendship to the limit. Follow their journey from grieving boy and rejected hollow to Substitute Shinigami and Vasto Lorde in the story Strawberry Protector. Coming soon...


	28. Chapter 28: Shiro Pops the Question

He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

A few quick notes before we begin. First off, I had forgotten to mention in the previous chapter that the idea for the spirit draining bomb, as well as Shiro's unique ability were both ideas that my good friend Sinmiru came up with. I changed them a bit to match what I wanted but the over ideas came from Sin. Quick reminder, I'm still accepting ideas for Hollow Military weaponry. If you have something in mind that you think would be sweet for them to use, tell me about it! Whether it be in a review or through private messaging. If I use your idea, I'll make sure to give you credit for it.

Another thing, based on the amount of reviews I had from the previous chapter, as well as some advice given to me by SeaDevil, I'm going to be answering reviews a little differently from now on. I'll most likely be answering reviews in private messages now, with the exception of those who don't have an account. And of course if anyone has any questions, you're more than welcome to ask. I'll either answer it in a private message to you, or if I feel that it is something I should clarify overall, then I'll explain it at the start of one of my chapters.

All right, that's about it. I won't hold you guys back from the next chapter any longer. Let the story begin!

* * *

He regains consciousness slowly, his senses are dull due to his half-asleep state. But he can tell that he is on a soft surface, he can also tell that he holding something soft within his arms. A light source from nearby bothers his sleepy mind, so he rolls over in an attempt to escape the bothersome thing... _BANG!_ "Mother fuckin' hell!" Only to fall off the bed again... Shiro attempts to pull himself out of the tangled mess of covers but a giggle from nearby makes him pause. He lifts the covers out of the way enough to see who's laughing at him. Sitting nearby is Rukia, she has a hand to her mouth as she tries to cover up the fact that she's laughing at him. "Shut up!" He snaps at her then proceeds to throw the pillow he finds in his grip in her general direction, which she easily ducks under. That's when he realizes some thing is off, he just fell off the bed, didn't he? But the albino can clearly see that Rukia is sitting on the bed and the covers are still on it. He glances behind him to see what he fell off of, only to find... A bed? He looks back across the room at what clearly is Ichigo's bed by the window. Shiro looks behind himself once more to make sure he isn't seeing things. Yep, there are two beds in the room now. When did they do that? And why?

Upon once again hearing contained laughter, the albino sends a glare her way, Rukia seems to find his confusion amusing. She finally contains herself enough to be able to look at him without laughing. A small smile pulls at her lips as she answers his unspoken question. "They put the second bed in here yesterday. Ichigo's father insisted that 'his second son' deserved a bed of his own, instead of sleeping on the floor."

Shiro untangles himself enough from the covers to lean back against the bed. "How long was I out?" He asks in a nonchalant manner while turning his head to the side.

"You've been asleep for about three days." Rukia answers without hesitation.

"Three days, huh? Damn, doesn't feel like it's been that long." He says in what still appears to be an uncaring manner. "So the old man's back?"

"Yeah, he got back about two days ago." She replies casually while glancing to the door as if she could see out and into the rest of the house.

In a lazy manner, Shiro's gaze wanders around the room. "So..." His eyes finally stop upon Rukia as he questions. "Where's Ichigo and Starrk?"

She closes her eyes and lowers her head, she has been wondering when he would ask that question. "Starrk has been spending most of his time down stairs, everyone's really starting to get attached to him." Shiro gives a slight nod at this, it's good to know that his new friend is doing so well. "And Ichigo... Well..." She hesitates and this starts to make Shiro worry.

"Well, what?" He asks and he can't help the bit of concern that leaks into his voice. She remained silent and his concern only grows. "Are ya gonna answer the damn question or not!" Shiro snaps at her, but he's taken aback when she starts laughing again. Then it hits him, she was leading him on.

He gives her a vicious glare before turning his gaze away. "I made him go downstairs to get something to eat." Rukia finally explains and she can't help but start laughing again when she hears Shiro scoff. After a bit she collects herself enough to ask. "Couldn't you have used your connection with him to tell that for yourself?"

Upon spotting the slight blush on his face, she can't help but break down into a fit of laughter again. "Sh... Shut up!" He snaps at her once again while glaring daggers in her direction.

"Ha! Do you think that look intimidates me?" She says in a teasing manner with a smug grin on her face. "There's absolutely nothing scary about you at all! In fact I can't believe I was even afraid of you to begin with!" A very hollow like growl escape Shiro's lips as Rukia crosses her arms and continues. "And don't think adding in the growl is going to scare me! I've seen you sleep and trust me when I say, after seeing that, there is absolutely nothing you can do that would ever scare me again!"

A twitch crosses Shiro's face at her words, she really knows how to push his buttons. "I don't intimidate ya? I'm not very scary, huh? Don't tempt me ta go all hollow on yer ass! Then we'll see who scary!" Shiro threatens in a halfhearted manner.

"Scary? HA! You would only be using that mask to hide your embarrassment!" She returns easily that smug grin never leaving her face.

He glares at her for a moment more before realizing this conversation is going nowhere fast. So instead of replying he simply scoffs slightly and averts his gaze. Seeing that he has had enough of the teasing, Rukia remains quiet. Silence descends upon the room for a few moments, both wanting to say something but neither knowing where to begin. Finally, Shiro asks a question he's been curious about. "How bad was that blast?"

Shiro watches Rukia's expression out of the corner of his eye, and from what he can tell from her serious demeanor, it was bad. "The majority of your chest had been blown away. There was too much damage for Orihime to heal, but yourself healing eventually kicked in. If not for that, then..." She leaves the sentence open, but she doesn't need to finish it for Shiro to know what the conclusion would have been.

"Wow..." Is about all he can say in response to that. After a few moments of silence, he moves and allows himself to flop down onto the floor on his back. He lays the back of his right hand over his eyes, mostly to keep the light out of them. Why is it so bright in here? He slightly glances around his hand towards the source, only to find the sun shining straight into the room. No wonder it is so bright. Shiro closes his eyes again, he would probably be more comfortable on the bed but he doesn't feel like moving. In fact, the albino didn't feel like doing much of anything at the moment. So instead he simply lays there.

Rukia continues to watch him silently, she's never really seen Ichigo's other half this placid before. Perhaps his near-death experience has really gotten to him, not that the albino would ever admit it. Finally she decides to get out what's been on her mind, Rukia picks herself up while grabbing the discarded pillow. Then proceeds to walk over and stand beside the albino. Shiro had heard the footsteps as she made her way across the room but he didn't react. When she stops to stand beside him, he finally moves his hand and opens his eyes to look at her. Shiro meets Rukia's gaze silently, for a few moments neither move. Finally, Rukia through the pillow into his face. "Idiot!" Then proceeds to stomp on his stomach. "You had us all worried half to death! Don't ever do something so stupid again!" She stomps down on his stomach a few more times until he finally stops her by grabbing her ankle.

While pulling the pillow off his face, Shiro sits up slightly glaring a bit at Rukia. "Oi! I did what I had ta do in a tough situation!" He snaps at her, Shiro goes to say more but stops when he sees the expression on her face.

A mixture of emotions are running through Rukia at this moment, she's mad at Shiro for his careless actions, but she's also grateful that he's all right. She's also greatly upset by the fact that she not only came close to losing one good friend but two. "Don't ever fight by yourself like that again." She says in a slightly shaky voice. "I would never forgive myself if something happen to you because I didn't try to help..." Shiro's gaze softens at her words, he knew she saw him as a friend. But he never knew how deep that connection ran, now he does. "And I know the others feel the same way too. So please, don't ever ask that of us again. Okay?"

There is a slightly pleading tone to her voice and her expression, and that is something that Shiro can't say no to. He lets out a soft sigh while averting his gaze slightly before answering. "Sure thin' Rukia. Just don't cry on me, I really don't know how ta deal with that kind of Shit..."

Rukia instantly becomes defensive at the albino's comment. "Who said I was going to cry!" She snaps at him while pulling her ankle free and he allows her to.

Shiro rolls his eyes as he picks himself up into a full sitting position. "Don't give me that crap. Ya started gettin' all teary-eyed on me just now." He says in a slightly teasing way as the beginnings of his usual smile start to spread across his face.

Twitching slightly Rukia crosses her arms and turns away from him a bit with a huff. Shiro can't help but chuckle slightly at her in amusement. But very quickly Rukia grows serious again. "Ichigo would barely leaves the room, you know..." At the sudden change of topic and demeanor, Shiro looks at her sharply. She returns her gaze to him with a serious expression. "You should tell him how you feel." The albino simply scoffs at this and goes to say something but Rukia cuts him off. "I'm serious! What if something happens to one of you? Do you want to regret never telling him?"

Shiro can't help but shake his head slightly, he never thought he'd be having this conversation with Rukia. "I don't even know if he swings that way. And besides, why are YA of all people tellin' me this? I mean... I thought ya... Had a thin' for him or somethin'..." At this Rukia blinks slightly, then she can't help but raise a hand to her mouth and starts giggling. "What? Did I say somethin' funny?"

"You actually thought I had feelings Ichigo?" She finally asks, upon seeing the albino's slow nod, she cannot but laugh a bit more. Finally she moves and sits down in front of him, smiling the whole time. "I don't think of him in that way at all! He's more like a brother to me than anything. But now I think I finally understand why you alway seemed so tense when I was around Ichigo. You were jealous!" Rukia gives him a teasing smirk as she says this.

Shiro stutters for a moment before finally answering. "I... I was not! I just... That is... Oh just shut up..." He had said the last part in response to her starting to giggle again.

"I think it's kind of cute really!" Upon receiving an evil glare with a slight hollow growl, she can't help but laugh some more. Very quickly, she collects herself and continues on with the topic. "As for whether or not he's interested in men... Well... Your interests in men, obviously. And you are part of his soul, so honestly it only makes sense that he would be too!" Shiro takes a moment to think this over slightly, it does make sense... But at the same time, they both do have completely different personalities. So it wouldn't be so far-fetched to believe that they're interests would be different too. But Shiro chooses to lean towards the first one since he likes that idea better. Rukia's voice cuts into his train of thought as she continues. "And besides, I think you two would make a cute couple!"

This statement causes Shiro to raise an eyebrow. What is she into that kind of thing? "Oh really? And why do ya say that?" He can't help but question her as he watches Rukia's reaction closely.

"Well for one, your situation is very close to something I read in a manga once!" Rukia starts with, as she continues to explain, Shiro's expression goes blank as he begins to realize something. The way Rukia is reacting when discussing this topic... The look she gets in her eyes...

"Rukia..." Shiro says to get her attention, once he sure he has it, he continues. "Are ya a yaoi fan?"

There is a long moment of silence after Shiro had popped this question. "No..." Rukia finally responds, but the albino simply cross his arms while raising an eyebrow at her. "Maybe..." Shiro continues to stare at her quietly. "Yes..." She finally admits while dropping her head slightly and poking the tips of her index fingers together.

Shiro lets out a sigh while reaching a hand up to scratch at his head slightly." I knew it... First it was that nosy Shinigami woman that can't keep her damn mouth shut. And now I get ta deal with a yaoi fan." He puts his focus back on Rukia then lets out another sigh. "Then again, I can stand bein' around ya."

In response that to comment Rukia's eyes light up, Shiro doesn't say such things unless he means them. "So then you'll let me help?" She asks hopefully, she is once again giving him a look that is hard to say no to.

So in response he sighs and drops his head slightly before speaking. "Yeah, sure. I could use the help." Shiro lifts his gaze to meet hers and he gives Rukia a serious look. "But don't go overboard! Got it?" She nods her head excitedly, glad to be able to help at all. Rukia then proceeds to pull out a notebook which she immediately begins to scribble in. Shiro raises an eyebrow at this, as he questions. "What are ya doin'?"

"We have to start making plans to make sure you get this right!" Is the only explanation she gives him, so he sits there quietly and waits for her to finish. Soon enough she finishes and holds up what appears to be a crudely drawn picture. The only thing in the picture that makes any sense to him are two bunnies, one with orange hair, the other with white hair and with what appears to be a bouquet of flowers. A twitch crosses Shiro's face, is that supposed to be him and Ichigo? "Nothing says 'I love you' like a bouquet of roses! And in the right romantic setting it would be perfect!" Rukia says with a big smile on her face, then proceeds to wait for the albino's reaction.

At first Shiro is speechless, he cannot help but find both the picture and the idea to be idiotic. "No... And before ya ask, Ichigo ain't the kinda guy ta be inta that sort of thin'. And truth be told, neither am I." The albino says with a slightly annoyed expression upon his face.

"Fine then!" Rukia says with a pout before flipping to a blank page and starts to scribble again. Shiro can't help but shake his head slightly, and lets her do her thing. "Then... How about getting him a box of chocolates! Everyone loves sweets! Oh I know! You can get him a box of chocolate covered strawberries!" This time the picture is of a rabbit Shiro giving a rabbit Ichigo a box of chocolate. She has a big smile on her face, obviously thinking that it is a great plan.

"Oh! Yeah! Sure!" Shiro says very sarcastically, then he shakes his head. "He'll just think it's some kinda bad joke! Hell, he might even punch me in the face for that one! Brilliant!" Shiro can't help but huff slightly, maybe he should just get her to help him understand these strange feelings.

With a slightly agitated look she lowers the notebook. "Well do you have any better ideas?" Rukia asks in a challenging manner as if daring Shiro to come up with something better.

Shiro lets out a sigh while rubbing the back of his head. "Well, no. But..."

"Then don't complain about the ones I come up with!" She says cutting him off, then she flips the notebook to a fresh page. But she doesn't start drawing right away, Rukia places the back end of her marker to her chin, deep in thought. "Maybe we should get Rangiku to..."

"NO!" This time Shiro cuts off Rukia, a very agitated look on his face. "I do not want that damn woman involved! She annoys me ta no fuckin' end!" The last person the albino wants involved in this is Rangiku.

"Ok! Ok!" Rukia says in an attempt to calm him down some, besides Shiro doesn't have to be there for her to get advice from Rangiku for him. A sudden idea pops into her mind and she moves to begin drawing but stops upon hearing Shiro's next words.

"Will ya knock it off with the crappy drawin's." Shiro states in mild irritation. _BANG!_ Only to get hit by her notebook. "OW! What was that for?"

"How dare you insult my drawings!" She snaps at him with a glare.

"What? They are." Shiro says in response while returning glare.

"Are not!" Rukia snaps back.

"Are ta!"

"Are not!"

"Are ta!"

"Are not!"

"Crappy, crappy, crappy, crappy!"

_BANG!_ "ARE NOT!"

"Ow! Crappy!" This time when Rukia goes to hit him, Shiro snaps the notebook from her grasp. He smirks at her with his usual grin, clearly proud of himself for temporarily taking away her ability to draw.

"Hey! Give that back!" She snapped at him, but the albino quickly hops up onto his feet and away from her.

"Che! No way! If ya want it back comin' and get it! If ya can, that is! Hahah!" Shiro says as he breaks into laughter. Rukia twitches greatly at this and quickly pursues after him. But the albino is a bit too fast for her as he dodges around the room, sometimes hopping onto the beds to dodge around her. "Heh! It's a bit ta cramped in here ta be doin' this! Let's expand our range shall we!" And with that being said, Shiro quickly heads over to the door and out into the rest of the house.

"Dammit Shiro! Come back here with my notebook!" Rukia yells in frustration as she pursues after him. Shiro makes it to the stairs long before she does and instead of just walking or running down them, he bypassed them altogether by jumping down to the bottom.

Once Shiro's feet touch the floor he takes a moment to call back over his shoulder. "Ya can do better than that little Shinigami!" He once again breaks out into laughter as he ducks into the living room.

Lounging in the room on the various chairs and single couch is Rangiku, Renji and Starrk. They had been having a nice conversation, but that was shattered the moment they all heard the yelling and the slightly insane laughter. They all look to the doorway as Shiro darts into the room. "Woah! Where's the fire?" Renji can't help but question the albino with a raised eyebrow.

But before Shiro can answer Rukia come stomping into the room while yelling. "Shiro give me back my notebook! NOW!"

"No way little Shinigami!" Shiro taunts while laughing at her. They end up doing a couple of laps around the couch as Shiro continues to avoid Rukia's grasp.

"Well looks like someone's feeling better!" Rangiku can't help but say with a smile upon her face. The other two in the room can't help but sigh at the scene.

Upon hearing the commotion, Ichigo came to investigate. He had been in the kitchen eating the food he had made for himself when he had heard the yelling and the familiar laughter. With a slight smile on his face, he crosses his arms and leaned against the doorway watching in silence. It is good to see that Shiro's up and moving around, it's also good to see that he is okay. "Dammit Shiro! What did I tell you about calling me that!" Of course all the yelling cuts into Ichigo's train of thought. Under normal circumstances this would have pissed him off, but at the moment he can't help but smile a bit more. Shiro always seems to know how to liven things up.

"I'll call ya what I wanna call ya little Shinigami!" Shiro returns with a laugh, once again dodging around one of her attempts to tackle him.

"Fine then 'Hollow'! But don't be surprised when you feel this Shinigami's wrath!" Rukia snaps in return trying to sound threatening, but failing horribly.

"HAHAH! Is that the best insult that ya can come up with? Pathetic!" Shiro returns with another laugh, he crouches slightly then moves his free hand and beckons for her to come at him again. "Come and get me little Shinigami! Come and takin' yer notebook away from the big bad hollow!" Rukia gives a yell of frustration as she charges at him again, but Shiro easily jumps up and over her head. He lands a bit behind her and starts to head for the doorway, obviously planning to take the chase elsewhere. But as he passes by Renji, the redhead sticks out his foot, tripping Shiro. The albino face plants into the floor, the notebook goes flying. And is easily caught by the orange haired teenager. Shiro sends a glare at Renji, but the man's simply looks away, making his best attempt at an innocent expression. Then the albino realizes he is no longer holding the notebook, he looks in Ichigo's direction. And what Shiro sees makes his heart drop slightly, the teenager is about to flip back to one of the old pictures. Just as the albino realizes this, someone steps onto his back. Then on his head and proceeds to leap at Ichigo with a battle cry.

The orange haired teenager looks up just in time to have a foot planted in his face, knocking him back. Rukia lands in a crouched position, she casually holds up a hand and catches the notebook before it hits the floor. Ichigo picks himself up into a sitting position from where he landed and places a hand to his face where she kicked him. "What the hell was that for!" He snaps at her with a glare. "I would have given it back if you had just asked! You didn't have to kick me!"

While this is being said, Shiro lifts his gaze again and can help but let out a weak laugh. "Ta close..." He says in a low weak voice to himself. "Way ta close..." Rukia's voice snaps his attention back to the conversation between the two.

"Well you weren't fast enough!" Rukia snaps in return, as she picks herself up. "And who said you could look at my notebook anyway?"

Ichigo also picks himself up, looking rather annoyed as usual. "Like I haven't seen your crappy drawings before!" A twitch crosses Rukia's face but the sound of laughter redirects both their attention to the albino. Shiro has rolled over onto his back and is now clearly laughing her while clutching his stomach.

"See! I told ya they were crappy!" He says between laughs, this only makes Rukia twitch even more. She then marches over to him and proceeds to stomp on his stomach hard, knocking the wind out of him. Shiro's laughter is cut off as he starts coughing a bit but he still chuckles a little between the coughs.

Ichigo sighs at the exchange, his anger fading but then it's replaced by curiosity. "Hey Rukia..." With her foot still on the coughing albino's stomach she glance to the teenager. "I know you only draw things out when you're trying to explain something. So then, what were you trying to explain to Shiro?"

The albino glances up at Rukia, concerned and somewhat curious of how she will respond. Without hesitation, she places her hands on her hips and replies. "Why I was simply pointing out Shiro's mistakes in that last battle and what he could've done that would've been better!" It is a lie, both Rukia and Shiro know it.

And the albino doesn't hesitate to go right along with it. "There's no way in hell I would ever able ta tell anythin' from those scribbles ya call drawin's!" Shiro says in a taunting way receiving another glare from Rukia. She goes to stomp her foot down again, only to have the albino catch it this time. "Ya think I'm gonna let ya get me with that again?" Shiro says in a teasing manner his usual smirk upon his face. And that grin only gets bigger as an idea pops into his mind.

Rukia quickly spots the look, the way he's grinning at her can't mean anything good. "Why are you looking at me like thaarrghhh!" Rukia's question ends with a partial cry of surprise which quickly turns into laughter as she falls back onto the floor. Shiro has started to tickle her foot and even after she falls he maintains his grip and continues to tickle. "ST... STOP... STOP IT!" She is barely able to choke out the words.

But Shiro's tickle attack is relentless and very quickly he has her gasping for air. "I found a weakness in yer defenses little Shinigami! This big bad hollow's takin' ya down!" He says with a laugh as she tries in vain to get her foot free.

"How... How can you act so carefree?" Calls out a voice from across the room. Finally ceasing his tickle assault, Shiro turns his head to look in that direction. Peering out from behind one of the chairs is Kon.

"Yo! Been wonderin' where ya were little spaz!" Shiro says in a teasing manner his usual grin upon his face. The albino haven't seen the little plushy for some time, where the little guy went he could only guess. "And what do ya mean by 'act so carefree'?"

"What do I mean?" This question seems to agitate Kon more as he raises his voice slightly, while fully coming out of his hiding spot. "What I mean is, you almost died and you're acting like it's no big deal! How can you act like nothing happened? Doesn't it bother you at all? Everyone was so worried about you! Although I don't understand why..." Kon cross his arms and turns the side slightly. "I don't even know why I'm bothering to ask! It's not like I'll a straight answer..." He starts going into a rant about how no one listens to him. But Kon stops when he realizes that there is a shadow looming over him. He blinks slightly while looking up, Shiro is now standing before him and Kon can't help but start getting worried.

The albino eyes him quietly for moment before reaching down, picking him up by the back of the neck. Kon starts to freak out a little but stops as Shiro starts to speak. "Ya wanna know why I'm not lettin' it bother me? I'll tell ya. There's no point. Why let it bother me when it's already over with? Yeah, sure, I fucked up! I just have ta make sure not ta do it next time. That's all there is ta it. It's not my style ta let thin's that have already come and gone continue ta bug me. The past is irreversible, the present is still bein' written, and the future has yet ta be determined. So learn from the past, focus on the present, and plan for the future."

Silence fills the room after Shiro finishes speaking, even Kon seems to be at a loss for words, at first. "That's... Wow... You actually gave me a serious answer... A bit more of an in depth answer then needed but you actually gave me serious answer! No 'Shut up Kon!' or anything like that! Why?" The mod soul seems more stunned about being answered then the answer itself.

"Che... Well of course!" Shiro says while rolling his eyes as if it should be obvious. "It was a serious question and it deserved a serious answer. Ya don't get that a lot, do ya?" The albino questions Kon, at the same time Shiro adjusts his grip on the little plushy so that his now holding Kon around the waist instead of his neck.

The mod soul shakes his head in response to the albino's question. "Not really no... They usually tell me to shut, or they step on me, or they punch me, or just throw me across the room." As Kon speaks, Shiro listens quietly while tilting his head to the side slightly, a small frown on his face.

When the little plushy finishes, Shiro gives a slight shrug while saying. "Well, if they actually took the time ta answer yer questions, ya wouldn't have many ta ask. And if ya didn't have so much ta ask, they wouldn't feel the need ta tell ya ta shut up." A slight teasing grin crosses the albino's face. "Heh! But ya also do complain a lot, and gives the others more than enough reason tell ya ta shut up." Kon stares at the albino in silent wonder, not only has the guy giving him a serious answer but Shiro has also taken the time to listen as well. Shiro watches Kon quietly for moment, a bit lost in thought, then finally he starts talking again. "Ya must feel left out a lot. No one really ever takes the time ta explain thin's ta ya. And a lot of times ya're simply just left at home. Hell, I bet what ya know about this situation is only for what ya overheard. Am I right?" The response Shiro gets actually rather surprises him. Kon pulls himself out of the albino's grip and proceeds to cling to the front of his shihakusho. Then the mod soul proceeds to cry while renting about how someone finally understands him. "Oi! Knock it off the tears little spaz! Be a fuckin' man for once!" But Kon ignores the teasing comment and continues regardless.

The albino let's out a soft sigh while glancing to the rest of the room. They had all been watching the strange exchange between the two in silence. But now the conversation seems to have devolved into one of Kon's normal rants. In annoyance, Ichigo crosses his arms and says with a twitch upon his face. "Shut up Kon."

Almost immediately in response, the mod soul is up on Shiro's shoulder shaking a fist at Ichigo. "I'll stop when I want to stop! And there's nothing you can do about it! I finally found someone who understands me! And I'm not going to let you ruin the moment!" Both Ichigo and Shiro look at Kon with a raised eyebrow, finally the albino turns his gaze to Ichigo and gives him a shrug with a slight laugh.

Ichigo lets out a sigh while rubbing the back of his head. "Right..." The teen chooses to ignore the plushy on his other half's shoulder for the time being, he turns his gaze to the albino. "It's been some time since I've heard you talk like that Shiro." The albino gives him a questioning look, so Ichigo clarifies. "That whole past, present and future crappy you were just talking about."

"Ah, that. Picked it up from ZanZan!" Says Shiro with a grin, the orange haired teenager can't help but sigh at him. "What? I did! He says crap like that all the time. That is... When he does talk. The guy is actually rather depressin' ta be around at times." The albino says with a shrug.

"Who is ZanZan?" Upon hearing the question, both Ichigo and Shiro glance to Rangiku.

"It's just a weird nickname that Shiro uses for Zangetsu." The teenager replies with a slight shrug.

"Oi! It's not that weird! I think it's rather catchy!" The albino says with a grin upon his face, then he tilts his head slightly with a bit of a frown. "But I don't know what ZanZan thinks about it. He hasn't really responded to it."

"Big surprise there, well whatever. Anyway, it made me think of that time when you asked me what the difference between a king and his horse is." Ichigo says while remembering the bizarre conversation they had at that time.

"Yeah... I remember that..." Shiro says with a grin on his face, also allowing his mind to wander to that event. "That's when I started callin' ya King."

Ichigo can't help but return the grin as he says. "Yeah and that's when you became the horse."

Shiro's grin is replaced by a frown as he scoffs slightly. "Che... Don't remind me... Not one of my prouder moments..."

The group has been listening in silence to the odd topic, the two are obviously talking about something only they are familiar with. Even Renji has been running the strange question through his mind, finally he can't help but say. "The difference between a King and his horse? Isn't it obvious? One is a human and one is an animal. Right?" He glances to the albino as if looking for confirmation but all he gets in response is laughter. "What? What did I say?"

Shiro collects himself enough to answer. "Wrong! But I don't expect a moronic pineapple head like ya ta figure that one out!" A twitch crosses Renji's face and he goes to reply but Shiro cuts him off. "And I don't plan ta give ya an answer because ya don't need ta know! So don't ask!"

Before anyone can say anything further Rukia cuts in. "Let's just drop it okay? Besides, we have more important things to worry about." At those words, everyone within the room becomes serious.

"Ah..." Ichigo says with a nod, then he turns his gaze to Shiro. "How are you feeling by the way?" A slight bit of concern leaks into the teenager's voice as he vocalizes his question.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Shiro says nonchalantly with a slightly wave of the hand.

Ichigo nods at this, then voices his next question carefully. "Are you up for going to Urahara's Shop?" Upon seeing the twitch that crosses the albino's face he sighs slightly. "Look Shiro, he wanted us to stop by after you woke up. And we do have some things to figure out. Like your new hollow ability for example."

Shiro lets out a sharp laugh at the teenager's words. "Ya really think he has ALL the answers! As for my new ability, I more or less have it figured out." Upon receiving a skeptical look he continues. "I'm not saying that I've learned ta control it yet, mind ya. But it doesn't take a rocket scientist ta figure it out."

"Then what is it? What does your ability do?" This time it's Rukia who speaks up, she has long since picked herself up from the floor and now waits quietly for him to answer. She like everyone else within the room is curious to know.

It is at this time that Shiro realizes all eyes are on him, even Kon is looking at the albino from his place on the other's shoulder. "Well, it jacks up my spiritual energy like crazy. As a result, my speed and strength go through the fuckin' roof. But one's body can only take so much before it starts ta get injured as a result. So in response ta the high amount of damage I'm receivin', my body starts ta hollowfy, because in a hollowfied state I can take a hit better." Shiro waits a few moments for that to sink in before he continues. "So more or less, it's a buff with a time limit!" He finishes with his usual smirk upon his face.

Ichigo rubs the back of his neck as he responds. "I guess that makes sense... But we should still go and see what Hat and Clogs has to say."

"Che..." Shiro crosses his arms and turns his head to the side slightly. "I don't feel like goin', so I'm just gonna stay here."

Ichigo eyes his other half silently for a moment then finally he sighs. "Fine, whatever." He turns and to starts to head out of the room. "Come on guys let's get going." He pauses in the doorway to glance over her shoulder. "Oh, Starrk would you mind staying here to keep an eye on things?"

"I don't mind." Starrk replies lazily, it's clear that he probably didn't want to go anyway. Ichigo nods at this and then finally heads out of the room. The others followed behind him, some send glances Shiro's way, but the albino makes no indication that he notices. Soon enough the sound of front door opening and closing is heard.

The former Espada turns his his gaze to his new friend. But before the Arrancar can say anything the albino speaks up. "I wanna be left alone for a bit." Both Starrk and Kon stare at him quietly, something is obviously bothering Shiro but it seems he wants to deal with it himself.

In response, Kon hops off of Shiro's shoulder and walks over to the Arrancar. "Come on Starrk, I bet no one has really shown you around. So I'll give you the tour." The former Espada turns his gaze to the little plushy, instantly understanding what the guy's trying to do. Starrk gives a nod then follows Kon out of the room.

Shiro stands there for several more minutes in silence, finally he sighs allowing his arms drop down to his sides. As much as he tried to hide it, he sure that at least Ichigo has picked up on his emotions. The albino's near-death experience is bothering him, but more for the fact that he almost took Ichigo down with him. Feeling the need to move about, Shiro starts wandering around the house, no clear destination in mind. He allows his thoughts to wander, but the sound of voices from nearby snaps him out of it. He glances around slightly, it seems his mindless wandering has led him to the clinic side of the house. Out of curiosity he follows the sound of the voices, which brings him to a partially open door. He glances inside and sees Isshin talking with one of his patients. The albino watches and listens quietly as the man works on his patient. Soon enough, Isshin finishes and informs his client of what they need to do. The client thanks him before moving to leave, Shiro stands side as the patient departs out the door. There's no way they could see him, but they could feel him if they were to bump into the albino.

Shiro continues to stand there for a few moments before finally deciding to leave, but a voice stops him. "You need something Shiro?" The albino glances over his shoulder to look. Isshin is standing in the now open doorway. Based on his demeanor, Shiro can tell he's in one of his serious moments.

"Nah, I was just watchin'." Shiro answers in a nonchalant way, with a shrug. "I was just a bit curious about how people heal without the use of a self-healin' move or kido." The albino moves to continue walking, but a hand on his shoulder makes him pause, once again and glance back.

Isshin gives him a caring smile as he asks. "Want me to teach you a few things?" Shiro gives him a funny look at first, then he takes a moment to seriously think it over, while casting his gaze down. He is curious to know how people manage without healing abilities, and perhaps he might learn something that could help out Ichigo and the others at some point. He returns his gaze to Isshin and nods slightly. In response, the man smiles a bit more then pats him on the back. "That's the spirit!" He says as he leads Shiro into the room and begins to show him the basics. They spend quite a bit of time like that, Isshin showing him and telling him of different things he needs to know. And of course, Shiro throws in the occasional question, to which the man answers. But for the most part, the albino remains quiet and learns quickly. When an actual client comes in, Shiro stays back and out of the way but he observes everything in great detail to learn as much as possible. And the more he learns, the more he realizes he's actually rather interested in the medical field. Perhaps him and Ichigo could play doctor some time... Then he quickly squashes that naughty thought...

* * *

That's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed! Until next time! R&R please!


End file.
